Más allá del cielo
by RosasRojas
Summary: Naruto nunca había tenido una vida fácil, sin embargo últimamente el destino parece decidido a joderle la existencia. Ahora, solo con Boruto, tendría que aprender a criar a su bebe, buscar un trabajo, tratar con una abuela huraña y todo en el primer año. Por suerte una chica dulcemente tímida y hermosa llega para hacer de su realidad algo soportable. / Naruhina & Sasusaku / AU
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

.

 **Género** : ( _Family, Romance_ )

.

 **Clasificación** : ( _+16_ )

.

 **Advertencias** : (Lenguaje _obsceno, Lemon, Lime, etc._ )

.

 **Diclaimer** : _Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenece_

.

 **Nota** : _Esta historia es completa y absolutamente MIA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

 **Resumen** : _Naruto nunca había tenido una vida fácil, sin embargo últimamente el destino parece querer joderle. Ahora, solo con Boruto tendría que aprender a criar a su bebe, buscar un trabajo, tratar con una abuela huraña y todo en el primer año. Por suerte una chica dulcemente tímida y hermosa llega a hacer de su existencia algo soportable._

.

* * *

.

 **Más allá del cielo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***Capítulo 1***

 **.**

* * *

 **"Boruto Uzumaki"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki bajo del taxi con pasos apresurados y torpes casi tropezando al tratar de acercarse a la puerta del copiloto para pagarle al conductor, se disculpó atropelladamente cuando tomado de tiempo le tiro el dinero en el asiento mientras emprendía carrera a la gran construcción que se presentaba frente a él.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron automáticamente dándole pasada, el rubio se adentró corriendo y se encaminó directamente a la recepción.

—Disculpe — dijo tratando de llamar la atención de una mujer que estaba de espaldas, vestida de enfermera. La joven dio media vuelta con cara de disgusto, misma que se repuso al mirarlo.

—¿Que desea? — le preguntó ella con dulzura, acercándose inmediatamente a él. Naruto decidió mostrarse encantador, al tanto que necesitaba información.

—Busco la habitación de la señorita Yukie... Yukie Fujikaze — le comunicó sonriendo radiantemente, la chica suspiro poniéndose un tanto sería.

—Espere un momento — susurró con cierto desgano mientras revisaba en el computador central.

—Claro — Naruto intentó sonreír nuevamente mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra el mostrador, la paciencia no era precisamente una virtud en su persona, menos aún en un momento como aquel, necesitaba ver a Yukie con urgencia.

Los segundos empezaron a transcurrir y con ello los minutos, el Uzumaki apoyó el rostro en una mano intentando relajarse. Yukie le había llamado veinte minutos atrás para decirle en medio de gritos y blasfemias que estaba en trabajo de parto. Naruto no había dudado en encaminarse al hospital inmediatamente.

—¿Yukie Fujikaze? — preguntó la chica sacándole de sus pensamientos, Naruto se sobresaltó, pero rápidamente asintió.

—Si.

—Está en la habitación 215 — le informó la enfermera mirándole fijamente. El Uzumaki le agradeció antes de encaminarse por el pasillo principal.

Rato después Naruto se detuvo frente a la puerta que le habían indicado, respiró profundamente por unos cuantos segundos para calmarse lo suficiente, en busca de paz interna, antes de ingresar a la habitación.

Yukie se encontraba en la cama descansando pálida y notablemente cansada, sus cabellos azulados estaban desparramados en la almohada y sus ojos cielo se encontraban ligeramente entrecerrados e hinchados. Naruto se acercó a ella ignorando al hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón de esquina.

Doto Kazahana, el tío y único pariente de Yukie, era un hombre mayor, altivo y misterioso. El Uzumaki comúnmente era una persona bastante amigable, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo se llevaba muy bien con todo el mundo, pero aquel hombre era definitivamente más de lo que Naruto podía soportar, su actitud era simplemente detestable, siempre creyéndose superior a él y a cualquiera.

El rubio se plantó a un lado de la cama dándole una mirada a la chica.

—¿Cómo estas? — le preguntó intentando ser amigable, Yukie en cambio solo frunció el ceño decidida a despotricar.

—¿Cómo te parece? ¿Que no me ves?... ¡Estoy hecha un desastre!... me siento cansada y adolorida — le soltó con voz chillona, gesticulando bruscamente. Naruto reprimió una mueca de desagrado y suspiro tratando de mantener a raya el mal humor que últimamente emergía cuando estaba con ella.

—¿Y Boruto? — preguntó con frialdad cruzándose de brazos, la expresión de Yukie cambió instantáneamente, mientras ladeaba el rostro encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sé, una enfermera se lo llevó... aún no lo he visto — musitó indiferente.

Naruto la observó solo por un momento antes de salir de la habitación sin decir una palabra más. Camino por los pasillos buscando a alguien de personal y solo un momento después se acercó a una enfermera que estaba por doblar al pasillo a la izquierda.

—¿Me puede ayudar? —preguntó corriendo hacia ella, la mujer dio media vuelta, con unas carpetas en manos y lo observó por un momento antes de sonreírle con paciencia.

—¿Que necesita joven? — indagó con curiosidad.

—Mi hijo acaba de nacer y quisiera verle — la mujer dio un paso hacia atrás pero Naruto se adelantó sabiendo que era su única oportunidad —. Por favor... Solo por un momento.

—Sígame — concibió ella tras un suspiro antes de emprender camino, Naruto la siguió de cerca hasta que se detuvieron, varios pasillos después, frente a una ventana de cristal que permitía la vista directa a una habitación donde habían alrededor de treinta cunas. El Uzumaki se emocionó inmediatamente mientras pegaba el rostro al ventanal observando cada uno de los bebés con una sonrisa preguntándose internamente cuál era el suyo.

—Venga joven — le llamó la enfermera adentrándose a la habitación, Naruto no dudó un segundo en seguirle quedándose en la puerta tal como ella le había indicado, mientras la mujer cogía una carpeta que otra joven enfermera le entregaba y luego volteaba hacia él.

—¿Cómo se llama su hijo? — le preguntó poniéndose unos anteojos que llevaba en el bolsillo frontal. Naruto titubeo al no saber si tendría su apellido o el de la madre.

—Boruto... Mmm, Boruto...

—¿Fujikaze? — completo ella.

—¡Si!... Ese es mi hijo — dijo él con orgullo, la mujer fue pasando las hojas y luego le entregó la carpeta a la joven antes de acercarse a la cuna número 18.

Naruto observó embelesado como la enfermera tomaba en brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una frazada azul, para luego se acercarse a él. El Uzumaki tragó saliva dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para darle suficiente espacio a la mujer para salir de la habitación. La enfermera se detuvo en la entrada y le indicó que se acercara.

—Solo será por un momento — le aviso ella rápidamente —. Acércate — le urgió al verle estático observando fijamente el bebé que llevaba en brazos.

—Claro, claro.

—Mira... Tienes que cogerle con suavidad la cabeza ¿ves?.. Tal como yo lo hago — le mostró —. Tienes que tomarle con mucho cuidado — le dijo, Naruto asintió —. Y el otro brazo tiene que estar firme bajo su cuerpo... Sosteniéndolo — explicó, el Uzumaki nuevamente asintió nervioso pero decidido.

—Eso sería todo... Ven y cárgalo — le dijo la mujer extendiéndole el pequeño bulto.

Naruto respiró profundo mientras intentaba mostrarse tranquilo, cogió al bebé en brazos acomodándolo tal cual la enfermera le había pedido y luego observó su pequeño rostro.

Tenía una carita redonda y sonrosada, su piel era muy blanca en contraste con la suya, pero la pequeña mata de pelo fino que sé podía vislumbrar era rubia tal como él. Naruto sonrió sintiendo un escozor extraño en los ojos, su corazón se llenó de una calidez poco familiar y su pecho se contrajo en un ligero sollozo mientras acariciaba con un dedo una de las mejillas suave y redonda.

El pequeño abrió sus ojitos azules, parpadeando continuamente con pereza y luego los cerró mientras se acomodaba en su pecho sujetando su camisa entre el puño de su pequeña mano.

—Reconoce a su papá — dijo la señora con ternura.

Naruto la observó con una enorme sonrisa y luego devolvió la mirada la pequeña y frágil personita en sus brazos.

—Te quiero Boruto — susurró plantándole un beso en la frente antes de entregarlo a la enfermera.

Naruto le dio las gracias a la mujer con mucho entusiasmo antes de emprender camino a la habitación de Yukie. En ese momento la alegría era fácilmente legible en su expresión, sus ojos brillaban felices y la sonrisa parecía perpetua en su rostro. Naruto no recordaba haber sentido tanta felicidad en su vida como en el momento en el que había cargado a Boruto entre sus brazos, había sido una sensación única, pues si bien al inicio había tenido miedo al cargarlo, ya que tenía un extenso historial de torpezas, una vez lo tuvo contra su pecho, supo que él moriría por mantenerlo a salvo.

El Uzumaki se detuvo frente a la habitación de Yukie, optimista, como usualmente él era, se dijo que nada podía empañar su felicidad, ni siquiera el haber visto al que se podría considerar su ex-suegro a un pasillo de su destino, no había manera alguna de amargarle el día, y con ese pensamiento en mano, entro a la habitación con una sonrisa.

—Bueno está bien, muchas grac... — la mujer que hablaba se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar la puerta, Yukie le observaba desde la cama, pálida y nerviosa, sin embargo, Naruto solo tuvo ojos para la pareja que se encontraba cerca de la Fujikaze.

—Creo que es momento de retirarnos... Espero que se recupere satisfactoriamente señorita y estaremos en contacto — dijo el hombre a Yukie antes de retirarse tomando del brazo a la mujer. Naruto les siguió con la mirada hasta que salieron, pasando a su lado, el Uzumaki cerró la puerta antes de encaminarse a la cama.

Naruto no era una persona desconfiada, de hecho dado los acontecimientos caóticos en su vida siempre trataba de verle un lado bueno a la vida, sin embargo, algo en aquella situación le hacía sentir una presión nada agradable en el pecho, algo no estaba bien y él lo confirmó cuando Yukie rehuyó de su mirada una vez se detuvo a un lado de la cama.

—He visto a Boruto — le aviso intentando cortar el tenso silencio —. Es hermoso... Deberías verlo, es...

—¡No! no quiero — soltó ella cortante, con la mirada fija en la ventana a un lado.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? — le preguntó Naruto frustrado, aquel era el día más feliz en su vida, tenía un hijo, Boruto había llegado para darle sentido a su existencia, creía que al menos Yukie tendría el corazón para conocerlo y enamorarse del pequeño como le había sucedido a él.

—Yo no puedo criar a un niño, ¡no quiero! — masculló berrinchudamente, Naruto la observó sin entender muy bien cuál era su punto.

—¿Que? ¿De qué hablas?

—Daré a Boruto en adopción —soltó ella de improvisto. El Uzumaki quedó momentáneamente en shock.

—¿Cómo? — le preguntó intentando procesar sus palabras.

—Acepté tener el niño por ti Naruto, porque tú lo querías, pero al final no sirvió de nada, no quieres seguir conmigo y yo... yo no quiero esa carga... he perdido meses de mi vida y quiero recuperarlos, no quiero seg...

—Tú no puedes hacer eso — le interrumpió Naruto furioso.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡No!, tú no puedes pasar sobre mis derechos. Boruto también es mi hijo y no pienso firmar ningún documento para darlo en adopción — le aclaró exaltado, el rubio empezó a pasear por la habitación dando vueltas, estaba muy molesto, muy furioso con Yukie y con su estúpida insinuación, quería quitarle a su hijo y dárselo a alguien más sin pedirle su opinión.

—Boruto es mi hijo... Tiene mi apellido por lo tanto no tienes ningún derecho sobre él — dijo la mujer con cinismo, parecía tener todo el plan resultó, pero Naruto jamás dejaría que le quitara a su bebé.

—Maldita sea Yukie — exploto dando un golpe a la pared —. No dejaré que des en adopción a mi hijo — e advirtió amenazadoramente

—Tú no puedes hacer nada Naruto.

—¿Cómo puedes? ¡Maldición!... ¿A quién piensas dárselo?— le preguntó angustiado. Yukie al ver su desesperación y dolor simplemente bajo la mirada encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto no tenía cabeza más que para pensar en cuán desalmada era ella, no podía creer aún que en realidad considerara la posibilidad de entregar su bebé a alguien más, Para él simplemente ya no existía la posibilidad de no tener a Boruto a su lado. Quería cuidarlo, criarlo, verle crecer y educarlo. Se había ilusionado tanto durante esos nueve meses que ahora la idea de que se lo arrebataran era simplemente impensable.

Naruto miró a Yukie fijamente intentando adivinar algo de su expresión, en ese momento el Uzumaki la odiaba tanto como la había querido alguna vez.

—¿A quién Yukie?... ¡Contéstame maldición! — exigió alterado. La peliazul se sobresaltó mirándolo con los ojos cristalizados, intento decir algo, pero las palabras parecieron trabarse en su garganta, Naruto la observó hasta que un pensamiento vino a su cabeza

—¿La pareja?- la chica le miró con los ojos desorbitados y eso fue suficientemente claro para Naruto-. ¡Claro!... A las personas que estaban aquí hace rato.- dijo él con la voz

—Son buenas personas — balbuceo Yukie rápidamente.

—¡Con una mierda!... No Yukie — gritó Naruto alterado.

—Mi tío dijo que son buenas personas, él me lo aseguro Naruto... ellos tienen una vida estable y pueden darle una familia — le aseguro ella esperando que él simplemente cediera.

—¡No Yukie! Él ya tiene a alguien... Me tiene a mi — le aclaró rápidamente.

—Por favor Naruto ¿Que puedes tú ofrecerle?... Si quisieras al niño buscarías lo mejor para él.

—Escúchame bien Yukie... Boruto no será dado en adopción — dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

—Naruto ¡ven!... Naruto, no te vayas, tenemos que hablar — los gritos se escuchaban mientras recorría el pasillo pero el Uzumaki los ignoro, no deseaba seguir hablando con Yukie, no cuando lo único que a ella le interesaba era saber si estaba de acuerdo en entregar a su bebé.

Naruto empezó a temblar mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, la cabeza le palpitaba y su corazón dolía intensamente, la posibilidad de perder a su pequeño era simplemente impensable, en solo un segundo él se había enamorado profundamente de aquella personita. Tenerle en sus brazos y darle todo el amor que lamentablemente él no había tenido durante su crecimiento era su mayor deseo. Boruto era su única familia y Naruto no dejaría por nada del mundo que se lo quitaran, era suyo.

El Uzumaki se detuvo frente al ventanal de la sala de cunas, observó fijamente a su bebé mientras sin darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaban a derramarse de sus ojos.

—No te dejaré hijo... Lo prometo — le dijo con suavidad mirando el rostro pasivo de Boruto, quien dormía profundamente.

 **[...]**

Naruto entró a su apartamento con la mente en otro lado, la situación estaba por sobrepasarle, simplemente no sabía qué medidas tomar para evitar que su bebé fuera separado para siempre de su lado.

Las luces del lugar estaban encendidas por lo que supo inmediatamente que Gaara Sabaku No, su compañero de piso, había llegado temprano.

Naruto hizo un recorrido de pocos pasos para entrar en la cocina. Gaara estaba en la mesa preparándose un sándwich, Naruto lo saludo vagamente y siguió de largo hacia el refrigerador cogiendo en mano un cartón de jugo de naranja y tomando directamente de él.

—¿Cómo te fue? — el Uzumaki lo observó interrogante —. Me dijiste que hoy nació tu niño ¿no? — dijo Gaara encogiéndose de hombros antes de dar un mordisco a su emparedado.

—Si — susurró Naruto cabizbajo mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—Pues que ánimos... ¿Sucedió algo malo? — intuyo el Sabaku No.

—Yukie quiere darlo en adopción — soltó desahogándose finalmente, necesitaba contarle a alguien la situación.

—Sabíamos que era una perra — dijo Gaara con indiferencia frunciendo el ceño. En otra ocasión Naruto le reprendía por expresarse de esa manera de una mujer, sin embargo, en ese momento él estaba más que de acuerdo. Yukie parecía estar tan conforme con el plan de dar en adopción a Boruto que no había pensado en nadie más, solo en ella misma. Era tan absolutamente egoísta, Naruto la detestaba por eso.

—No sé qué hacer Gaara... Es mi niño — susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué pasa?... Tú eres Naruto Uzumaki y nunca te das por vencido... ¿no lo harás ahora que te quieren quitar a tu hijo?... ¿o sí? — le desafío el pelirrojo con una ceja alzada, Naruto le miro antes de sonreír sabiendo que muy a su manera él trataba de darle ánimos haciéndole saber que le apoyaría en cualquier cosa.

Conocía a Gaara desde hacía demasiados años, desde que había llegado a la ciudad. Al igual que él Gaara era huérfano, toda su familia había muerto cuando era muy pequeño y había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en un orfanato, Naruto por suerte tenía recuerdos felices de sus padres, ellos le habían dejado luego de un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía once años, Naruto jamás los olvidaría, independientemente del dolor y soledad que venía a su corazón cuando evocaba sus recuerdos, él siempre sonreía pues sabía mejor que nadie cuán grande era el amor que ellos le habían tenido, y ahora más que nunca lo entendía.

Ese amor era el mismo que él tenía hacia Boruto, y por nada del mundo renunciaría a su hijo.

—Boruto es mío... No dejaré que nadie lo aparte de mi lado — declaró vehementemente.

 **[...]**

Naruto entró al hospital con cautela, observando a todos lados, mientras se encaminaba por los pasillos saludando amigablemente al personal hasta que, dos pasillos antes de llegar a la habitación de Tamaki, observó a la misma pareja del día anterior.

La rabia pudo con él, su cuerpo se sintió caliente y sus puños empezaron a temblar, se acercó rápidamente a la pareja observándoles amenazadoramente.

—No se llevarán a mi hijo... ¡No se los permitiré! — les advirtió antes de seguir de largo.

En cuanto se detuvo frente a la habitación de Yukie, tuvo que dar un respiro tratando de mantener a raya todas sus emociones, Naruto era una persona demasiado sentimental, sus emociones siempre nublaban su juicio, algo que no se podía permitir en ese momento, por lo que intento calmarse.

Más tranquilo abrió la puerta solo para detenerse bruscamente ante una visión que en otro momento le hubiera causado mucha felicidad y ternura, si no fuera por las circunstancias. Yukie estaba en una sillón al lado de la ventana, con Boruto en su regazo mientras le daba biberón, Naruto les observó por un momento con el corazón encogido para luego carraspear delatando su presencia, la chica se sobresaltó y le observó solo un momento antes de bajar la mirada al hermoso bebé.

—Creí que no querías verlo — musitó el rubio duramente

—Tenía curiosidad — susurró ella con un hilo de voz

—¿Has cambiado de parecer? — le preguntó Naruto esperanzado.

—No... No puedo ya — respondió Yukie negando lentamente con la cabeza —. El doctor dijo que Boruto estaba ya en perfectas condiciones para salir del hospital... Mi tío ya tiene todo listo, la pareja se llevará a Boruto hoy — le informó con voz quejumbrosa, Naruto frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo apacible, sabiendo que sus emociones solo causarían problemas en ese momento.

—¿Estas segura que son lo mejor para él? ¿Que son buenas personas? — indagó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, si... Lo son — dijo la chica simplemente, antes de levantar la mirada hacia él indiferente.

Naruto la odió por tener corazón de piedra, parecía tan conforme con la situación, como si lo que entregaría fuera algo material y no un bebé de su sangre.

—Bien, les vi afuera... Si quieres yo puedo entregárselos — le ofreció indiferentemente. Yukie le observó a los ojos un tanto sorprendida y cautelosa, sin embargo Naruto se mostró aburrido, si no había nada que hacer respecto al tema, porque martirizarse más.

—¿Estás seguro? — le dijo ella antes de levantarse lentamente del sillón.

—Me conmueve que te preocupes ahora por lo que siento... Pero estoy bien — le dijo cruelmente mientras cogía a Boruto cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.

La peliazul le miro a los ojos, solo un momento y luego dio media vuelta, sin dirigir una mirada al bebé. Naruto la observó por unos segundos y salió de la habitación cerrando a su espalda.

Camino por el pasillo mirando dulcemente a la pequeña personita en sus brazos, la decisión era difícil, sin embargo no había vuelta atrás.

—Te quiero hijo — le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, luego cuando llegó al final del pasillo volteó hacia ambos lados antes de seguir hacia la izquierda.

En cuanto llegó a la recepción Naruto se escondió en un rincón, miro a todos lados disimuladamente y luego escondió a Boruto bajo su chaqueta, una talla extra, antes de caminar hacia la salida. Su corazón latía a mil y el sudor recubría su piel, mientras salía por la puerta principal el Uzumaki supo que no había vuelta atrás, eso era por su hijo y no importaban las consecuencias.

En cuanto cruzo la calle un carro se paró frente a él, Naruto ingresó sin dar una mirada a los lados, debía comportarse con normalidad, por más que el instinto le pedía echar un vistazo para saber si alguien se había dado cuenta de sus acciones.

En cuanto ingreso al vehículo, saco a Boruto poniéndolo en su regazo, el pequeño se removió un poco mientras Naruto lo envolvía cómodamente en la frazada, para su suerte estaba plácidamente dormido por lo que no había delatado sus intenciones, Naruto le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició la suave mata rubia de pelo sabiendo que hacía lo correcto.

—Es igualito a ti — dijo Gaara deteniéndose en un semáforo.

Naruto le miro sobresaltado, dándose cuenta hasta ese momento que se encontraban en carretera, no había notado cuando habían arrancado.

—Si verdad — susurró tocando con un dedo la regordeta y esponjosa mejilla izquierda del bebé.

—Pobre — musitó el pelirrojo con lastima.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? –ttebayo... Si soy guapísimo — le dijo ofendido, Gaara le miro con escepticismo y Naruto no pudo evitar reír, algo contrariado al saber extrañaría todo de él, incluso su negro sentido del humor, había sido su mejor amigo durante demasiados años.

Gaara se detuvo frente a la terminal de buses y bajó con él a pesar de sus protestas. Naruto compró un boleto y juntos se dirigieron hacia la parada donde el bus arrancaba.

—No me gustan las despedidas — dijo el Uzumaki intentando sonar indiferente. Gaara le miró mientras le pasaba una mochila negra y una pañalera.

—Entonces no digas adiós — masculló el pelirrojo con simpleza.

—Eres un imbécil lo sabías — le dijo Naruto con los ojos sospechosamente húmedos.

—No más que tú... No seas marica, nos volveremos a ver — le aseguro con una ligera sonrisa. Naruto asintió antes de halarlo hacia él obligándolo a darle un abrazo, Gaara sorprendentemente no se resistió y de hecho le correspondió con cariño.

—No se te vaya a pegar lo estúpido de tu papá ¿ok Boruto? — le dijo el pelirrojo al bebé acariciándole la mata de cabello rebelde, Naruto se quejó y le sonrió antes de encaminarse hacia el bus cuando el altavoz anunció la partida. Gaara le siguió con la mirada y no se fue hasta que el bus arranco.

Naruto le observó hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, luego volteo la mirada a su hijo sabiendo que una nueva vida les esperaba a ambos.

 **[...]**

Naruto Uzumaki era un niño alegre, extrovertido e hiperactivo, tenía once años, sus padres le amaban con todo su corazón, la chica más bonita del pueblo había notado finalmente su existencia y su antes rival se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Su vida era sencillamente perfecta.

Vivía en un hermoso pueblo escondido entre enormes ciudades, era un lugar pacífico y cálido, rodeado de árboles y flores por doquier. Asistía a la escuela principal, donde todo mundo le conocía, pues era un chico muy agradable y por lo tanto dado a mantener amistades largas.

Naruto era relativamente popular entre la población femenina del colegio, aunque solo tenía ojos para una única chica, Sakura Haruno, quien había empezado a hablarle ese año precisamente.

Como todo preadolescente también disfrutaba de la violencia, relacionada únicamente a los videojuegos que compartía todo el tiempo con su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha.

La vida era perfecta, Naruto era feliz y creía que sería así por mucho tiempo, cuando fuera mayor él soñaba ser un arquitecto reconocido, tener su propia compañía, estar casado con su amor platónico y tener una enorme casa, un hijo tranquilo y perfectamente educado, y un pastor alemán como mascota. Lamentablemente los planes celestiales no concordaron en lo absoluto con los suyos, dos meses después de cumplir once sus padres tuvieron un fatídico accidente automovilístico y murieron. Naruto tuvo que mudarse con su abuela paterna, una mujer alcohólica y huraña que vivía en las afueras del pueblo, desgraciadamente ella era el único pariente que tenía y había sido su única compañía hasta los quince años cuando se había escapado a otra ciudad.

La vida de Naruto se desmoronó desastrosamente luego del incidente, su abuela le mudo de colegio porque odiaba tener que viajar día a día hasta la escuela que quedaba aproximadamente a veinte minutos de casa en automóvil. Naruto lloro cuando le separaron de sus amigos, no comió durante una semana y se escapó dos veces a la casa de su mejor amigo pero la mujer siempre le encontraba y le obligaba a volver.

Cuando ya no pudo más, con la ayuda de sus ahorros y la mitad de los de Sasuke él logro escapar, no tenía un punto adonde ir, nadie que le pudiera dar una mano, estaba solo en el mundo y tuvo que luchar y trabajar duro para poder comer todos los días. Sin embargo eso no impidió que fuera el mismo, con su actitud alegre y optimista, pues sus padres le habían enseñado que la vida siempre ponía obstáculos pero nunca nada que no podría soportar.

Conoció a Gaara ese mismo año y se sintió de cierta manera identificado con él, ambos habían perdido a sus padres y estaban prácticamente solos en el mundo. Gaara de cierta manera le recordaba a Sasuke y Naruto no pudo más que apegarse a él sintiéndose por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa ciudad, cerca de alguien familiar y amistoso. Ambos acordaron trabajar y vivir juntos, pues de esa manera los gastos se reducirían a la mitad para cada uno.

Naruto ingresó al colegio nuevamente a los diecisiete, iba dos años atrasados pero no se dio por vencido, su padre siempre le había dicho que un hombre preparado valía por dos y aunque él no era precisamente una persona estudiosa se esforzó el doble hasta lograr su primera meta, graduarse de la preparatoria a los diecinueve.

A los veinte ingresó a la universidad dispuesto a cumplir su sueño más grande, sin embargo sus planes se vieron desechados debido al alto costo de la carrera. Arquitectura, paso a la historia dando lugar a una Licenciatura en Derecho.

Todo cambio y su vida entera dio un giro de 360 grados cuando conoció a Yukie Fujikaze.

Naruto había tenido varias relaciones antes de ella, sin embargo ninguna había durado demasiado como para ser memorable. Yukie fue de cierta manera diferente, era dulce y cariñosa, era inteligente y amistosa, era sin duda increíblemente hermosa y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo logró hacerlo sentir querido, su relación fue memorable el primer año, Yukie era alguien muy importante para él a pesar de que no la amaba como ella deseaba, sin embargo Naruto fácilmente podía verse en un futuro con ella, formando la familia que por mucho tiempo había deseado.

Todo cambió en su segundo año de relación, Yukie cambió, ella simplemente dejo de actuar frente a él y le mostró su verdadera personalidad poco a poco, era una faceta nueva en la chica que creía conocer cómo la palma de su mano, una que no le gusto. Yukie resultó ser una niña malcriada y prepotente, altiva y mandona, quería hacer las cosas siempre a su manera, despreciaba a las personas por cualquier razón e incluso en una ocasión estando con él, había intentado humillar a una camarera que por culpa de otro cliente había derramado la bebida en el suelo frente a ella. Naruto sabía muy bien su historia, por lo que intento comprenderla, sus padres habían muerto cuando ella era solo una bebe y había sido criada únicamente por su tio, un hombre francamente despreciable, arrogante hasta la médula, lo que había hecho que Naruto le rechazara en el momento en el que le había conocido, dado ese detalle, se enfocó en las cosas buenas de la relación, intentando tener paciencia y hablar con ella para aclarar la situación buscando una mejora, sin embargo nada cambió.

Su relación decayó lentamente, Yukie empezó a mostrarse celosa y posesiva, odiaba verlo cerca de cualquier chica por lo que Naruto tuvo que mantener su propio temperamento a raya para arreglar las cosas, pero simplemente en ese punto ya no había retorno, no se entendían y el rubio no encontró mejor solución que terminar, sin embargo, el destino tenía otro planes y un mes después la chica llego a él diciéndole que estaba embarazada.

Naruto no pudo caber en su felicidad, no había sido un embarazo planeado en lo absoluto, pero él nunca podría pensar otra cosa además de que su hijo sería su pequeño y hermoso milagro.

Intento retomar su relación con Yukie por el bien del bebé, lamentablemente la Fujikaze no pareció apreciar sus esfuerzos y Naruto con el tiempo se hartó de intentar ser amable cuando ella hacía berrinches continuamente, lloriqueando por haberle puesto en ese estado, mostrándose más posesiva que de costumbre y llamándole a altas horas de la noche para verificar si se encontraba en el apartamento, solo.

Su vida había dado un brusco giro demostrándole que los planes para su futuro eran muy diferentes a los que él tenía, Naruto había tenido que madurar muy rápidamente a partir de los quince, había tenido que independizarse y aunque siempre había mantenido su actitud optimista, alegre y bobalicona, su último año le había hecho cambiar drásticamente. Un hijo era una responsabilidad enorme y él mejor que nadie sabía que no podía seguir con su vida a ese ritmo, por ello tuvo que dejar la universidad en su segundo año, luego de que Yukie le informara de su embarazo. Naruto consiguió un segundo trabajo, hizo horas extras y ahorro todo el dinero posible esperando que cuando su bebé naciera él podría darle todo lo que necesitará, también estuvo muy al pendiente de Yukie, centrándose en su estado en vez de su mal genio, vio por ella día a día, llamándola casi todo el tiempo, visitándola en sus días libres y haciéndose cargo de cualquier gasto médico, sin embargo se negó a retomar su relación cuando ella se lo insistió continuamente, mes a mes. Lo único en común que tenían era su pequeño Boruto y Naruto la apreciaba lo suficiente por ser la madre de su hijo como para causarle algún tipo de dolor, sin embargo, Yukie nunca le entendió y finalmente decidió tomar venganza de él de la peor manera, intentando quitarle al bebé que en cuestión de segundos y tras una sola mirada, se había convertido en el centro de su universo.

Naruto observaba por la ventana mientras los pensamientos y recuerdos revoloteaban en su cabeza, llevaban más de siete horas de viaje, habían dejado tres ciudades atrás y había cambiado de bus en cuatro ocasiones para llegar a su destino, estaba agotado. Boruto por suerte había resultado ser un bebé de lo más perezoso, se la había pasado durmiendo todo el camino y solo había llorado cuando tenía hambre o estaba sucio, Naruto agradeció enormemente que al menos estuviera calmado durante el viaje, no sabría qué hacer si se ponía a llorar.

El Uzumaki se removió en su asiento cuando media hora después el bus se detuvo en el pueblo que le había visto crecer, Naruto sintió el corazón acelerado mientras con la mochila y pañalera en un hombro salía del autobús cargando con cuidado a Boruto.

Ahora con veintitrés años de edad todo se presentaba ante él de una manera diferente. Los años habían pasado en el lugar dejando pequeños detalles diferentes a simple vista, el pueblo seguía siendo pintoresco y Naruto podía oler en el aire el aroma familiar del viento de otoño, no obstante, para él, que había vivido allí la mayor parte de su vida, podía notar la diferencia en las edificaciones, en los autos de modelo que pasaban por las calles llenas de hojas y en las personas que paseaban por el lugar.

Naruto siguió su camino lentamente, algo nervioso ante la posibilidad de ver a uno de sus viejos conocidos, lamentablemente con el paso del tiempo había perdido todo contacto con las personas del pueblo, incluyendo a Sasuke, a quien le había dolido perder más que nadie, en su mente seguía siendo su mejor amigo y el Uzumaki se encontraba ansioso por verificar si todavía vivía en la residencia Uchiha, algo poco probable cuando recordaba que Sasuke siempre había dicho que quería salir del pueblo y ser alguien más que el hijo del dueño de la mayor parte de las sucursales del lugar. Naruto no dudaba en su capacidad, el Uchiha menor era una persona muy inteligente y perseverante, capaz de lograr cualquier meta por lo que posiblemente se encontraría ya muy lejos de aquel pueblo. El Uzumaki deseaba más que nada comprobarlo, sin embargo no era tiempo aún, primero debía buscar su lugar en aquel pueblo. Naruto debía enfrentarse a sus antiguos demonios y volver a su anterior casa.

Era hora de hacer una visita a su abuela.

 **[...]**

Entrando la noche Naruto llegó finalmente a la casa que por tantos años le había acogido luego de la muerte de sus padres, el lugar seguía siendo el mismo, aunque un poco más cuidado para su sorpresa.

El rubio se despidió del conductor de taxi pagándole por su servicio y luego se encaminó hacia la casa con paso tambaleante, los nervios podía con él, sin embargo las opciones eran limitadas, era hora de seguir con su vida y perdonar, ahora tenía que ver por alguien más y no podía hacer sufrir a su hijo de ninguna manera, haciéndole padecer de cosas tan elementales como un lecho caliente y un techo sobre su cabeza.

Bastante más satisfecho con aquel pensamiento se encaminó hacia la puerta principal tocando un par de veces, no recibió respuesta inmediata, por lo que un par de minutos después volvió a tocar, a lo que alguien murmuró desde el interior de la casa, se oyeron llaves y como se abrían varias cerraduras, y luego la puerta finalmente se abrió.

Su abuela, Tsunade Namikaze había sido una mujer alta y esbelta, hermosa e inteligente, de pequeño Naruto adoraba pasar tiempo con ella, pues a pesar de que tendía a ponerse de mal humor con mucha facilidad, había sido una mujer muy cariñosa y le había tratado muy bien en sus primeros años de vida, era por eso mismo que le había dolido su desinterés luego.

El cambio en ella había sido drástico y se había debido a que su esposo, Jiraiya Namikaze, un marine, había sido llamado a la guerra y varios meses después declarado muerto en batalla, Naruto tenía cinco años cuando aquello había sucedido, su abuelo era una persona muy especial, por ello le había dolido enormemente su muerte. Tsunade no había vuelto a ser la misma a partir de entonces, se había sumido en el alcohol y el dolor, se había recluido en su casa y en sus recuerdos, sin importar cuantas veces su hijo y padre de Naruto había intentado hacerla salir adelante, la situación empeoró luego de que Minato y Kushina murieran.

Naruto aún recordaba con cierto dolor las ocasiones en las que la mujer se le quedaba viendo por largos periodos de tiempo, para luego murmurar entre dientes cuan parecido era en físico a su hijo y en personalidad a su difunto esposo.

Tsunade simplemente se rindió y no volvió a levantarse, sin embargo la mujer que se presentaba ante él era demasiado diferente. En sus recuerdos su abuela cuidaba de su cuerpo compulsivamente debido a una fobia que tenía a envejecer, la mujer que se encontraba frente a él demostraba en su tez arrugada y su figura algo redonda cada uno de los 63 años que tenía.

Naruto intentó hablar, sin embargo las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

—Pero miren nada más... Si es el niño desaparecido — dijo ella socarronamente mientras le observaba de arriba a abajo —. Y trae compañía — masculló con cinismo tras posar una mirada penetrante en Boruto. El Uzumaki frunció el ceño y levanto firmemente la barbilla.

—¿Me dejaras pasar?... Hace frío — le comunicó de igual manera haciéndole una mala mueca, la mujer lo miro solo un momento más y gruñendo entre dientes se adentró a la casa dejando la puerta abierta, al parecer el mal humor no había cambiado en ella.

—¿Qué haces tú acá? ¡Y con un bebé! — soltó ella encaminándose a la sala ligeramente iluminada por la televisión, Naruto la siguió al interior de la casa cerrando la puerta con llave y dejando el cargamento en una mesita de centro antes de caminar hacia la sala, donde Tsunade se encontraba en el sofá pequeño, con la mirada fija en un programa de cocina.

—Mi hijo y yo necesitamos un lugar para vivir — le dijo simplemente, no pensaba pedirle una habitación, después de todo aquella era su casa también y podía disponer de ella.

—Un niño criando a otro niño... Lo que se ve hoy en día — soltó en un bufido —. Te recuerdo que tú te fuiste — le acusó Tsunade entre dientes, con la mirada aún fija en la pantalla del televisor. Naruto, que se había sentado en el sofá más grande y que en ese momento se encontraba acomodando a Boruto en su regazo, levantó la mirada hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Me extrañaste?... No me jodas vieja, fue tu culpa que me fuera — le acusó con rencor, mirándole mal.

—No me digas así malcriado... ¿Acaso piensas volver como si nada?

—Esta es mi casa también, a voluntad de mi abuelo — declaró Naruto confiadamente, si de algo estaba plenamente seguro es que Tsunade jamás le correría, no cuando la voluntad de su difunto esposo se interponía.

—Haz lo que quieras — gruñó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso haré — le dijo el rubio firmemente.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, siendo únicamente cortado por el programa de televisión, Naruto suspiro sabiendo que de nada servía pelear con ella, tenía que llevar la fiesta en paz si realmente pensaba pasar meses o años allí.

—¿Y la madre de ese niño? — preguntó Tsunade luego de un momento, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No importa... Solo me tiene a mí, yo soy su padre — le informó Naruto decididamente, su abuela no necesitaba saber cómo había obtenido a Boruto.

—No creo que puedas con él, es una responsabilidad muy grande — se burló la rubia de mala espina.

—Me las empañare... He sobrevivido durante ocho años solo — dijo el Uzumaki con desinterés, la mujer frunció el ceño mirándole finalmente.

—Eres un estúpido.

—Uno muy tonto, pero él es mi hijo y por nada del mundo lo dejare — soltó Naruto bruscamente, molesto por sus insinuaciones, luego se dio cuenta de cómo se estaba desarrollando el asunto y suspiro, había pensado que todo sería más sencillo, que su abuela le ignoraría simplemente, lo cual haría su convivencia más fácil.

—Mira Tsunade... Boruto es muy pequeño y no quiero que le falte nada... Tengo unos ahorros, buscaré un trabajo lo antes posible y también alguien que lo cuide, no nos notaras aquí — le prometió amablemente, intentando llegar a ella, Tsunade no dio su brazo a torcer.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Bien, buenas noches — le dijo el rubio decidido a no continuar con aquel combate de palabras desdeñosas, él no las quería y no quería tampoco iniciar una discusión con ella.

El Uzumaki volvió a la mesa donde había dejado su equipaje, tomó todo en mano y se encaminó a la segunda planta de la casa decidido a averiguar cuál sería su habitación.

Naruto entró primero al cuarto que antes había sido suyo, esperando ver si estaba disponible para ser habitado y encontrar siquiera una cama decente, su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar su habitación de la misma manera en que la había dejado, y sorprendentemente aseada y ordenada. Verificó que la cama tuviera un cobertor limpio antes de acostar a Boruto en el centro, el pequeño siguió durmiendo y Naruto empezaba a creer que sería un perezoso de por vida, aunque no se quejaba en lo absoluto, lo prefería dormido que llorando.

El Uzumaki se acercó al armario abriéndolo dispuesto a guardar el equipaje, pero se detuvo cuando observó su antigua ropa, toda tendida perfectamente, aunque algo polvorosa.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí — dijo mientras sacaba su vieja chaqueta naranja, Naruto la observó con una sonrisa, había sido un regalo de su madre y durante el tiempo que la tuvo se la puso día a día hasta que creció y ya no entro en ella.

—Esta será tuya algún día Boruto, es mi chaqueta de la suerte, espero que te guste, aunque está un poco pasada de moda — le contó al bebé con una sonrisa, mientras doblaba la chaqueta y la ponía a un lado antes de sacar el resto de la ropa.

Durante media hora se la pasó doblando todo lo que había en el armario y metiéndolo en bolsas negras para acomodar entonces su ropa y la que le había comprado a Boruto luego. Naruto ordeno todos sus productos de aseo personal y los que usaría para su bebé, además de los pocos pañales desechables que aún le quedaban, tendría que ir al pueblo el día siguiente por más de ellos, sabía que sobreviviría la noche con los que aún le tenía pero si algo conocía de su hijo en el día que llevaban juntos era que el pequeño tenía buen estómago y muy buena digestión, por lo que por cada biberón que tomaba era equivalente a un nuevo pañal que cambiar.

En cuanto terminó con el quehacer Naruto sacó las bolsas fuera de la habitación decidiendo llevarlas a la iglesia del pueblo al día siguiente. El rubio se plantó frente a la cama buscando la manera en como acostarse con Boruto en ella, era una cama individual. Por suerte estaba pegada a la pared por lo que pondría a Boruto al fondo, para evitar que se cayera y él dormiría a la orilla, de lado. Sin embargo como aún no tenía sueño cogió al bebé en brazos y se acostó de espaldas en la cama, con su metro ochenta de largo extendido, se tuvo que acomodar un par de veces de manera de que los pies no le quedaran colgando y luego acostó a Boruto en su pecho, el rubio no era muy ancho de tórax pero el bebé se veía pequeñito encima de él.

Naruto lanzo una mirada a la habitación, cuando era niño le había parecido bastante grande, en cambio, ahora de adulto la encontraba algo pequeña, por suerte ya se había acostumbrado a no tener mucho espacio pues el apartamento en el que vivía con Gaara no era precisamente amplio.

La habitación era simple y Naruto se prometió que en cuanto tuviera trabajo y dinero la redecoraría, pues sería el lugar en el que Boruto viviría por muchos años, hasta que él se logrará establecerse lo suficiente como para alquilar por sí solo un apartamento. El lugar constaba únicamente de su cama de esquina, un armario de tres puertas, un pequeño tocador con espejo en la cual había acomodado sus productos y los de Boruto, además de una ancha mesita de esquina sobre la que había un enorme televisor que parecía de la prehistoria.

Naruto sonrió entre dientes antes sus pensamientos, tenía que pintar las paredes, comprar una nueva cama matrimonial, un nuevo televisor y más ropa para Boruto y él, en palabras sencillas tenía que trabajar como burro y criar a su hijo, la vida no sería fácil a partir de ese momento, sin embargo él nunca se quejaría.

El Uzumaki sacó su celular para mandar un mensaje de texto a Gaara avisándole que ya se encontraba en su destino y que él y Boruto se estaban bien, luego dejó su teléfono móvil de lado y se acomodó mejor en la cama fijando la mirada en su hijo.

Boruto como de costumbre estaba en el quinto sueño, con la cabeza ladeada y babeándole la camisa, Naruto lo observó acariciándole el poco cabello de seda mientras aspiraba con cariño el dulce olor que desprendía su cuerpecito. Era la primera vez que estaba cerca de un bebé por lo que le había sorprendido gratamente descubrir cuan bien olían.

El rubio apoyo una mano en su pequeña espalda y le observó dormir, complacido con cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas, no importaba si se metía en problemas por haberse llevado a su hijo, él lo valía.

—Nos espera una buena vida juntos Boruto Uzumaki — declaró con una sonrisa, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello!

Para quienes me leen por primera vez soy RosasRojas, una escritora de historias Sasusaku.

Les traigo este nuevo proyecto, que tengo hace mucho tiempo guardado en mi PC. Es una historia de familia, amor y mucha ternura, una historia con la idea principal de una película que vi hace mucho tiempo y de la cual lastimosamente no tengo el nombre, por más que la busque en Google para darme una idea, no apareció T_T .

Acerca de la historia, primeramente estaba basada en un Sasusaku pues como se podrán enterar es mi predilección, sin embargo, dado el trama creí que se vería mejor con un Naruhina, mi segunda pareja favorita.

La historia se trata básicamente de un padre soltero, decidido a criar a su bebé por encima de cualquier persona o circunstancia adversa.

Tuve la idea de poner a Boruto como el hijo, dado el hecho en primera, que es más parecido a Naruto que a Hinata, y en segunda, por qué quiero enfocarme en cómo se desarrollará el lazo padre e hijo, no me parecía correcto en lo absoluto poner a otro bebé, desarrollar con él dicho lazo y que luego apareciera Boruto y simplemente fuera el segundo hijo, esa idea sencillamente no me gusto y espero no ofender a nadie con este fic. Hinata como sabemos tiene un corazón de oro y aceptaría al niño como suyo aunque en el manga no fuera así, pues él es parte de Naruto, simple y sencillo.

Espero de corazón que apoyen mi idea, es algo que tengo ya hace mucho redactado y a lo que solo tengo que darle algo de cuerpo y ciertos cambios, para no perderme de lo que en realidad es **Naruto** , el anime.

Por último solo les deseo muy bonito día, que estén muy bien alla por donde quiera Diosito que estén y pues, nos seguiremos leyendo. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero que comprendan si me toma tiempo, pues en primera, es un pasatiempo y además tengo otras historias que actualizar también.

Con eso me despido. _**Sayonara**_.

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

.

 **Advertencia del capítulo:** _(_ Lenguaje obsceno _)_

 _._

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen

 **.**

 **Nota:** Esta historia es completa y absolutamente MÍA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Más allá del cielo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **.**

* * *

 **"** **Recuerdos del pasado** **"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Naruto despertó cuando el sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, calentándole las mejillas y filtrando luz a través de la delgada tela de sus párpados. Frunció el ceño saliendo de a poco del letargo y trató de parpadear abriendo los ojos, pero lanzó un quejido al sentirlos pesados y arenosos.

El rubio se levantó de la cama, apoyándose con dificultad en sus codos. Un par de lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos cayendo a los costados de su rostro mientras se reincorporaba.

Naruto se sentía cansado, su cabeza palpitaba y la sensación molesta en sus ojos aún no había desaparecido.

Se sentó en la cama apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, se frotó los ojos con desgano y luego observó por sobre el hombro, a Boruto que dormía plácidamente. Parecía un ángel pero Naruto sabía que era un pequeño demonio.

La noche anterior había sido una lección de vida para él. Una que implicaba perder el sueño la mayor parte de sus noches por los próximos meses.

Se había dormido a las once de la noche del día anterior, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo y creyendo ingenuamente que podría finalmente descansar después de un día muy agotador. Lamentablemente un par de horas después supo que no sería así.

Boruto se despertó a la una de la mañana en un llanto quejumbroso, Naruto se había levantado instantáneamente, algo asustado por tremendo lamento, al darse cuenta que no había peligro había tomado al pequeño en brazos, con mucho cuidado y tras darle el biberón y revisar que su pañal estuviera limpio, le acostó nuevamente pensando con ingenuidad que el bebé volvería dormir. Lastimosamente Boruto no había pensado igual y unos segundos luego empezó a bramar a todo pulmón. Naruto lo tomo en brazos soltando un suspiro. Durante las siguientes horas lo meció, le habló al oído, lo abrazo, le canto y hasta casi lloro con él, hasta que finalmente Boruto se calmó a las cuatro de la mañana, cuando en su desesperación Naruto buscó algunas canciones de cuna en internet poniéndolas a todo volumen y recibiendo protestas de la habitación de su abuela, que era la del lado.

Y ahora, en ese preciso momento, sentado en la cama y con la cabeza palpitándole por todos lados, Naruto recordó con fastidio el día en que planeo el atraco con Gaara. Aquella tarde el Uzumaki había engullido todo tipo de información acerca de los bebés, se había dedicado como nunca lo había hecho en su vida al tema, leyendo un libro que su vecina le había prestado, aprendiendo de algunos artículos que había encontrado en internet y viendo todo tipo de vídeos en YouTube. Para cuando ese día había terminado Naruto se había considerado a sí mismo todo un experto en dar biberones, cambiar pañales, sacar gases, limpiar y cambiar al bebe, mecer y cargarlo en todo tipo de formas. Ingenuamente creyó estar listo para su labor de padre. Boruto le enseñó que había mucho que aprender aún.

Ahora sabía que sus noches no volverían a ser las mismas.

Estaba cansado, de mal humor, con dolor de cuello y sabiendo que lastimosamente el sueño no era una opción de momento. Tras una serie de maldiciones y palabras de aliento, Naruto lanzo un perezoso bostezo levantándose de la cama y revolviéndose el cabello.

Dado que era un nuevo día tenía que ponerse en movimiento ya, en primera tenía que ir al supermercado principal del pueblo por pañales desechables, leche en polvo y algunas pocas cosas, además de comprarse algunos paquetes de ramen instantáneo, lo que menos deseaba era molestar a la vieja Tsunade en algo, por lo que con el dinero que tenía tendría que sobrevivir hasta encontrar un nuevo trabajo.

Mientras sacaba una toalla del armario pensó seriamente en lo que haría.

Cuando recién había escapado años atrás, encontrándose solo en una nueva ciudad y con pocos billetes para sobrevivir, había tenido que recurrir a todo tipo de trabajos para ganar el pan de cada día, desde asear los asquerosos baños de un viejo restaurante, hasta ser asistente de una mujer con un serio problema de acoso laboral. Dado su historial con los empleos, no le importaba realmente conseguir algo fácil, había aprendido que a base de esfuerzos y trabajo las personas se volvían independientes y aprendían a valorar cosas simples.

Lamentablemente para él su carrera de derecho se había detenido por quién sabe cuántos años, y para cuando lo dejo apenas estaba a la mitad del largo camino para obtener el título por lo que no podía ejercer ningún tipo de labor al respecto, dado ese hecho lo único que le quedaba era ir de tienda en tienda y preguntar si había algún trabajo para él.

Naruto dio una mirada por sobre el hombro hacia su pequeño diablillo con cara de ángel solo para observarlo por un par de minutos, sería difícil pero una vez más se dijo que Boruto lo valía.

Con ese pensamiento positivo y una sonrisa en su cansado rostro el Uzumaki salió de la habitación diciéndose que una ducha de agua fría le ayudaría a despejar el sueño y de paso a quitar la pereza de su camino.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación dio una mirada al pasillo esperando no toparse con la vieja bruja de su abuela, lo único que nunca le había gustado de su habitación era que estaba al lado de la de Tsunade, odiaba los enfrentamientos matutinos.

En cuanto comprobó que el camino estaba libre Naruto salió de la habitación cerrando con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su bebé y luego se encaminó al baño, que quedaba exactamente frente a su cuarto, por suerte su abuela tenía un baño propio por lo que no tendría que compartir con ella. Entro a la estancia dejando los productos de aseo sobre el lavabo, luego observó su reflejo en el espejo suspirando quedadamente, la persona que le devolvía la mirada era alguien mayor a sus ojos, mayor de lo que realmente era, y se veía muy cansado también, las ojeras profundas bajos sus ojos azules eran prueba de ello. Naruto no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez en que había descansado de verdad, sin embargo nunca imaginó sentirse tan agotado como en ese momento. Era como si tuviera cinco años más de edad.

Al Uzumaki no le gustaba en lo absoluto lo que veía, no era posible que con todo lo que hubiera pasado anteriormente, unos días hubieran acabado deplorablemente con él dejándolo como un fantasma, se dijo que tenía más fuerza que eso y entro a la ducha, dispuesto a tomar un buen baño y salir con buena cara.

Media hora más tarde Naruto se encontraba cambiado, perfumado y con una sonrisa enorme cruzando su rostro mientras observaba satisfecho su reflejo en el tocador de su habitación. Si bien las ojeras no habían desaparecido, tenía mejor cara lo cual era un avance. No podía presentarse a alguna tienda y pedir trabajo siendo un muerto en vida.

El Uzumaki se acercó al armario cogiendo la mochila que había dejado sobre este y saco los pocos alimentos que aún le quedaban luego del viaje. Observó con algo de disgusto las galletas y jugos enlatados y se sentó a un lado de la cama, sin hacer mucho movimiento, antes de empezar a comer. En ese momento deseaba más que nada un buen emparedado de desayuno, pero lamentablemente no era una opción.

En cuanto terminó con todo lo que aún le quedaba, el rubio tiro los desperdicios en un bote de basura a un lado de la puerta, se acercó a Boruto y lo movió con mucho cuidado. El bebé tenía un sueño demasiado profundo y tan solo suspiro mientras le cambiaba el pañal. Naruto tuvo especial cuidado en ponerle polvo de bebe por todos lados pues según un artículo que había leído el pañal desechable producía irritación en la piel con su uso continuo y dado que él no podía poner de los pañales con ganchos, pues tenía fobia a las agujas, el talco era su mejor amigo y aliado de momento.

Termino de poner el pañal y luego se encargó de vestirle con pequeño suéter naranja y un lindo overol de mezclilla además de los únicos calcetines gruesos y unos mini guantitos negros que había comprado.

Otoño traía consigo un viento helado y lo que menos deseaba es que Boruto se enfermara, no sabría qué hacer, era tan pequeño que tenía mucho miedo de que algo le pasara, por lo que tendría que hacer las compras de unas pocas prendas más.

En cuanto vistió al bebe, Naruto le puso algo de colonia y le limpió la baba que le escurría por la barbilla, luego le dio un beso en la frente y lo tomo en brazos, le daba algo de pena tener que despertarlo pues había sido una noche muy difícil para ambos, sin embargo no podía dejarlo solo y primeramente esa mañana tenia ir a la tienda del pueblo y comprar algunos víveres y productos, aunque aún no sabía cómo llegaría hasta allá, en ese momento lamentaba enormemente no haberle pedido algún número al taxista que le había llevado hasta esa casa, tendría que recurrir a su abuela y pedírselo a ella, aun cuando no quisiera molestarla con nada.

—Vamos Boruto... Tenemos que hacer algunos mandados — le contó al bebe mientras se colgaba el bolso en el hombro libre. El pequeño rubio se removió en sus brazos solo un poco y siguió durmiendo, Naruto lo observó con una sonrisa y luego dio una mirada a la habitación repasando mentalmente si tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

—Pañales, biberón, talco, babero... Mmm, billetera y... ¡Ahh! — suspiro mientras buscaba bajo su almohada su celular — Ahora sí... Vamos –ttebayo — susurro antes de salir de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado, viendo por donde pisaba, lo que menos deseaba era caerse con todo y bebe. Luego se adentró a la sala, esperando encontrar a su abuela, el televisor estaba encendido y otro programa de cocina estaba al aire, pero la vieja Tsunade no se encontraba por allí. Con el ceño fruncido Naruto se encaminó a la cocina, para darse cuenta lamentablemente que la mujer tampoco estaba en esa estancia.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido esa vieja bruja –ttebayo? — susurro para sí mismo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia la planta superior de la casa.

—¿A quién llama vieja, mocoso de mierda? — gruñó Tsunade entrando en ese momento a la casa mientras halaba algunas cosas. Naruto volteó hacia ella mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues ¿a quién será? — contestó él sarcásticamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Serás... ¿qué quieres? — dijo la rubia de mal humor mientras se adentraba a la cocina.

—Tengo que salir... Tendrás el número de la central de taxis — le preguntó Naruto en voz baja, torciendo la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Me ves cara de directorio acaso? — soltó ella despectivamente.

—Vieja amargada — le dijo Naruto molestándose.

—Muchacho idiota — contraatacó Tsunade mirándole mal.

—Mierda... Solo a mí se me ocurre... Tener que preguntarle a la vieja bruja sabiendo que nunca me ayuda en nada, mejor debería haberle pedido al taxista que me diera el...

—¡Cállate! — le ordenó ella con mala manera.

—No me calles que yo hablo todo lo... — Naruto se detuvo cuando el suave llanto de Boruto se oyó en la habitación, el bebé había despertado a causa de la discusión.

—Mira lo que hiciste ¡bobo! — le regañó la mujer mirándolo como si fuera idiota. Honestamente Naruto se sentía de esa manera, otra vez se había dejado llevar por su mal humor habiéndose prometido anteriormente no sucumbir a las palabras desdeñosas de su abuela.

—Ya Boruto, calma — le susurró al bebe con cariño mientras lo mecía, un par de minutos después el pequeño se calmó soltando un suspiro de lo más adorable.

—Que conste que lo hago por el bebé molestoso — soltó la mujer antes de aventarle unas llaves. Naruto las atajo en el aire mirándolas confundido antes de lanzar la misma mirada a Tsunade.

—Sabes conducir ¿verdad? muchacho idiota — cuestionó con una mirada despectiva.

—Por supuesto que si — Naruto contestó rápidamente.

—Solo no le hagas ningún rayón — le advirtió antes de pasar a su lado y seguir de largo hacia la sala.

—No te preocupes — le dijo entre dientes.

—Muchacho estúpido — dijo la mujer murmurando cosas sin sentido. Naruto, que había estado pensando seriamente en soltar algunas palabras de agradecimiento que tenía atoradas en la garganta, se contuvo testarudamente, frunciendo el ceño ante el insulto.

—Momia amargada esa que solo sirve para insultarme y mira que yo... — Naruto se quedó sin palabras por segunda vez cuando al salir de la casa pudo observar en la entrada un cochecito de bebé y un asiento de auto para infantes también. Parpadeo continuamente solo para verificar si lo que sus ojos veían no era producto de su imaginación. Afortunadamente no era así y en realidad dichos objetos si se encontraban frente a él. Asombrado se acercó solo para verificar si estaban en buen estado lo cual para su sorpresa fue así, ambos habían sido limpiadas y si bien no se veían como nuevos, pues no lo eran, estaban en perfectas condiciones.

Naruto entró a la casa y se plantó en la sala de estar viendo fijamente a su abuela, la mujer estaba con la mirada fija en el televisor y no volteo aun cuando él pateo el suelo de madera para llamar su atención

—¡Hey!... ¿Qué es eso Tsunade? — le preguntó con seriedad, esperando conseguir alguna reacción de la mujer.

—¿El qué? — dijo ella de mal humor.

—Tú lo sabes vieja — soltó Naruto sin paciencia.

—No me jodas mocoso de mierda... Es solo basura que encontré en el parqueo y que no tiene uso para mí por lo que lo saque de donde estaba... Me estaba quitando espacio — susurro ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero... Tú sabes que...

—Estoy viendo mi programa ¿Porque no sigues tu camino y me dejas en paz? — le interrumpió ella en un gruñido, Naruto frunció el ceño y la observó solo unos minutos más, antes de relajar su expresión, dándose cuenta hasta entonces que el mal humor era solo su modo de defensa.

—Como quieras vieja amargada — soltó antes de dar media vuelta —. Y gracias — le dijo antes de empezar a caminar con una sonrisa.

Mientras salía de la casa una vez más, Naruto observó a su bebé con un pensamiento en mente.

—Es una vieja bruja, y una momia malcriada y amargada... pero estoy seguro que no es tan mala ahora... Parece que cambio ¿Que dices tú Boruto?- soltó mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada.

Luego de eso se acercó al cochecito y trato de cerrarlo, pero, tras varios intentos lo dejo al darse cuenta que tenía puestos los seguros y dado que estaba imposibilitado solo con una mano lo arrastró hasta el coche de su abuela, un Chevrolet Pickup Truck en color azul, en muy buen estado, a pesar de que Naruto sabía que lo tenía desde que él era un niño.

Con todo su fuerza empleada en el brazo libre Naruto levantó el cochecito y lo acomodo acostándolo en la parte trasera del vehículo, luego puso el bolso de Boruto a un lado y volvió por el asiento de auto para bebe.

Dentro del carro dejó a Boruto entre ambos asientos y luego intento acomodar el objeto, lamentablemente no tenía indicaciones y tras varios intentos fallidos recurrió a su manual preferido, YouTube. Sin embargo perdió alrededor de quince minutos intentando lograr su cometido, y se rindió al saber que no podría, pero sabiendo que no habían muchas opciones afianzó el asiento de bebe con el cinturón de seguridad de manera que estuviera de frente a él y acostó a Boruto asegurándolo también. Como todo un buen perezoso, el pequeño apenas y se removió antes de seguir durmiendo. Naruto cerró la puerta del copiloto, dio la vuelta al auto y cogió nuevamente el bolso del bebe antes de entrar, acomodo la pañalera a un lado de Boruto y sin más arranco.

El camino al pueblo estaba a veinte minutos de la casa, Naruto lo hizo en media hora intentando no hacer mucho movimiento dentro del auto para no despertar a Boruto y también por precaución, ya que no había puesto el asiento de bebe como era debido y temía que por accidente eso fuera a perjudicar a su hijo. Naruto era de las personas a las que le gustaban la velocidad, nunca había tenido un auto propio, sin embargo Yukie tendía siempre a darle el de ella alegando que le parecía sexy verlo manejar. El Uzumaki se reprimió al pensar en la velocidad y primeramente en aquella chica, ella era el pasado, un pasado que pensaba enterrar por el bien de su pequeño, no quería lastimarlo de ninguna manera y lamentablemente la realidad de los sentimientos de su madre era muy dolorosa incluso para él.

Naruto se distrajo observando el camino, era una carretera poco transcurrida, que estaba rodeada en ambos lados por una fila de árboles de todos colores. Dado que era otoño el color que más predominaba era el naranja, su favorito. El Uzumaki disfrutaba enormemente de la sensación de paz que le brindaba aquel lugar.

En cuanto llegó al pueblo parqueó el auto frente al supermercado principal, más grande de lo que Naruto recordaba. Bajo del vehículo y cogió el cochecito en mano antes de caminar hacia la puerta del copiloto, luego de eso acomodo a Boruto en el interior y lo tapo con una tela que tenía el mismo coche, no quería que estuviera expuesto a nada, finalmente Naruto tomó el bolso y lo colgó en su hombro antes de entrar a la tienda.

El lugar que Naruto recordaba era muy rústico y pequeño, el supermercado ahora tenía puertas automáticas y fresco aire acondicionado. Naruto entró y se encaminó por los pasillos intentando guiarse por los letreros que estaban colgados al techo determinando cada área, se sentía como nuevo en un lugar extraño y a la vez familiar, no era una sensación molesta, pero si lo hacía sentir algo melancólico, no quería sentirse así, pues siempre había pensado en cada rincón de ese pueblo como su único hogar.

Tras una caminata de varios minutos pudo encontrar lo primero en la lista, los productos para Boruto. Dado que estaba manejando el coche del bebe le era un poco difícil llevar sus compras por lo que tuvo que dejar una carreta de supermercado a un lado del pasillo y volver a ella cada vez que llevaba algo consigo; pronto la mitad de la carreta se llenó solo de cosas del bebe, no eran pocas pero para él eran indispensables ahora que había pasado un día entero con su hijo. Sentía que lo conocía como la palma de su mano y le gustaba el sentimiento de un lazo muy fuerte entre ambos. Naruto ya lo amaba más que su vida.

Los pañales desechables, leche en polvo, chupete, talcos y cremas eran solo lo más importante, aún faltaban algunas cosas que agregar pero lo haría luego. Mientras se encaminaba al pasillo de productos instantáneos el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón sonó. Naruto se alarmó un poco ya que aquel era un número nuevo y el único que lo tenía era Gaara, por lo que no supo si sentirse feliz o preocupado. No creía honestamente que fuera una simple llamada de cortesía.

—¿Alo? — susurro en voz baja, algo dudativo, esperando que realmente fuera su amigo.

—¿Naruto? — se oyó del otro lado.

—¡Gaara!... Maldito, me diste un susto de muerte –ttebayo — susurro con una sonrisa mientras se detenía frente al estante donde estaban los sobres de ramen instantáneo.

—Serás imbécil — Naruto lo imagino rodando los ojos

—Oe Gaara, tenías que ser... ¿Y eso que me llamas?... Mira que solo ha pasado un día, ¿ya me extrañas acaso?... Sabía que vivías enamorado de mí pero creí que lo superarías al ver que soy completamente heterosexual y que además...

—Cállate, deja de decir estupideces.

—Calma, calma –ttebayo... No era para que te pusieras así — le dijo con pasividad, sonriendo

—¿Cómo está el niño? — preguntó el otro seriamente.

—Bien, bien... Ahora está dormido, se la pasa así todo el día, no sé si es bueno o malo, es un perezoso — le contó en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto.

—Es tu hijo.

—Sí, lo sé... Por eso es que no lo entien... Oye, eres un imbécil — Naruto inflo las mejillas en un berrinche al oír la burlesca risa del otro lado, luego de eso se instaló un silencio, uno muy tenso y Naruto supo que algo importante pasaba.

—Yukie vino al apartamento.- soltó Gaara seriamente.

—¿A sí?

—Con su tío.

Naruto frunció el ceño esperando que nada malo hubiera pasado, conocía lo suficiente de ese hombre como para saber que no era una buena persona.

—¿Que te dijo? — indagó esperando que no fuera tan grave.

—Pues primero preguntó por ti, pero le dije que no te había visto desde hace dos días — le contó Gaara con simpleza, pero Naruto vio a través de sus palabras, el pelirrojo le estaba omitiendo algo.

—¿Que más paso? — le preguntó en un tono de advertencia, Gaara suspiro.

—Ese maldito viejo tuvo los cojones de amenazarme, como si yo me amedrentará fácilmente... No fue nada Naruto — le restó importancia con el tono indiferente de siempre, sin embargo el Uzumaki no pudo tomarlo de igual manera.

—Vejete estúpido, siempre lo he detestado — susurro con los puños apretados.

—No te preocupes, me mantuve impasible y estoy seguro que los imbéciles a la larga se cansaran de buscarte, al menos nunca le contaste nada de tu pasado a Yukie, por lo que ella no sabría dónde encontrarte.

—Si... Tienes razón.

—De cualquier manera dudo que sigan buscando por mucho tiempo — comentó Gaara secamente. La expresión de Naruto se ensombreció un poco ante la verdad de sus palabras, sabía el punto al que quería llegar y aun cuando había razones de sobra para justificar el tono despectivo en su voz, algo dentro de Naruto simplemente se retorcía ante la realidad. Yukie no quería al niño y muy pronto estaba seguro que dejaría de intentar buscarlo, era doloroso pensarlo de una manera simple y llegar a esa indudable conclusión, pero lastimosamente era muy cierto.

—Estoy seguro que... Se detendrán en cualquier momento –ttebayo — susurro intentando sonar impasible. Gaara suspiro del otro lado.

—¿Todavía la amas Naruto? — le preguntó el Sabaku No en un tono serio.

—No... Nunca la ame — soltó tranquilamente —. Sin embargo... La quise mucho — le comentó en un tono impersonal, tratando de mostrarle que nada de aquello le afectaba, aunque Gaara lo conocía mejor que eso y ambos lo sabían.

—Bueno... Solo olvídalo y disfruta de tu niño — le aconsejo el pelirrojo de manera imparcial.

—Eso haré.

—Y ya vendí todas tus cosas... Tengo tu dinero guardado, en cuanto pueda te lo mando, estoy seguro que te servirá — le comentó rápidamente.

—Gracias Gaara.

—Ok... Cuídate amigo —se despidió el chico secamente, Naruto lo imagino nuevamente, esta vez con su cara de amargado.

—Tú también — susurro con una sonrisa antes de colgar.

En cuanto la llamada se cortó Naruto lanzó un suspiro cansado, mientras dejaba ir su mirada entre las diferentes marcas de ramen instantáneo. Se encontraba algo contrariado ante las noticias de Gaara y estaba más que de acuerdo con él respecto al interés de Yukie, Naruto estaba completamente seguro que la búsqueda que la mujer estaba haciendo era solo simbólica, no creía en lo absoluto lo de madre abnegada, sin embargo, algo dentro de sí se pudo en alerta debido a la situación, no podía descuidarse en lo absoluto, por lo menos durante los primeros meses en el pueblo, por suerte tal como le había dicho Gaara, él nunca había hablado a nadie de su lugar natal, por lo que ninguno de sus amigos o conocidos además del Sabaku No sabían nada acerca de su pasado, estaba seguro que sería muy difícil dar con él.

—Nadie te alejará de mi lado Boruto — le aseguró al bebe con una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba hacia el cochecito para ver su expresión mientras dormía.

Más relajado tras esa conclusión Naruto se enfocó en su cometido, comprar sus alimentos por esa semana. Para cuanto termino halo la carreta hacia la caja esperando en la fila, la carreta estaba ya repleta, la mitad antes faltante estaba ahora llena de ramen instantáneo, galletas y jugos enlatados, además de unos pocos botes con agua. La cuenta de los productos que llevaba fue más de lo que había planeado, no obstante, gracias al cielo había ahorrado lo suficiente durante el embarazo de Yukie como para estar por lo menos cuatro meses con solvencia a ese ritmo, sin embargo, sabía que no se podía dejar hacer, necesitaba urgentemente un trabajo, no podía solo gastar el dinero ya que temía que luego lo necesitara para Boruto, quien sabría cuántas cosas podrían pasar.

Para llevar las bolsas al auto tuvo que solicitar la ayuda del joven que empaquetaba, quien amablemente al ver su situación le ayudó con la mayoría, mientras el resto las colgaba Naruto en sus brazos. Una vez que todo estuviera acomodado en la parte trasera del auto, el Uzumaki le dio una propina al muchacho por su ayuda y se dispuso a coger a Boruto en brazos para acomodarlo en el asiento de bebe, sin embargo, antes de siquiera acercarse al asiento de copiloto un llamado le detuvo.

—¿Naruto Uzumaki? — soltó alguien a su espalda, el rubio se sobresaltó ligeramente y aún con el pequeño en sus brazos dio media vuelta.

—¿Kiba?... ¿Kiba Inuzuka? — susurro observando con curiosidad al hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

—Pero si eres tú... ¡Maldición!... Quien lo creía, haz vuelto, después de tanto tiempo amigo — dijo el chico acercándose rápidamente.

—¡Wow!... En serio eres tu chucho sarnoso... ¿Hace tiempo que no te veía?, estás tan diferente ¿Cómo has estado? — dijo Naruto entusiasmado, dándole la mano en un amistoso apretón.

—Yo muy bien... ¿es tuyo? — preguntó inclinándose hacia Boruto. El Uzumaki sonrió enormemente, enseñando todos los dientes mientras con orgullo le dejaba ver al bebe.

—A que es muy guapo ¿verdad?... Claro que es mío –ttebayo.

—Claro, es idéntico a ti... pobre.

—¡Oe baka!... Estúpido perro rabioso — se quejó en un puchero, Kiba era la segunda persona que se lo decía.

—Bromeó hombre... ¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Piensas quedarte? — indagó mirándole con una sonrisa. Naruto asintió efusivamente.

—Claro que si –ttebayo.

—Espera que todos se enteren... Les dará mucho gusto saber que volviste — le aseguró el Inuzuka.

—A mí me gustaría verlos a todos también, han pasado tantos años... ¿Cómo esta Shikamaru, Neji y Chouji?

—Que te digo... Neji ya se tiró la soga al cuello, Chouji va por el mismo camino y pues... Shikamaru sigue siendo un vago y cree que todo eso es muy problemático, pero está bien, muy bien... tenemos que reunirnos.

—Por supuesto... ¿Neji casado? ¡Wow!... Eso es una sorpresa... ¿Y Lee, Ino?... ¿Sai?... ¿Todos ellos siguen aquí? —Kiba asintió —. Me alegra, de veras.

—Tienes que verlos, tantas cosas han pasado, tenemos tanto de que hablar...

—Claro, claro –ttebayo... Solo... ¿Sakura?

—Trabaja con sus padres en la tienda, ella... ¿cuándo nos reunimos? — le preguntó rápidamente sacando su celular, Naruto ignoro la manera tan brusca en que cambiaba de tema, mientras sacaba el suyo propio.

—Solo avísame... Tendría que ver con quien dejar a Boruto — susurro para sí mismo y a continuación le dictó su número al chico y apuntó en su celular también el del Inuzuka.

—Tal vez la próxima semana... Shino tiene que hacer un viaje importante en estos días y sabes cómo se ponen cuando lo dejan de lado, además...

—Kiba... ¿Sasuke sigue acá? — le preguntó Naruto mirándole fijamente, era una de las cosas más importante por saber, necesitaba comprobar si su mejor amigo también estaba en aquel pueblo.

El Inuzuka se quedó un momento en silencio, solo pensando muy bien en lo que diría, luego suspiro, y Naruto temió que su respuesta fuera negativa.

—Claro... Trabaja con su padre e Itachi — le comentó volviendo a sonreír. Naruto rió con felicidad mientras maquinaba de una vez como haría para hacerle una visita al Uchiha, tendría que hacerlo con Boruto, no había más opciones.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra –ttebayo... Estoy tan feliz.

—Tú siempre tan efusivo, no cambias — Kiba negó con la cabeza, divertido. Naruto le iba a responder, pero un fuerte ladrido le detuvo. Un segundo después una bola gigante de pelo blanco se acercó a sus pies sobándose contra sus pantalones como si tuviera complejo de gato antes de detenerse junto al Inuzuka.

—Ese es...

—¡Akamaru!... ¿Porque saliste del auto? — Kiba reñía al perro con el ceño fruncido mientras el mismo simplemente veía a Naruto meneando la cola.

—¡¿Akamaru?!...wow, pero sí que has crecido — susurro con una sonrisa temblorosa viendo el monstruoso tamaño del animal, el cual, si sentado le llegaba al pecho, no quería imaginar en dos patas-. Parece de esos perros que salen en la televisión y que son súper grandes — le comentó a Kiba sin despegar la mirada del can, temía que se le lanzara encima por la manera tan animada en que lo observaba.

—Sí, lo he alimentado mucho — le contó el Inuzuka con orgullo.

—Eso veo –ttebayo... Ha crecido mucho — Naruto recordó a la pequeñísima bola de pelo que él había conocido antes de irse.

—Todos lo hemos hecho... Mira nada más, hasta un hijo tienes como... — el pelo café se detuvo bruscamente llamando la atención de Naruto.

—¿Cómo quién? — indagó con curiosidad.

—¿Que? ¿Quien?... Naa, queee ¿Cómo se llama? — le dijo tontamente sonriéndole.

—Ya te lo dije.

—No, no lo hiciste — le aclaró el Inuzuka rápidamente.

—Ah bueno... Su nombre es Boruto Uzumaki — respondió el rubio sonriendo orgulloso.

—¿Boruto eh?... Lindo — su sonrisa se ensanchó —. Estoy seguro que a todos les encantara conocerlo.

—Si... Creo que... Lo llevaré conmigo.

—Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten y Hinata morirán al verlo — le comentó Kiba con una sonrisa bobalicona.

—Claro Ten-ten y... ¿Hinata?

—Si Hinata más que todas, con eso de que adora a los bebes... de hecho ella tiene una guardería a unas cuadras de aquí, por si necesitas que alguien cuide al bebe, ella es perfecta, estoy seguro que... Lo amara.

—¿Hinata? — Naruto sopesó el nombre sabiendo que lo conocía, sin embargo no lo ubicaba, tardo unos segundos para poder recordar vagamente a su compañera de clases, una chica menuda, callada y tímida, que siempre enrojecía por cualquier cosa y que era absolutamente tierna y adorable.

—Claro... Hinata Hyuuga, ¿la prima de Neji?

—Si... Esa Hinata — le comentó Kiba con una sonrisa tensa.

—Tiene una guardería... ¡Qué bien –ttebayo! — musitó con alegría —. Eso me servirá... tengo que buscar trabajo y Boruto está muy pequeño, necesito que alguien lo cuide al cien por ciento — exclamó Naruto observando con ternura a su bebé.

—Me imagino.

—¿No sabes de algún trabajo disponible? necesito algo... Cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa? — Kiba le observó con una mirada incrédula y sospechosa.

—Eso no imbécil desviado — le gritó Naruto furiosamente sonrojado y con una mueca de asco.

—Oye, calma... ¿qué estarás pensando pervertido? — le dijo Kiba con una sonrisa divertida —. Pues mira... Creo que oí que los Uchiha estaba contratando personal para una nueva tienda que habían abierto hace poco, ese imperio sigue creciendo... Tendrías que verificaras con Sasuke.

—¿En serio?... Trabajaría con el teme –ttebayo — dijo emocionado —. ¿Cómo podría contactarlo?... ¿Será que voy a la casa Uchiha? — susurro para sí mismo algo contrariado.

—Pues... Puedes ir a la oficina de Correos, Obito, el primo de Sasuke, usualmente pasa allí, tal vez él te diga en qué tienda trabaja, así contactas con él sin problemas, aunque de cualquier manera, yo podría darte su número.

—Claro que si –ttebayo — dijo y a continuación se puso a teclear en su celular el número que le era dictado —. Tendría que verificar ese trabajo y luego ir a la guardería.

—Suerte con eso y bueno Naruto... Tengo algunos pendientes, espero volver a verte pronto y que nos reunamos todos... Seguimos en contacto — le dijo dándole una amigable palmada en el hombro antes de perderse con Akamaru a sus talones.

—Bueno... Parece ser que, yo también tengo algunos pendientes — se dijo mientras se acercaba de cuenta nueva al vehículo y acomodaba a Boruto en el asiento de bebe, abrochándolo bien.

El pequeño apenas y se removió antes de seguir durmiendo, lo cual era una ventaja para Naruto.

—Al menos es muy tranquilo por el día — se dijo lanzando un suspiro.

Sería fácil cuidar de Boruto mientras el sol no cayera, luego, sería su responsabilidad y bueno, ya se había hecho a la idea de que no dormiría mucho por los siguientes meses.

Naruto arrancó lentamente, hacia su siguiente destino, una tienda de ropa que vendiera ropa de bebe.

La tienda más grande en el pueblo era famosa por la calidad de su ropa, o eso era lo que le decía su madre cuando era pequeño, Naruto se parqueo frente a aquel lugar y se encargó de acomodar a Boruto en el cochecito de nuevo antes de entrar. Como todos los lugares de aquel pueblo la tienda también había cambiado, era más grande y tenía una segunda planta, Naruto tuvo que acercarse a una dependienta para preguntar por el área de bebés, debía comprarle a Boruto algunos calcetines acolchados, guantes y unos pocos gorritos pues eran las prendas que le faltaban y que ahora eran indispensables considerando el frío que se sentiría esos días.

Tras las indicaciones de la muchacha Naruto dio finalmente con el área y recopiló todo lo necesario antes de volver hacia la caja, a esa hora no había casi nadie en la tienda por lo que por suerte no tuvo que hacer fila, pero se quedó algo desconcertado al no ver a nadie que le ayudará con la compra. Naruto dio media vuelta observando a su espalda para ver si la dependienta que le había dado las instrucciones todavía se encontraba por allí pero al no verla empezó a llamar.

—¿Hay alguien allí –ttebayo? — llamo con el ceño fruncido pensando en que nadie debería dejar la caja vacía, no era muy buen servicio.

—Lo siento... Permítame un segundo — dijo una voz femenina detrás de una puerta que se encontraba tras la barra de caja. Naruto fijo la mirada en la puerta antes de inclinarse al cochecito de Boruto para ver cómo se encontraba. El bebé como siempre estaba más que dormido, a él parecía no incomodarle en lo absoluto donde estuvieran o el ruido, parecía un tronco y Naruto en verdad empezaba a pensar que cuando creciera sería un total perezoso.

—Disculpe la tardanza.- le dijo la mujer nuevamente, Naruto salió sus pensamientos mientras se reincorporaba, levantó la mirada lentamente y observó a la joven pestañeando una, dos y tres veces.

—¿Sakura?- susurro sorprendido. El cabello rosa y los ojos jade eran únicos y Naruto jamás podría olvidarlos.

—¿Naruto?... – dijo ella sorprendida.

—¿En serio eres tú?...—Naruto rió —. Tanto tiempo sin verte... Vaya que has cambiado ¿cómo has estado –ttebayo? — le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa pensando cuan estúpido era al olvidar que aquella tienda pertenecía a la familia Haruno.

—Kyaa... ¡Naruto!, pero mírate, te ves muy guapo... ¿cómo has estado?, yo muy bien... Hace tiempo que no te veía, han pasado tantos años — dijo la mujer con entusiasmo mientras salía de la caja y acercaba a él. El Uzumaki se sonrojó ligeramente ante lo dicho por ella, unos años antes seguramente habría fantaseado como cuando era adolescente pues Sakura había sido su primer amor platónico, sin embargo en ese momento solo pudo sentirse feliz por verla y un cariño puramente fraternal. Sakura había sido una de las personas que más le habían apoyado después de la muerte de sus padres, ella y Sasuke se habían encargado de animarle cuando peor la pasaba.

La joven frente a él seguía siendo sin duda muy hermosa, con su cabello rosa largo hasta su cintura y su cuerpo curveado, ya no era la chiquilla en desarrollo de cara bonita, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha con atributos claramente visibles aun cuando llevaba puesto un vestido holgado de la cintura, que abrazaba favorablemente sus pechos llenos. Naruto se sonrojó al fijarse en sus atributos, una parte de él sintió revivir la atracción, sin embargo, pudo más su cariño fraternal, ella había sido su mejor amiga.

El Uzumaki intentó recordar lo que ella le ha dicho antes, al verla acercarse, se había desconcertado un poco al observarla con detalle, pero no quería parecer tonto frente a ella ahora, tardó unos segundos en recordar sus palabras, mientras la chica se lanzaba sobre él dándole un tierno abrazo.

—Estoy muy bien –ttebayo... Estoy tan feliz de verte — masculló contra su cuello mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo, al hacerlo Naruto sintió por primera vez algo que había pasado por alto antes, con la cara sorprendida se separó de la chica observando su rostro sonrojado.

—Tú estás...

—¡Naruto!... Él es... ¿Es tuyo? — preguntó acercándose al cochecito. Naruto la miró mientras ella observaba al pequeño Boruto —. Oh mi Dios ¡es hermoso!- musitó emocionada mientras le daba caricias a la pancita del bebé.

—Sí, si –ttebayo... Es mi hijo Boruto, ¿a qué es mono?... Se parece a mí.- le hizo saber con orgullo.

—Eso veo... Espero que solo sea en físico.- le dijo Sakura riendo, Naruto la observó un momento sin comprender lo que quería decir, sin embargo su risa fue de bastante ayuda.

—¡Sakura!... Eres mala –ttebayo — susurro con pesar mientras dejaba caer los hombros con derrota, sus amigos eran muy malos con él, no lo querían.

—No es nada — le dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto mientras seguía mirando emocionada al pequeño bebe.

—Espera un momento... ¿Estas embarazada? –ttebayo — musitó Naruto en un grito tras recordarlo. Las mejillas de la Haruno se tiñeron de un rojo intenso mientras se acercaba a él y le cubría la boca.

—Shh, eres un estúpido — le dijo avergonzada.

—¿Ahh? — Naruto la observó desconcertado —. ¿Qué tiene de malo?... a todo esto, ¿quién es el padre –ttebayo? — le preguntó directamente, sin ningún discreción, la expresión de la chica cambio totalmente ante la última pregunta —. ¿Estas casada? — indagó Naruto sorprendido alzando nuevamente la voz, Sakura le pego un golpe en la cabeza ante el nuevo grito.

—Que te calles — le advirtió antes de suspirar con cansancio —. Esa es... Una larga historia.- susurro con voz baja rehuyendo de su mirada.

—Pues... Me gustaría saberlo... — en ese momento Boruto empezó a hacer pequeños ruiditos antes de largarse en un suave llanto —. Pero... Parece que será en otro momento — dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba al cochecito cogiendo en brazos al bebe

—¿Vienes para quedarte? — le preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Claro que si –ttebayo... Me van a tener aquí por un buen tiempo.

—Me alegro... Los chicos estarán contentos de saber qué has vuelto... En especial Sasuke — le comentó tranquilamente susurrando lo último.

—Ese teme... Hace poco me encontré con Kiba, quedamos en que nos reuniríamos todos, tengo tantas ganas de verlos — le hizo saber mientras observaba la hora —. El biberón — susurro pensando que el pequeño Boruto era muy puntual cuando se trataba de comida.

—¿Y la mama de tu hijo?... ¿Anda contigo? — preguntó Sakura observando a todos lados, esperando ver a alguna mujer, Naruto soltó un suspiro pesado mientras sacaba un biberón ya hecho del bolso.

—Esa también es una larga historia — le dijo mientras le daba el biberón a Boruto, el pequeño se pegó a la mamila con ansiedad antes de empezar a tomar, Naruto apoyo el biberón en su pecho mientras que con su mano libre buscaba un babero en el bolso.

—Te ayudo — dijo Sakura mientras ella tomaba el biberón al que el bebé se aferraba, Naruto tardó unos segundos en encontrar un babero y a continuación lo puso bajo en cuello de Boruto.

—Gracias Sakura.

—No hay de qué... ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿Porque no nos habías llamado antes?

—Pues... Perdí el número de todos tras un percance... Cosas de la vida — suspiro —. Hasta hoy me encuentro con ustedes... Bueno, con Kiba y contigo... Espero verlos a los demás también, recién llegue ayer en la noche al pueblo.

—¿Dónde te estás quedado? — le preguntó mientras Naruto tomaba el biberón.

—Con la vieja Tsunade.

—¿Y cómo va la convivencia?... ¿Te llevas mejor con ella?

—Ahí vamos... Sigue siendo una vieja bruja amargada –ttebayo, pero... ahora solo me preocupa tener todo lo necesario para mi hijo... y bueno, buscar un trabajo, ¡de veras! — le dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras observaba a su pequeño.

—Vaya... Has cambiado tanto — susurro ella.

—¿Tú crees?... Bueno, todos lo hemos hecho ¿no?...

—No tienes ni idea...— su mirada se entristeció durante un segundo —. De cualquier manera, me alegra mucho que estés aquí... Y con esta preciosura de bebe — dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla esponjadita de Boruto.

—O todo esto... Mi sobrino, ¿cuantos tienes? — la pelirrosa río por la familiaridad con la que el chico hablaba, parecía que no habían pasado tantos años sin verse.

—Cuatro meses y tres días... Poco a poco acerca el día — le hizo la Haruno saber antes de empezar a caminar para ponerse tras la caja

—Aún falta mucho.

—Es niña — dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? — le preguntó Naruto desorientado. La pelirrosa río ante su cara graciosa.

—Mi bebe... Es niña — le contó con una sonrisa.

—¿Niña?... Oíste Boruto, ya tienes pareja –ttebayo — susurro a su bebé mientras lo mecía y seguía dándole biberón. Sakura rió acariciando su panza ya crecida.

—Bueno... Viniste a hacerle algunas compras a este príncipe ¿ehh? — susurro mientras empezaba a tomar en manos las pequeñas prendas.

—Sí, la verdad son cosas que había olvidado comprar, no tome en cuenta el frío que hace aquí en otoño...

—Si... Mejor abrígalo bien — le aconsejo mientras pasaba el código de barra de cada prenda por la pequeña máquina.

—Ya sé, no quiero que se enferme, de veras.

—¿Cuánto tiene? — le preguntó mientras empezaba a guardar todo en una bolsa.

—Tres días — le dijo Naruto acostando a Boruto nuevamente en el cochecito, el biberón estaba ya vacío y le había dado unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, ahora el bebé estaba más tranquilo, pronto volvería a dormir.

—¿Tres días?... ¡Y lo andas fuera! — Sakura estaba sorprendida.

—¿Es malo? — el Uzumaki se empezó a preocupar.

—Pues... Él parece estar muy saludable, es grande...creí que tenía dos meses — Naruto volteo a ver su hijo sorprendido, pensando que él más bien creía que era demasiado pequeño —. Pero... Deberías de mantenerlo en casa los primeros días, lejos del polvo y las bacterias, virus y los cambios de clima... No queremos que se enferme — le dijo mientras con la bolsa en mano, nuevamente daba la vuelta a la caja y se paraba frente a él.

—¿En serio?... No me asustes Sakura... Ahora ha estado muy tranquilo, pero duerme demasiado... ¿es malo? — le preguntó angustiado.

—Pues... No, claro que no... Pero solo por si acaso empieza a llevarlo al pediatra, aquí en el pueblo no hay uno especializado, solo...— se detuvo unos segundos negando con la cabeza—... Pero a dos horas de acá hay un hospital — le comentó pensativamente —. Además... Veamos — susurro para sí misma antes de coger el doblado de su vestido rojo levantándolo apenas por sobre la rodilla antes de buscar algún hilo suelto, a continuación lo rompió y lo metió a su boca haciéndolo un pequeño bultito, para ponerlo en la frente de Boruto, el Uzumaki la observó con curiosidad.

—No sé si es verdad pero... Mi abuela decía que es para evitar males o algo así... Quién sabe, mejor prevenir.- le comentó

—Ya me preocupaste Sakura.- confesó Naruto algo ansioso.

—No lo hagas... Lo estás haciendo bien hasta ahora según veo — Sakura le acarició el brazo para tranquilizarlo —. Mira... El bebé no puede hacer viajes largos ya, suficiente con el que me imagino que hicieron ayer... mantenlo lejos de los demás, por lo menos por esta semana y en cuanto puedas ve al médico... Que duerma mucho no es algo de lo qué preocuparse, es normal, solo despertara para comer o cuando algo le incomode o duela — le hizo saber con calma.

—Gracias Sakura... Te estaré molestando estos días, pareces saber mucho de niños — le dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura se sonrojó.

—Pues tengo que hacerlo... Pronto tendré a mi bebita — dijo acariciándose el vientre.

—Tenemos que hablar de eso — masculló Naruto con seriedad.

—Bien... Pero en otro momento, ten tu compra — le extendió la bolsita.

—Cierto y gracias... ¿Cuánto sería? — le preguntó Naruto sacándose la billetera.

—No te preocupes... Es mi regalo para mi sobrino — Sakura le restó importancia con un movimiento de manos.

—No, espera Sakura no...

—No seas tonto... Déjalo así — le interrumpió ella frunciendo el ceño. Naruto la observó solo un rato antes de sonreír y agradecerle, a continuación intercambio números con ella comentándole de nuevo que la molestaría cada vez que no supiera que hacer.

—Ya te dije... No te preocupes — le dijo Sakura antes de inclinarse hacia el bebé —. Te veo luego Boruto.- susurro con una sonrisa antes de reincorporarse.

—Ya me voy Sakura... Me ha alegrado mucho verte — susurro mientras la abrazaba por los hombros, se mantuvieron de esa manera, solo unos segundos antes de que ella se separara con los ojos llorosos.

—A mí también... Te extrañe demasiado — dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa —. ¡Estas hormonas! — se quejó limpiándose los ojos.

—Jajajaja... Te veo luego Sakura — se despidió mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente, como en el antaño, antes de acercarse al cochecito y caminar hacia la salida, esta vez más sonriente que antes.

Naruto estaba feliz y vaya que su sonrisa lo demostraba, había visto a uno de sus mejores amigos y eso era más que suficiente para alegrarle el día.

Mientras se encaminaba al auto el Uzumaki no pudo evitar empezar a recordar sus años de colegio, cuando la vida parecía simplemente perfecta, distraído como sólo él no noto un pequeño bache en el pavimento que hizo rebotar ligeramente el cochecito. El rubio se asustó ligeramente observando cómo la llanta del coche había caído en el hoyo, le levanto y le alejó unos pocos pasos antes de acercarse a la parte frontal y coger a Boruto en sus brazos, quien había empezado a llorar, seguramente porque el brusco movimiento le había despertado.

—Ya Boruto — susurro mientras mecía suavemente al bebe.

El pequeño se había asustado, pues la caída había sido un poco brusca, Naruto se empezó a preocupar cuando un par de minutos después el llanto no cesó.

—¿Que tienes hijo? — se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro antes de palmear su pañal en busca de humedad, tal vez el bebé estuviera incómodo. Estaba algo caliente por lo que supuso que estaba mojado.

Se acercó al auto y con cuidado saco el asiento de bebe, luego de eso cogió del bolso que llevaba en el hombro, una manta antes de extenderla en el asiento, a continuación se dedicó a desvestirlo y cambiarle el pañal, antes de volver a acomodarle la ropa. El pequeño Boruto seguía llorando con suavidad, esta vez dejando salir ligeras lágrimas de sus ojos, Naruto lo cogió en brazos con cuidado y tomándole de la nuca empezó a mecerlo con delicadeza, mientras le tarareaba una canción, lamentablemente Boruto no se tranquilizaba.

—¿Y ahora qué hago –ttebayo? — masculló algo angustiado.

—Esto es tuyo... Creo — dijo una voz dulce a su espalda, Naruto se detuvo un momento antes de voltear hacia una chica que halaba el cochecito.

Naruto apenas la observó mientras seguía meciendo al bebe.

—Se me olvido ¡kuso!... Soy un desastre, muchísimas gracias — susurro antes de acercarse.

—¿N-Naruto? — dijo ella con voz temblorosa mientras retrocedía un paso, el rubio la miró observándola realmente por primera vez. Era una chica menuda, mucho más baja que él, de cabello azulado, largo y liso, ojos aperlados e inocentes, que parecían abarcar su rostro hermoso, inmaculada piel blanca y labios abultados e irresistibles, no había manera de ver más de ella pues el cochecito tapaba su figura, sin embargo Naruto no pudo quitar la mirada de su bello rostro, era simplemente hermosa y verla le causó un extraño vuelco en el corazón. No obstante, Naruto frunció el ceño al analizar lo último que le había dicho.

Algo dentro de sí le dijo que la conocía, sus ojos le eran vagamente familiar, no la recordaba y estaba seguro que de haberla visto antes jamás la olvidaría, lamentablemente no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir analizando pues el gimoteo de Boruto se convirtió en un atormentado llanto.

—Calma, calma hijo — dijo retomando el movimiento en sus brazos, meciendo nuevamente a Boruto.

—¿Esta bien? — susurro ella con su voz dulcemente suave mientras se acercaba unos pasos.

Naruto devolvía la mirada hacia la chica solo para fijarse en su figura ahora expuesta, llevaba un ligero vestido amarillo que le abrazaba el cuerpo favorablemente y una suéter azul oscuro. El Uzumaki se sonrojó avergonzado de sus pensamientos y luego observó los lindos ojos de la chica quien también se había sonrosado.

—No sé qué tiene — le dijo mientras acariciaba la delicada espalda de su bebé.

—Pues... ¿Te importaría que lo t-tome un, un momento? — musitó ella acercándose unos pasos más.

El Uzumaki la observó uso segundos, frunciendo inconscientemente el ceño, no era que desconfiara de ella ya que no era más que una chica menuda y de apariencia frágil, sin embargo, no sabía si confiarle a alguien más a su hijo, temía que lo dejara caer o le hiciera daño aunque fuera sin intención.

—V-vamos Naruto... Confía en mí — le pidió ella con delicadeza.

El rubio la vio, solo por unos segundos más antes de pasarle al bebe. La chica lo tomo con seguridad, como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo, antes de arrullar a Boruto con suavidad, abrazándolo entre sus delgados brazos, el pequeño dejo de llorar tras unos cuantos segundos y se largó a gimotear ligeramente hasta que un par de minutos después simplemente ronroneo y se acomodó contra el suave pecho. Naruto observó demasiado sorprendido la manera tan sencilla en la que ella había detenido un llanto que parecía inagotable.

—Eres muy buena — soltó inocentemente, la chica le miro solo un momento antes de desviar la mirada avergonzada, a Naruto aquel gesto se le hizo familiar.

—Gracias — susurro ella apenada, mientras se inclinaba al bebe y con la punta de su linda nariz le acariciaba una mejilla regordeta.

—Mira que parecía que no pararía –ttebayo — susurro Naruto mientras se alborotaba el cabello de la nuca y le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa.

La chica le miro unos momentos y luego devolvió la mirada nuevamente al bebe, quien había abierto los ojos mostrando unos cristalinos orbes azules, tan idénticos a los de él.

—Es muy parecido a ti — dijo ella inconscientemente.

El Uzumaki la observó adoptando una expresión seria nuevamente, aquella chica hablaba como si lo conociera y debía ser así pues él sentía una sensación de familiaridad cuando la observaba. Lamentablemente no lograba recordarla y una parte de él se rehusaba a preguntarle su nombre pues sentía que la podría ofender al no reconocerla.

—Si ¿verdad?- masculló ligeramente.

—Si... Es m-muy lindo — susurro ella mientras nuevamente acariciaba la mejilla del bebe con el puente de su nariz.

Naruto se detuvo un momento mientras observaba la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba a su hijo, era tan sincera y tan dulce que no pudo evitar enternecerse. El Uzumaki no era muy dado a sentir ternura, no existían muchas personas que le inspirarán esa sensación, en el pasado la única que lo había hecho era la chica dulcemente tímida, prima de Neji. Era una niña de lo más extraña, sin embargo a Naruto siempre le había agradado pues era muy diferente a todas las demás, ella era especial.

Los ojos de Naruto se agradaron cuando la imagen de aquella chiquilla se fue difuminando hasta dejar la figura de aquella mujer hermosa que en ese momento observaba a su hijo como si fuera la cosa más linda del universo.

Se dijo que no era posible, que según las estadísticas naturales no había manera que aquella niña menuda y simple se convirtiera en la hermosa chica que estaba frente a él, sin embargo, al observar sus ojos aperlados nuevamente no le cupo ninguna duda, aquella chica era definitivamente ella.

—¿H-Hinata? — susurro asombrado.

La chica lo observó por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada nuevamente sonrojada.

—¿S-si Naruto?

—Eres... Digo, te ves diferente — le dijo tontamente, arrepintiéndose al instante.

—¿Ahh?... Esto, gracias... Creo — musitó ella insegura acerca de si aquella era un halago o una crítica, decidió tomarlo por lo primero, lo cual por consecuente la llevo a sonrojarse —. Tú también... Te v-ves bien — le comentó avergonzada. Naruto sonrió ligeramente, reconociendo por primera vez algo de la antigua chica que él si recordaba, la timidez y vergüenza aún eran innatas en ella.

—Parece que le agradas a Boruto.- dijo señalando al bebe que se había dormido en los brazos de la peliazul. La Hyuuga bajo la mirada sonriendo.

—Es una ternura.

—Si pues... Es mi hijo — le hizo saber con orgullo, la sonrisa de Hinata lentamente decayó mientras sus hombros temblaban ligeramente, Naruto se extrañó al observar el cambio y tuvo la intención de preguntó, sin embargo, la chica hablo primero.

—Estaba algo incómodo creo... T-Tienes que tener cuidado acerca de co-como lo tomas en, en brazos... Además de que... Parece que está algo mocoso, al parecer el frío le está afectando — le dijo mientras le limpiaba la pequeña nariz con el babero que aún llevaba colgado

—Wow... Sabes muchos de bebés — Naruto se sorprendió, la chica se sonrojó nuevamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada tímida.

—Pues etto... Estoy estudiando pe-pediatría — le contó ella mientras se acercaba algo dudativa hacia él, con la intención de pasarle al bebe.

—¿Eres pediatra? — soltó Naruto asombrado

—Bueno, ya casi... me faltan algunas clases para terminar la, la carrera — le comentó ella mientras con cuidado le ponía al bebe en brazos, Naruto quiso pegarse un golpe en la frente ante la estúpida pregunta que había hecho, la chica le decía que estudiaba y el de tonto le preguntaba si ya ejercía la carrera, parecía que ese no era su día.

—Sí, si –ttebayo... ¡Qué bien Hinata!, de veras... La verdad Boruto ha estado inquieto estos días, y Sakura me dijo que necesitaba que lo viera un pediatra y pues, ya que tu casi te gradúas tal vez me puedas ayudar... Si tienes tiempo claro — le dijo con una sonrisa, Hinata se alejó unos pasos mirándole unos segundos antes de que sus mejillas se volvieran adorablemente rojas, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy tierna y se reprimió al instante.

—Cla-claro que s-si... Puedes pasar por la, la guardería p-para que yo lo revise — le dijo antes de sonreírle con timidez.

—Muchas gracias Hinata.

—¡Hinata! — el llamado les sobresalto a ambos, Naruto observó por sobre la cabeza de la chica a un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos celestes, que parecía tener su edad.

—Me ten-go que ir — le dijo la Hyuuga algo apenada antes de retroceder unos pasos.

—Claro... P-pero espera — le detuvo —. Dame tu numero — Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente —. Si Boruto se enferma o algo, ya tendría a quien llamar –ttebayo.- le dijo Naruto con confianza sonriendo nuevamente mientras sacaba su celular.

—M-muy bien...

—¡Hinata! — volvió a llamar el chico, Naruto le lanzó otra mirada pensando en que de verdad era muy molesto, sin embargo no le tomó importancia mientras empezaba a apuntar el número que la peliazul le dictaba.

—Gracias Hinata — le dijo mirando sus bonitos ojos, la chica se sonrojó una vez más y tras una despedida se alejó de él cruzando la calle y acercándose al otro hombre.

—Hinata Hyuuga ¿ehh? — dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Ese había sido sin duda un día muy bueno, y eso que recién iba empezando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** ola de nuevo. Buenas noches a los presentes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Para los que están pendientes de mis historias y notificaciones les pido disculpas por faltarles. Realmente lamento no haber podido subir la actualización de Pasiones Secretas, sin duda será la siguiente historia en actualizar, solo me falta la última escena para subirla, espero hacerlo a más tardar el viernes de esta nueva semana.

Respecto al capítulo, bueno es un inicio. Dándoles un adelanto les diré que el Naruhina avanzara lentamente, es evidente dado este capítulo de dónde va a iniciar. También, espero no ofender a nadie pero de una vez les diré que habrá Sasusaku, por ello mismo los puse como personajes directamente en la historia. Espero no recibir comentarios desagradables al respecto cuando eso venga a plantearse.

Finalmente no tengo nada que agregar, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero un review al respecto. Tal vez algunas ideas, sugerencias o cualquier cosa que quieran agregar, me gustaría su opinión.

Y eso sería todo. Nos seguiremos leyendo luego. Los adoro y espero que a Diosito los cuide donde quiera que estén. Muchos besos y abrazos. **Sayonara**.

.

.

 **PS** : Nunca he hecho esto pero espero realmente empezar a plantearlo así que aquí va...

 **DULCECITO331** : Gracias por el comentario. Al igual que a ti el tema de la historia me emociona. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Acerca de la película que me dices lamentablemente no es esa. Es la historia de un chico que solo tiene a su madre y que al igual que Naruto quiere a su niño, a pesar que la madre de este no, es una historia muy emotiva y si alguna vez la encuentras agradecería que me dijeras el nombre para buscarla y darme una mejor idea.

 **Rocio Hyuga** : Agradecida porque hayas comentado. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fin y me emociona que captaras todo lo que yo quería transmitir en mis palabras. Aquí está el capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado. De una vez integre a Hinata, no fue algo muy impactante pero es un comienzo. Gracias.

 **Rebeqha23** : Gracias por el comentario. Gracias por los saludos. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **InvaderArinny** : Lindo comentario. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo encuentres de tu agrado. Nos leemos.

 **Tsuki-NaruHina03** : Aquí te traigo el nuevo capítulo, realmente espero que te guste. Gracias por escribir

 **Anónimos** : A todos los demás se les agradece los comentarios, sean buenos o malos, espero que les guste el capítulo y que sigan leyendo la historia.

.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Advertencia del capítulo** : _(Lenguaje obsceno.)_

 _._

 **Diclaimer** : Naruto _y sus personajes NO me pertenecen_

 **.**

 **Nota** : _Esta historia es completa y absolutamente MIA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Más allá del cielo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **.**

* * *

" **Recuerdos** **"**

* * *

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día había pasado más rápido de lo previsto luego del encuentro con la dulce Hinata. Naruto había tenido la sana intención de hacer una visita a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, al recordar las palabras de Sakura sobre el descanso que debía de tener Boruto durante las primeras semanas de vida, tuvo que reconsiderar la situación y con resignación encaminarse a la casa de su abuela.

El camino de vuelta fue largo y relajado. Naruto se la pasó observando el alrededor con una sensación de paz en el corazón, manejando con cuidado, aspirando con avidez el aroma de otoño y poniendo especial atención a su hijo.

Tras la intervención de la Hyuuga, Boruto se la había pasado tranquilo el resto del camino, de hecho, se había quedado dormido una vez le acomodó en el asiento de bebe, no obstante estaba algo inquieto y tal como Hinata le había comentado, algo mocoso. Al menos podía respirar sin ninguna dificultad, por lo que se encontraba un poco tranquilo, aunque de cualquier manera, tenía que estar pendiente de los moquitos que le corrían por la nariz.

Naruto llegó casi cuarenta minutos después a su casa. El camino en esa ocasión había sido más lento y él lo prefería de esa manera, nunca antes había pensado que disfrutaría tanto de la lentitud en lugar de la velocidad. Pensar en Boruto antes que en él, le había cambiado.

Cuando parqueó el auto lanzó un suspiro antes de salir y encaminarse al lado de Boruto, agarro al bebé con muchísimo cuidado, esperando no despertarlo y luego se encaminó con él hacia la casa. Para aquel entonces era mediodía y el escaso sol apenas se sentía contra su piel. Naruto buscó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. El lugar estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido proveniente del televisor. El Uzumaki se encaminó por el pasillo entrando a la sala. Tsunade se encontraba en el sillón, muy quieta.

—Vieja... Ten aquí tus llaves — le dijo él acercándose. La mujer ni siquiera se inmutó y Naruto enojado por su actitud de bruja se plantó frente a ella dispuesto a soltarle sus verdades, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mucha al encontrarla profundamente dormida. La mujer tenía los ojos suavemente cerrados y respiraba lanzando un suave silbido en cada exhalación.

Naruto la observó dejando ir el entrecejo fruncido. Detalló cada rincón de su rostro mientras inspiraba bruscamente encontrando por primera vez algo de la mujer que él había conocido en su niñez y a quien había querido con toda su alma

La expresión de tranquilidad y paz en el rostro de Tsunade era solo un recuerdo del antaño, pero verlo en ese momento revivió algo en él. Sabía que cuando se despertara la mujer volvería a ser el espantapájaros amargado de siempre, pero en aquel momento, por escasos segundos simplemente fue su abuela.

Naruto suspiro sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar pensamientos estúpidos, él no era de los que se revolcaba en la nostalgia y melancolía. No antes y no ahora. Se encaminó hacia su habitación con la intención de acostar a Boruto en la cama. El bebé apenas se removió y siguió durmiendo, Naruto lo puso de lado y le acomodó algunas almohadas acolchonadas en la espalda, luego bajo las escaleras, dejó las llaves del auto en la mesita de centro de la sala y salió de la casa para meter sus compras y dejar el cochecito y el asiento de bebé bajo el porche de la entrada. Tuvo que hacer varios viajes para entrar las bolsas y subir las escaleras llevando todo a su habitación. Se lo pasó alrededor de una hora ordenando las compras, luego cuando su estómago rugió bajo nuevamente con un bote de ramen instantáneo.

Tsunade aún seguía en el sofá profundamente dormida, Naruto solo se detuvo un segundo, meditando profundamente y luego siguió de largo a la cocina. Se preparó el ramen y verificó que todo estuviera en orden antes de salir de la estancia, justo cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral Tsunade apareció. El Uzumaki dio un instintivo paso hacia atrás y solo un gritillo agudo.

—Me asustaste vieja — se quejó chillonamente. La rubia lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y cansados.

—Sucia has de tener la conciencia muchacho idiota — le gruñó ella antes de adentrarse a la cocina.

Naruto frunció el ceño, apuntó de contestarle una grosería, pero lo medito antes de encogerse de hombros y retomar camino.

—¡Mocoso! — le llamo Tsunade, el Uzumaki se detuvo, solo una vez más antes de voltear hacia su abuela.

—¿Qué quieres vieja? — le preguntó de mala gana.

—Siempre tan maleducado.

—Nadie me ha enseñado de modales.

—Ohh cállate — se quejó Tsunade cruzándose de brazos, luego suspiro —. Hay algunas... Algunas cosas que encontré de cuando eras bebé — indiferentemente desvío la mirada hacia la alacena —. Tal vez las quieras para el bebé molestoso.

—¿Cosas de cuando era bebe? — susurro Naruto consternado.

—Hoy las saque del ático. Estuve limpiando y las encontré en un rincón — le comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En el ático?

—Si, en el ático... ¿Vas a seguir preguntando estupideces? o ¿vas a querer la maldita ropa de bebé? — estalló Tsunade mirándole ceñuda.

—Vieja amargada... Claro que quiero mis cosas — le contestó Naruto molesto por su constante malhumor.

Aquella mujer no se cansaba de pelear y él tenía que repetirse continuamente que responder a sus provocaciones solo ocasionaría disputas sin sentido.

—Bien... Sígueme.

—¡Espera!... Primero tengo que verificar a Boruto... Te veo en el ático — le anunció antes de subir las escaleras rápidamente.

En cuanto entro a la habitación dejó el bol desechable de ramen sobre el tocador y se dirigió a la cama. Boruto seguía profundamente dormido y continuaba en la misma posición, aún sobraba espacio en la cama, era tan pequeño que ocupaba poco. Naruto sacó del armario algunas sabanas, la temperatura había disminuido con la tarde, arropo a Boruto, verificó que las almohadas estuvieran bien colocadas a su lado, lo que menos quería era que se cayera dormido. Finalmente cuando se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden, Naruto apago la luz, dejó la puerta abierta y se encaminó hacia el ático.

La escalera plegable se encontraba ya bajada, por lo que él solo tuvo que subir las escaleras. La luz estaba encendida, era escasa, pero una gran ventana frontal ayudaba a iluminar la estancia, Naruto tuvo que agacharse para pasar por debajo de un soporte antes de entrar totalmente al ático. El lugar estaba sorprendentemente limpio, seguramente Tsunade se había esmerado en ello, Naruto se acercó a la rubia cuando la localizó en la esquina de la habitación, inclinada sobre una caja.

—Acá esta — susurro ella irguiéndose.

—¿Qué es lo que me darás? — Tsunade volteo hacia él mostrándole un paquete envuelto en bolsas transparentes. Era grande y cuando ella se lo pasó, se dio cuenta que era también pesado.

—También encontré otras cosas — susurro ella bajando la mirada lentamente —. Tal vez se ajusten a ti — le dijo encaminándose hacia la otra esquina. Allí se encontraban varias maletas sobre las cuales había cajas pequeñas.

—¿Qué es? — le preguntó Naruto.

—Cosas viejas pero todavía útiles — le dijo Tsunade quitando lentamente las cajas.

—Bueno — Naruto dudo, no estaba segura que eso fuera de utilidad, pero no quería iniciar una pelea con su abuela, finalmente accedió —. Ya vengo por eso, voy a dejar el paquete a la habitación primero — le dijo antes de dirigirse a las escaleras. Tardo solo un par de minutos en ir y volver, Tsunade ya había apilado contra la pared las cajas pequeñas y en ese momento arrastraba la maleta más grande. Era una valija alta y gorda, notablemente pesada, Naruto se acercó rápidamente a Tsunade para ayudarla, se notaba que se le dificultaba el siquiera moverla.

—Déjame a mí — le dijo con la intención de tomarla de la agarradera. Tsunade se alejó murmurando quién sabe que, entre dientes.

La maleta le llegaba a la cintura, Naruto la levanto solo para medir su peso, no era exageradamente pesada, pero ante el temor de romperla ya que era muy vieja, Naruto se agachó y la cargo.

—¿Hay algo más que llevar Tsunade? — le preguntó antes de salir del ático. La rubia se encontraba inclinada sobre una caja, muy pensativa sobre su contenido.

—No.- fue lo único que respondió al cabo de los segundos. Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros y llevó la maleta a su habitación. En cuanto entro la dejo de lado y prendió la luz, dio una mirada hacia su hijo, aún dormido, y luego se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el piso apoyando la espalda contra el colchón.

—Veamos qué es esto — se dijo halando el paquete, extendió sus piernas bien abiertas y luego destruyo la bolsa transparente. Dentro habían otros paquetes más pequeños, Naruto los saco todas y los apiló a un lado, luego se propuso abrió cada uno sacando las pequeñas prendas con sumo cuidado. Habían pantaloncillos, sudaderos, camisitas de algodón sin mangas, de manga corta y manga larga, habían también bodies, overoles, suéteres, calcetines y guantes, incluso habían pañales reales. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír mientras extendía cada prenda y luego la dobla distribuyéndola.

Casi cuarenta minutos después se puso de pie y empezó a levantar todo y ponerlo en el espacio libre del tocador. Esperaría una semana, por seguridad de Boruto y luego iría a la lavandería del pueblo y lavaría todo, para evitar el polvo o cualquier cosa que pudiera enfermar a su pequeño.

—Si hubiera sabido de esto nos habríamos ahorrado algo de dinero Boruto — susurro con una sonrisa resignada —. Tenemos mucha ropa aquí hijo... Solo que no estarás muy a la moda que se diga.

Naruto se acercó al pequeño bebé solo para verificar que estuviera en buena posición, le acomodó las almohadas una vez más y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de empezar a recoger la basura, mientras tomaba en mano la bolsa más grande, de la cual, había sacado el resto de los paquetes, algo cayó y sonó contra el piso. Naruto bajo la mirada extrañado, para observar un pequeño bulto, se agachó y lo tomo en mano, era un monedero de cuero, dentro del cual había una pequeña cadena de bebe plateada, con un dije de la letra "U", además de una pulsera roja.

Naruto cogió entre sus dedos la cadena, no tenía ningún rayón, ni se encontraba maltratada por lo que debía ser auténtica, acaricio la "U" intentando darle sentido, seguramente se debía a su apellido, era la opción más lógica. La pulsera por su parte era muy pequeña, también era de plata pero tenía pequeñas cuencas rojas, le recordaron al cabello de su madre. Naruto sonrió nostálgicamente mientras se cogió el dobladillo de la camisa y limpiaba ambas joyas. Dejó la cadena sobre el tocador y se acercó a la cama con la pulsera, era tan pequeña que por un momento dudo que le quedará a Boruto, pero se ajustó perfectamente e incluso tuvo que dejar un poco colgando.

Termino de recoger el resto de la basura y después cogió su bote de ramen y se propuso a comer. Media hora después termino, guardo todo y luego se acostó en la cama con cuidado quitando las almohadas y acomodando a Boruto contra su costado, Naruto se puso de lado y acaricio el escaso cabello de oro del pequeño mientras ponía un brazo bajo su cabeza.

Los minutos pasaban y con ellos los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Primero recordó a Yukie y rememoró su relación con ella, había sido bonito en un inicio, hasta que ella se había convertido en una neurótica controladora y había matado el cariño que le tenía, luego cuando Boruto se había colado en sus vidas para quedarse, Naruto había visto una esperanza, saber que Yukie llevaba a su hijo le había hecho tomarle un cariño especial y respetarla más como mujer, ella se encargó de destruirlo, era triste, pero él lo había aceptado.

Siempre había decidido apoyarla, económica y moralmente por Boruto, pero ella ni siquiera lo había apreciado. Naruto enfurecía cada vez que recordaba su sucia insinuación, él que siempre había creído que todo mundo tenía algo bueno, su concepto por Yukie había decaído hasta los suelos, ella había rechazado sin consideración al niño que había cargado nueve meses en el vientre, era una mala persona y solo por las enseñanzas de su padre no se atrevía a pensar algo peor.

Decidiendo que aquello no le ayudaba en lo absoluto Naruto decidió pensar en otras cosas. Necesitaba un trabajo, era lo primero, también quería ver a sus amigos, principalmente a Sasuke, se dijo que lo haría a inicios de la siguiente semana, seguiría el consejo de Sakura, lo que menos quería era hacer algún daño a su bebé.

Se preguntó qué sería de la vida de su mejor amigo, como estaría, que tanto habría cambiado y principalmente, que le habría hecho regresar a aquel pueblo del que tanto había deseado salir desde pequeño.

También pensó en Sakura, en cuán hermosa se veía, en la facilidad con la que había sentido revivir la confianza y la amistad. Pensó en su bebé, estaba feliz por ella, realmente lo estaba, pero le preocupaba la tristeza que la había embargado cuando él le había preguntado por el padre de su niña, Naruto no pudo evitar indagar sobre ello, las posibilidades eran muchas, dudaba de alguno de los chicos de su grupo, no se imaginaba a Sakura con ninguno de ellos, tal vez se trataba de alguien que había llegado al pueblo luego de que él se fuera. Naruto se prometió conseguir su nombre y darle una paliza por haber dejado a su amiga.

Finalmente sus pensamientos se desviaron al resto de sus amigos, se preguntó qué habría cambiado, como serían sus vidas, si habrían logrado sus sueños, y luego vino a su mente la imagen de Hinata.

-Hinata Hyuuga.- saboreo el nombre pensativamente.

Era una chica sencilla, dulce y amigable, era muy hermosa y Naruto no pudo evitar recordar sus labios sonrosados y sus curvas.

-Céntrate.- se dijo-. No estás para eso Naruto... Eso ya pasó.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar seguir pensando en ella, era linda con sus ojos luminosos y su cabello brillante, también le gustaba su sonrisa y la manera tan hermosa en que había estado con su hijo entre sus brazos. Luego recordó al chico que la había llamado y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Se preguntó quién sería, la opción más obvia era que fuera su novio, no sería raro dado lo bonita que ella era, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de decepción.

-Además ella jamás se fijaría en mí... No tengo futuro, ella en cambio...

Con aquella verdad dicha, Naruto solamente suspiro y decidió volver a la realidad, cogió su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y verificó sus redes sociales, no era un persona extraordinaria popular, pero al ser tan amigable tenía muchos de los que se podrían considerar amigos que ya preguntaban por él.

Se lo pensó por varios minutos pero al final se dijo que muy a su pesar la mejor opción de momento era cerrar todas las redes sociales, era lo más saludable y recomendable. Nadie debía saber de él, ni debían sospechar donde se encontraba, la única persona en la que confiaba fuera de Konoha era en Gaara, por él pondría las manos al fuego y sabía que era recíproco, por lo que mejor desaparecería del mapa. Naruto tardó solo unos minutos en cerrar todas las cuentas sin darle un visto a ningún mensaje, luego busco sus canciones favoritas y las reprodujo en una lista dejando el teléfono de lado.

Con una mano ya libre, acaricio la suave cabeza de Boruto mientras se dejaba ir entre las letras melancólicas y el suave aroma que su cuerpecito desprendía. Poco después se durmió.

 **[...]**

Naruto se despertó con ganas de ir al baño. El sueño era mucho pero la necesidad lo era más, por lo que perezosamente abrió los ojos. El lugar estaba en penumbras y hacía frío, sus párpados pesaban y ardían, afuera había solo silencio y por un momento no supo dónde estaba.

Tardó unos segundos en recordar todo e inmediatamente busco a Boruto a su lado, el bebé estaba boca abajo con una manta cubriendo su cuerpecito, extrañado Naruto se levantó y encendió la luz, dirigió la mirada a su hijo solo para comprobar lo que había sentido, se dijo que seguramente dormido había hecho aquel logró y acomodo algunas almohadas en la orilla antes de ir al baño.

Rato después volvió a la habitación, verificó que todo estuviera en orden y se sentó en la cama cogiendo su celular en mano. Una lucecita llamó su atención, había un mensaje entrante, era de Kiba y él le preguntaba acerca de cuándo se reunirían. Naruto le escribió informándole que tal vez en unas cuantas semanas, que tenía que buscar a alguien que cuidara a Boruto, Kiba no tuvo problema y de hecho le dijo que llevará el bebé a la reunión, que todo mundo se moría por conocerlo. Finalmente quedaron en verse el viernes en dos semanas y tras algunas palabras triviales se despidieron. Naruto sonrió mientras dejaba el celular de lado.

Luego de lavarse la cara y de la conversación el sueño se le había esfumado, pensativamente observó la puerta de la habitación, no supo cuantos minutos estuvo así, pero reaccionó cuando su mirada se desvió a la maleta que se encontraba aún al lado de la puerta.

La vieja Tsunade no le había dicho nada sobre su contenido, Naruto dudaba acerca de abrirla, pero la falta de tener algo que hacer al final le hizo decidir. Se acercó a la maleta, la cogió y la llevó consigo hacia la cama, luego la puso frente a él, en el piso y se cruzó de piernas aprovechando que se había puesto un pantalón deportivo, para así abrir la maleta. El contenido llamo mucho su atención y curioso lo recorrió con la mirada sin hacer ningún movimiento, luego de un par de minutos accionó. Sus manos temblorosas sacaron la primera prenda, era ropa también, pero era una que él si recordaba, era la ropa de su padre.

Lo primero que saco fue un pantalón azul de mezclilla, en aquel entonces, el favorito de Minato pues su esposa lo había escogido especialmente para él, luego le vino la camisa azul también, era de manga corta, que complementaba el conjunto que su padre se ponía casi todos los fines de semana. Naruto acaricio la camisa con nostalgia, recordando momentos felices, como cuando su padre buscaba una nueva actividad para los días libres, como llevarle al parque, de picnic, al gran lago de Konoha o solo a caminar por el bosque, también recordó su olor a sándalo y madera, e inclinó el rostro para hundirlo en la tela de la camisa. Naruto olió a ropa guardada y detergente, pero aun así por un momento se sintió como si tuviera diez años y se encontrará en los brazos de su poderoso e invencible padre.

Dejó la prenda de lado con una sonrisa y siguió sacando ropa, habían más pantalones, algunos informales, otros de vestir; habían todo tipo de camisas, algunas bermudas y suéteres, ya casi llegando al final de la maleta encontró una chaqueta de cuero negra, la sonrisa en su rostro se extendió, era la chaqueta cara que su padre había comprado a escondidas de su madre, lo había hecho con el afán de volver a sentirse joven y estar a la moda, Naruto rió cuando recordó la primera vez que la había visto, su padre le había hecho prometer que nunca le diría a Kushina sobre la chaqueta, no hasta que él reuniera el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

El Uzumaki suspiro, ante los maravillosos días del pasado mientras se ponía la chaqueta. Era de su talla, le quedaba perfecta y se abrazó a ella con una sonrisa, luego siguió con las prendas, todas eran de su padre, hasta que al final se encontró con un paquete negro, curioso lo levanto, hizo de lado la maleta y lo puso en el piso, empezó a desenrollar la cinta y destruyo la bolsa, su cuerpo se tensó cuando vio el contenido.

Un gemido hizo eco en la habitación, tardíamente noto que él lo había emitido. Con las manos acaricio la suave tela de algodón, la tomo entre sus dedos y extendió la prenda, sus ojos recorrieron el verde pulcro y prontamente su mirada se nubló, Naruto hundió el rostro en la tela aspirando su aroma, la acaricio con las mejillas y frente la suavidad bienvenida y las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición.

—Mama — susurro abrazándose fuertemente al vestido.

Había sido el favorito de Kushina. Era suave, fresco y sencillo, hasta las rodillas, sin mangas y tan verde como las hojas de los árboles. Su madre lo amaba, se lo ponía cada que podía sin importar la ocasión. Naruto se despegó de él con una sonrisa, limpiándose las mejillas. Dobló la prenda con delicadeza, la puso sobre la cama y siguió verificando la maleta, dentro estaba vacía, pero las bolsas frontales tenían otros paquetes más pequeños. Eran tres, uno enrollado en papel negro, y dos monederos grandes. Dentro del paquete negro habían relojes, pulseras y cadenas de hombre, Naruto los saco con cuidado y los verificó, era cuatro relojes, un estaba quebrado, otro se había detenido y los dos restantes estaba en perfecta condición, estaban todos impecables, eran de marca y con cuidado los dejo en la cama mentalizándose a llevar los dañados a reparar. Las pulseras era solo tres, una estaba oxidada, las otras estaban en buen estado al igual que las tres cadenas de plata.

Naruto dejó todo sobre la cama y agarro el primer monedero, dentro habían joyas de mujer, las de su madre, cerró el paquete y lo puso sobre la cama mientras sonreía, guardaría cada cosa con cuidado y devoción. Luego siguió con el otro monedero de cuero negro, dentro de este había un reloj de bolsillo en color dorado, sorprendido Naruto lo tomo con delicadeza y empezó a examinarlo, era de su abuelo Jiraiya y con el ceño fruncido se preguntó porque Tsunade lo había dejado allí, si era una de las joyas más preciadas de su esposo, el Uzumaki lo dejo sobre la cama también y siguió sacando el resto del contenido.

Habían algunas monedas y un broche de una libélula, también había otro reloj de hombre y una cadena con un dije de una rosa, Naruto jamás había visto esos objetos y empezaba a sospechar cuál era su procedencia. Al final encontró otro pequeño monedero dentro del que registraba, el rubio lo abrió con cuidado y dejo caer el contenido en la palma de su mano libre, eran dos anillos, una de mujer, el otro de hombre. Pensativamente observó las sortijas, eran de oro, dos alianzas sencillas y hermosas, eran los anillos matrimoniales de sus padres y él aún no podía creer que las tuviera consigo.

Pasó varios minutos pensando y recordando, los anillos eran demasiado valiosos e importantes por lo que los guardo con cuidado y cerró el pequeño monedero poniéndolo sobre la cama, al igual que el resto de los objetos, luego se levantó. Cerró la maleta, la puso en una esquina de la habitación y empezó a probarse las prendas de vestir de su padre; sorprendentemente todas le calzaron a la perfección, Naruto las doblo y acomodo en un lado del armario al igual que el vestido de su madre, tendría que hacer un viaje a la lavandería cuando antes, la ropa de su padre le había llegado como caída del cielo ya que no había traído muchas prendas para él.

Naruto acomodo las alhajas dentro de las primeras gavetas del tocador y finalmente se sentó en la cama para descansar. Observó un punto fijo de la puerta y se deshizo en recuerdos y pensamientos.

Cuando finalmente dejo aquello de lado, se levantó y cogió una toalla saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes verificar que Boruto aún durmiera.

Se dio un baño tranquilamente, lloro un poco bajo el chorro del agua, pensó miles de cosas y batalló miles de veces con las memorias. Media hora después volvió a la habitación, Boruto estaba despierto gorgoteando. Naruto se acercó a él rápidamente y le dio un beso en la frente. Verificó que el bebé no tuviera el pañal sucio, le cambio de ropa por una linda pijama de zorritos y luego se puso ropa antes de acostarse a su lado. Puso a Boruto sobre su pecho desnudo, boca abajo, el bebé trato de levantar el rostro y le observó a los ojos, Naruto sonrío y le acaricio la espalda, Boruto babeo, paladeo y se metió el puño en la boca, el Uzumaki lo observó pensativamente y luego se levantó de la cama llevándolo consigo.

—Seguramente tienes hambre ¿eh? — dijo sacando de la pañalera los únicos dos biberones que ya había esterilizado y la leche en polvo. Dejo a Boruto en la cama, lleno las mamilas hasta el tope usando las botellas de agua que había comprado, luego con ambas en manos cogió al pequeño y salió de la habitación, afuera estaba silencioso y oscuro.

Preparo los biberones y volvió a la habitación rápidamente, luego se acostó con Boruto en la cama y le dio el biberón, el bebé lo engulló efusivamente y cuando termino Naruto le saco los gases palmeándole la espalda. Luego de que lo limpiara nuevamente el rubio se sentó en la cama con las piernas extendidas y la espalda contra la pared, tomo a Boruto entre sus brazos, lo arrullo contra su pecho y luego empezó a tararear mientras lo mecía lentamente, Boruto solo observaba su pecho mientras se chupaba el meñique.

Lentamente Naruto se fue agotando, el bebé estaba tranquilo pero más despierto que nunca y tardo una hora en que se durmiera. Esa noche Boruto se despertó a las tres y media de la madrugada, el Uzumaki le dio el segundo biberón, reprodujo por internet la canción de cuna, le cambio el pañal y Boruto se durmió a las cinco de la mañana, no lloro mucho y Naruto empezó a agarrarle el ritmo.

Ese mismo día se levantó a las nueve de la mañana, estaba cansado, lo admitía, pero se sintió mucho mejor que el día anterior. Luego de tomar un relajándote baño, Naruto bajo con el bebé para prepararle un biberón. Mientras descendía las escaleras, se fue mentalizando acerca a mantener la paciencia en caso de que su abuela, al igual que siempre, quisiera discutir por cosas sin sentido.

Tsunade no estaba a la vista cuando entro a la cocina, Naruto puso el biberón con agua en el microondas y luego sentó a Boruto sobre el lavabo mientras se inclinaba, le empezó a besar las mejillas y termino tonteando con él, Boruto le sonrió por primera vez, Naruto dudaba que siquiera supiera quién era él, pero realmente alegro su corazón el ver aquel gesto.

Lo arrullo entre sus brazos mientras se erguía, sobre el lavabo había una ventana, no había señal alguna de la vieja Tsunade por ninguna parte y Naruto pudo ver que la camioneta aún estaba estacionada por lo que la anciana debía encontrarse en aquella casa. Termino de preparar el biberón, verificó que estuviera a buena temperatura y mientras salía de la cocina, Tsunade apareció frente a él.

—¡Vieja!... Me diste un susto de muerte — soltó Naruto agitado. La rubia le vio con los ojos entrecerrados, muy malhumorada y luego bufó entre dientes.

—Eres un marica — se burló con cinismo. Naruto enrojeció al escucharla. Esa mujer con pocas palabras podía hacer florecer un mal humor que pocas veces él solía tener. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, pero la cerró al recordar que solo iniciaría un duelo de palabras sin sentido. Se encogió de hombros intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras.

—¡Mocoso! — le llamo Tsunade entre dientes.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres vieja?... Si es para insultarme entonces mejor déjalo — Naruto la observó con cansancio.

Tsunade se encontraba al pie de las escaleras con los brazos cruzados, su mirada estaba firme en él y sus ojos suspicaces le observaban fijamente.

—Hay algo que... Algo que tienes que ver — soltó ella en voz baja. Naruto suspiro.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es algo de tus padres — le comentó impersonalmente.

El Uzumaki sintió una presión en el pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y la emoción se reflejó en su mirada.

—¿Si?... ¿Qué es? — le preguntó intentando sonar firme, su voz temblaba un poco.

—Deja de hacer tantas preguntas — Tsunade dejó salir su renovado malhumor —. Ve a darle de comer al bebé y luego baja y ve al garaje — le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse a la cocina.

Naruto en esa ocasión no dudó en hacerle caso, rápidamente subió a su habitación, le dio de comer a Boruto y le saco los gases, le quitó la pijama, le puso un fresco pantalón y una camisa de mangas largas y luego lo acostó en la cama. Desayuno pensativamente y dado que Boruto no se durmió bajo con él con destino a la cocina, Tsunade no estaba allí por lo que se dirigió al garaje como ella se lo había prácticamente ordenado.

La puerta del garaje estaba abierta y Naruto se acercó curioso, pero Tsunade apareció antes de que siquiera viera que había dentro.

—Pon al bebé en el cochecito — le ordenó señalando hacia la entrada de la casa, donde estaba dicho objeto.

Naruto murmuró entre dientes mientras se dirigía hacia él. Un par de minutos después se acercó al garaje.

—Deja al bebé allí — le dijo Tsunade cuando se puso bajo techo —. Ponle los seguros al coche — Naruto la observó sin comprender —. Cerca de las llantas hay unos seguros, empújalos con el pie, para que el coche no se mueva.- el Uzumaki siguió las instrucciones y luego se acercó con ella hacia el garaje.

La mayoría del espacio lo ocupaba un objeto grande, recubierto por una polvorienta manta blanca gigante. Por la silueta no le fue difícil deducir que se trataba de un auto, justo cuando le iba a preguntar qué tenía que ver aquello con él, Tsunade quito de un fuerte jalón la tela.

Naruto observó sorprendido el vehículo. Los recuerdos vinieron y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo. Se acercó lentamente al auto y lo acaricio.

—Cómo es que... Como es que...

—Yo lo tenía asegurado — soltó Tsunade observando el objeto con indiferencia.

—¿Tú?... Pero papá...

—Eran cosas entre tu padre y yo... Luego del accidente, del funeral y todo, fui a buscar el auto, llame al seguro y pedí que lo repararan. No era que quisiera tenerlo, pero...— suspiro —. He querido deshacerme de él por mucho tiempo y aquí está... Tiendo a guardar cosas inservibles — le comentó seriamente.

Naruto ni siquiera la miró, su mirada estaba fija en el auto frente a él, aún no podía creer que lo estuviera viendo, recordó la primera vez que su padre lo llevó a casa, les había llevado a ellos a dar un vuelta por el prado para probarlo, tenía muy buenos recuerdos entorno a aquel vehículo, pero también había sido donde sus padres habían muerto y eso trajo una expresión de seriedad a su rostro.

El accidente no había sido provocado por el auto, eran del tipo de accidentes que a pesar de dolorosos, se dan comúnmente. En una noche lluviosa, su padre iba manejando tranquilamente, la carretera estaba sola y oscura, pero él, cuidadoso como siempre, iba a una velocidad media. Otro auto derrapó y chocó contra ellos, el carro a sí mismo perdió el control e impacto brutalmente contra un poste de luz, eso era lo que decía el dictamen policial.

El dolor vino con los recuerdos, Naruto se había negado a ver los cuerpos de sus padres durante el funeral, él tenía en su memoria sus rostros felices, sus sonrisas, sus expresiones de vida, no quería manchar esos recuerdos con la realidad de sus muertes, por lo que con dolor se había alejado de ellos pidiéndoles perdón por no tener la fuerza suficiente para decirles adiós por última vez.

Volvió al presente con una mirada fija en el vehículo, varios segundos después Tsunade le distrajo.

—No sé qué quieras hacer con él, era de tu padre y ahora es tuyo — le dijo la rubia, Naruto la observó y atajó en el aire unas llaves.

—La matrícula está dentro... El auto funcionaba perfectamente cuando me lo entregaron, pero como ves, se ha deteriorado con los años — soltó Tsunade antes de salir de la garaje y entrar a la casa.

Naruto observó el auto por varios minutos más repasándolo. La pintura estaba desgastada en varias áreas y estaba muy polvoriento por dentro, los focos frontales estaban manchados, pero por lo demás el auto parecía en perfectas condiciones.

Pensó en qué hacer con él, por una parte tenía un valor sentimental inmaculado, por otra revolvía dentro de él todos los recuerdos dolorosos. Suspirando Naruto apretó entre sus manos las llaves y luego las guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se acercó a Boruto y lo llevo en el coche hasta la puerta, lo dejo bajo techo, tomo al bebé y subió a su habitación.

Ese día se la pasó con su pequeño, Boruto estuvo muy despierto durante la mañana, Naruto se dedicó a jugar con él, dado lo limitado de los movimientos del bebe, aquello fue un logro, pero río mucho y se la pasó muy bien, luego del almuerzo y del tercer biberón del día, Boruto se durmió, el Uzumaki puso una canción de cuna a reproducir y sin darse cuenta el también sucumbió al sueño.

Despertó a las tres de la tarde. Apenas había sol, estaba muy fresco y Boruto aún seguía durmiendo. Naruto se puso a pensar mientras observaba el techo. Desde el embarazo de Yukie se había vuelto una persona muy pensativa, evitaba pensar en el futuro, aun cuando era inevitable, pero mayormente se preguntaba si podría lograr ser tan buen padre como lo habían sido los suyos, era atemorizante saber que alguien dependía totalmente de él, pero al mismo tiempo era la sensación más bonita del mundo.

Pasó media hora antes de que se levantara y se llevará al bebé dormido con él. Bajo las escaleras, Tsunade estaba dormida frente al televisor encendido, Naruto siguió de largo y salió de la casa.

El cielo estaba despejado, pero había algo de viento. Naruto puso a Boruto en el cochecito, lo arropó con una manta gruesa que había llevado consigo, luego se dirigió al garaje. Dejo al bebé a un lado de la puerta, bien asegurado y se acercó al auto, mientras lo abría, fue repasando que estaba mal, todo se veía en buena condición, pero faltaba evaluar la situación a la hora de encenderlo.

El auto hizo un ronroneo fuerte en cuanto prendió el motor, Naruto quito el freno y saco el vehículo del garaje estacionándolo cerca de la casa. El auto temblaba un poco más de lo normal, recalentó en cuanto lo encendió, la llanta trasera derecha estaba ponchada y la alineación estaba mal, también estaba muy seguro que había algo malo con el motor.

Naruto había trabajado a sus diecisiete en un taller automotriz, había aprendido mucho allí y no tuvo problemas en identificar los problemas que tenía el auto. Se puso a trabajar, hasta que el clima empezó a descender considerablemente, sucio como estaba tuvo que llevar el cochecito bajo el techo de la entrada principal, entrar para lavarse las manos y volver por Boruto.

 **[...]**

Dos días después el auto funcionaba casi al cien por ciento, Naruto tenía que ir al pueblo por unas piezas para hacer los trabajos finales. Eran las tres de la tarde, Boruto estaba muy concentrado en un patito de hule que intentaba sostener entre sus dedos con sus limitados movimientos, para meterlo a su boca y babearlo. Se encontraba en el cochecito, bajo el techo del garaje.

Naruto dio una mirada hacia él mientras se limpiaba las manos llenas de grasas con un viejo y sucio trapo.

—Ya casi está — se dijo a sí mismo mirando su obra, el auto estaba en perfectas condiciones, aparte de las piezas que debía comprar, lo único que faltaría era llevarlo a pintar, una capa de pintura bastaría, además de que tenía que comprar una llanta de repuesto. La que tenía era la anterior y por seguridad no podía darse el lujo de no tener una.

Mientras meditaba acerca de la lista, Naruto escucho a lo lejos como un carro se acercaba, curioso se preguntó quién sería, aquella era la única casa en la zona. En segundos un auto negro salto a la vista, tenía los vidrios polarizados por lo que no pudo saber quién era el conductor. El auto se dio un giro parqueándose a un lado del suyo. Era un turismo negro, de un modelo reciente.

Las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieron, ninguna persona, en un carro como aquel, entraría a ese lugar sin una buena razón, el primer pensamiento fue que aquel sujeto fuera el tío de Yukie, el instinto le pidió correr, pero era demasiado tarde, ya le habían visto y se negaba a actuar como un cobarde.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Naruto se limpió las manos hasta tenerlas pulcras mientras fijaba una mirada insolente en el vehículo. La manta cayó de sus manos cuando la persona finalmente salió y se irguió. Por varios segundos el Uzumaki apenas tuvo conciencia de su alrededor.

—Así saludas a un amigo — dijo el personaje con sorna y cinismo. Naruto se rió.

—No puedo creerlo — susurro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, se acercó rápidamente al chico y lo abrazo con fuerza sin importarle cualquier protesta. Por esa ocasión a Sasuke Uchiha no le importo.

—¿Cómo estas viejo amigo? — le pregunto el moreno palmeándole la espalda. Naruto se alejó con una sonrisa

—Bien, bien... ¿Y tú? — se rió —. No puedo creer que esté aquí, te creí muy lejos de este lugar.

—La vida da muchas vueltas... Los planes cambias y con ello los sueños — le dijo Sasuke sabiamente sonriendo de lado, Naruto le dio la razón.

—Ni me lo digas, lo sé mejor nadie — se alejó de él varios pasos —. Ven... Te voy a presentar a alguien — le dijo caminando hacia el garaje. En cuanto se acercó al cochecito, Boruto dejó el patito de hule de lado y lo observó gorgoteando. Naruto lo tomo en brazos.

—Así que es cierto.

—Este es mi hijo... Boruto Uzumaki — se lo mostró con una enorme sonrisa. Sasuke miró al niño fijamente antes de asentir.

—Es idéntico a ti — le dijo con seriedad.

—Eso me han dicho... Y dime ¿que ha sido de tu vida? ¿Cómo es que al final terminaste en este pueblo? — le preguntó mirándole fijamente. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y suspiro.

—Es una larga historia — le comentó él.

—Alguien también me dijo eso — Naruto se acordó de Sakura —. De cualquier manera tienes tiempo ¿no?

—Vine aquí para saber de ti luego de que me entere que volviste... ¿qué crees tú?

—Que me extrañabas — se burló Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Ya quisiera... Vine por el niño únicamente, pobre con el padre que se carga — se mofó también el Uchiha.

—Eres malo teme...

—Tú te lo buscaste dobe

—Ven... Sentémonos por allá — le dijo Naruto señalando hacia la casa. Sasuke lo siguió sin protestar y ambos se sentaron en el porche. Naruto acomodo al bebé entre sus piernas, con la espalda contra su pecho.

—¿Qué hiciste todos estos años? — le preguntó el Uzumaki.

—Pues... Estudiar, trabajar con mi papá, pelear con Itachi... Lo de siempre — susurro Sasuke con la mirada fija al frente. Se encontraba muy pensativo y Naruto observó que también estaba más expresivo.

En el pasado, a pesar de que Sasuke era su mejor amigo, con dificultad le sacaba algunas palabras pues era un niño demasiado serio y taciturno, el Sasuke de ahora era una persona más comunicativa, Naruto se preguntó qué pudo haberlo cambiado.

—Me imagino... Aunque en estos tiempos también te imagine fuera de este lugar, lo soñaste por mucho tiempo.- le dijo.

—Al igual que tú... Por eso te fuiste.

—Eso fue luego de la muerte de mis padres.

—Lo sé... ¿cómo te fue?... Deje de saber de ti hace mucho — soltó Sasuke dándole una sola mirada de soslayo antes de seguir viendo al frente.

—Lo siento — Naruto realmente se arrepentía por haberlos dejado de lado a todos, había sido un egoísta —. Nada lo justifica, pero si sirve de algo, los extrañe — susurro por lo bajo. Las palabras tal vez eran cursis, pero habían salido de su corazón.

—Suenas como un gay — se burló Sasuke sin humor. Naruto sonrió, sabiendo que en realidad no se mofaba de él.

—Pero es cierto — el Uzumaki suspiro —. Fui a Tokio, es tan diferente... Me costó adaptarme, muchas veces estuve tentado a regresar, sentía que no encajaba, pero... Al final de todo me quede por cambiar de ambiente, por alejarme y por cumplir tu sueño — se rió —. Sé que suena estúpido, siempre estuve seguro que tú podías...

—Si lo hice — le dijo Sasuke. Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Como? ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?

Sasuke suspiro y bajo la cabeza sobando su frente contra su rodilla. Naruto lo observó fijamente decidiendo darle su espacio. Algo muy fuerte debió haber pasado para que Sasuke se decidiera a volver y dejar de lado su sueño de vida.

—Luego de que te lo de tus padres y de que te cambiarán de escuela... Todo cambio — empezó Sasuke seriamente, levanto la mirada y la fijó en las hojas que se encontraba en el suelo. Los recuerdos volvían y con ello los sentimientos —. La escuela era aburrida, todos estaban tan tristes y te extrañaban — a Naruto el escuchar eso le provocó también desolación.

—Todos empezaron a actuar extraño con el paso del tiempo, creo que es natural, crecimos... En el colegio todo se volvió diferente, las personas eran diferentes... Éramos solo Sakura y yo, ella se aferraba mucho a mí, creo que te extrañaba también — Naruto sonrió suavemente —. Empezamos a sufrir la pubertad, suena estúpido ahora que lo digo — se rió sin humor —. Un día Sakura me confesó que yo le gustaba...

—¿En serio? — el Uzumaki se mostró sorprendido

—Esa fue la misma pregunta que yo me hice... Perdón por no decírtelo en aquel entonces.

—No importa — Naruto se encogió de hombros tranquilo, era una sorpresa para él, nunca había sabido de eso hasta ahora.

—Bueno... Sakura era mi mejor amiga, yo la apreciaba, pero solo de esa manera, me dolió rechazarla pues lo que menos quería era alejarla, pero igual ella tomó la decisión... Sakura intentaba actuar igual que antes pero ya no podía y yo realmente no sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor. En segundo curso conocí a Kohana ¿la recuerdas? — Naruto asintió —. Bueno tú sabes la historia, nos hicimos novios y Sakura se alejó definitivamente entonces — Naruto asintió comprendiendo perfectamente, le dolía escuchar eso, el cómo sus amigos se habían alejado y él ni siquiera lo había notado aun estando allí, imaginarse el dolor de Sakura y la confusión de Sasuke.

—En tercer curso ella empezó a salir con un chico, se llama Sasori — Sasuke apretó los puños.

Naruto no lo noto pues en ese momento pensaba que aquello había sucedido en el año en que él se había ido.

—¿Sasori?

—Si... Sasori Akasuna — dijo Sasuke despectivamente

—¿No es el chico que iba un año arriba de nosotros? ¿El estúpido que nos molestaba en el recreo? — le preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke asintió.

—Si

—¿Qué demonios hacía Sakura con ese estúpido hijo de puta?

—Yo también me moleste y se lo pregunte... Ella me dijo que Sasori era un chico muy bueno, que la quería y que gustaba de ella... Me enojé mucho y le recordé todo lo que nos había hecho, pero Sakura alegó que eso era pasado.

—¿Así que el bebé que espera Sakura es de

—¡NO! — soltó Sasuke, Naruto se sobresaltó por su arrebato

—¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No he terminado aún.

—Bien — susurro el rubio extrañado.

—Sakura se distanció aún más, yo trataba de acercarme a ella, pero siempre el maldito de Sasori estaba de por medio, como una maldita sanguijuela, no se despegaba de su lado ni por un segundo. Para entonces yo ya había terminado con Kohana — Naruto se preguntó qué relevancia tenía aquello pero optó por seguir callado y dejarlo terminar —. Y yo... Yo empecé a sentir cosas.

—¿Como? ¿El qué?

—Sakura se alejó y yo... Empecé a desear tenerla cerca — susurro quedadamente —. Hubo un día en que el profesor de Historia nos dejó un trabajo en pareja, a mí me tocó con Sakura. Decidimos ir a casa de ella, nuestra relación era tensa por lo que al inicio fue muy incómodo, pero al final nos incorporamos muy bien y por un momento fue como antes. Ese día Sakura me pregunto qué nos había pasado... Yo le dije que las personas cambiaban, ella solo sonrió y me dijo que desearía que todo fuera como antes — Naruto observó a Sasuke notando el sentimiento en su voz

—¿Y tú qué sentiste Sasuke?

—Yo también quería que las cosas fueran como antes y se lo dije. Ese día nuestra relación empezó a cambiar, no era como en la escuela, nosotros éramos ya diferentes pero... Se sentía bien de cualquier manera, sin embargo...— Sasuke se alboroto el cabello —. Sakura era tan diferente que yo no pude evitar verla de otra manera ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo diferente?

—Era más bonita, más risueña, más atenta e inteligente... Yo...

—¿Tú? — Naruto le instó a hablar cuando de pronto callo por varios minutos.

—Yo no quería que ella siguiera con Sasori, sabía que ella tampoco lo quería por lo que le pedí que lo dejara... No le estaba prometiendo, ni pidiendo nada, solo se lo ordene, muy egoísta ¿no? — el Uzumaki frunció el ceño.

—Siempre lo has sido — le dijo. Sasuke no se ofendió.

—¿Será?

—¿Que decidió Sakura?

—Ella no quería lastimar a Sasori, lo quería pero solo como amigo, yo la quería de otra manera. En fin, ese mismo año ella lo dejo y le pedí al inicio del siguiente que fuera mi novia, ella acepto — Sasuke suspiro —. Lo siento... Sé que te gustaba.

—Eso fue en la escuela — le comentó Naruto tranquilamente.

—Bien — se limitó a responder el Uchiha. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Naruto, hartó de la incógnita, le preguntó directamente.

—¿Que sucedió Sasuke?

—Hmp

—Estoy seguro que allí no acaba la historia ¿Que sucedió entre ustedes?... Sakura nunca me comentó que sostuvieron una relación cuando la vi — Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia él.

—¿La viste?

—¿No fue ella que te dijo que yo estaba en el pueblo?

—No — Sasuke agacho la mirada —. Me encontré con Kiba.

—Ya... Ahora dime qué pasó entre ustedes — le miro seriamente —. Quiero saberlo — el Uchiha se quedó callado por varios minutos pero al final cedió.

—Estuvimos juntos en la preparatoria, teníamos nuestros pros y contras, Sakura se quejaba que yo era demasiado serio y poco demostrativo, yo creía que ella era demasiado sentimental y expresiva, pero de cualquier manera lo logramos. Creo que nos queríamos mucho — Naruto tomo nota de que hablaba en pasado

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Al final del último año teníamos que decidir qué hacer... Yo la quería Naruto pero... Deseaba más que nada irme de este pueblo, ella por su parte quería quedarse con sus padres, viajar a la cuidad a estudiar en enfermería, pero volver todos los días. Ella ama este lugar, yo lo sé, lo he visto en sus ojos muchas veces... Pero ella me amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a irse conmigo a donde yo fuera, es tan inteligente que nunca dude que pudiera entrar a la misma universidad a la que yo había aplicado, pero no era justo, no era justo que por mis ambiciones ella estuviera en un lugar que odiara.

Naruto asintió comprendiendo como Sasuke veía las cosas, las decisiones a veces eran muy difíciles.

—Sakura estaba muy dispuesta a renunciar a todo, yo no — le comentó indiferentemente —. Me pregunté muchas veces si podía quedarme, tal vez estudiar en la capital y volver todos los días, trabajar con papá, establecerme con ella, con el tiempo formar una familia y comprar una casa cerca del lago y... simplemente no pude imaginarme de esa manera, no era lo quería y me negué — Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué hiciste Sasuke?- no era precisamente un reclamo de parte de Naruto, pero así se sintió.

—Al final termine con Sakura justo el día en que nos graduamos... Le dije que no la quería, que no me imaginaba en un futuro con ella, le dije todo lo que creí que la haría desistir de irse conmigo — soltó Sasuke halándose los cabellos hacia la nuca —. No quería que ella un día se arrepintiera de seguirme, no quería llevarla a un lugar que estaba segura detestaría. Sakura ama el campo, el aire fresco, los árboles, ella ama este lugar.

—Eres un hijo de puta — le dijo Naruto entre dientes.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—El bebé que espera Sakura... ¿De quién es? — le preguntó mirándole fijamente. Sasuke le observó a los ojos y suspiro.

—Volví en Diciembre del año pasado... Mi madre insistía continuamente en que lo hiciera, no había vuelto en cuatro años y creí que mi visita no haría mucha diferencia. Iba a estar aquí solo una semana, luego volvería y retomaría mi vida en Hong Kong. Todo era tan sencillo, lo tenía todo tan calculado y luego en Noche Buena, ella volvió y lo cambió — dijo Sasuke entre dientes. Tenía la mirada en frente, perdido en sus sentimientos, Naruto por un momento sintió que no le contaba las cosas a él, sino que estaba hablando consigo mismo.

—Estaba tan hermosa, tan vivaz, tan ella y todo dentro de mi revivió, volví a quererla, volví a desearla. Sakura por su parte me ignoro, pasó de mí como si nada y yo la quería de vuelta como antes.

—Esa noche terminamos en medio de una pelea en el patio, yo reclamando su cambio, ella mi actitud, al final nos terminamos besando y puedes imaginar lo que continuó — Naruto negó con la cabeza —. Al día siguiente me levante temprano y me fui de vuelta a Hong Kong, solo hui. Ella tenía el poder de hacerme cambiar y yo me sentía cómodo con mi vida, no quería nada de eso.

—Desearía poder golpearte — le dijo Naruto entre dientes, sino tuviera a Boruto entre brazos en ese momento muy seguramente lo haría. Sasuke no objeto.

—Yo también lo he deseado por mucho tiempo... De pronto la vida en Hong Kong no tenía sentido, tengo que admitirlo... la extrañaba, pero testarudamente me negué a ello, sería dejar lo que por tanto tiempo creí que era mi sueño, sería ser vulnerable. Hace dos meses recibí un llamado de Itachi. Él me llamó para darme la buena noticia. ¡Voy a ser padre! — Sasuke sonrió sin humor —. He querido patear mi culo desde entonces, no me costó nada dejar la universidad de lado y volver, la quería a ella y a mi bebe. Creí ingenuamente que Sakura me aceptaría, ella me ama, lo sé, pero la he cagado demasiado y ella ya no cree en mí. No importa que esté decidido a quedarme aquí, trabajar con mi padre, tener una casa en el campo y muchos niños que cuidar. Sakura simplemente ya no cree y no puedo culparla.

—No, no puedes — le dijo Naruto con molestia —. Dime Sasuke... Te he oído decir que la necesitas, que la aprecias, que estás dispuesto a volver, dejar tu sueño de lado y estar con ella, incluso he oído que la quieres pero... ¿La amas de verdad?

—Si.

—Ella no te va a perdonar fácilmente.

—Lo sé

—Eres un estúpido, un idiota y un hijo de puta

—¡Jodete!

—No puedo creerlo... Solo me voy yo y todo aquí se desmorona, si hubiera sabido que era tan importante me habría quedado — se burló Naruto para aligerar el ambiente. Sasuke le saco el dedo medio.

—Ya quisieras

—Jajaja... Tenía que intentarlo.

—¡Hmp! — Sasuke decidió cambiar de tema —. ¿Dónde está la madre de tu niño?

Naruto suspiro y a continuación empezó a relatarle su historia. Se largaron a hablar por horas hasta que el clima descendió unos grados y el cielo empezó a oscurecer. Naruto se encontraba demasiado feliz con la visita de su mejor amigo y no dudó un segundo en decírselo. Sasuke solo sonrió, era más comunicativo, pero para nada expresivo por lo que realmente no podía esperar mucho.

Al final se terminaron despidiendo con la promesa de que Sasuke volviera en cuanto pudiera, Naruto le explicó que por el momento no era sano salir con el bebé recién nacido, era malo para el pequeño Boruto.

 **[...]**

A ese ritmo pasaron los días, Sasuke volvió a visitarle tres días después, traía consigo un lindo traje de oso para Boruto, traje que le había mandado Mikoto con la invitación de ir a visitarla. La madre de Sasuke estaba ansiosa por conocer a Boruto y Naruto prometió llevarlo tal vez en dos semanas, el clima de esos días era muy frío y temía que Boruto se enfermara.

Sasuke llegó desde muy temprano y se fue antes del mediodía, debido a que tenía que ir con Sakura al hospital en la capital por su chequeo mensual. La Haruno se había negado testarudamente pero Sasuke estaba empecinado en participar en el embarazo de su bebé por lo que al final la chica no había tenido mucha opción.

Naruto a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia en cosas del amor, pues todavía no se había enamorado de verdad, pudo aconsejar a Sasuke acerca de cómo tratar a una mujer embarazada.

Le dijo que tuviera mucha paciencia con ella, el comportamiento de Sakura era así por su culpa, por lo que lo menos que podía hacer era tener algo de consideración, también le advirtió que evitara pelear con ella, que le diera la razón en todo aun cuando no la tuviera, que estuviera al pendiente de sus antojos, eso no le haría ganar de vuelta el corazón de Sakura, pero al menos ella le dejaría entrar.

Finalmente se despidió de su amigo con la promesa de que se volverían a ver y luego ingreso a la casa con su bebé en brazos. Boruto estaba más despierto con los días, ya no dormía tanto por las mañanas y por las noches descansaba más. Naruto subió a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama poniéndolo sobre su pecho.

Descansando y con su bebé en brazos, él sentía que tenía el cielo y que no hacía falta nada para complementarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

.

.

.

 **V** olví con un nuevo capítulo.

Antes que nada tengo que decirlo. He visto comentarios ofensivos, más que nada durante el primer capítulo de la historia y me voy a tomar hasta ahora, el momento para responderlos. De antemano lo diré, espero no ofender directamente a nadie, no va a ser personal, ni nada, es en general.

Más allá del cielo es la primera historia que cree, hace tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo. Es una historia que estaba pensada para un Sasusaku, desde siempre mi pareja favorita porque como la mayoría, pensé que nunca sería. En fin, actualizo esta historia antes que las otras porque los capítulos prácticamente ya están escritos y por lo tanto lo que yo hago es editarlos, darles cuerpo, ponerles más drama y agregarles uno que otro párrafo con el fin de hacer cada capítulo más largo e interesante. Vuelvo y repito, es mi primera historia y por lo tanto será la que yo más este actualizando, los capítulos ya están terminados. Lo lamento, de verdad me duele dejar las otras historias de lado y espero poder subir cada nuevo capítulo de los otros fic lo más rápido posible, se los juro, estoy trabajando en ello.

El porqué es un Naruhina es simple, en primera, es mi segunda pareja favorita, quien no ama al hermoso Naruto Uzumaki y a la tierna Hinata, es para morirse. En segundo, por supuesto, la personalidad de los personajes de la historia se asemejan más a los protagonistas que he puesto, no me arrepiento y nunca lo cambiarían, tenía que ser un Naruhina y así se quedara, claro que habrá Sasusaku, nunca lo dejaría de lado.

Por otro parte, para quien le guste la historia y haya leído el capítulo, me disculpo por no poner mucha acción, pues este es más como un relleno, necesitaba explicar muchas cosas y adentrar otras más para iniciar realmente con la historia, lo logre por lo que espero que muy a pesar de ser un capítulo aburrido lo hayan disfrutado.

La historia ya está hecha, terminada y no apta para cambiarse, leí muchos comentarios respecto a la vida sexual de Hinata y una que otra amenaza con dejar de leer el fic. Sin ofender a nadie, el fic es subido y está permitida la lectura bajo su propio riesgo, yo realmente espero que les guste, me alegro de recibir sus comentarios y por lo tanto me decepciono cuando leo cosas como estas. Si no les gusta, con dolor en mi alma les pediría que se abstengan de leerlo.

No les diré nada acerca de la vida de Hinata, no estoy diciendo con lo anterior que ella sea virgen, no estoy afirmando con esto que no lo sea. Toneri era el chico que estaba con ella, me alegra haberlo descrito bien pues todos supieron de quién hablaba, la relación entre ellos es complicada, es lo único que adelantare, y espero realmente que al final estén satisfechos con su papel, si no es así pues no podré hacer más, no puedo hacerlos a ustedes felices y en el proceso sentirme desdichada por cambiar este fic, le tengo demasiado aprecio como para hacer. Lo siento.

Disculpen el exceso de notas, desde un inicio estaba inspirada. Jajajaja.

¡Quiero reviews! Quiero saber si les gusta, sus recomendaciones, tal vez alguna sugerencia, intentare aplicarla si no cambia la esencia de la historia. Y para los lectores Sasusaku, le di la opción antes y la vuelvo a repetir, dígame qué historia Sasuke quieran que sea la siguiente que actualice, me esmeraré por complacerlo al menos en eso, pues sé que se los debo.

No hay nada mejor que leer un comentario de su agrado, eso hace que uno se motive.

Creo que no tengo nada más que agregar, después de este relato ya hasta se aburrieron de mí. Les agradezco por leerme, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, se les quiere un montón, muchos besos y abrazos, que Diosito me los bendiga y buen día. **Sayonara**.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Advertencia del capítulo** : _(Lenguaje obsceno.)_

 **.**

 **Diclaimer** : Naruto _y sus personajes NO me pertenecen_

 **.**

 **Nota** : _Esta historia es completa y absolutamente MIA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Más allá del cielo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **.**

* * *

" **Situaciones** **"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

Naruto ajustó el pequeño overol con el que había envuelto a su hijo. Boruto ronroneaba chupando su pequeño pulgar. Sus grandes ojos observaban el techo sin enfocar nada en específico. El color del iris había cambiado un par de días atrás, sus orbes ahora eran de un gris llamativo con motitas plateadas, eran absolutamente hermosos, Naruto esperaba que se quedara de ese color o que volvieran al azul cielo que visto la primera vez que había abierto sus ojitos.

En cuanto terminó de abrochar el overol de mezclilla, el rubio pasó a sentarse en la cama y ponerle unos acolchonados calcetines negros y luego, unos lindos tenis rojos. Después acomodó el babero bajo su cuello, y cogió una toallita para limpiarle la baba del dedo que había sacado de su boca, Boruto no perdió tiempo y rápidamente metió el de la otra mano. Naruto sonrió mientras deslizaba un guante en su pequeña mano, luego realizó la misma acción con la otra. El pequeño rubio empezó a temblar ligeramente, estaba por llorar y Naruto se apresuró a ponerle un chupete para entretenerlo.

-Ya casi Boruto.- le susurro mientras acomodaba su suéter para evitar dejar piel expuesta al frío. Finalmente envolvió la cabeza rubia con un gorrito blanco bordado, con orejas de panda a cada lado. Naruto sonrió ante la tierna visión de su pequeño hijo.

Había pasado ya un poco más de cuatro semanas desde la primera vez que Sasuke había llegado a visitarle. Naruto había evitado salir durante todo ese tiempo debido a que el clima había descendido considerablemente con la entrada del invierno. Había nevado bastante durante los primeros días, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, las tormentas menguaron. Quedando en ese momento, solo un clima bastante helado.

Naruto cogió en brazos a Boruto y luego se acercó a la única ventana que había en la habitación, esta daba directamente al patio. No era la mejor vista del mundo, pero él no se podía quejar. Afuera el cielo estaba de un gris claro, había un poco de nieve en algunos rincones, pero desde hacía varios días atrás la nieve había empezado a derretirse desapareciendo. Naruto había decidido que era hora de salir de la casa, aprovechando que el clima estaba a su favor. Tenía que hacer unas compras en el supermercado, hacía varios días se había quedado sin provisiones, pero en una de las visitas que Sasuke le había hecho la semana pasada, su amigo había sido lo suficientemente caritativo para llevarle varias cosas, al tanto que él no podía salir mientras el clima fuera estuviera demasiado frío.

Sasuke había llegado una o dos veces durante cada semana, solo para hablar. Siempre existía un tema de conversación entre ellos, eran las pocas veces que se quedaban en silencio absoluto y nunca era incómodo. Naruto encontraba mucho más agradable la manera en que su amigo había cambiado, era más comunicativo con él y aunque algunas veces le costaba sacarle información, especialmente cuando se trataba de como él personalmente se sentía, siempre al fin de cuenta, se terminaba abriendo a él.

Su relación con Sakura había mejorado según le había comentado en su última visita. La chica aún se negaba a dejarle entrar a su corazón, aún era arisca a su alrededor y trataba siempre de parecer indiferente cuando él trataba de sacar el tema de su relación pasada o la que podría ser, su relación futura. Sakura desviaba el tema hacia lo único que ella insistía tenían en común, su bebé. Sasuke había estado decaído en la última semana, nunca se lo había dicho, pero él había notado que se cerraba en sí mismo cuando eso sucedía.

Naruto suspiro saliendo de sus pensamientos, la situación de sus amigos le entristecía, deseaba que ambos fueran felices, por eso le decía a Sasuke continuamente que tuviera paciencia y esperaba poder hablar con Sakura lo más pronto posible para tener por fin la conversación que aún tenían pendiente.

Ese día antes de las compras, Naruto pensaba ir a la casa Uchiha. Mikoto le había invitado desde varios días atrás a un almuerzo con la esperanza que llevará a Boruto con él. La mujer estaba encantada ante la idea de tener a un bebé en brazos y Sasuke le había comentado lo emocionada que estaba por tener a su primera nieta. Por otra parte el mismo Sasuke le había dicho también, que necesitaba verlo para hablar algo importante con él, Naruto estaba bastante intrigado acerca del tema que el Uchiha quería tratar, por ello no había tardado en decidir tomar la palabra de Mikoto y aceptar la invitación al almuerzo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, con su bebé en brazos y la pañalera colgada en el hombro derecho, Naruto dio una mirada hacia la sala de estar esperando encontrar a la vieja Tsunade en su sillón favorito. Últimamente la anciana pasaba allí todo el día.

Desde que Naruto había llegado a aquella casa, más de un mes atrás más o menos, había visto a Tsunade en sus diferentes facetas. La mujer era exasperante, pero últimamente había controlado su genio para sorpresa de Naruto.

La primera y segunda semana había sido una auténtica bruja, no perdía tiempo en insultarle y poner a prueba su paciencia, Naruto había tenido que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no responder o en todo caso ahorcarla.

La tercera y cuarta semana le había impresionado. No habían tenido muchas peleas, Tsunade le ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando no lo hacía, le había asombrado controlando su lengua de víbora. Incluso le había ayudado una ocasión en que Boruto se le había puesto un poco agripado, la mujer no lo había hecho directamente, pero le había soltado varias sugerencias durante todo el día, que Naruto no dudó en seguir al pie de la letra, Boruto dejó de estar mocoso en cuestión de días.

Esa última semana el intercambio de palabras insultante había cesado totalmente, Tsunade ni siquiera le determinaba, se levantaba más tarde de lo usual y dormitaba casi todo el día en el sofá, se le veía cansada y hasta pálida. Naruto había tenido que hacer su corazón de hierro para no reaccionar, era difícil y posiblemente se podría considerar una mala persona al no ponerle cuidado al estado de la mujer, pero era difícil olvidar los años de maltrato verbal cuando él había estado más vulnerable que nunca luego la muerte de sus padres. Sin embargo, no había sido todo un ogro del todo, se había levantado temprano desde la tercera semana y había hecho el aseo antes que Tsunade despertara, incluso se había tomado el coste de reparar las cosas que estaban mal en la casa, desde el techo donde había tenido que subir y cubrir con una masa especial, hasta la fuga del lavamanos del baño en la primera planta. Había procurado hacer todo para que Tsunade no hiciera ningún esfuerzo físico y a cambio ella le había dejado los tres últimos días, un plato de cena en la puerta. Había sido como un acuerdo silencioso, no habían estipulado el funcionamiento pero parecía trabajar para ambos y sorprendentemente Naruto se encontraba satisfecho.

Tsunade estaba profundamente dormida en el sofa, por lo que Naruto procuro cruzar la sala en silencio. Cuando salió de la casa procuro dejar todo bien cerrado, luego se acercó lentamente a su auto abriendo una de las puertas traseras, el asiento de bebé ya estaba acomodado, luego de números intentos fallidos, se encontraba justo en el centro para que él tuviera una perfecta vista desde el retrovisor. Naruto acomodo a Boruto y cerro rápidamente, entrando al asiento de piloto el rubio encendió el auto y con él la calefacción, dejó la pañalera a su lado y luego salió del vehículo. Afuera reviso que las llantas estuvieran bien, que el cochecito de Boruto estuviera en el maletero y limpio la poca nieve del vidrio frontal del auto, luego ingreso nuevamente y arranco.

El camino al pueblo fue un poco más largo de lo usual. Naruto lo hizo lento y con cuidado, era la primera vez que manejaba el auto a una distancia larga, solo lo había hecho en el terreno de su abuela y prefería manejar con seguridad, por otra parte había unos pocos rastros de nieve en el camino y aunque las llantas eran especiales no quería arriesgarse.

Naruto tenía el recuerdo claro de cómo llegar a la casa Uchiha, de cuando su madre le daba permiso de ir con Sasuke para quedarse a dormir, Naruto recordaba pegar literalmente la cara a la ventana.

Sasuke le había dado la dirección, en cuanto llegó a la calle correcta, a Naruto le costó un poco identificar la casa, no porque fuera difícil saber cuál era, sino porque era irreconocible a sus ojos. La casa que Naruto recordaba era de dos plantas, con un estilo inglés muy clásico, completamente de madera y que resaltaba entre todas. La casa actual era muy grande, más de lo que Naruto había creído, cuando Sasuke le comentó que varios años atrás, su madre había hecho una remodelación.

La casa era de dos plantas también, pero mucho más ancha, habían comprado un terreno de más, la casa de la derecha había desaparecido, siendo remplazada por la hermosa arquitectura Uchiha. Parecía una casa victoriana, muy elegante. Era muy evidente que el imperio Uchiha había crecido tal como Kiba se lo había dicho. La casa era la más llamativa del vecindario y tal vez de todo el pueblo.

Naruto la observó por varios segundos dudando acerca de entrar, finalmente suspiro, recordando que se lo había prometido a Mikoto. Había tres automóviles parqueados, entre ellos el de Sasuke que era el último, el Uzumaki se parqueó tras él y luego observó por el retrovisor la expresión de paz de su hijo. Boruto estaba en su quinto sueño, esos últimos días había dormido muy poco por las noches algo inquieto, por lo que dormía más en las mañanas, Naruto esperaba recuperar el ritmo normal de nuevo, él también se estaba agotando con rapidez y no podía darse el lujo de permanecer siempre en la cama.

Bajó del auto y se acercó a la entrada, pretendía llamar a la puerta y esperar a que abrieran antes de sacar a Boruto de la calidez del auto, no quería que tuviera frío. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que alguien atendiera. Mikoto Uchiha le recibió en todo su esplendor. La mujer que Naruto recordaba era muy hermosa con su largo cabello negro, su rostro de porcelana y su figura delicada. Mikoto ahora estaba en sus cuarenta, pero los años aún no habían opacado su belleza en lo absoluto, seguía siendo igual de hermosa que la última vez que Naruto la había visto, las pocas canas y arrugas desaparecían con la brillante sonrisa que expresaba.

-Naruto.- exclamó ella antes de arrullarlo en un abrazo sorpresivo. El rubio se quedado estático, la mujer era baja en comparación a él y apenas lograba abarcar su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos, pero su agarre cálido y tan dulce hizo que un nudo se formará en su garganta.

-Señora Uchiha.- susurro devolviéndole un tímido abrazo. La mujer se separó ceñuda y le dio un juguetón golpe en el brazo.

-Mikoto... ¡Mikoto!- le corrigió-. Pero mira cuánto has crecido, la última vez que te vi aún agachaba la cabeza para mirarte a los ojos... ¡Estás tan guapo!- expresó ella con una cálida sonrisa. Naruto se la devolvió enseguida.

-Muchas gracias. Usted también se ve muy bien.

-Me halagas hijo... Pero pasa, pasa. Que hace algo de frío aquí afuera.- le ofreció ella.

-Permítame... Traje a alguien para que lo conozca.- recordó el Uzumaki volteando hacia el auto. Mikoto lanzó un chillido emocionada.

-¿Si lo trajiste?- dijo siguiéndole. Naruto no respondió pues se concentró en su hijo.

En cuanto lo tuvo en brazos, lo saco del auto y se volteó hacia la mujer. Mikoto miró embelesada al hermoso bebé.

-Pero si es bellísimo.

-Gracias... ¿Quiere cargarlo?- le ofreció Naruto extendiéndolo hacia ella. Mikoto no dudó en aceptar.

-Claro.

Naruto le permitió llevar al bebé dentro del abrigo de la casa, mientras él se encargaba de sacar la pañalera. Una vez lo hizo, se aseguró que todas las puertas del auto estuvieran cerradas y luego se encaminó a la entrada de la casa.

-Permiso.- dijo por respeto.

-Pasa.- Sasuke apareció por el pasillo que llevaba al salón. Naruto le saludó con un abrazo que un tanto renuente, el hombre aceptó. Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

Dentro estaba Mikoto en el sofá más grande, con Boruto acostado en sus piernas, ella le hacía cariños al bebé que ya había despertado. El pequeño Boruto estaba muy tranquilo para estar en brazos de una extraña, algo que hizo sonreír al Uzumaki. Al lado de Mikoto estaba Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-Naruto.- saludo él levantándose con una sonrisa pasiva. El rubio acepto la mano extendida y tras un apretón, el Uchiha le halo dándole un abrazo sorpresivo, con unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

-Itachi.- susurro devolviéndole el gesto.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó el hombre separándose.

-No me quejo ¡Me alegra volver a verte –ttebayo!

-Igual, igual.- contestó Itachi antes de volver a su lugar al lado de su madre y coger la pequeña manita de Boruto.

Naruto sonrió antes de desviar la mirada al sillón individual, donde el patriarca de la familia Uchiha, estaba sentado. Naruto adoptó una expresión seria acercándose al hombre. Fugaku se puso de pie y en cuanto el Uzumaki estuvo cerca de él, extendió la mano en un saludo formal.

-Señor Uchiha.- le saludo Naruto con formalismo. Fugaku puso una mano en el hombro de él y le dio un apretón amigable.

-¿Cómo has estado hijo?- le preguntó en un susurro. Naruto sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Muy bien señor.- le dijo con confianza antes de sonreír. Fugaku no sólo era el padre de Sasuke, él había sido el mejor amigo de su padre y Naruto le tenía mucho respeto y aprecio por eso.

-Es bueno escucharlo... Y me alegra que estés de vuelta.- le aseguro él con seriedad, el hombre no era muy expresivo, pero sus palabras fueron más que suficiente para Naruto.

El rubio volteó hacia Mikoto y la observó hacer caras graciosas para su hijo, la mujer iba ser una abuela muy cariñosa. Por un escaso segundo Naruto se preguntó cómo sería su madre en esa posición, pero desechó la idea tan rápido como llego, no quería revolcarse en la tristeza.

Sasuke se había sentado en el sillón doble y Naruto le siguió.

-Me alegra que hayas traído al bebé.- le dijo Mikoto levantando la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer, puedo traerlo cuando usted quiera.

-Me voy a aprovechar de esa propuesta, para que me lo traigas todos los fines de semana.- le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa cómplice. Naruto asintió de acuerdo. Él no tenía problemas en llevar a su hijo con la mujer, además que era una buena excusa para visitar el pueblo y a sus amigos.

-No puedo creer que ustedes dos se me adelantaran.- les dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza resignado. Sasuke no dudó en picarlo.

-Deberías de encargar con Izumi.- se burló el menor con una sonrisa jocosa.

-¿Izumi?- susurró Naruto

-Mi novia.- le aclaró Itachi-. Y no creo que sea buena idea por el momento. Mamá estará ocupada con tu niña.

-Y Boruto.- agregó la mujer. Naruto sintió un calorcito en el pecho por la manera en que había incluido a su hijo aunque no era directamente de la familia.

-Y Boruto.- concordó Itachi sonriendo-. No creo que pueda con tres.

-Inténtalo y veremos... No me subestimes. A mí me encantaría que tú también me hicieras abuela.

-Y lo será de mi parte... Con el tiempo.

-Ya que... Con Sasuke fue una sorpresa, no lo espere de él, pero realmente estoy ansiosa por tener a mi niñita en brazos. Espero que Sakura se mude con nosotros para tenerla aquí.- dijo la mujer risueña mientras empezaba a jugar con Boruto.

Naruto sintió como Sasuke se tensaba a su lado, Itachi también lo hizo, por lo que debía de estar al tanto de la situación entre Sakura y su hermano. Los padres de Sasuke por otro lado parecían ignorarlo, aunque era difícil de saber a ciencia cierta, ante la expresión siempre sería de Fugaku.

-Te quedarás a almorzar ¿verdad Naruto?- dijo Mikoto tras varios minutos de silencio. El Uzumaki no dudó en aceptar.

-¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría.

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso. Naruto no recordaba que la señora Uchiha cocinara tan bien. Dando una mirada a la silla a su lado, el rubio observó a su hijo dormido. Mikoto le había prestado un cargador, que había pertenecido a Sasuke según le había comentado. Tras su biberón el pequeño Boruto se había dormido casi al instante. Naruto lo meció ligeramente y luego centro su atención nuevamente en la conversación.

Los Uchiha le resumían parte de los cambios que había tenido el pueblo durante los últimos ocho años. Algunas de las familias habían migrado atraídas por las grandes ciudades y solo las más antiguas se habían quedado allí y a cambio habían crecido y avanzado conforme lo hacían los tiempos y la tecnología. Naruto les comento cuan diferente se veía el pueblo después de una larga ausencia.

Se había largado también, a discutir, la expansión de sus diversas tiendas a lo largo de todo el lugar. Los Uchiha manejaban casi todos los servicios en el pueblo, desde la Oficina de Correos, hasta la compañía de agua potable y energía. Además de otros pequeños negocios, como una abarrotería y una carpintería entre otros. Y como si fuera poco eran socios de varias tiendas y también prestamistas, ellos habían sido los que se habían encargado de ayudar al crecimiento del pueblo, dándole la mano a toda persona que quisiera superarse con un capital para iniciar. Naruto estaba convencido que aquella era la familia oro del pueblo, no sólo por su fortuna, sino también por su solidaridad con los demás.

Luego del almuerzo y de un sabroso pastel de chocolate casero, Fugaku se retiró tras una disculpa, Itachi alzó vuelo dado que tenía una cita con su novia y al despertarse Boruto, Mikoto se ofreció a estar con él y alimentarlo, puesto que era hora de su mamila. Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que lo acompañara al jardín.

El clima seguía frío, pero en el patio había una pequeño saloncito anexado, con paredes de vidrio, que daba directamente al jardín. Había pocas plantas allí, pues dado el clima la mayoría se habían marchitado.

-Quería hablar contigo.- le comentó Sasuke seriamente. Naruto volteó hacia él y le encontró sentado en un sofá. Él se sentó enfrente.

-¿Es sobre Sakura? ¿Esta ella bien?

-No, no es sobre ella. Sakura está muy bien.

-¿Cómo van ustedes?

-No es sobre eso lo que...

-Lo sé... Solo quiero saber.- Naruto suspiro-. A pesar de los años lejos, sigo considerándolos mis mejores amigos ¿sabes?

-Hmp... Eres tan cursi.- se burló Sasuke

-Lo que digas.

-Sakura sigue empeñada en mantenerme cerca solo lo estrictamente necesario y dejar nuestra relación de lado. Sin embargo últimamente está cediendo. He estado hablando con ella todos los días, para saber cómo está.- suspiro con una expresión de cansancio-. Sakura está en el séptimo mes, no sé si lo sabes... Se cansa demasiado, le pedí que descansara desde que volví y dejó el hospital, pero se empeña en ayudar en la tienda de sus padres, aunque estar parada no le hace bien. Creo que lo hace solo para llevarme la contraria.- se quejó Sasuke frustrado. Naruto tuvo el impulso de reír, pero sabiamente pudo contenerlo.

-Hoy iré a buscarla y hablaré con ella. Como tú dices, no le hace bien estar tanto tiempo de pie y no es bueno que se estresé y sobrecargue.

-Tal vez tú puedas convencerla.

-Lo intentaré.- le aseguro Naruto. Sasuke asintió y luego adoptó otra vez una expresión seria.

-Estuve hablando con Itachi y ambos queremos ofrecerte un empleo.- empezó tranquilamente-. Yo estoy manejando la oficina de correo, Óbito me está ayudando por el momento, pero necesito alguien que cubra su puesto.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el rubio incrédulo, Sasuke asintió-. ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que sí!- acepto efusivamente, feliz porque su amigo lo tomará en cuenta.

-Perfecto. Obito tiene que volver a su puesto original con Itachi y tendré la vacante para el lunes de esta semana que viene... ¿Tienes algún problema?- le preguntó directamente.

Naruto se lo pensó seriamente, tenía varios problemas, más que todo acerca del cuidado de Boruto, pero pensaba resolverlos inmediatamente y en silencio.

-No, no claro que no.- se apresuró a decir-. ¿Y exactamente en qué esperas que te ayude? ¿En qué área?

-La administrativa.- le dijo seriamente. Naruto cerró los ojos, lanzando un gemido herido.

-¿Administrativa?... No soy muy bueno con la contabilidad- le comentó rascándose la nuca en un gesto nervioso. Sasuke suspiro cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Has trabajado en esto alguna vez?- indagó dudoso. Naruto se lo pensó.

-Sí, si... Estuve trabajando de asistente de una señora. Ella manejaba el área administrativa de la empresa. Yo le ayudaba en varias cosas. Soy muy bueno con los inventarios... bueno con los detalles, pero malo con la contabilidad en general.

-Bien.- suspiro-. Yo soy bueno con la contabilidad, pero no tengo paciencia para los inventarios.- le confesó seriamente. Naruto sonrió alegre por haber concordado con él en eso.

-No tienes paciencia para muchas cosas.- se tentó a burlarle. Sasuke contestó la provocación con una sonrisa.

-No realmente. Entonces ¿Estamos bien?

-¡Claro! Cuenta conmigo –ttebayo.

-¡Hmp!

 **[...]**

Naruto salió de la casa Uchiha casi dos horas después de llegar. Mikoto le acompaño para despedirle y Sasuke contra todo pronóstico le ayudó a llevar las cosas del bebé al carro, aunque aclarando al final que lo había hecho únicamente por el pequeño Boruto. Naruto llevaba a su hijo en el cargador que desde que llegó había creído prestado, Mikoto había insistido que lo necesitaría pues era perfecto para cuando él estuviera ocupado y no tuviera como coger a Boruto en brazo. El Uzumaki había tratado de negarse alegando que el futuro nuevo miembro de la familia lo necesitaría, pero la mujer negó confesándole en secreto que ella y su esposo ya habían estado comprando las nuevas cosas para su futura nieta. Al final Naruto no había podido rechazar el regalo.

Acomodo a Boruto en su asiento de carro y le ajustó el chupete, Boruto estaba bastante despierto desde hacía minutos y parecía no dispuesto a dormir, Naruto lo agradecía, tal vez podían volver a un horario más normal si su pequeño descansaba únicamente por las noches. Dejando al bebé bien acomodado, subió el cargador al maletero, la pañalera al asiento de copiloto y tras despedirse correctamente de Mikoto y Sasuke, él también subió al automóvil. Con un movimiento de manos el Uzumaki arrancó.

Su cabeza se llenó al instante de todas las cosas que aún tenía que hacer. Eran las dos de la tarde, por lo que debía apresurarse. Naruto tenía que ir al supermercado, tanto por su comida, como por la de Boruto, luego tenía que pasar por el taller automotriz para que le revisarán una pequeña fuga de gas al auto, él no había tenido las herramientas para arreglarlo y necesitaba que el carro trabajará al cien por ciento, ahora que le daría un uso diario. También necesitaba comprar una nueva llanta, llenar el tanque de gasolina y revisar el precio de los focos traseros, uno de ellos estaba en mal estado. Por otro lado, tenía que contactar a la guardería que Kiba le había nombrado.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, Naruto prefirió ir el mismo allí, si al final de todo tenía tiempo. Quería ver las instalaciones y tratar directamente al personal, aún sentía ciertas reservas acerca de dejarle su bebé a desconocidos.

Al llegar al supermercado, Naruto se apresuró a sacar a Boruto y llevarlo en el cochecito. Había pocas personas en el lugar y él tardó más o menos media hora en recolectar lo que tenía que comprar. Al igual que la vez anterior, tuvo que solicitar la ayuda de uno de los jóvenes trabajadores para llevar todo a su auto, su siguiente destino fue la tienda de ropa Haruno.

Cuando llegó, casualmente Sakura iba saliendo. Ella llevaba un bolso bajo el brazo y en ese momento estaba cerrando la puerta principal con llave mientras hablaba con una chica, que Naruto supuso que era una de las dependientas, por el uniforme que portaba.

El rubio bajo del auto y esperó hasta que Sakura dio media vuelta hacia su dirección aun platicando con la misma joven; sin embargo, unos segundos después, la pelirrosa levanto la mirada, y sus ojos se expandieron mostrando su sorpresa y luego un brillo de reconocimiento. La sonrisa que Sakura esbozó fue absolutamente luminosa y con un movimiento de manos, la Haruno se despidió y se apresuró hacia Naruto, casi corriendo.

-¡Cuidado!... Te puedes caer.- le regañó el rubio yendo a su encuentro. Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos con una melodiosa risa.

-Hola.- le alcanzó a decir mientras le abrazaba la cintura.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el Uzumaki separándose solo un poco de ella, pero aun rodeándola fraternalmente con los brazos.

-Muy bien... ¿Y tú?

-Igual, pasaba por aquí para saludarte, fue una suerte que llegara a tiempo, sino, no te habría alcanzado.

-Cierro a las tres, pero hoy salimos un poco más temprano de lo usual.- le comentó mientras le tomaba del brazo. Naruto galantemente la guió hacia su auto.

-¿Y eso? ¿Sucedió algo? o ¿Tienes que hacer algún pendiente?- le preguntó casualmente.

-Algo así... Es que últimamente no me he sentido muy bien.- Naruto le dirigió una mirada afligida.

-¿No? ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Sientes mareos? ¿Ganas de vomitar?... ¿Necesitas que te lleve al hospital?- le preguntó urgido, luego saco el celular en un movimiento rápido-. Te voy a llevar ahora y voy a llamar a Sasuke para...

-¡No!... No seas bobo, no me pasa nada malo.- le corto con el ceño fruncido-. Solo he tenido un poco de dolor en la cadera.

-Ahhh, es eso.- el rubio suspiro algo más relajado mientras guardaba nuevamente el móvil-. Seguramente pasas mucho tiempo parada ¿verdad?- su silencio fue suficiente para saber la respuesta-. Sobre eso quería hablar contigo... He estado viendo a Sasuke, de hecho vengo de la casa Uchiha... y él me ha dicho que te has negado a dejar de trabajar.- susurro en un tono conciliador, Sakura sin embargo, se zafó de él muy molesta.

-¿Que Sasuke te ha dicho que?

-Está preocupado por ti Sakura.- le hizo ver Naruto.

-No tiene derecho a estarlo... él, él es tan...- calló respirando irregularmente. De pronto se encontraba agitada y furiosa

-Claro que tiene derecho. Es su hija la que vas a tener.

-¡No!... No lo tiene.- los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas-. Hay cosas que tú, que tú no sabes.- Naruto dudó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Sasuke ya me contó lo que sucedió entre ustedes.

-¿Te lo contó?

Sakura no supo si sorprenderse porque el Uchiha se hubiera abierto a alguien o molestarse porque le contará a Naruto detalles tan íntimos.

-Sakura, no te digo esto para causar una pelea entre ustedes.- intentó tranquilizarla-. Tampoco quiero entrometerme en su relación, pero ustedes son muy importantes para mí y a pesar de los años, los sigo considerando mis mejores amigos y me preocupo por ambos.- susurró con sentimiento. La molestia de Sakura se esfumó y dejo pasó a una inmensa tristeza.

-N-Naruto... Es complicado.- sollozó tirándose a sus brazos.

-Lo sé y siento escucharlo.- la tranquilizó acariciándole el cabello-. Sasuke me lo contó y sé que nada lo justifica, pero él está realmente arrepentido.- los sollozos de Sakura se convirtieron en un gimoteo atormentado, Naruto la abrazo con fuerza, transmitiéndole su apoyo-. No lo digo para alegar a favor de él, solo te digo lo que veo. No voy a interferir por ninguno de los dos, pero Sasuke realmente está preocupado por tu salud, no te hace ningún bien estar tanto tiempo de pie... ya empezaste a sufrir las consecuencias de tu terquedad.- Sakura se alejó lo suficiente para verle el rostro.

-Pero, yo...

-No lo niegues.- le regañó Naruto cariñosamente.

-Hay muchas mujeres que trabajan hasta el último día de embarazo.- se excusó ella empezando a limpiarse las mejillas.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero tú no tienes esa necesidad.- Sakura se alejó de él con el ceño fruncido. Las lágrimas habían cesado y ahora se sentía molesta nuevamente.

Naruto casi había olvidado los continuos cambios de humor de las embarazadas.

-Aun así.- resolvió la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos. Naruto sonrió acercándose a ella nuevamente y limpiándole las mejillas con cariño, como si fuera una pequeñita caprichosa.

-No quiero molestarte, pero quiero que me respondas algo.- le pidió en un susurro. Sakura lo miró con sospecha, pero con un encogimiento de hombros, aceptó.

-Está bien.

-¿Estás haciendo esto para llevarle la contraria a Sasuke?- le preguntó directamente, Sakura le miró sorprendida, pero no tardó en reponerse y alejarle de un manotazo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- reclamó indignada. Naruto le sonrió con dulzura, tenía ganas de carcajearse limpiamente pero temía ofenderla.

-Pasaron muchos años en que no estuvimos juntos, pero aún te conozco Sakura.- le recordó.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke.

-¿Segura?- indagó. La pelirrosa lo miró molesta, pero al cabo de los segundos solo suspiro y le observó a los ojos.

-Si Sasuke te contó lo que sucedió, debes saber cómo es que terminamos así.- empezó. Naruto asintió-. Yo siempre... Siempre estuve enamorada de él.- le contó incomoda mientras se acercaba más a él, para que nadie que pasara por casualidad por allí, escuchara la conversación.

-¿Si?

-Si... Pasamos por mucho, pero al final estuvimos juntos y te puedo decir que todo valió la pena.- susurro bajando la mirada. Naruto suspiró con cierto pesar, por cómo se había desarrollado las cosas entre ellos dos. Toda la culpa la había tenido Sasuke, pero también habían sido las circunstancias las que le habían hecho tomar decisiones erróneas.

-Continúa.- le animó el rubio.

-Yo estaba tan enamorada de él y estaba completamente segura que era correspondida... o al menos eso creía. Pero Sasuke lo destruyo todo el día de nuestra graduación. Él fue tan hiriente y me hizo mucho daño.- le contó mientras su voz se cortaba, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, Naruto no tenía mucho que decir al respecto, conocía esa parte de la historia desde el otro punto de vista y ambos habían sufrido esa separación.

Con cuidado rodeó con sus brazos a Sakura, siendo deliberadamente lento, para darle la oportunidad de alejarse si ella lo deseaba. Sakura le permitió rodearla y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho sollozando.

-Yo lo amaba Naruto... y aún lo amo.- le confesó temblando. El Uzumaki le acarició el cabello con ternura.

-Lo sé... Y aunque te cueste creerlo él también te ama.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. Sasuke nunca me quiso. Él me dejo y luego volvió creyendo tener algún derecho sobre mí...- soltó un bufido poco femenino-. Fui una estúpida por caer nuevamente en su juego y lo único que conseguí fue quedar con el corazón destrozado otra vez cuando él no tuvo ninguna duda en abandonarme de nuevo.

-Ahh Sakura.- suspiro Naruto contraído.

-No puedo confiar en él Naruto, no puedo. Temo que me deje de nuevo.- susurró suavemente-. Si ocurre otra vez, yo no podría soportarlo.

-No puedo decirte mucho al respecto, nunca he estado verdaderamente enamorado.- le confió el rubio seriamente, Sakura se separó de él, para verle el rostro-. Solo te diré que Sasuke está realmente arrepentido, lo sé Sakura, lo conozco. Él te ama de verdad y aunque ahora estés demasiado herida para perdonarlo, solo te pido que no te cierres porque ahora no sólo son ustedes dos.- dijo antes de ponerla la palma de la mano en la prominente panza hinchada-. Ahora hay alguien más en quien pensar.

-Lo sé.- musitó Sakura con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Esto no quiere decir que tengas que perdonarlo solo por el bien de la bebe que viene en camino... Esa no es una razón suficiente, pero sería un comienzo. Ustedes necesitan hablar.- le aconsejo.

-Voy a inten-tarlo.

-Y con eso es suficiente.- sonrió Naruto feliz. Sakura le miró fijamente y no pudo evitar devolver una sonrisa agradeciendo que estuviera nuevamente con ella. Naruto la había dejado en los momentos críticos de su vida, sin embargo había vuelto en el momento justo, cuando más ella necesitaba de su mejor amigo.

-Y... ¿Trajiste a Boruto?- le preguntó más tranquila

-Sí, está en el carro. ¿Quieres verlo?- si Sakura se sorprendió porque tuviera un auto ya, no lo demostró.

-¡Claro que sí!- dejó y se adelantó hacia el vehículo. Naruto la siguió y se apresuró a abrir la puerta trasera.

El pequeño Boruto estaba dormido, sin embargo, el ligero movimiento que Naruto hizo al subir al auto para cogerlo en brazos, lo despertó.

-Hola bebe.- susurro mientras le quitaba el cinturón y lo tomaba en brazos. En cuanto salió Sakura le pidió que se lo pasara.

-Ohh... Qué lindo se ve.- dijo arrollándolo entre sus brazos. Boruto se acomodó contra sus pechos llenos con un ronroneo de lo más dulce-. Se ve mucho mejor que la última vez que les vi... Más sano y más grande.- le comentó mientras lo mecía con suavidad.

-Si verdad.- susurró rascándose la nuca-. Es que come bastante.

-Me imagino. Es un niño grande y fuerte.- musitó con dulzura inclinándose hacia el bebé-. Y tan hermoso.- halagó con voz tierna, rozando su nariz con la de él.

-Claro que lo es –ttebayo.

-Debes abrigarlo bien con estas temperaturas.- le aconsejó Sakura acomodando el gorrito de panda sobre la pequeña cabeza rubia.

-Si lo sé.- suspiró-. De hecho, hace unos días se me enfermo, le dio algo de gripa.- le comentó.

-¿Y porque no me llamaste?- preguntó la pelirrosa volteando hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-Tsunade me dijo que hacer. No fueron más que un par de días en los que anduvo un poco mocoso, pero se le pasó rápido.

-Menos mal... Solo recuerda que si necesitas algo o tienes alguna duda, me puedes llamar. Siempre tengo el teléfono a mano.

-Estas bien Sakura, no te preocupes.- sonrió con calidez-. Y gracias.

-No hay de que.- aceptó ella devolviéndole el gesto.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Sorprendentemente aquel tiempo en paz no era incómodo y Naruto estuvo seguro que se debía que al igual que con Sasuke, él sentía que no necesitaba llenar cada momento de palabras vacías. Eso solo le hacía ver la profunda amistad que había creado con ambos. Aquello había durado el pasar de los años y la falta de comunicación.

Dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura, Naruto se dijo que sería una gran madre. La Haruno era una mujer de carácter fuerte, sin embargo, también tenía una personalidad tierna y dulce. En ese momento miraba a Boruto como si fuera un tesoro y no había duda de que con su propia hija, sería una madre abnegada y dadivosa. Mientras divagaba en aquellos pensamientos, su mirada se deslizó a su barriga hinchada, Sasuke le había dicho que Sakura estaba en su séptimo mes, su panza estaba ya grande y por ello dedujo que le era más difícil tratar con su peso. Naruto observó sus pies por unos segundos, luego levantó la mirada a su figura, en ese momento ella llevaba un vestido un poco pegado a la silueta, eso le permitía al Uzumaki vislumbrar el contorno de su cuerpo y tener una visión definitiva de su embarazo, la primera vez que la había visto, Sakura llevaba un vestido bastante holgado por lo que había podido disimular su estado. Ahora era todo una mujer embarazada y su rostro irradiaba luz y tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, bajando la mirada nuevamente a sus pies hinchados, Naruto frunció el ceño pensando en el mal que le estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-Sakura...

-Dime.- susurró ella con la atención fija en el pequeño Boruto.

-Acerca del trabajo.- empezó-. Sé que no tengo derecho a intervenir en tus decisiones.

-Hmp.- expresó ella. Naruto rodó los ojos pensando en la mala influencia que era Sasuke.

-Pero... En serio estoy viendo que te hace daño.

-Yo me siento bien.- alegó ella testarudamente.

-Sabes que no es así.

-¿A qué quieres llegar Naruto?- le preguntó Sakura directamente levantando la mirada hacia él. El rubio decidió mostrarse firme.

-Tú no tienes la necesidad de trabajar... Necesitas dejarlo.- declaró. Sakura le devolvió el ceño fruncido.

-Me siento bien.

-Sabes que no.- Naruto bajó la mirada nuevamente a sus pies-. Solo mira como tienes los pies.- señaló con obviedad.

-Es la retención de líquido.

-Estoy segura que sabes de esto más que yo, por lo que también has estado pensando en las consecuencias de tu testarudez.

-No es así.

-¡Vamos Sakura!- se quejó el rubio.

-No empieces Naruto... Ya hasta te pareces a Sasuke.- musitó ella fastidiada.

-No lo hagas por mí, ni por Sasuke... Hazlo por ti.- ella alzó una ceja-. O por tu niña.- Sakura gruñó entre dientes y le dio la espalda tensa. Sin embargo al cabo de los minutos simplemente suspiró dejando caer los hombros derrotada.

-Está bien.

-¿En serio?- exclamó sorprendido-. Digo, pero es en serio de verdad ¿cierto?

-Sí, si... Lo prometo.

-Es lo mejor Sakura.- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. La pelirrosa lo miró a los ojos y volvió a suspirar antes de sonreír con calidez.

-Lo sé.

Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras triviales, Sakura se despidió de Naruto con un beso en la mejilla y pidiéndole que le visitará más seguido, ya que ella no podía visitarlo a él en la casa de su abuela. Naruto esperó a que ella subiera a su propio auto y arrancará, antes de meter al pequeño Boruto nuevamente en el vehículo y luego emprender él mismo camino.

Mientras iba en carretera, no puedo evitar recriminarse por no haberle preguntado a Sakura el lugar exacto donde estaba la guardería. En ese momento perdido cómo estaba, solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde para llegar a tiempo antes de que cerraran, rogando al cielo, claro estaba, que en primera estuviera abierto siendo sábado.

Naruto suspiro estacionándose a un lado de la calle y cogió su teléfono marcando el número de Kiba, quien le había recomendado la guardería en primera instancia. El Inuzuka lamentablemente no contestó en la primera llamada, Naruto cortó y volvió a marcar, obteniendo la misma respuesta. Llamar a Sakura no era una opción de momento, no quería que ella contestara el teléfono mientras estuviera en camino, por lo que pensando profundamente, se le ocurrió preguntarle a Sasuke.

-Tal vez el teme sepa dónde es.- se dijo mientras marcaba el número-. Todo el mundo conoce a todos aquí, es un pueblo tan pequeño que dudó que no conozca el lugar.- se consoló pensativamente. El timbre sonó cuatro veces, el Uzumaki chasqueó los dientes, resignándose a que Sasuke no contestaría, hasta que en el último segundo, escuchó la voz del Uchiha.

-Dobe

-¡Teme!... Necesito que me ayudes.- le dijo seriamente, recibiendo un suspiro como respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- le preguntó Sasuke en un tono cansado. Naruto frunció el ceño irritado.

-Pero que malo eres... Ni que te molestará tanto -ttebayo.- se quejó. Sasuke rió con sarcasmo.

-¿Quieres una lista?

-¿Sabes qué?... Para que veas, si te sigues quejando ya no volveré a ayudarte con Sakura.- soltó el rubio arrogantemente-. Hace unos minutos hable con ella.- le hizo saber.

-¿Si?- Sasuke tuvo el descaro de sonar escéptico.

-¿Y sabes qué?

-No, pero me imagino que tú me lo dirás.- Naruto decidió ignorar la burla.

-Me prometió que iba a dejar el trabajo.- le dijo con orgullo, al tanto de que Sasuke se sentiría ofendido por qué había logrado, aquello por lo que él venía luchando desde varios meses atrás.

-¿Lo va a dejar?

-Así es... Me prometió que lo haría. Cuando la encontré estaba saliendo ya de la tienda y me dijo que había cerrado temprano porque se sentía mal.

-¿Cómo mal?- preguntó Sasuke al instante.

-Le dolía un poco la cadera y yo le dije que...

-Esa molestia.- gruñó Sasuke entre dientes-. Si solo me escuchara y no fuera tan terca como una mula, estoy seguro que lo está haciendo solo para hacerme molestar.

-No creo que...

-La conoces casi tan bien como yo... Ahora que lo pienso, debí decirle que trabajará los nueve meses para que se saliera ese mismo día. Seguramente lo habría hecho con tal de llevarme la contraria.

-Pues...- Naruto no pudo defender aquel punto, Sasuke había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

-Es tan tonta.- soltó el moreno agitado. Naruto escuchó como hacia un movimiento y luego las fuertes pisadas en el suelo. Sasuke estaba tan molesto que había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Calma y no vayas a hacerle ningún reclamo.- le advirtió.

-¡No te metas! ¡Es mi mujer!- exclamó. Naruto se enfadó instantáneamente.

-Lo es, pero también es mi amiga. Y se te conté esto es porque tú me pediste que interviniera en tu nombre, pero no eches a perder todo lo que has logrado solo por una tontería.

-Hmp... ¡Eres un idiota!- le insultó Sasuke irritado.

-Lo soy, pero yo no fui quien la cagó con la mujer que ama.- se mofó antes de suspirar-. Mira, lo importe es que Sakura dejé el trabajo y que tú te calmes antes de hablar con ella... No discutas con ella teme, no vas a lograr nada más que alejarla de ti.

-¿Y tú que te crees? ¿Terapeuta de pareja?

-No, pero al menos en eso, tengo más experiencia que tú.

-Claro.- se burló Sasuke molesto.

-Como sea.- le restó importancia Naruto-. Sakura va a dejar el maldito trabajo y allí se cierra el asunto. Es lo que querías ¿no?

-Hmp... ¿Cuál era el favor por el que me llamaste?- le preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Ahora sí?- se burló Naruto.

-Cállate.- gruñó, el rubio no dudó en echarse a reír logrando hacerlo enojar-. ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

-Sabes dónde queda la guardería.

-¿Guardería?

-Necesitó que alguien cuide de Boruto.- soltó como si fuera obvio. El silencio se propagó y Naruto frunció el ceño-. ¿Sasuke?... ¿Sasuke?- alejó el teléfono solo para verificar si la llamada seguía corriendo.

-Acá estoy y no, no sé dónde queda.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-No ¿Y para qué querría saber yo de una guardería?- indagó irritado.

-Será porque vas a tener un bebé.- le dijo Naruto rodando los ojos.

-Sakura lo va a cuidar.

-Ella va a querer volver a trabajar.

-No, no lo va hacer... Ella cuidara de nuestros hijos y yo me encargaré de los gastos y de todo.- Naruto río ligeramente.

-Estás bromeando ¿verdad?

-Yo no bromeo- gruñó Sasuke. Eso logró que la sonrisa se esfumara del rostro de Naruto.

-Sakura no querrá ser ama de casa. Vas por muy mal camino y espero que no le digas eso antes de volver con ella, porque si no seguro no vas a tener ninguna oportunidad.- le informó seriamente.

-Yo me arreglo con ella.

-Como sea... Necesito la dirección, es tarde y tengo que acordar el cuidado de Boruto lo antes posible.

-Déjame le preguntó a mi madre.- susurró Sasuke antes de pedirle que esperara en línea.

Naruto aceptó mientras daba una mirada su reloj de mano, faltaban menos de veinte minutos para las cuatro de la tarde. Esperaba que de saber la dirección, la guardería aún siguiera abierta. Tal como le había comentado a Sasuke, necesitaba arreglar el asunto de su bebé lo antes posible. El Uchiha le había dicho que tenía que presentarse a trabajar el lunes y él no podía hacerlo si no solucionaba aquel inconveniente.

-¿Quien más podrá saber dónde queda?- susurró para sí mismo mientras fijaba la mirada al frente. No tenía los números de sus viejos amigos, solo el de Kiba, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Aunque...- pensó recordando hasta entonces que Hinata le había dado su número también-. Que idiota soy... Hinata trabaja en la guardería según me dijo Kiba, debí llamarla a ella en primer lugar.-musitó y justo cuando estaba a punto de cortar la llamada, Sasuke regresó y le dio la dirección. Naruto la apunto sin problemas y tras despedirse, arrancó inmediatamente.

La guardería quedaba justo en el centro del pueblo. Era un edificio de ladrillos rojos, un poco angosto pero de dos pisos de altura. Naruto observó la estructura pensativamente, luego bajo del auto, cargó a Boruto y se acercó.

El lugar tenía una puerta doble de vidrio polarizado. El cartel de "abierto" estaba colgado al frente por lo que Naruto elevó un agradecimiento al cielo antes de empujar la puerta derecha, lamentablemente esta no cedió y suspirando intentó halar de ella esperando que se abriera de esa manera pero tampoco sucedió nada. Observando alrededor, el rubio toco un pequeño timbre al costado y esperó, arrullando a Boruto entre sus brazos para protegerlo del ligero frío.

Varios segundos después la puerta se abrió y una mujer mayor de cabellos grises y astutos ojos negros, saltó a la vista.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- le preguntó ella con calma.

-Necesitó información acerca de la guardería.- sonrió-. Es aquí ¿verdad?

-Sí, si... Adelante.- susurró ella haciéndose a un lado. Naruto entró rápidamente. Dentro había un largo pasillo con varias puertas en ambos lados, que terminaba en un escritorio blanco de madera al lado de unas escaleras.

-¿Y dónde puedo obtener la información?- le preguntó bajando la mirada hacia la mujer.

-Allá.- señaló el escritorio vacío.

-¿Allí?- rectificó Naruto solo para verificar.

-Si.- susurró la mujer antes de caminar a su lado y seguir de lado.

-Gracias.- musitó Naruto avanzando. En cuanto se detuvo frente al lugar indicado, volteó a ver a todos lados esperando encontrar a la recepcionista. Lamentablemente no había nadie a la vista por lo que simplemente suspiro y decidió esperar. Al parecer últimamente tenía muy mala suerte encontrando a las encargadas.

Al cabo de los minutos se acercó una chica menuda, tenía una larga cabellera rubia que caía como cascada a su alrededor y su rostro estaba inclinado mientras ella observaba con bastante atención unos papeles que llevaba en manos, Naruto no podía distinguir sus facciones.

La chica se acercó al escritorio y se quedó parada a un lado, leyendo aún los documentos. Naruto decidió esperar, sin embargo los segundos empezaron a transcurrir y ella no dio señales de saber que él se encontraba a su lado. Observándola fijamente, el Uzumaki se preguntó si ella aún no lo había visto o si lo estaba ignorando deliberamente. Esperaba que fuera lo primero.

Al final optó por carraspear para llamar su atención. La joven se sobresaltó y levanto la mirada. Sus ojos le inspeccionaron meticulosamente y luego una sonrisa lenta se extendió en sus generosos labios.

-Buen día... ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- indagó ella con suavidad y un coqueto aleteo de pestañas. Naruto apenas pudo procesar la información, algo aturdido por lo que veía.

-¿Hinata?- susurró sorprendido, no obstante, negó con la cabeza observando cada detalle de la chica frente a él. Sus cabellos eran rubios, no azules y sus ojos también era diferentes, de un tono ligero de violeta, no del gris aperlado que él había encontrado fascinante.

La chica era prácticamente la viva imagen de Hinata. Algo más alta y menos esbelta, pero bastante parecida.

-¿Eres estúpido o qué?- gruñó la rubia molesta. Naruto levantó la mirada hacia su rostro para observar confundido, sus ojos furiosos.

-¿Perdón?- intentó disculparse, pero lo reconsideró frunciendo el ceño. La expresión antes tierna de la chica, se había transformado completamente en una mueca de enojo y desagrado. Naruto encontró molesto su sorpresivo cambio de actitud y su repentina agresividad.

-¡Y además sordo!

-No es algo que te interese, quiero hablar con el encargado del lugar.- optó por ir directamente al asunto que le había llevado allí, irguiéndose firmemente.

-¿Quién te crees?- exclamó la chica con el rostro rojo de furia.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki!... Y tú tienes un serio problemas de bipolaridad.- soltó en un toque de burla y confusión por los constantes cambios de humor.

-¡Eres un idiota!- se quejó ella en un puchero caprichoso.

-Y tú no eres la persona que estoy buscando.- susurró él antes de pasar a su lado y seguir de largo hacia las escaleras. Si ella no le ayudaba, él mismo buscaría quien lo hiciera.

-¡Oye!... No puedes entrar aquí como si fuera el dueño.- le siguió la chica, molesta.

-Y tú no puedes tratar así a los clientes potenciales.- dijo Naruto sin detenerse.

-Nadie me dice como tengo que actuar y menos un payaso como tú.- gritó ella exaltada. Naruto frunció el ceño indignado por su comportamiento. En cuestión de segundos había recibido un injustificado ataque verbal. La chica tenía una actitud realmente desagradable.

-Entonces sigue con lo tuyo mientras yo busco a alguien que haga bien su trabajo.- sentenció y siguió su camino. A sus espaldas se escuchó un chillido histérico, luego de eso le siguieron fuertes pisadas y la chica escandalosa paso a un lado de él, prácticamente corriendo y siguió de lado hasta el final de las escaleras, donde se detuvo ya en el piso de la segunda planta y se paró firmemente con las manos en las caderas y una mirada desafiante.

-Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado.- le advirtió ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Que sucede contigo?- le preguntó Naruto frustrado-. Yo solo quiero información acerca de la guardería, para mi hijo.- exclamó acomodando a Boruto entre sus brazos. La mirada violeta bajo al bulto que Naruto cargaba, la chica pareció sorprendida por lo que observaba, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que llevaba a su hijo con él.

-¿Ahora me vas a dejar pasar –ttebayo?- soltó de mal humor.

-Eres detestable.- chilló ella entre dientes.

-¿Sabes qué?... ¡Me largo!- explotó Naruto finalmente dando media vuelta-. Si tú trabajas en este lugar, no ha de ser muy bueno, así que voy a buscar a alguien más para cuidar de mi hijo.- exclamó bajando las escaleras con cuidado.

-¡Espera!- se escuchó un grito a su espalda. Te digo que esp...

-¿Que sucede aquí?- interrumpió una dulce voz. Naruto se detuvo bruscamente en la última escalera. Volteó con lentitud y su mirada viajó directamente al final de la escalera, donde Hinata Hyuuga estaba parada, observando a la rubia caprichosa, con curiosidad.

-Es que...

-¡Hinata!- llamó Naruto antes de subir las escaleras nuevamente, con rapidez. La peliazul pareció sorprenderse de verlo, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que él había sido uno de los protagonistas del escándalo.

-¡Naruto!- susurró ella con las mejillas dulcemente sonrojadas. El Uzumaki se detuvo frente a ella, dos escaleras abajo para quedar a su altura y la miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo has estas?- le preguntó Naruto un poco nervioso.

-Muy bien... ¿Y tú?

-No me quejo.- respondió. Ella le sonrió, con tanta dulzura que Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era.

-Q-que bien.- Hinata pareció nerviosa por un segundo-. Boruto... ¿Cómo ha estado?- preguntó bajando la mirada al pequeño bulto. Naruto se sorprendió porque recordará el nombre de su hijo.

-Muy bien... Estuvo algo enfermo hace unos días.- le comentó quitando la frazada azul del rostro del bebé. El pequeño Boruto tenía los enormes ojos abiertos y estaba adorablemente tranquilo, al parecer se había despertado a causa de la discusión.

-Ohh... ¿En serio?- Hinata frunció el ceño preocupada-. Si yo hubiera sabido...- susurró antes de levantar la mirada hacia él.

-Está bien... En realidad solo fue un resfrío de unos días. Ahora está mucho mejor.- la tranquilizó él, adorando la manera tan honesta en que se preocupaba por su hijo.

-¿Y-y qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella tímidamente-. ¿Vienes por la guardería o a una consulta?

-¿Tienen un consultorio?- Hinata se mostró apenada.

-En realidad, no es...- un carraspeo mal disimulado la interrumpió. Hinata levanto la mirada por sobre el hombro del Uzumaki, para observar al personaje que había querido llamar la atención de ambos.

-Ohh... Ya conociste a Shion ¿cierto?- le preguntó Hinata con inocencia. Naruto intentó contener una mueca de desagrado y se limitó a sonreír.

-Si... Tuve el placer hace un momento.- susurró con sarcasmo. La rubia subió las escaleras pasando por su lado y siguiendo de largo, hasta pararse a un lado de Hinata.

Ahora que las veía juntos, el parecido era impactante, ambas podían hacerse pasar por hermanas si no fuera por su color de cabello y ojos. Sin embargo, entre más las observaba Naruto, más diferencias notaba. Shion era varios centímetros más alta que Hinata y menos esbelta, su nariz era más alargada que la de la peliazul y su tono de piel apenas más tostado.

-¿Son hermanas?- le preguntó a Hinata extrañado. No recordaba que la chica tuviera una hermana pero en realidad no recordaba muchas cosas.

-No... Somos primas.- contestó Shion. Naruto levantó la mirada hacia ella, esperando ver su expresión desdeñosa, pero la chica le observaba solo con curiosidad.

-Si... Shion, él es Naruto.- le presentó Hinata con un adorable sonrojó en las mejillas. La rubia le miró fijamente y luego volteó hacia Naruto con interés.

-Un gusto conocerte.- dijo ella encantadoramente. El Uzumaki la observó con una ceja alzada, dudando acerca de si creer en su sinceridad.

-Igual.- susurró sin mucho interés.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres saber información de la g-guardería?- susurró Hinata intentando formular correctamente la pregunta. Los nervios la traicionaban haciéndole ser bastante torpe. Esa era la reacción que siempre ocasionaba Naruto en ella.

-Si... Necesitó alguien que cuide de mi hijo.

-Sería un placer... En este momento buscare-mos a Matsuri para que te explique de los precios y...

-Ella no está.- la interrumpió Shion-. Tuvo que salir hace un rato, recuerda que te lo dijo.

-Sí, si... Pues en ese caso, yo t-te daré la información.- le dijo a Naruto. El rubio sonrió aceptando instantáneamente.

-No es necesario. Yo le daré la información.- se ofreció Shion. El Uzumaki volteó hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

-No es...

-Pues...- Hinata se mostró tímida-. Está bien. Ve con Shion, Naruto.- le dijo, el rubio estuvo apunto de protestar pero al final solo suspiró resignado.

-Está bien.

-Si quieres yo puedo cuidar de Boruto mientras tanto.- se apresuró a decir Hinata.

-¿Puedes?

-Claro, me encantaría hacerlo.- se sonrojó furiosamente-. Y de, de una sola vez lo chequeo.- ofreció.

-Muchas gracias Hinata.- exclamó efusivamente, antes de pasarle con cuidado al bebé.

-Hola Boruto.- susurró la peliazul con una dulce sonrisa. Naruto la observó enternecido.

-Si me sigue podré darle la información.- Shion interrumpió su ensoñación. El Uzumaki le dio una mirada sería, pero al final asintió y levantó la mirada una vez más hacia Hinata. Ella le observaba fijamente.

-No te preocupes Naruto... Yo lo cuidó mientras tanto.- aseguró-. Voy a estar en el consultorio.- se dirigió en esa ocasión a Shion-. Ella te llevará.- le dijo a Naruto. La peliazul le mostró una sonrisa antes de dar media cuenta y encaminarse por el pasillo.

-Vamos.- le llamó la rubia. Naruto bajó las escaleras con ella y se detuvo frente al escritorio. La chica se sentó y empezó a buscar en los cajones.

-Quería disculparme.- susurró ella.

-¿Porque?... Ya no está Hinata aquí, no tienes que actuar con solidaridad.- se quejó Naruto desconfiado. Shion levantó la mirada y le observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No es por eso!- chilló

-Pues no es eso lo que parecía.- el Uzumaki la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Lo estoy intentando ¿sabes?- susurró ella entre dientes-. Yo solo... perdóname por mi comportamiento.- le dijo con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas. Naruto la observó fijamente, pensando que no podía ser él el caprichoso para no dejar pasar aquel inconveniente.

Una parte de si aún se sentía desconfiado. Shion había se había mostrado toda sonrisas con él hasta que le había confundido, luego se había puesto repentinamente furiosa y prácticamente le había insultado. Si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Hinata, él seguramente se habría ido y estaría en problemas buscando a alguien que cuidara de su hijo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento la chica parecía realmente arrepentida y él no era una persona precisamente desconfiada.

-Está bien... empecemos de nuevo.- suspiró-. Soy Naruto Uzumaki.- extendió su mano hacia ella.

La chica le observó con gran interés y luego sonrió cálidamente, a Naruto le dio la impresión que ella le estaba coqueteando, pero lo descartó con rapidez, hacia solo un momento la rubia parecía odiarlo.

-Soy Shion Miko.- se presentó ella, correspondiendo el gesto.

-Un gusto.- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Luego de eso esperó a que ella le diera la información.

La chica le explicó los horarios y precios. Naruto tuvo que dar un pago adelantado y acordó llevar al bebé desde el lunes.

-Muy bien... Entonces te esperaremos el lunes con el pequeño Boruto.- dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa. Naruto asintió.

-Si... vendré a las siete en punto.- le contestó mientras ambos se encaminaban por las escaleras.

-Está bien. Nosotras estamos aquí casi una hora antes de abrir, algunas personas no pueden ubicarse con nuestros horarios debido al trabajo, por lo tanto les permitimos traer a los niños antes de las siete.- le comentó ella con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra oírlo –ttebayo.- le aseguró Naruto-. El lunes será mi primer día de trabajo y no he acordado aún mi horario por lo que puede ser sea un poco más temprano.- le confió rascándose la nuca.

Shion lo miró fijamente y luego sonrió encontrando atractiva su despistada y amigable personalidad.

-Entonces estaremos pendientes.- susurró. Ambos terminaron de subir las escaleras, arriba les esperaba un largo pasillo con varias puertas a ambos lados.

-El consultorio es la última habitación a la derecha.- dijo dirigiéndose allí.

-¿Es un consultorio pediátrico?- le preguntó Naruto sorprendido por lo completa que estaba la guardería. Shion lo miró por unos segundos y luego bajo la mirada.

-Hinata es estudiante de pediatría de la Universidad de Konohagakure.- le comentó la rubia-. Está en su último año y aunque le falta, es una de las mejores estudiantes de su promoción, por lo que decidió ayudarnos con los pequeños que cuidamos aqui.- susurró por lo bajo.

-¿En serio? Eso es muy bueno.- Naruto sonrió.

-Una doctora viene una vez a la semana para revisar a los niños también y para ver el trabajo de Hinata.

-Entonces... ¿Hinata pasa el día aquí también?- le preguntó Naruto interesado.

Shion levantó la mirada hacia él con una expresión seria, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro sorpresivamente. Naruto se mostró confundido. La chica era claramente bipolar, pensó.

-No.- contestó únicamente.

-¿No?... ¿Ella no trabaja aquí?- indagó. Shion frunció el ceño y apresuró el paso dejándole atrás.

-Algo así.- le respondió escuetamente, antes de detenerse frente al consultorio-. Es aquí.- señaló.

-Muy bien, gracias.- le dijo Naruto.

La rubia le miró solo unos segundos y luego asintió y se fue. El Uzumaki la miró por sobre el hombro, extrañado por su comportamiento.

Al final simplemente suspiró antes de estar a la habitación. La estancia era más grande de lo que había creído y muy colorida. Las paredes tenían dibujos animados y el cielo raso, nubes. Había un estante blanco con materiales a un lado de la puerta, una camilla al fondo, escondida hasta la mitad tras una cortina de Mickey Mouse. Había un escritorio y tras él, un sillón y armario blanco también. Dos sillas estaban frente al escritorio. Y otras más en la pared frontal.

Hinata estaba cerca de la camilla, dándole la espalda. En ese momento se encontraba inclinada mientras reía ligeramente, Naruto sonrió al escuchar un dulce gorgoteo. La chica estaba jugando con Boruto.

-Hinata.- la llamó.

La Hyuuga se sobresaltó lanzando un gritillo silencioso y luego volteó con brusquedad hacia él. Sus mejillas se encendieron furiosamente y el rojo se propagó en su rostro completamente pintándoselo de un escarlata intenso. A Naruto su gesto le pareció simplemente adorable.

-N-Naruto.- susurró avergonzada por su brusca reacción. El rubio sintió el impulso de reír, pero se contuvo sabiamente. Entró a la habitación y cerró a su espalda.

-¿Cómo les fue?- le preguntó intentando mirar su hijo.

-Muy bien... Ya revise a Boruto.- dijo volteando hacia la camilla y tomando al pequeño en brazos.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra?- le preguntó Naruto un poco nervioso. Hinata sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Muy bien... Es un niño fuerte y muy saludable.- lo tranquilizó.- Sigue un poco mocoso según veo, pero dado el clima es bastante normal. Solo procura abrigarlo bien cada vez que tengas que sacarlo fuera.

-Está bien... No te preocupes.- sonrió.

-¿Y quería saber si ya recibió la primera vacuna contra la hepatitis B?- le preguntó. Naruto le observó confundido.

-¿El qué?

-La primera vacuna, la vacuna del nacimiento.- susurró.

-No sé realmente.- se mostró sorprendido.

-Ohhh.- Hinata frunció el ceño preocupada-. No creo que no se la hayan puesto, pero preferiría verificar... le voy a quitar el suéter.- le dijo.

-Te ayudo.- se ofreció Naruto acercándose rápidamente.

Boruto se encontraba ya acostado en el centro de la camilla, con las manos sin guantes y el pulgar metido en su boca de fresa. Hinata le desabrocho el overol y Naruto le quitó el suéter, abajo tenía una camisa blanca sin mangas, el Uzumaki estuvo a punto de quitársela pero Hinata no lo vio necesario. Simplemente se inclinó hacia el pequeño y observó ambos brazos.

-Mira.- le señaló a Naruto una pequeña protuberancia en la parte superior del brazo derecho, el rubio se inclinó hacia ella para ver más de cerca.

-¿Esa es el área donde le inyectaron?- preguntó. Hinata asintió.

-Sí, eso quiere decir que ya recibió la primera vacuna, solo hay que...- murmuró irguiendo el rostro, al hacerlo quedó frente a Naruto, bastante cerca. Un rojo intenso coloreó su rostro y un gemido herido escapó de sus labios.

-Lo sien-to.- tartamudeó alejándose rápidamente. El rubio se rió entre dientes.

-No te preocupes –ttebayo.- le restó importancia, mientras observaba con agrado su sonrojo.- ¿Que decías?- Hinata le miró confundida.

-¿De qué?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Ibas a decir algo.

-¿Yo?- los labios le temblaron-. Digo, si disculpa...- carraspeó solo para recuperar la voz-. Solo quería preguntarte cuanto tiene.

-¿Boruto?- ella asintió-. Tiene exactamente un mes y once días.- Hinata sonrió.

-Llevas la cuenta.- le dijo. Naruto asintió riendo.

-Claro que sí. Han sido unos de los mejores días de mi vida.- aseguró sinceramente. Hinata levantó la mirada hacia él y le observó antes de sonreírle con dulzura.

-Eso es muy lindo.

-Es sólo la verdad.- susurró Naruto sintiendo de pronto humilde. Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos, hasta que Hinata desvió el rostro demasiado avergonzada.

-Pues... Dado q-que Boruto tiene la primera vacuna, voy a necesitar que lo traigas en su segundo mes, para aplicarle la vacuna contra el tétano.- le dijo mientras empezaba a vestir al bebé. El pequeño gorgoteaba babeándose los dedos. Hinata le cambio y limpio, le puso los guantes nuevamente, antes de cargarlo.

-Ahora sí príncipe.- susurró arrullándolo con ternura-. Eres tan guapo.- dijo alejándolo un poco de sí misma, solo para observar su inocente rostro. Luego volteó hacia Naruto y le observó sonrojándose al notar cuan intensamente él la miraba.

-¿Q-que sucede?- le preguntó nerviosa. El rubio río ligeramente.

-Nada.- contestó con tranquilidad.

-Bueno...- Hinata lo dejó ir, inclinándose hacia Boruto y plantándole un sonoro beso en la frente-. Tienes que ir con tu padre.- susurró dejándolo en brazos del Uzumaki. Naruto lo tomó al instante arrollándolo con cuidado.

-Gracias por todo.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que.- aseguró ella sonrojada.

-Me imagino que estarás ocupada, así que... Me voy.- se movió, nervioso de repente.

-Está bien.

-Me alegra mucho verte –ttebayo.- exclamó efusivamente.

-Igual a mí.

-Pues... Creo que te dejo.- dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!

Naruto se detuvo y volteó por sobre el hombro para ver cómo Hinata le observaba con el rostro intensamente rojo.

-¿Si?

-Digo... T-te acompañó.- susurró jugando con sus dedos, a Naruto el gesto se le hizo enternecedor y extrañamente familiar-. Si quie-res.

-Claro que si –ttebayo.- declaró rascándose una mejilla.

Luego de eso, ambos se salieron del consultorio y se encaminaron por el pasillo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Trabajas aquí?- indagó Naruto mirándola de soslayo. Hinata iba a su lado, con el rostro un poco gacho y las manos tras la espalda.

-S-sí.

-¿Todos los días?

-No... P-por las mañanas estoy aquí de lunes a jueves.- le dijo-. Trabajo hasta las once del mediodía y algunas veces vuelvo de cuatro a seis de la tarde.

-¡Ohh ya!... ¿Entonces hoy fue una excepción?

-No, los sábados pasó aquí todo el día, es cuando hago normalmente las consultas a los pequeños.

-¿Si?... Entonces nos veremos casi todos los días.- se alegró sonriéndole abiertamente. Naruto no podía imaginar lo que aquel simple gesto ocasionó en Hinata. De pronto, su corazón dio un salto como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

-C-claro.- susurró bajando la mirada al sentir el rostro caliente.

Descendieron las escaleras en silencio, y caminaron por el pasillo desierto.

-Es bastante tranquilo acá.- dijo Naruto sorprendido, nunca antes había entrado a una guardería, pero jamás había pensado que fuera tan silenciosa dado la cantidad de niños que debían de cuidar.

Hinata rió y el dulce sonido fue como melodía a sus oídos.

-Es porque es la hora de la siesta.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Naruto miró fijamente a Hinata recorriendo con la mirada sus bonitas facciones. La chica tenía la mirada desviada y estaba sonrojada de nuevo, lo cual le daba una imagen delicada y un brillo precioso a sus ojos. Naruto se halló pensando de nuevo en lo hermosa que era. Sabía que perdía el tiempo con esa clase de pensamientos, pero por alguna razón no pudo evitarlo.

-Espero verte más seguido.- le dijo seriamente. Hinata levantó la mirada hacia él, sorprendida y luego boqueo como un lindo pez.

Y-yo igual.- susurró casi sin voz. Naruto le sonrió y luego hizo un ademán de abrir la puerta. Hinata se adelantó alegando que él llevaba al pequeño Boruto en brazos.

El Uzumaki dio un par de pasos afuera, el viento helado le dio de lleno en el rostro y se apresuró a cubrir bien el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo, luego volteó hacia Hinata que aún estaba parada al pie de la puerta.

-Te veo el lunes.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Hinata se puso colorada, pero asintió tímidamente.

-Aquí estaré.- le aseguro suavemente. Naruto le dio una última mirada y se acercó a su auto.

Después de acomodar a Boruto, entrar al vehículo y prender la calefacción, su mirada se dirigió hacia las puertas de la guardería. Hinata ya había entrado, pero Naruto no pudo evitar quedar con la mirada prendada en ese lugar por varios segundos.

Finalmente el gorgoteo de Boruto le hizo reaccionar. Miró a su hijo por el retrovisor y luego encendió el motor. Con una última mirada hacia la guardería, arrancó.

Mientras iba en camino, no pudo evitar pensar, en cuan ansiosamente esperaría por un lunes, por primera vez en su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

.

.

.

 **V** olví con otro capítulo. Como pueden ver estoy intentando ser constante.

Respecto al capítulo ¿Qué opinan?

La verdad fue un poco complicado editar este en especial. De hecho prácticamente tuve que reescribirlo y debo decirle que me llevo más páginas de las que esperaba. No recuerdo haber escrito tanto para un solo capitulo que no fuese un one-shot o two-shot.

Espero haber aclarado todas las dudas que tenían y que les haya agradado los personajes que integre, que si pusieron atención podrán saber que son dos chicas que harán esta trama interesante.

Debo decirlo nuevamente, solo para que comprendan el tiempo que me tomara volver a actualizar cualquiera de las otras historias y en el caso de que las lean, estoy editando los fics, todos y cada uno de ellos, podría tardar un poco en volver. La siguiente historia está entre "Ingenuidad Encantadora" y "El misterio de la felicidad". Espero volver antes de que termine el mes, aunque aún así, se me hace mucho tiempo.

En fin, terminados los anuncios, espero un review, quiero saber que piensan de cómo se está desarrollando la historia, sé que es un poco lento, pero como lo avise antes, el  
Naruhina ira paso por paso, sin embargo el final de este capítulo me gusto, son tal lindos ellos dos. Los adoro. Espero sus opciones, sugerencias, demandas o lo que sea. Solo quédense un ratito más para escribirme ¿sí?

Y eso sería todo. Nos seguiremos leyendo. Espero que estén bien allá por donde Diosito los tenga. Besos, abrazos y cariños. **Sayonara**.

.

 **.**

 **PS** : No estoy acostumbrada a esto, pero como agradezco su apoyo, aquí vamos. A responder sus comentarios.

 **amysd** : Jajaja… Bueno respeto tus opinión, yo no era muy fan tampoco, no porque no me gustara la pareja, sino porque lo veía ya realizado, pero desde "Naruto: The Last" me conquistaron y aquí estoy. Me alegra que te guste el Sasusaku, es mi pareja favorita y solo por ti agregue algo de ellos en este capítulo, porque fuiste la primera en escribir su comentario, espero que te haya gusto. Besos y abrazos.

 **Tsuki-NaruHina03** : Gracias por el comentario y aquí está tu capitulo. Besos y abrazos.

 **narutophanter** : Me alegra que te guste como va todo, te confieso que me está dando algo de dificultad apegarme a lo que ya tenía escrito, pero me alegra leer que lo estoy haciendo bien. Aquí está tu Naruhina, algo corto pero espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos desde Honduras.

 **Yume no Kaze** : Sasuke si es un gran hijo de puta, estamos de acuerdo y lo bueno es que él también. En este capítulo también tiene Sasusaku solo espero que no haya opacado el Naruhina, si es así lo lamento, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre dos parejas, pero no podía dejar al Sasusaku de lado. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas respecto a la profesión de Sakura en este capítulo. Besos y abrazos.

 **Rebeqha23** : Gracias por el comentario y los deseos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Misaki Rukkia Hyuga** : Jajajaja, espero que no tanto en esta ocasión, solo me queda decirte que intente subirlo lo antes posible, espero que lo disfrutes. Muchos besos.

 **MariiDii** : Me alegra mucho que te guste y tú si has logrado captar lo que yo deseaba plasmar. Algo sencillo, realista y sin embargo, muy tierno. Espero que te agrade este capítulo. Besos y abrazos.

 **Alisse** : Gracias, ojala te haya gustado en esta ocasión. Saludos desde Honduras.

 **Flor loveanime** : Estoy contenta que te haya gustado la adición del Sasusaku, espero que hayas disfrutado de esta capitulo. Y no te preocupes, estoy trabajando en que Sakura de brazo a torcer. Besos.

 **Akime Maxwell** : Que bien que te guste, me alegra mucho escucharlo. Te traigo el primer Naruhina directo y espero que te guste también, algo sutil y un poco perezoso, pero allí esta. Toneri es uno de los antagonistas, por lo que ¿A quién le va a gustar? Pero aun así, no es un mal chico. Respecto al Sasusaku, en este capítulo también vemos cómo se desarrolla y espero tu opinión al respecto. Gracias por tu apoyo. Besos y abrazos linda.

 **MadeNaruHina26** : Me alegra que te guste y que tu si entiendas como van las cosas, en este capítulo hay algo vital respecto a la relación de Tsunade con Naruto, al Sasusaku y por supuesto al Naruhina, espero que te haya gustado y tal vez un comentario. Debo decirlo también, me gustaron tus trabajos, tienen mucho potencial, espero que sigas así. Cuídate cariño, besos y abrazos.

 **DULCESITO311** : Hola linda, amo leer tus comentarios, realmente son como un bálsamo a mi corazón de escritora, me alegro de verdad que te guste como se va desarrollando la historia, gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, este es solo un paso dentro de las relaciones que mis personajes van a tener, realmente espero que les haya hecho ver las cosas como lo deseo. Una vida complicada, sencilla, pero muy hermosa, esa es la vida de Naruto desde que Boruto llegó para quedarse. Espero que te haya gustado el Naruhina y Sasusaku. Besos y abrazos. Cuídate.

 **Ememoho** : A mi también me da mucha ternura nuestro pequeño Boruto, es algo simplemente hermoso. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos estaremos leyendo. Besos.

 **Nova Carter** : No hay de que cariño. Espero que te agrade esta nueva también. Saludos.

 **Anónimos** : Gracias por su apoyo, me alegra de corazón leer sus comentarios y espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo. Besos y abrazos. Saludos desde Honduras. Cuídense

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

* * *

.

 **Advertencia del capítulo: (** _Lenguaje obsceno_ **)**

 **.**

 **Diclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen_

 **.**

 **Nota:** _Esta historia es completa y absolutamente MIA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Más allá del cielo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **.**

* * *

 **"** **Amistades** **"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto se despertó con la luz del día pegándole en el rostro. Era algo rutinario que sin embargo le ponía de muy mal humor cada mañana. Enfurruñado, puso el antebrazo sobre sus ojos esperando lograr poder conciliar el sueño una vez más, no obstante, una vez despierto, fue casi imposible.

-Tengo que comprar cortinas oscuras.- masculló en un gruñido, pensando que era un pecado despertar temprano un domingo.

La sensación de pereza lo arropaba como manto esa mañana. Naruto dejo caer el brazo a su lado y fijo su mirada furiosa en el techo, culpando seriamente a cualquier cosa, por su mal inicio de día. Estaba cansado, enojado y tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir, las obligaciones llamaban a su puerta, lo que le ponía de peor humor. El día anterior había sido un tanto movido, iniciando por su excursión en la mansión Uchiha y terminando en su visita al taller automotriz del pueblo por los arreglos necesarios para su carro, así como algunos repuestos indispensables.

Al final había vuelto a su casa un poco pasadas de las nueve, sintiéndose agotado, solo para que el angelito de su hijo no pudiera dormir hasta las once de la noche, despertando de una a cuatro de la mañana.

Estaba realmente acabado, con dificultad podía mantener los ojos abiertos y la cabeza le palpitaba intensamente. Desviando la mirada, observó a su lado como Boruto dormía como un querubín, ignorante de la mala mirada que él le daba, Naruto quería poder descansar como él, pero ni el mal humor, ni todas las maldiciones del mundo le concederían su deseo, por lo que con un suspiro, se incorporó en la cama.

El cuerpo le dolía un poco, lo cual le extraño, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo físico en los últimos días por lo que simplemente se dedicó a mover los brazos y el cuello pensando que talvez se debía a que había dormido del lado equivocado. Mientras observaba la puerta con pereza, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la enorme bolsa negra que tenía a un lado, en una esquina de la habitación. Una maldición escapó de sus labios, Naruto se pego un golpe sonoro en la frente, molesto por su descuido.

-Solo a mí se me olvidan las cosas –ttebayo.- se quejó con la voz ronca por el sueño, mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en la cama, suspiro mirando al techo y luego desvío la mirada a la bolsa negra otra vez.

Ese día siendo domingo, había pensado seriamente en quedarse en casa y pasar el día con Boruto en la habitación. No tenía planes de salir a ningún lado, la noche anterior había hablado con Kiba y ellos había planeando la reunión de reencuentro, para el siguiente domingo, por lo que Naruto había decidido descansar. Lamentablemente su propio descuido le había dejado en aquella situación. La bolsa negra parecía burlarse de él y las excusas no eran una opción, aquella era toda la ropa que había llevado al viaje y la que había encontrado en el ático de Tsunade, ya no tenía nada más que ponerse y solo había una muda de ropa para Boruto también.

Sabía que aquella tarea la debía haber hecho el día anterior, en su incursión al pueblo, pero lo había olvidado totalmente y había ocupado el tiempo en otros asuntos, aunque no lo sentía perdido.

-De nada sirve quejarme.- bufo resignado antes de levantarse de la cama y buscar una toalla para darse un baño.

Treinta minutos después, Naruto volvió a la habitación un poco más animado. Boruto estaba despierto y sollozaba, por lo que se apresuró a la cama, para revisarlo. Rápidamente noto que tenía el pañal desechable empapado, así que se apresuró a cambiarlo y de una vez aprovechó abrigarlo para salir, luego, él mismo se vistió y bajo para preparar los biberones del bebé.

Afuera estaba silencioso, el día estaba gris por lo que daba un aspecto lúgubre al lugar, las luces estaban apagadas y Tsunade no estaba a la vista. Naruto se encaminó a la cocina buscando extrañado, algún rastro de su abuela. La mujer no estaba por ningún lado y la camioneta aún estaba estacionada frente a la casa, por lo que tampoco había salido, aunque Naruto nunca la había visto salir en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí.

Pensando en la absurda probabilidad de que Tsunade aún estuviera dormida, termino de preparar los biberones y se encaminó rápidamente a su habitación.

Cuando llegó, Boruto tenía los ojos increíblemente abiertos y miraba todo compulsivamente, como intentando entender su alrededor. Naruto lo miró enternecido mientras dejaba los diversos biberones que llevaba consigo. Tomó uno de ellos y comprobó la temperatura dejando caer algo del líquido contra su piel, algo que había aprendido de los tutoriales de YouTube, luego se acercó a Boruto y lo tomó entre sus brazos para darle de comer. El pequeño engulló la leche como si estuviera famélico y se la acabo en pocos minutos, Naruto puso la mamila de lado y a continuación procedió a sacarle los gases, luego acostó a Boruto nuevamente y busco algo para comer él mismo.

Media hora después y con todo listo, Naruto dejo al pequeño bien asegurado en la cama y cargo la bolsa de ropa sucia hacia su auto. Tsunade no estaba a la vista aún, lo cual nuevamente le extrañó. El rubio intentó ignorarle y salió de la casa. Afuera, el cielo estaba de un gris oscuro y habían gruesas nubes a los alrededores, la temperatura también había descendido considerablemente, tanto que él podía ver su propio aliento como humo saliendo de su boca. Naruto se apresuró hacia el auto, metió la bolsa dentro, luego volvió rápidamente por su hijo.

Vistió a Boruto con un grueso suéter, para protegerlo del frío que no había previsto y luego cargo con la pañalera y todo lo necesario para salir de la casa.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, la tentación de buscar a su abuela le hizo sentir algo extraño en el pecho, estaba poniéndose ansioso, era demasiado extraño que Tsunade no anduviera rondando por la casa, ya que en todos los días que él había estado allí, la mujer siempre salía de su habitación, aunque fuera solo para sentarse frente al televisor. Naruto dejo la pañalera sobre una mesa de centro en la sala de estar y con Boruto en brazos, buscó en la cocina para ver si la mujer estaba. No había rastro alguno de Tsunade, pero en la estufa había una pequeña olla con agua hirviendo por lo nada malo podía estar sucediendo, se convenció.

Con un suspiro, Naruto volvió a la sala, cargo todo lo que tenía que llevar consigo y salio de la casa.

Llegó al pueblo sin contratiempo y se encaminó hacia la lavandería. Era domingo por lo que el lugar estaba bastante concurrido.

Naruto tomó un boleto, seis personas antes que él estaban esperando por lo que decidió volver al auto cuidando de que Boruto estuviera bien abrigado.

Primero, se acercó al maletero y tomó el cargador para meterlo en el asiento del copiloto. Podía mover el asiento de bebe, pero le había costado mucho trabajo ajustarlo como era debido y no quería tener a Boruto tanto tiempo fuera.

Acomodó al bebe de tal manera que ningún movimiento por parte de él, le pudiera hacer caer, luego dio media vuelta al auto y entro.

-Esta un poco frío.- susurró haciendo fricción con sus manos en busca de calor. Se acercó a su hijo y le acomodo la ropa esperando que no tuviera frío. Boruto estaba totalmente abrigado, pero su rostro si estaba expuesto, por lo que se apresuró a encender el auto y con ello la calefacción.

-En unos momentos entraras en calor.- le dijo mientras le acomodaba la cabeza contra la mullida almohada. Boruto estaba totalmente despierto y sus ojos parecían dos enormes faroles, aún grises. Naruto se inclinó hacia él y le hizo dio un par de besos en las mejillas, luego se irguió permaneciendo a su alcance, había leído un par de artículos en internet la noche anterior, y decía que un bebe tenía ciertas limitaciones visuales durante los primeros meses. Al inicio no distinguía nada, luego de un par de semanas solo enfocaba lo que tenía a menos de veinte centímetros cerca. Naruto había encontrado la información bastante fructífera, ahora se acercaba a su hijo esperando a que se acostumbrará a él.

El rubio miró su reloj de mano buscando la hora, pasaban las diez de la mañana, a ese paso sería una suerte si terminaba antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Sin nada que hacer, tomó a Boruto en brazos y lo cargo sobre el timón haciéndole muecas. El pequeño sonría gustoso haciendo un sonido de lo más tierno, aunque Naruto sabía que no entendía ni siquiera quien él era.

-Pero que guapo eres.- le dijo en un tono de voz empalagoso, Boruto le dedicó una sonrisa babosa-. Te pareces a tu padre, a que si, a que si…- le mecio continuamente. El bebe rió un poco y de pronto escupió algo. Naruto se sobresaltó y bajo la mirada para notar que tenía un poco de leche regurgitada en el cuello y la camisa.

-Pero qué demonios…- exclamó apunto de soltar una maldición, su tono de voz fue talvez demasiado fuerte, pues de un momento a otro el pequeño empezó a sollozar.

-No, no.- intentó tranquilizarlo Naruto como si él le entendiera. Boruto le miró con sus enormes ojos acuosos y en segundos se puso a llorar a lágrimas vivas, soltando grandes gotas de agua de los ojos mientras su garganta se desgarraba en berreos. Sorprendido, Naruto observó como su rostro de angel, pasaba a fruncirse, sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo vivo y se humedecieron por las continuas lágrimas.

-Ya, ya.- le meció sin saber muy bien qué hacer. El llanto tan repentino le había tomado con la guardia baja. Boruto siguió bramando y Naruto rápidamente lo acomodó en su pecho, sobre la parte limpia para empezar a mecerlo suavemente, de un lado a otro. El llanto continuo por lo que parecieron horas, pero finalmente se calmo. Naruto casi se sintió a llorar de alivio cuando por fin el pequeño dejó de chillar. Lentamente lo alejó de su cuerpo y pudo notar, con gran asombro que Boruto se había dormido.

Con el ceño fruncido, se dijo que aquello no tenía lógica, pero no pudo hacer más que agradecer mientras con mucho cuidado lo dejaba en el cargador. Boruto tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y la nariz roja. Con pesar, Naruto se encargó de limpiarle antes de dejarle descansar.

-En que aprietos me metes.- se dijo en un suspiro aliviado, pensando en lo extraño que todo aquello se había desarrollado. Luego recordó que tenía la camisa llena de leche y se apresuró a limpiarse con una servilleta. La mancha salió, no así el extraño e inquietante olor, Naruto optó por buscar en la pañalera, las toallitas húmedas y usarlas sobre su ropa.

Finalmente, dejó la cabeza caer contra el respaldo del asiento agotado. Boruto le había puesto nervioso con su llanto, eso era solo un recordatorio de lo inexperto que era aún, pero Naruto esperaba poder algún día manejarse de mejor manera y dar lo mejor de sí por su hijo.

Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza y pronto se fueron esfumando hasta que solo quedó una inmensa oscuridad.

 **[...]**

Un extraño ruido le hizo abrir los ojos. Naruto se incorporó en su asiento, sorprendido porque se hubiera dormido por un segundo. Boruto aún descansaba por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse mucho. Una mirada a su reloj de mano, le hizo dar un tremendo salto y casi proferir un grito. Eran las once y media, se había dormido por más tiempo del previsto y tal vez había perdido su turno. Naruto se apresuró a salir del auto intentando no hacer mucho ruido, luego se acercó rápidamente a la lavandería, casi resbalando contra el suelo congelado. Dentro seguía igual de lleno que antes y tras verificar con el encargado de lugar, pudo saber que aún había un cliente antes que él. Sintiendo la cabeza más grande, Naruto volvió al auto pensando en el susto que se había llevado, de haber perdido su turno, habría tenido que tomar otro boleto y esperar aún más. No tenía tanta paciencia para eso y allí si habría explotado.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta del piloto, pudo notar que había cerrado con llave, empezó a hiperventilar aún a pesar del frío y rápidamente se acercó a la ventanilla aterrado de encontrar las llaves dentro. No estaban allí, empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón y tampoco las encontró, volvió dentro del local y las encontró en la recepción. Frustrado consigo mismo, volvió al auto recriminándose por su olvido, había dejado a su hijo dentro y si hubiera perdido las llaves, aquella habría sido sin duda su peor pesadilla.

Un poco más relajado, abrió la puerta y antes de entrar levantó la mirada por sobre el auto casualmente y observó a una pareja, bajo la mirada e hizo un además de entrar, sin embargo se paralizó a medio proceso y volvió a erguirse dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a las otras dos personas. Estaban al otro lado de la calle, el hombre tomaba de la mano a la mujer, caminaban muy tranquilamente y parecían cómodos el uno con el otro. Naruto sintió algo inusual en el pecho.

Hinata era aquella mujer y el hombre que la acompañaba era el mismo chico que había visto junto a ella varios días atrás. Naruto les siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron al doblar a otra calle. Suspiró, observando su aliento en un delgado humo blanco y luego se adentró al auto, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Sus manos tomaron el volante y su mirada se fijo al frente.

Hinata tenía novio, no era algo extraño, era una chica bellisima, estudiada y dulce como la misma azúcar, lo extraño sería que no tuviera novio, entonces Naruto sabría que los hombres de Konoha eran ciegos o demasiado estúpidos. Extrañado, el rubio miró dentro de si notando una molestia creciente, sus dedos apretaban fuertemente el volante, Naruto lo soltó notando la palidez de sus extremidades.

-Maldición.- masculló contrayendo y estirando los dedos.

-¿Que esperabas Naruto?... ¿Qué se fijara en un perdedor como tú?- se dijo en un intento de humor negro. Una sonrisa irónica surco sus labios. Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse mal, la chica realmente le gustaba y por un momento incluso se había dejado creer que era mutuo, pero no había sido más que una muy activa imaginación.

Con un suspiro, dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla y fijo la mirada en el techo del auto.

-Eres tan estupido Naruto.- susurró cerrando los ojos.

Intentó dejar ir el tema mientras los minutos pasaban, al final se resignó, no así pudo evitar el desagradable sabor de boca.

Boruto se despertó luego de diez minutos y Naruto se enfocó de lleno en él. Otros diez minutos después, la señora que iba antes que él, salía del local. El Uzumaki se apresuró hacia la lavandería y presentó su boleto. Llevar la bolsa con ropa sucia fue todo un reto ya que tenía a su bebé en brazos, pero una amable señora se ofreció a ayudarle y aunque se resistió por un momento, desconfiado, al final acepto y rápidamente llevo todo dentro.

Acomodó a Boruto en el cargador, aún lado de la silla que él ocuparía y se encargó de la ropa, seleccionándola y luego ingresándola a la lavadora industrial.

Lavar y secar toda la ropa le tomó alrededor de una hora y media, por suerte Boruto había dormido la mayor parte del tiempo y solo había llorado cuando le tocaba el biberón. Naruto se tomó su tiempo doblando la ropa y luego acomodándola de manera de que ni se arrugara.

El camino a su casa fue relativamente corto. Tsunade estaba en su asiento favorito cuando llegó. Aunque era difícil de admitir, Naruto se sintió instantáneamente aliviado al ver a la mujer allí.

 **[...]**

Cuando la noche cayó, ya se sentía cansado. Entre ordenar toda la ropa, el cuarto y cuidar a Boruto, sentía que no daba para más. Habia alistado también la pañalera del bebe, poniendo en ella todo lo que consideraba indispensable para su cuidado. Ahora viéndola en la cama y como hundía el colchón, sentía que talvez llevaba demasiado, pero no se decidía a quitar nada. Su ropa de trabajo estaba ya apartada también.

En el pasado, Naruto habría sido más descuidado y posiblemente, no se habría preparado. Talvez se hubiera levantado con el momento justo para llegar a la hora de entrada, sino un poco más tarde. Habría sido el ejemplo vivo de lo que no se debería de hacer, pero de alguna manera, desde que se había dado cuenta de la existencia de Boruto, sentía que era otra persona, más madura, más responsable. Era una sensación agradable.

Quitando la pañalera de la cama, Naruto se preparó para dormir. Se quitó la ropa que andaba desde la mañana, buscó algo más ligero y decidió darse una ducha rápida, aprovechando que Boruto estaba durmiendo como un angelito. Solo unos pocos minutos después, volvió y tomó al bebe en brazos procurando no despertarlo, antes de acomodarlo en la cama, apagar la luz y acostarse a un lado de él.

Se quedó observándolo hasta que el sueño le venció.

Boruto se despertó solo una vez a las dos de la mañana, Naruto respiró profundamente, luego de salir del sueño tras sus berreos. Tomó al pequeño entre brazos y lo meció. Tardó varios minutos en tranquilizarlo, le cambio el pañal desechable y lo acostó en la cama mientras se apresuraba hacía tocador a preparar el biberón. Por suerte el agua que había hervido, todavía seguía tibia por lo que no tuvo que bajar. Una hora después de darle el biberón y unos cuantos arrullos, Boruto cayó dormido. Naruto suspiró como un bebe cuando él también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

A las cinco y media de la mañana, el despertador de su celular sonó. Naruto se quejó y dio vueltas negando con la cabeza, tenía mucho sueño aún. Apago la alarma y se recostó en la almohada, dormitó unos pocos minutos antes de recordar que no podía hacerlo y luego se levantó.

Veinte minutos para las seis, se encontraba de camino hacia el pueblo. Boruto iba bien asegurado en los asientos traseros y Naruto manejaba lentamente mientras aprovechaba a enguirse un trozo de pan de vainilla y un juguito de manzana con pajilla.

Media hora después estaba llegando a la guardería. Tomó al pequeño Boruto en brazos y la pañalera, y se acercó al edificio. Tocó un par de veces y la puerta se abrió, le recibió la misma señora del día anterior, de corto pelo gris y una cara realmente amargada. Naruto le sonrío antes de presentarse.

-Soy Naruto, vengo…

-A dejar al pequeño Boruto ¿no?- ella le sonrío ligeramente mientras se hacía a un lado permitiéndole entrar. Naruto asintio, algo extrañado porque ella le conociera y luego ingreso. Adentro había un poco de ruido, voces de niños y dos mujeres hablando con Shion en la recepción. Naruto se acercó a unos pasos de ellas, pero decidió esperar a que se dejaran de hablar. Solo unos segundos después, el silencio se hizo, Naruto levantó la mirada de la carita de ángel de su bebe, para notar cómo las tres mujeres le miraban con interés.

Aparte de Shion, una de ellas era bastante joven, posiblemente de su edad, tenía el cabello y ojos castaños, era muy guapa y parecía muy amable. La otra era un poco mayor, talvez cercana a los treinta. Tenía cabello rubio, ojos verdes y piel ligeramente bronceada. Sus cejas eran oscuras, sus labios abultados y tenía un coqueto lunar a un lado de la nariz. Era muy atractiva y su mirada le dio un claro indicio de interés. Naruto no pudo evitar carraspear y sonreír antes de acercarse.

-Buenos días.- saludo cordialmente.

-Buenos días.- dijeron ellas en coro.

-Bueno yo…- tuvo dificultades para expresarse con tantas miradas sobre él, nunca se había caracterizado por ser alguien tímido, de hecho era más bien lo contrario, pero por alguna razón se sintió analizado y no fue agradable, decidió ignorarlo y centrarse. Lo que mejor le valía sería actuar como siempre.

-Vine un poco temprano ¿ehh?... Como me dijiste que abrían antes de las siete, decidí traer a Boruto un poco antes de la hora mientras me organizo Shion.- sonrío encantadoramente antes de agregar-. No hay problema ¿cierto?

-No, claro que no.- dijo Shion acercándose rápidamente, le sonrío mientras le ponía un mano en el brazo y se inclinaba para ver a Boruto.

-Esta aún dormido

-Si, es muy temprano. No te preocupes, vamos a llevarlo a una de las cunas en sala de infantes.- ella le miró a los ojos fijamente, luego volteó hacia las otras dos-. Por cierto, te voy a presentar.- dio unos pasos lejos de él-. Ellos trabajan aquí también. Chicas, el es Naruto Uzumaki, un nuevo cliente, el pequeño que carga es su hijo, Boruto.- miró a Naruto y señaló a la castaña-. Ella es Matsuri, es la recepcionista… y ella es Tamara, encargada de la sala de los niños d años.

-Mucho gusto.- Naruto hizo una ligera reverencia. Las mujeres le correspondieron rápidamente.

-¿Cuanto tiene el pequeño señor Uzumaki?- le preguntó Matsuri acercándose para tener una mirada del bebe. Sonreía con dulzura y parecía tener una personalidad igual de afable.

-Solo Naruto, no puedo ser mucho más mayor que usted.- le dijo con humildad-. Tiene apenas tres meses.

-Claro Naruto….- echo una mirada hacia Boruto-. ¡Pero que lindo!

-Gracias.

-Ven Naruto, te llevó hacia la sala de cunas.- Shion intervino con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tomó del brazo al rubio y gentilmente lo halo. Naruto hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia ambas mujeres antes de alejarse.

El lugar quedaba en el segundo piso. La tercera puerta al lado derecho. Naruto entró después de Shion y pudo observar lo bonito de la estancia. Tenía alrededor de diez cunas, era una habitación grande. El techo estaba pintado de azul celeste, con esponjosas nubes blancas. Las cunas estaban distribuidas a ambos lados de la habitación y en el centro, al fondo, se encontraban tres mecedoras, un estante con pañales desechables y productos de bebe, y una pequeña camilla a un lado, seguramente para cambiar pañales sucios.

Olía a fresas y a bebe, Naruto aspiro profundamente antes de fijarse en la mujer que estaba en la última cuna de la derecha. Estaba inclinada sobre ella murmurando suavemente, llevaba una falda larga y una blusa pegada al cuerpo, de mangas largas. Sus cabellos azulados le caían en la espalda, no le veía el rostro, pero no fue difícil deducir de quién se trataba.

-Trata de no hacer ruido, ya se durmió.- murmuró ella con su voz en una suave caricia para el oído.

-Claro.- Shion contestó secamente antes de avanzar hacia el centro de la habitación, Naruto no pudo seguirla. Su mirada aún seguía en la figura de Hinata.

-¿Trajeron ya a Ryo?- preguntó Hinata volteando finalmente, su mirada primero reparo en Shion y luego se desvió hacia la puerta, a Naruto.

-Trajeron a Boruto.- aclaró Shion.

-Ohh.- el rojo surco las mejillas pálidas de Hinata-. Eso veo.- susurró tímidamente-. Hola Naruto.

-Hola.- dijo él

-¿Cómo estás?- ella le miró apenas, parecía no poder sostener su mirada, se le veía nerviosa por la manera en la que jugaba con sus dedos y hermosa por la manera en la que sus mejillas tomaban color. Naruto carraspeo antes de asentir en un movimiento torpe.

-Bien, muy bien ¿Y tu?

-Igual.- ella respiró profundamente, moviendo los hombros antes de verle de frente-. ¿Y Boruto? ¿Cómo se encuentra él?

-Muy bien también, ahora está dormido.- señaló mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Ohh… Pues en ese caso, hay que acostarlo.- dijo Hinata acercándose a él.

-En eso estábamos.- Shion llegó antes a Naruto y extendió sus brazos-. Me lo das.- le pidió con una dulce sonrisa. El rubio asintió y le dio un beso en la frente al bebe antes de depositarlo en los brazos delgados de la mujer

-Con cuidado.- le dijo cuando le vio arrullarlo, Shion le miró curiosa y Naruto sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban de vergüenza-. Digo… Olvídalo, tienes más experiencia en esto que yo.- se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa atolondrada.

-No te preocupes.- le calmo Shion antes de avanzar hacia la cuna, Naruto le siguió y observó como acostaba con especial cuidado al bebe-. Ya está.- dijo la chica antes de acercarse al estante, en el había un oso de peluche.

Shion lo agarro, le dio la vuelta y giró la llave que tenía a su espalda, empezó a sonar una canción de cuna.

-Lo mejor ahora será que nos vayamos, hay que dejarlos solos.- le dijo en un susurro. Naruto volteó la mirada y busco a Hinata, ella ya no estaba en la habitación. Miró a Shion con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y quien se quedara aquí?

-Nadie, es mejor así. Además de que tenemos que ir a recibir a los demás niños.- le explicó con tranquilidad, luego saco del bolsillo de su suéter una especie de woki toki en color blanco y se lo mostró-. En el caso de que alguno de los bebés llore, lo voy a escuchar aquí y vendré inmediatamente.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-En ese caso…- no termino dirigiendo una mirada a su hijo. Se acercó a la cuna y le observó dormir. Había estado con Boruto por varias semanas y no se había dado cuenta de cuanto se había acostumbrado a eso, era difícil ahora separarse de él. Se inclinó sobre la cuna y depósito un beso en su frente-. Nos vemos en la tarde.- susurró contra su piel.

-Se que es difícil ¿cierto?- Shion estaba a su lado, Naruto la miró y no dudó en asentir-. Pero no te preocupes, yo personalmente me encargaré de que él esté muy bien cuidado.- le dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el antebrazo. Naruto asintió y miró por última vez a su hijo.

-Esta bien, claro.- sonrío ligeramente. Shion lo tomó del brazo, entralazandolo con el de ella y luego le halo suavemente hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrar, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar por última vez la cuna en la que habían dejado a Boruto.

-No te preocupes Naruto.- le dijo mientas caminaban por el pasillo, le dio una caricia en el hombro-. Te aseguro que cuando menos esperes estarás viniendo por él.- le tranquilizó.

-Seguro… Pareces acostumbrada a padres sobreprotectores.- decidió darle un poco de humor a la situación, dando una rápida mirada al brazo de ella, que estaba enganchado con el suyo.

-Es bastante entendible. Ellos piensan que nadie jamás va a cuidar a sus hijos como ellos lo hacen. Sin embargo, nosotros procuramos que todos los niños tengan la mejor atención.- le miró a los ojos y sonrío-. Voy a cuidar de Boruto como si fuera mi propio hijo. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Esta en buenas manos.- le aseguro.

-Esta bien.

Bajaron las escaleras lentamente. Matsuri estaba en la recepción, sentada mientras revisaba unos documentos, la otra mujer no estaba a la vista, pero si Hinata, ella le decía algo a la pelicafe, hasta que les vio y se quedó en silencio. Naruto la observó fijamente, ella desvío la mirada con un suspiro.

-Bueno, te dije que te mostraría las instalaciones ¿cierto?- Shion le soltó y se puso frente a él. Naruto la miró y asintió.

-Claro.- dirigió una mirada rápida hacía Hinata, ella aún seguía con la mirada gacha y en silencio.

-¿Tienes tiempo Naruto?

El Uzumaki la miró y luego observó su reloj de mano, aún faltaban treinta minutos para las siete, por lo que no dudó en asentir.

-Shion.- la voz de Matsuri se hizo escuchar. La rubia volteó hacia ella y se acercó tras una señal.

Matsuri hablaba en voz baja, por lo que Naruto no pudo escucharla, pero por la manera en que la expresión de Shion tomó un tinte de seriedad, pudo deducir que algo sucedía. El Uzumaki volteó la mirada hacia Hinata. Ella miraba a las dos chicas en silencio. Tenía los hombros encorvados, la cabellera le caía en la espalda, tan lisa y tan brillante. Su pequeña nariz tenía un arco gracioso y adorable en la punta, y sus pestañas parecían muy largas desde ese ángulo. Estaba muy bonita y Naruto no pudo evitar sentir algo de calor en el pecho. Lamentablemente recordó el día anterior, al chico de cabello blanco y a ella, tomados de las manos como una pareja y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada.

-Naruto.- le llamo Shion-. No podré darte el recorrido hoy.- decía entre dientes.

-No hay problema.

-Será mañana entonces.- dijo la chica con una mueca de pesar. Naruto la miró y desvío la mirada nuevamente hacia Hinata. Ella le observaba, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, volteó hacia el lado y se sonrojó. Era encantadora cuando su timidez la sobrepasaba. Naruto se encontró sonriendo.

-Pero Hinata puede darme el recorrido ¿no?- la chica volteó hacia él sorprendida y frente a sus ojos se sonrojó aún más.

-¿Hinata?- Naruto miró a Shion y no pudo evitar reparar en la manera en la que su ceño se había fruncido.

-Si no hay inconveniente para Hinata.- miró a la peliazul fijamente-. ¿Lo hay?- le preguntó directamente.

-No, no lo hay.- le dijo con su voz suave.

-Bien, en ese caso, vete con ella.- Shion asintió con rectitud y se acercó al escritorio con Matsuri dandole la espalda rápidamente. Naruto la miró unos segundos extrañando, pero luego se centró en Hinata, que se acercaba.

-¿Qué es lo primero que quieres ver?- le preguntó la Hyuuga parándose frente a él.

-Cualquier cosa.- Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-En ese caso… empecemos con la segunda planta.- dijo ella guiándolo a las escaleras. Naruto le siguió caminando a su espalda.

Mientras subían las gradas no pudo evitar que su mirada fuera a parar en el balanceo femenino de sus caderas y su dulce trasero. Con un sonrojo en las mejillas, Naruto procuro detener la mirada en sus propios zapatos.

Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo y Hinata abrió la última habitación de la derecha.

-Este es un consultorio en el que atendemos a los niños tanto de la guardería como del pueblo.- le miró de reojo-. Aunque eso ya lo sabías ¿cierto?

-Si.- susurró Naruto dando una mirada al interior de la estancia.

-Aquí viene una doctora todos los jueves. Los demás días me encargo yo.

-¿Solo das consultas?

-No… también ayudó con los niños.

-Tienes mucho trabajo

-No realmente… no lo siento así.- sonrío ligeramente.

-Es porque te gusta, seguro.- Hinata adoptó una expresión pensativa, pero no dudó en asentir.

-Si, me gusta mucho mi trabajo.- Naruto le sonrío de vuelta.

-Eso es bueno.- dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente, Hinata se la devolvió y así se permitieron estar, solo por unos escasos segundos, antes de volver a la realidad.

-Bueno… ¿Continuamos?

-Claro -ttebayo.

Salieron del consultorio y siguieron a la última puerta, pero esta vez del lado derecho. Hinata no abrió la habitación, simplemente la señaló antes de explicarle.

-Esta es nuestra bodega, en ella tenemos todo lo necesario para el cuidado de los niños.- le comentó mirándole furtivamente-. Todos los padres traen los productos para su bebe, pero en el caso de que no sea suficiente, siempre tenemos reservas. Suele suceder en los más pequeños.

-¿De que manera?

-Pues, más que todo en los pañales desechables. Algunos olvidan más de algo y nosotros lo tenemos a mano para evitar percances.

-Ohh ya.- musitó.

Hinata siguió a la estancia del lado y en esa ocasión si abrió. Era una habitación extensa, en un suave tono de amarillo. No fue difícil saber de qué se trataba. Las paredes estaban llenas de pinturas. Habían cuatro mesas distribuidas al lado derecho de la habitación. Al lado izquierdo, se encontraban alrededor de diez o doce caballetes. Había un estante con pinturas de todo tipo y el suelo estaba cubierto por algún tipo de material impermeable.

-Usamos esta habitación para pintura. Es necesario que los niños esten en un área calmada y silenciosa y esa es la segunda planta del edificio.- le explicó Hinata. Naruto asintió.

-Muy completo todo.

-Lo intentamos.- dijo la chica antes de cerrar la puerta.

A continuación le mostró las siguientes habitación. Además de la sala de cunas, había una sala de descanso para niños de años, una para niños de 6 a 11 años y una habitación de manualidades. Había una sala de entretenimientos para los pequeños de menores de 18 meses, una biblioteca y un área de estudio. Naruto observó sorprendido todas las habitaciones. El lugar estaba bien equipado con todo lo necesario, lo cual era sorprendente. La cuota a pagar por mes, aunque nada barata, tampoco era lo realmente cara dada toda la inversión que tenía la guardería. Sin duda era una fortuna haber encontrado aquel lugar.

Cuando cerraron la última habitación, Hinata se plantó frente a él y aún con un sonrojó en las mejillas y un poco de dificultad, le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Y que te parece hasta ahora?- le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa. Naruto asintió antes de corresponderle el gesto.

-Pues… estoy asombrado. Todo está bien equipado y eso que solo es la segunda planta.- dejó salir con asombro

-Si, procuramos tener todo lo necesario y que los niños sientan está como su segunda casa.

-Eso es muy bueno.

-Si…- Hinata le sonrío-. Ahora hay que bajar, te mostraré el resto del lugar.- señaló antes de incitarle a caminar hasta las escaleras

-Claro…

-Por cierto.- la chica se detuvó y volvió sobre sus pasos. Naruto la miró curioso

-¿Adonde vas?- indagó indeciso sobre seguirla.

-Solo revisaré a los bebes.- susurró ella acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola solo un poco para mirar clandestinamente.

-¿Están bien?- le preguntó con el impulso de acercarse para corroborar que Boruto se encontrará en perfecto estado.

-Ambos bien.- Hinata cerró la puerta con delicadeza, antes de mirar en su dirección y sonreírle-. Boruto duerme como un angelito.

-Si.

-¿Es difícil? ¿Cierto?

-¿Difícil?- repitió Naruto sin entenderle.

-Dejar a tu hijo. Es difícil separarse de él.- susurró ella con dulzura.

Naruto asintió muy de acuerdo. Más que difícil, era una tortura, pero sabía que aquello era lo mejor, él debía de trabajar por el bien de Boruto. No podía tener más días de holgazán cuando el dinero se le acababa.

De pronto, una idea surgió en su cabeza cuando sospeso un poco mejor las palabras de la chica. Algo semejante al horror pinto su rostro.

-Tu… ¿Tienes un hijo?- le preguntó impresionado. Un rojo intenso inundó las mejillas pálidas de Hinata.

-¿Cómo?... No, yo… No aún.- soltó avergonzada. Naruto pudo sentir como sus propias mejillas se calentaban.

-Ohh… Pues… Yo creo que, ya que tu... ¡Olvídalo!

-S-si.

En silencio, ambos bajaron las escaleras. Matsuri y Shion aún estaban en la recepción, la amable pelicafe les dirigió una sonrisa, en cambio, la chica de cabellos dorados simplemente les ignoro.

Hinata suspiró suavemente antes de llamarle para le siguiera, Naruto solo se mostró confundido por la actitud tan distante y caprichosa de la chica que en un inicio había sido toda amabilidad.

-Aquí tenemos varias salas. Entre estas está el salón de música.- abrió la última habitación del lado derecho. En ella había todo tipo de instrumentos, sillas, un pizarrón y un estante con libros. Naruto apenas pudo darle un vistazo a la estancia, antes de continuar.

Hinata se encargó de mostrarle el resto de las salas. Había una de entrenimiento, un cuarto de juegos, un salón de enseñanza, un área de descanso para los mayores, un salón de ejercicios y una salita de espera, además de la oficina de la directora de la guardería, que Hinata explicó, no se encontraba por el momento.

-Por último.- susurró la Hyuuga antes de guiarlo hacía la parte trasera de las escaleras. Allí había una puerta que Naruto no había visto. Esta daba hacía un pequeño jardín. En él, había un árbol de cerezos ahora sin hojas y varios pocos de nieve por todos lados.

-Como puedes ver… en este momento, no está en su mejor condición, pero en primavera y verano se ve maravilloso

-Me lo imagino.- susurró el rubio antes de que ambos se adentrarán al lugar.

-¿Y que le parece la guardería señ … Digo, Naruto.- le preguntó Matsuri con entusiasmo. El Uzumaki miró hacia su dirección.

-Pues, le decía a Hinata que el lugar está bien organizado. Es sorprendente -ttebayo.

-Lo es ¿cierto?- estuvo de acuerdo la chica con aquella amabilidad que parecía caracterizarla.

Naruto dirigió una mirada hacia Shion, observándola tan taciturno como desde hacía rato. El Uzumaki decidió que aquella rubia era sin duda bipolar, desde el día en que la había conocido le había mostrado varias facetas de una personalidad cambiante. En un momento estaba alegre y en otro se cerraba herméticamente en sí misma.

-Me alegra que te gustara el lugar Naruto.- susurró Hinata captando su atención.

El rubio volteó hacia ella y la observó fijamente, la chica le dedicaba una sonrisa de sol, era tan bonita cuando sus ojos se iluminaban y cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Mirándola de esa manera, Naruto decidió que Hinata realmente le gustaba, era una lástima que su vida estuviera tan cargada de un sinfín de problemas y que la chica tuviera novio, más que nada, que ella ya tuviera relación. Naruto podía ser cualquier cosa, pero jamás le había gustado interponerse entre dos personas.

-Si, claro… por supuesto.- sonrío algo afectado por el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos.

-Pues… me imagino que ya debes irte ¿cierto?... No quiero retenerte por más tiempo.- le comentó la chica apenada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- echo una mirada a su reloj de mano-. Pero tienes razón, creo que es tiempo de que me vaya.

-Si.

Naruto la miró unos segundos antes de voltear hacia la puerta, tuvo el impulso de ver a su espalda casi seguro de que Hinata le había seguido con la mirada, pero sabía que eso solo alimentaria su atracción por lo que simplemente salió del lugar.

Llegó solo un par de minutos antes de la siete, a la oficina de correos. El lugar estaba cerrado y en la puerta había un rótulo con el horario de apertura, abrían a las ocho de la mañana por lo que frustrado, Naruto se dijo que había perdido una preciada hora de sueño. Refunfuñando, se dirigió hacia su auto y se encerró en él, dispuesto a tomar una siesta, no tardó mucho en dormirse.

Un molesto ruido le hizo despertar, Naruto parpadeo un par de veces, llevando la mano izquierda a su rostro, para despejar el letargo. El mismo sonido volvió a escucharse, volteó el rostro y observó a Sasuke. Estaba afuera del auto, de brazos cruzados y con el rostro siempre serio y amargado, pensó Naruto en sus adentros.

Bostezo mientras salía del vehículo. Sasuke se hizo a un lado y esperó a que él se irguiera luego de estirarse descaradamente.

-¿Llevas mucho aquí?- le preguntó el Uchiha seriamente. Naruto se encogió de hombros y observó su reloj de mano. Eran las siete y once de la mañana, apenas había dormido menos de diez minutos y sentía que habían sido horas. Con una sonrisa volteó hacia su amigo.

-Acabo de llegar.- le dijo antes de dar una mirada hacia el establecimiento-. Pero estaba viendo que la hora de apertura es a las ocho.- aclaró.

-Nosotros entraremos a las siete y media, pero hoy vamos a hacerlo un poco antes para que Obito nos explique mejor cómo funciona todo dentro.- soltó antes de encaminarse hacia el edificio.

La puerta estaba abierto por lo que entraron sin ningún contratiempo, Sasuke le dejo pasar primero, para luego adentrarse él y cerrar con llave. La calefacción estaba encendida, les recibió una habitación grande. La recepción cubría gran parte de la estancia. Habían un total de tres ventanillas de vidrio y una fila de sillas pegada a la pared contraria. El estilo rural en el interior daba un aspecto hogareño al lugar, típico de un pueblo, pero sin duda muy elegante en su simpleza. Naruto siguió a Sasuke cuando el moreno se encaminó al final de las ventanillas, donde había una puerta. Al otro lado todo el panorama cambiaba. Un pasillo de seis puertas les recibió. Sasuke avanzó y se detuvó al final haciendo que él mismo lo hiciera.

-Esta es la bodega.- señaló la última puerta de la derecha-. Estos son los baños.- Sasuke señaló también la última estancia pero esta vez del lado contrario-. El cuarto de archivado.- era la segunda puerta a la derecha-. El comedor y aquello es la oficina de administración.- le dijo señalando hacia las dos habitaciones restantes del lado izquierdo.

-Ok, bien.- Naruto volvió a repetir mentalmente los lugares para no olvidarlos. Por suerte el lugar era relativamente pequeño, por lo que no sería difícil.

-Y finalmente, esa….- Sasuke dirigió su dedo hacia la última puerta de la derecha-. Será mi oficina en cuando tomemos el mando.- Naruto retuvo a duras penas una sonrisa al notar, como sin dudas, Sasuke le incluía.

-Ya lo tengo teme.

-Menos mal… ahora vamos a la oficina principal. Obito nos espera para explicarnos detalladamente cómo es el manejo de todo aquí.

-Ohh… ¿No habías trabajado acá ya?

-No.- Sasuke frunció el ceño hacia su dirección-. Te dije que iba a tomar el mando de la oficina hasta hoy dobe.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-¿Dónde demonios tienes la cabeza usuratonkashi?

-Como sea.- Naruto le restó importancia mientras le seguía.

Sasuke se detuvó frente a la oficina principal y tocó un par de veces antes de pasar. Dentro habían dos hombres, Naruto observó primero a Itachi antes de dirigir su mirada al otro personaje. Obito había sido uno de sus conocidos más allegados. Como familia de Sasuke, habia convivido con él casi igual que con Itachi, debido a que pasaba mucho de su tiempo en la casa Uchiha. Naruto lo había llegado a estimar dado que era uno de los pocos que aceptaba sus juegos infantiles en aquel entonces, siempre entusiasta y animado.

El hombre frente a sus ojos se veía diferente, más mayor, más maduro y menos sonriente. El tiempo había puesto una expresión bastante sería en su semblante, su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido era duro y sus labios fijos en una línea recta le hacían dudar de que fuera el mismo chico que había conocido en el antaño.

-Naruto.- él se levantó del asiento tras el escritorio antes de extenderle una mano, que el rubio no dudó un segundo en apretar amigablemente.

-Obito… un gusto en verte.- le dijo con confianza, sintiéndose más tranquilo ante aquel saludo amistoso.

-Pero hombre ¿Dónde está el chiquillo rubio que nos seguía a todos lados?- sonrío observando a Itachi. El pelilargo se encogió de hombros antes de mirar en dirección al Uzumaki.

-Naruto.- le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Itachi.- correspondió.

-Bueno, a lo que venimos.

-Siempre tan alegre por las mañanas Sasuke.- susurró Obito antes de tomar asiento.

-No jodas Tobi.- gruñó el Uchiha menor cruzándose de brazos seriamente.

-¿Todavía te dicen así?- se burló Naruto.

-Ohh cállate.

-Algunas cosas no cambian amigo.- aportó Itachi. El rubio rió entre dientes.

-Tienes razón.

-Y el saludo de buenos días ya termino.- intervino Sasuke con el ceño fruncido-. Ya de una vez empecemos con lo que nos concierne.

-¿Quién iba a creer que estaría tan emocionado por un empleo de mierda en un pueblucho de porqueria?- musitó pensativamente Obito.

-El poder del amor.- se mofó el pelilargo.

-Maldita sea.- fue lo único que pudo decir Sasuke antes de que las cosas pasaran a un plano más serio.

La mañana fue pesada. Debido al horario de apertura, tuvieron no solo que ordenarse para trabajar el día a día, sino también para comprender el manejo del lugar en general, que si bien parecía sencillo, conllevaba bastante trabajo. Obito e Itachi les acompañarían hasta las nueve de la mañana, instruyéndoles en todo lo necesario.

Por suerte, el anterior administrador, ya jubilado, había sido un jefe bastante flojo pero muy honrado. Las cuentas estaban claras pero el orden en la papelería y los archivos de años anteriores daba mucho que desear.

Justo antes de que los mayores se fueran, reunieron a todos los empleados y les presentaron. A Sasuke como jefe y a Naruto como su asistente.

Las personas que trabajan en la oficina eran pocas, apenas cinco. Tres recepcionista, una aseadora y un guardia de seguridad. Entre ellos, tres eran ya mayores y llevaban bastantes años de trabajar allí. Dos de los recepcionistas eran casi de su edad. El hombre de apenas veinticinco años parecía amigable, tenía una sonrisa de hoyuelos y un halo de Casanova con sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos verdes. La chica de apenas veintiún años era bastante guapa y parecía tímida. Tenía el cabello negro rizado y unos bonitos ojos grises claros.

Cuando las presentaciones terminaron cada quien volvió a su función, Itachi y Obito se despidieron, por lo que, tanto Sasuke como Naruto, volvieron a la oficina principal.

El día pasó tranquilo pero bastante pesado mentalmente. Tuvieron que trabajar en todos los archivos de años pasados y cuando dieron las tres de la tarde, hora de salida, aún había bastante trabajo pendiente y ni siquiera habían almorzado.

Sasuke decidió que continuarían el trabajo al día siguiente, sabiendo que tomaría más de unas cuantas horas finalizar todo. Se despidieron quedando de verse a las siete y media de la mañana del día siguiente y cada quien partió por su propio camino.

Naruto llegó a la guardería en tan solo diez minutos. Con un suspiro, bajó del auto y se acercó, tocando. La puerta se abrió en un santiamén y apareció la misma anciana de cabellos grises que le había atendido en la mañana.

-Pase.- ella amablemente se hizo a un lado.

-Gracias -ttebayo.

Dentro había mucho ruido. Se escuchaba un grupo de niños cantando una canción en coro, mientras otro montón, un poco menores por sus voces, hacían un estruendo en la planta baja.

Con pasos rápidos, se acercó a la recepción. Matsuri estaba afanada en el teléfono mientras tecleaba en la computadora. Naruto miró a los alrededores esperando ver a Hinata o a Shion mientras esperaba a que terminara. No había rastro de ninguna, por lo que supuso que estaban con los pequeños.

-Disculpe.- susurró la chica apenada, finalizando la llamada.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Y como le fue en su primer día?- dijo ella mientras se levantaba del asiento. La pregunta le tomó un poco desprevenido, pero Naruto se apresuró a contestar con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Salgo más temprano de lo que espere así que esta será más o menos la hora en la que venga por mí pequeño.- Naruto apenas podía entender aquella nueva emoción que le embargaba por ver a su hijo nuevamente. Quería llevarlo a casa y tenerlo en sus brazos mientras tal vez ambos tomaban una siesta.

-Ohh ¡Que bien!- Matsuri fue toda sonrisas mientras se acercaba a las escaleras, dando una mirada a la planta superior-. Tendré que llamar a las chicas para avisarles que traigan a Boruto.

-Bien. Yo espero.- Naruto la vio subir las escaleras.

Cruzándose de brazos, el Uzumaki apoyó la espalda en una pared y cerró los ojos. Apenas en ese momento se daba cuenta de cuan cansado se sentía. No solo la noche anterior había sido pesada y con pocas horas de sueño, sino también su nuevo trabajo por el momento tenía demasiado papeleo y conllevaba a un desgaste mental. Un leve pero irritante dolor palpitaba en su cien. Más decididamente, pensó que tomaría una siesta con Boruto en cuanto llegarán a casa. La necesitaba enormemente.

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados y se masajea la frente cuando Matsuri bajo. La chica le aviso que Shion estaba alistando al pequeño Boruto para bajar.

-¿Hace poco se mudó aquí?.- preguntó la chica luego de un par de minutos de silencio.

-Diga…- a Naruto le costó un poco entender la pregunta debido a que estaba distraído-. Si… volví hasta hace poco.

-Ohh… ¿Había vivido aquí antes entonces?

-Si, casi toda una vida.- soltó el rubio con un poco de melancolía.

-Ya… ¿Y donde vivió todo este tiempo? ¿En la ciudad?- sus grandes ojos chocolate le miraron con curiosidad, sin embargo al cabo de unos segundos se apartaron mientras las mejillas de la chica se llenaban de color-. Lo siento, no quería incomodarte. Es solo que soy muy curiosa y…

-No te preocupes -ttebayo.- Naruto la tranquilizó con una sonrisa-. No hay problema. Te entiendo.- el más que nadie se caracterizaba por ser bocón y un poco demasiado curioso-. Si, estuve en la ciudad por muchos años.- soltó haciendo una mueca al recordar los tantos años que había estado lejos.

-¿En serio?- los ojos de la pelicafe se iluminaron-. Yo nunca he salido del pueblo.- susurró aquello más para sí misma que para él.

-¿De verdad?... Tokio es muy diferente -ttebayo.- comentó con una enorme sonrisa-. Un mar de diferencias… pero si te gusta la tranquilidad estás en el lugar correcto. Allá todo es bullicio. Las personas son aceleradas. La vida pasa en un soplo.

-Ohh…

-Es… bueno para conocer. Toda una experiencia pero… la tranquilidad y paz que se respira aquí es insuperable.- soltó pensativamente-. Si que lo es -ttebayo.- exclamó un momento después recuperando la sonrisa.

-Toda una experiencia.- la voz de Matsuri era apenas un susurro y por su expresión parecía estar pensando profundamente en lo que le había dicho.

-Si pues…

-Aquí está.- Shion eligió ese momento para bajar las escaleras. Llevaba en brazos al pequeño Boruto quién iba muy despierto y tranquilo. En el hombro del brazo libre cargaba la pañalera. Naruto subió las escaleras hasta ella para ayudarle. Tomó la pañalera y luego cogió a su hijo por la cintura para elevarlo y pegarlo a su pecho. A continuación le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que tenía a su alcance.

-Hola.- le saludó con una sonrisa. Hasta ese momento realmente se dio cuenta de la necesidad que había sentido por tenerlo en sus brazos. Le había extrañado un montón.

-Se ha portado como un verdadero ángel.- le dijo Shion con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- Naruto la miró risueño-. Es porque es de día, en las noches es todo un diablillo.

-Poco lo creo.- rió la chica risueña. El rubio la observó curioso de su actitud positiva. Nuevamente Shion dejaba ver un cambio extraordinario en su personalidad comparado a la mañana.

-Entonces ¿No causó ningún problema?

-En lo más mínimo.

-Que bien. Estaba preocupado porque se sintiera extraño en este lugar.- rió ligeramente-. Al parecer el único que tiene problemas para dejarlo soy yo. Él se acomoda a cualquier circunstancia.

-Eso parece.- dijo la rubia tranquilamente. Naruto la miró y luego observó su alrededor con parsimonia. Recordó a Hinata por un segundo, pero rápidamente lo desecho antes despedirse. En esa ocasión, Shion le acompañó a la puerta y le despidió con una sonrisa. Naruto se la devolvió pensando en las enormes diferencias entre ambas primas. Ahora se sentía estupido por haberla confundido en un inicio. Era como el sol y la luna, tan distintas entre sí.

Intentando dejar aquello pensamientos por la paz, Naruto se encontró indagando sobre su nuevo trabajo. El día había sido un poco estresante entre tantos papeles, no le había dado tiempo ni siquiera de almorzar, pero en una escapada al baño, había merendado algunas galletas. Extrañamente no tenía hambre, pero decidió dejarlo de lado pensando más seriamente en tener una relajante y necesaria siesta. En cuanto llegara a casa, pensaba acostar a Boruto y esperar que se durmiera para hacerlo el mismo. Necesitaba de una siesta reparadora para rendir al cien por ciento el siguiente día.

Contrario a lo que había planeado, Naruto durmió toda la noche y parte del día siguiente. Se despertó a las tres de la mañana porque Boruto bramaba inquietamente, luego de los cuidados rutinarios, ambos volvieron a dormir una hora después.

El siguiente día fue prácticamente igual, llevo a Boruto temprano, Hinata le sonrió mientras lo tomaba en brazos, esa vez no se quedó mucho tiempo, pero si el suficiente para notar un extraño calor en el estómago que se propagó a su pecho. Ignorándolo, partió hacia su trabajo, Sasuke acaba de llegar y juntos se pusieron a trabajar en los archivos de dos años atras.

El día pasó en un soplo, de un momento a otro ya era la hora de la salida. Naruto miró su reloj sorprendido y luego miró a Sasuke, quien se encontraba arrecostado en su silla, mirando a un punto fijo en la pared.

Había estado muy distraído desde el inicio, pero Naruto había evitado cuestionarlo, esperando a que él se abriera. Una absoluta perdida de tiempo. Sasuke era un maldito témpano de hielo y no se inmutaba con nada. El Uzumaki sabía que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Y… ¿Cómo va todo?- le preguntó tratando de sonar casual. Lo que Naruto no sabía es que la casualidad y tranquilidad no eran precisamente adjetivos que describieran su personalidad, por lo que Sasuke simplemente le dio una mirada sería, sabiendo hacia dónde se dirigía aquello.

-Bien.- respondió escuetamente, solo porque creía que talvez con su indiferencia lo haría desistir.

-Me alegro… ¿Has visto a Sakura desde que dejó de trabajar?

-Si.- Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-¿Su relación va bien?

-Si

-¿Has estado yendo a los chequeos médicos con ella?

-Si.- Naruto frunció el ceño, ante la falta de respuestas de su amigo. Sasuke parecía estar contestando por inercia, ni siquiera se veía interesado en sus palabras

-¿Seguras siendo un idiota siempre?

-Si.- el moreno parpadeo cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y frunció el ceño al escuchar la escandalosa risa de su amigo-. Eres un imbecil.

-No más que tu.- Naruto rió de buena gana.

-Ya deja el tema… No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora.- el silencio le siguió a sus palabras.

-Entonces… Estaré allí para cuando quieras platicar con alguien.

-Si, si.

-Creo que eso sería todo ¿verdad?- observó los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, aún tenían mucho trabajo pendiente y habían calculado que serían alrededor de tres días más, de intenso desgaste intelectual.

-Claro… Vete por tu hijo.- le despacho Sasuke con un movimiento de manos.

-Te veré mañana.- y dicho eso, Naruto salió del establecimiento.

Afuera el clima estaba un poco frío por lo que se ajustó el suéter antes de avanzar hacia su auto. Dentro encendió la calefacción y esperó solo un momento antes de salir del estacionamiento.

Frente a la oficina estaba la cajera más joven, esperando mientras se frotaba los brazos. Llevaba apenas una camisa de mangas largas de tela ligera, se debía estar congelado, por lo que Naruto no pudo evitar parar el auto frente a ella y bajar la ventana del copiloto.

-¿Esperas a alguien Mina?- le preguntó con amabilidad. La chica lo miró y se sonrojó un poco antes de inclinarse y mirarle.

-Mi mama dijo que no podría venir por mi, estoy esperando el autobús- dijo la chica con timidez. Naruto asintió mientras los granajes de su cabeza se movían.

-Bien… ¿Y vives muy lejos?

-La casa al lado de los Hayashi.- Naruto frunció el ceño, intentando recordar a esa familia. Todos en el pueblo se conocían, por lo que las referencias de ese tipo no eran extrañas, sin embargo no logró ubicar a esa familia. Tal vez era una familia que había llegado allí durante su estancia en la ciudad-. Mm… Cerca de la abarrotería.- la chica dio otra referencia, notando que él no ubicaba a la familia antes mencionada.

-Ohh… Bien. Yo pasó por allí.- Naruto asintió con una sonrisa-. ¿No quieres que te lleve?

-Yo… bueno.- la chica titubeo, más por pena que por indecisión.

-No es nada. Sube -ttebayo.- la incitó inclinándose sobre el asiento de copiloto y abriendo la puerta.

-¿Está seguro que no es ninguna molestia?.- dijo la chica deslizándose por el asiento.

-En lo absoluto.- Naruto esperó a que ella se abrocharse el cinturón antes de arrancar.

Un silencio les siguió por un par de minutos hasta que fue la chica quien sorprendentemente lo rompió.

-¿Vivía antes aquí?... Es la primera vez que lo veo.- susurró con una voz de ratoncito.

-Viví muchos años aquí. Desde que nací hasta los quince.- sonrío ligeramente-. Luego me mudé a la ciudad.

-Ya veo

-Tú no eras de aquí ¿cierto?

-No en realidad.- la pelinegra lo miró de reojo-. Vivíamos en Yokohama, pero mi familia se mudó aquí porque quería un lugar más tranquilo en el que vivir.

-Hace cuanto viven aquí?

-Desde hace… Seis años

-Fue difícil adaptarse me imagino?... Las grandes ciudades son mucho en comparación a Konoha.

-Algo… pero me gusta mucho acá.

-Konoha es como un nuevo comienzo.

-Si.

El silencio volvió a invadir el ambiente. Mina mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar un poco nerviosa.

-¿Hace mucho que se conoce con el joven Uchiha?

-¿Con Sasuke?... o ¿Itachi?

-Con… con ambos.- le dijo tartamudeando ligeramente.

-De toda una vida. Sasuke es mi mejor amigo.

-Me lo pareció… parecen llevarse muy buen.

-Perdí la comunicación con él mientras estuve en la ciudad, pero cuando volví, todo era igual. Me imagino que eso solo se puede lograr cuando es una amistad solida, como la de nosotros.

-Si… Ustedes son muy diferentes

-Ya lo creo, será por eso que somos tan buenos amigos.- rió Naruto entre dientes

-Usted es alegre y amigable… El parece sentirse muy solo.- soltó de pronto, pensativamente. El rubio la observó un segundo, confundido.

-¿Solo?

-Eso me pareció a mí.- susurró la chica intensamente sonrojada, al sentir que había hablado de más.

-Ya es parte de la personalidad de él.

-Talvez si se enamorara todo sería diferente.- Naruto volvió a mirarla más consciente de sus palabras. Ya fuera por la manera en que Mina lo había dicho o por el significado en si de ello, el Uzumaki estuvo casi seguro de que Sasuke se había ganado una nueva admiradora.

-Él lo está… De mi otra mejor amiga… Sakura Haruno ¿La conoces?

-¿Sakura?.- la chica se mostró exageradamente sorprendida. Al parecer Sasuke y Sakura había sabido guardar la intimidad de su relación o la chica no tenía mucha amistad con la gente de los alrededores-. Pero… ella está embarazada… A menos que…

La chica pareció haber atado cabos. Naruto quería afirmarle todo, pero no podía ir por allí divulgando la relación de sus amigos por lo que sabiamente permaneció en silencio. De cualquier manera, no tardaron más de unos segundos en llegar a la calle en donde se encontraba la abarroteria.

-¿Dónde es tu casa?

-La que está a allá.- señaló a cinco casas del establecimiento que había usado como referencia-. Es está.- susurró cuando Naruto se había estacionado.

-Entonces llegamos.

-Muchas gracias por traerme.- le dijo la chica tímidamente. Naruto asintió con gusto.

-No te preocupes.- le restó importancia.

El Uzumaki arrancó rápidamente pensando en las palabras que la Mina le había dicho. Era definitivo que tenía un amor platónico por Sasuke, eso le recordó a sus años escolares, donde el Uchiha menor era el chico más aclamado por las niñas. Todas decían estar enamoradas de él y los chicos le envidiaban, celosos de la atención que Sasuke tanto detestaba.

Naruto solo esperaba que eso se mantuviera bajo perfil, no quería que en un futuro eso provocará problemas en la tan delicada relación de sus amigos.

 **[...]**

El viernes por la noche, Naruto estaba alistándose para la cena con sus amigos. Su atuendo, una camisa negra de botones de mangas largas y un pantalón de tela del mismo color, le quedaba al guante, sin embargo mientras se miraba en el espejo del tocador, no podía evitar pensar en lo extraño que se sentía, ya normalmente él vestía colores vivos y llamativos.

Volteó hacia Boruto quien estaba en la cama, mamando animadamente su chupete. El pequeño rubio, también muy guapo en su ropa semi-informal. Había dormido apenas aquel día por lo que era poco probable que le causara problemas durante la noche, aunque fuera animado como las chicas le querían ver según le había comentado Kiba.

Naruto se acercó a la cama y verificó la maleta del bebe nuevamente. Llevaba de todo allí adentro y viéndola a rebosar de cosas se consideró lo que se denominaría un padre obsesivamente precavido. Encogiéndose de hombros, simplemente tomó a Boruto en brazos, se colgó el bolso en un hombro y salió de la habitación. Tsunade estaba en la sala de estar, con las luces apagadas y solo el televisor como foco para alumbrar la oscura estancia. Naruto carraspeo ligeramente mientras se detenía a unos pasos del sillón individual, que estaba justamente frente al televisor de caja. Tsunade no volteó hacia él o le dio una mirada como símbolo de su atención, pero Naruto sabía que ella esperaba a que hablara.

-Voy con los chicos… es probable que venga tarde.- le aviso sin pretenderlo realmente. Una parte de él creía que no valía la pena darle explicaciones, después de todo, Tsunade actuaba como si no le importaran o talvez realmente no lo hacían. Otra parte, una muy irracional y demasiado estupida, creía que la relación de ellos se había desarrollado tan bien en los últimos meses, que él tenía que poner de su parte para que siguiera siendo así, aunque claro, omitiendo los desplantes de Tsunade, como en ese instante que no dio ninguna señal de siquiera haberlo escuchado, aunque Naruto sabía que estaba muy despierta.

Bufando mentalmente se dijo que por estupido le pasaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. Sorprendentemente, la voz de Tsunade le detuvó.

-¿Te llevas al bebe?

Deteniéndose instantemente, Naruto dio media vuelta y volteó la mirada hacia el sillón con el ceño fruncido. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de contestarle que la pregunta era bastante ilógica y estupida, pero sabiamente se controló y a cambio.

-Claro. Es mi responsabilidad.- declaró firmemente, aunque no veía a su hijo como una carga, solo quería dejarle claro a Tsunade que si se iba por ese lado, él salía ganando.

-Si es una reunión para adultos... no creo que sea un lugar para bebés.- dijo ella con la voz un poco gruesa, últimamente era así, Naruto había estado pensando que podría tratarse de alguna infección.

-No tengo con quien dejarlo.- dijo aunque esa posibilidad jamás había pasado por su cabeza. Desde un inicio había quedado con Kiba de que Boruto iría con él y sus viejas amigas estaban realmente emocionadas por verlo.

-Pues dejalo conmigo… últimamente he notado que… es menos molesto que antes.- ella se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba con simpleza, como si fuera una conversación sin sentido, pero extrañamente, Naruto no se sintió ofendido, sobre todo, se quedó desconcertado. Era la primera vez que Tsunade parecía interesada en algo que lo relacionara a él y su hijo.

-Pues… ya estamos listos.- por un momento no supo qué decir y odio admitir que encontraba desagradable rechazar la oferta de ella, mas que nada, porque se supone que no sentía nada en cuando a Tsunade se relacionaba, pero ya había quedado en llevar a Boruto y una parte de él aún no confiaba en Tsunade. No creía que fuera a hacer daño a su hijo, era una abuela terrible pero no estaba demente, sin embargo el pasado se interponía en sus decisiones.

-Ok.- ella se encogió de hombros como si no importara.

-Pero ya se para la próxima ocasión.- se mofó esperando una respuesta cínica sobre que ella no era niñera, pero Tsunade lo sorprendió una vez más.

-Como sea… Se te hace tarde ¿no?- gruñó amargadamente. Naruto parpadeo antes de reaccionar y asentir consecutivamente.

-Ya me iba… Te ves vieja.- se encaminó hacia la puerta sonriendo cuando escucho el insulto nada descente de Tsunade.

El camino fue rápido mientras escuchaba canciones movidas. Por suerte, la carretera estaba bien iluminada, pero Naruto manejó precavidamente. En cuanto llegó al pueblo pudo apreciarle desde otra perspectiva, solo había estado en dos ocasiones de noche allí, el día en que llegó y un sábado, cuando se le hizo tarde entre tantos recados. La noche daba otra luminosidad al lugar, cualquiera creería que la gente de pueblo se dormiría temprano en la noche, era el pensamiento de cualquier persona de ciudad, pero la actividad por la noche era tan movida como en el día en Konoha. Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, el parque estaba a rebosar de transeúntes y enamorados.

Naruto se detuvó cerca del supermercado mientras sacaba su celular, había quedado con Kiba de que la reunión se llevará a cabo en algún restaurante, pero luego habían cambiado de opinión, pensando que no podrían desenvolverse tranquilamente con otras personas a su alrededor. Por suerte, la madre de Kiba había tenido que viajar a Magome, donde vivían sus padres, abuelos del Inuzuka menor, la casa había quedado libre e inmediatamente Kiba le había llamado con un cambio de planes. Naruto nunca había ido a la casa del chico por lo que él amablemente le había mandado instrucciones.

El pueblo aunque no era tan grande como una ciudad, tampoco era pequeño, por lo que odio admitir que estaba un poco perdido. Pregunto a algunas personas y después de manejar varios minutos finalmente logró dar con el lugar. Era una casa de dos pisos, de madera blanca y una pinta casi americana. Tenía una gran patio trasero que solo estaba cercado por una verja baja por lo que Naruto pudo notar las mesas repartidas y las sillas por todo el lugar, por suerte el frío había remitido esa noche pero pudo notar una carpa gigante que les cubría del sereno. Se apresuró a estacionarse a un lado y bajar con su hijo, observando cómo dos autos estaban estacionados. Al parecer no sería el primero.

Se acercó a la puerta y tocó. Solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos y Kiba le atendió.

-Amigo.- se tomaron de las manos abrazándose.

-Aquí estamos.- Naruto le sonrió abiertamente mientras entraban a la calidez del lugar.

-Neji y Tenten ya están aq…

-Naruto.- el chillido sobresalto un poco a Boruto, que se despertó. Naruto solo fue capaz de percibir una mota castaña antes de verse rodeado de unos cálidos brazos. A pesar de ser bajita, Tenten tenía mucha fuerza y se las arreglaba para rodearlo casi completamente.

-¡Ohh mi Dios!... Tanto tiempo sin verte, pero mírate, estás tan guapo.- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y Naruto se sonrojó-. ¿El es Boruto? ¡Muéstramelo!- aún sorprendido por tan efusivo recibimiento, el rubio solo asintió y le pasó al bebe. Tenten se deshizo en halagos amorosos.

-¡Es tan lindo!- sus mejillas estaban rojas de la emoción, los años había pasado por ella y la había hecho una mujer muy atractiva-. Pero si es igualito a ti. ¡Míralo, esos hermosos ojos azules!.- Naruto asintió recordando como los ojitos de su hijo habían vuelto a un lindo azul cielo.

-Si, es un niño muy tranquilo.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Solo no seas como él en personalidad Boruto.- le susurró Tenten al pequeño oído. Naruto se sonrojó y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-Tú también Tenten.- se quejó falsamente ofendido.

-Claro… no queremos que él planee también una guerra de comidas en el comedor de la escuela ¿o si?- ella le miró con una dulce sonrisa. Naruto se puso rojo de la vergüenza al recordar ese acontecimiento que ahora parecía tan lejano.

-Touche.- dijo una voz ronca desde la entrada de la sala. Neji estaba allí también. Naruto se le acercó y le dio un rápido abrazo, feliz de verle. A pesar de saberle un chico inexpresivo, el Uzumaki aprecio que Neji incluso le devolviera el abrazo y le dijera que era bueno tenerle en el pueblo. Era otros de los chicos que había tenido grandes prospectos para un futuro. Siendo casi un genio pudo haber salido de aquel lugar y tirunfar en la ciudad, pero se había quedado allí y al ver cómo Tenten se acercaba a él y se pegaba a su costado, Naruto supo porque lo había hecho. En eso Neji había sido mucho más inteligente que Sasuke.

-¿Así que él es Naruto?- una chica de corto y rizado cabello castaño y unos bonitos ojos miel apareció tras Neji, llevaba a un bebé en brazos, bien envuelto en una manta rosada.

-Si lo es.- Kiba se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura-. Te presento a mi novia, Natsuki.

Naruto se acercó y le tendió una mano, la chica la tomó agitándolo efusivamente antes de besarle con bastante confianza. El rubio miró a su amigo esperando que dijera algo. Había estado hablando con él las últimas semanas y jamás había hecho la mención de una novia o una hija. Bajo la mirada hacia la bebe.

-Un gusto en conocérsete.- le dijo a la chica con una sonrisa, luego volvió hacia Kiba-. No me habías dicho que tenías una niña.- el Inuzuka se sonrojó furiosamente.

-No, no es…

-Es mi bebe.- Neji se plantó a un lado de ellos mirándole seriamente. Naruto si que no se había esperado eso.

-¡Tienen una hija!- exclamó sorprendido. Tenten se acercó también y le miró con una sonrisa.

-Tiene cuatro meses y es una preciosura.- dijo Natsuki destapando a la niña. Una carita preciosa salto a la vista, tenía la piel muy blanca y el cabello de un castaño oscuro, casi rozando al negro. Está muy despierta y su mirada se enfocó en Naruto con mucha atención. Tenía los mismos ojos grises que toda la familia Hyuuga heredaba. Los mismos ojos de Hinata. Parpadeando, Naruto no supo de dónde había venido ese pensamiento, pero con un movimiento de cabeza lo dejo en un rincón mientras una sonrisa florecía en sus labios.

-Es una hermosura... Tendras que tener cuidado amigo.- se burlo de Neji dandole una palmada en el hombro.

-Ese es un tema que no se toca.- se burló Tenten mirando a su esposo con picardía-. Creo que comprara una escopeta incluso antes que sea una señorita.- Neji gruñó entre dientes haciendo reír a todos.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre su vida, Naruto les contó brevemente sobre su larga estadía en la ciudad y tuvo también la oportunidad de conocer de nuevo a sus amigos. Neji se había graduado en administración de empresa en la Universidad de Kioto con uno de los mejores promedios de su promoción, la relación de la ahora pareja Hyuuga había sido difícil debido a la distancia mientras Neji estudiaba en Kioto y Tenten se quedaba en Konoha, pero habían podido superarlo con amor, viéndose durante las vacaciones e incluso los fines de semanas, cuando uno de ellos hacían un largo viaje para poder estar juntos solo unas horas. Naruto pudo notar el amor con el que ambos se trataban y realmente le agradó ver cuánto habían luchado por estar juntos.

Kiba y Natsuki se había conocido en la secundaria, cuando la chica recién se había mudado al pueblo, había sido los mejores amigos hasta que de un momento a otro se habían visto con otros ojos. Su relación había tenido también sus altos y bajos, como cuando Natsuki había tenido que mudarse a Osaka por un curso de belleza durante un año. Ellos habían también superado la distancia y ahora eran muy felices, Kiba siguiendo el negocio familiar como veterinario y Natsuki con su propio salón de belleza.

El timbre sonó por toda la casa, a la reunión se sumó el excéntrico Rock Lee y Shino que aún seguía siendo un tipo callado y misterioso.

Pasaron al patio donde Kiba tenía todo preparado para la convivencia. Había sacado un mini freezer donde había cervezas en lata y botellas grandes de refresco de todos los sabores. Había botanas, bocadillos y Tenten amablemente se había tomado el costo de preparar una ensalada de papas que tenía muy buena pinta. Kiba se alejó de ellos y empezó a preparar una parrilla, al parecer habría una carneada.

Con Boruto en buenas manos, Naruto se apresuró a ayudar y entre él, Kiba y Rock Lee empezaron a cocinar la carne de res, cerdo y unos chorizos con pinta deliciosa. Natsuki como anfitriona puso algo de músico movida y la mayoría con cerveza y refrescos en la mano se pusieron a conversar. El ambiente se volvió animado. Habían risas, divertidas anécdotas y después de mucho tiempo, Naruto se sintió en casa, no era como cuando de niño lo tenía todo, pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que siempre había faltado, sus amistades y personas que realmente le apreciarán y aún quedaba el resto que no habian llegado todavia.

Justo en ese momento, el timbre volvió a sonar. Eran Ino y Sai. La rubia traía unas patatas western, refrescos en lata y panes recién horneados. Saludo a todos cariñosamente y cuando llegó el turno de Naruto se le tiro encima con lágrimas en los ojos. Siempre había sido una reina del drama y Naruto la recordó como su compañera de travesuras, la única suficientemente trastornada como para seguirle en sus locuras. Estaba hermosisima y no dudó en decírselo a lo que ella tan arrogante como en el pasado, no dudó en jactarse. Sai también le saludo, seguía siendo el tipo rarito de siempre pero Naruto no pudo evitar alegrarse de verlo.

Ino, siempre el alma de la fiesta, puso otro tipo de música más fiestera, sonrió con esa coquetería que la hacia única y sacó a bailar a su novio aunque el chico claramente no quería. Se rieron otro poco y esa daba la pinta de ser una noche inolvidable. Entonces llegó Shikamaru con una rubia despampanante de la cintura. Naruto le miró con una ceja alzada, todos se saludaron con camaradería y cuando llegó su turno aunque no se lo esperaba, Shikamaru se acercó a él y le dio un buen abrazo de oso.

-Es bueno tenerte aquí.- le dijo palmeandole el hombro en cuanto se separó de él.

-Es bueno estar aquí.- admitió Naruto alegre. La chica su lado carraspeo. El Uzumaki la miró con atención. Su cabello era rizado y de un rubio oscuro. Sus ojos verdes eran muy bonitos y con la piel casi dorada daban un llamativo contraste.

-Ella es Temari, mi novia.- dijo Shikamaru desganado. La chica le pego un codazo y Naruto se dio cuenta que era de que era una chica de carácter.

-Y tú eres Naruto.- no supo si era una pregunta o no, pero no dudó en responder.

-Ese soy yo.

-Un gusto.- ella tenía una sonrisa encantadora, le tendió una mano y luego de un breve apretón, la pareja de disperso por el lugar cómodamente.

La carne estaba casi lista y aún faltaban Chouji, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke. Naruto había hablado con el último esa mañana y le había asegurado que asistiría y llevaría a Sakura, solo esperaba que la última no le diera problemas, la reunión era un éxito y se sentía feliz allí, rodeado de sus antiguos compañeros, pero sin sus mejores amigos no sería lo mismo.

Solo diez minutos después llegó alguien más, era Chouji y su prometida. Kiba les atendió y no tardaron en caminar hacia el patio.

-Eso huele muy delicioso.- dijo el chico en cuanto entro.

-Tú siempre pensando en comida.- le dijo Kiba palmeándole el hombro antes de seguir de largo.

-Tu sí que me conoces… ¿Y dónde está el rubio perdido?- Naruto no dudó en acercarse a él.

-Pero mírate nada más.- Naruto sonrió mientras admiraba su cambio, le recordaba cómo un chico rollizo y con mucho sobrepeso, y aunque no era delgado, se notaba en forma y tenía una barba larga que últimamente estaba de moda. La chica a su lado era una morena muy guapa de cabellera rojo encendido y ojos miel.

-Ella es mi hermosa prometida, Karui.- presentó Chouji caballerosamente.

-Soy Naruto.- dijo el rubio. La chica se veía muy seria y bastante formal, pero cuando le sonrió se mostró como una mujer realmente encantadora.

-Un gusto finalmente conocerte… He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti.

-Espero que buenas.- Naruto miró de reojo a Chouji que se sonrojó furiosamente.

-No todo fue malo.- se rió la chica tranquilamente.

-Ohh buen…

-Hola.- un suave susurro le detuvo a medio camino, alguien había llegado y Naruto ni siquiera había escuchado el timbre entretenido con aquella platica. Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta del patio, de entrada a la casa y vio a Hinata. Estaba muy hermosa, con un vestido rosa pálido, de escote cuadrado, cintura estrecha y una caída suave y voluminosa en las caderas, media negros en conjunto con un sueter del mismo color y unas zapatillas piel.

-Creí que ya no vendrías.- Kiba apareció tras la chica y la abrazo con confianza. Era los mejores amigos desde el jardín de infantes según recordaba, pero no le pareció adecuado con su novia a unos pasos y fruncio el ceño.

-No me lo perdería.- timidamente, la chica recorrió el lugar y cuando sus bonitos ojos grises toparon con los de Naruto, sus mejillas se colorearon adorablemente.

-¿Y tu perro guardián?- el gruñido del chico dejó a Naruto curioso. Se apartó de Chouji y Karui, despidiéndose. Avanzó hacia Hinata y Kiba quienes hablando uno frente al otro, ni le notaron.

-No le digas así.- dijo Hinata avergonzada.

-¿Y como sería entonces?- Kiba tenía el ceño fruncido. No estaba enojado, pero parecía un poco molesto, según Naruto pudo notar.

-Toneri, se llama Toneri.- susurró la Hyuuga. Naruto supo instantáneamente que hablan del chico con el que la había visto, su novio. El recuerdo hizo algo en su pecho, nada agradable.

-Se como se llama.- gruñó el inuzuka, luego respiró profundamente y la miró más calmado-. Olvídalo. Ven, los chicos esperábamos tu llegada.

-¿Soy la última?

-Aún faltan Sasuke y Sakura.

-Bueno… creí que venía tarde.- musitó Hinata avergonzada.

-Aún no hemos iniciado.

-Traje esto.- llevaba un gran bolso en la mano y saco de él una botella de vino.

-Hinata… ¡Te luciste!.- Kiba la tomo en la mano y miró la viñeta-. Buena cosecha.

-Hay otra.- la chica saco una más del bolso.

-Tenemos vino.- alabó Kiba encaminándose a la carpa con ambas botellas en manos.

Hinata cerraba su cartera siguiéndole cuando levantó la mirada y se topó con Naruto. Sus mejillas instantáneamente se sonrojaron y su corazón latió aprisa, era el efecto que el chico siempre ocasionaba en ella.

-Hola Hinata.- la saludo él luego de un momento

-Naruto.- ella le miró a los ojos.

-Creí que no vendrías.

-Es tu fiesta de bienvenida… no me lo perdería por nada.- susurro la chica. Naruto sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho ante sus palabras.

-Entonces vienes por mí.- inmediatamente lo dijo, el rubio se arrepintió y trató de retractarse-. Digo, por mí fiesta… Esta sí que es una bienvenida.- rió nerviosamente.

-Todos te extrañamos cuando te fuiste

-¿Tú también?- Naruto parpadeo antes de arrepentirse nuevamente de sus palabras, había bebido una cerveza y no creía que estuviera tan mal como para que la lengua se le soltara de aquella manera.

-Yo también Naruto.- aun recriminándose, el rubio levantó la mirada apenas creyendo lo que había escuchado-. Te extrañé mucho.

-Hinata…

-Hina… Creí que ya no vendrías chica.- Ino, siempre de inoportuna, les interrumpió, sobresaltandoles como si les hubiera descubierto en alguna falta grave.

-Chicos…- Hinata les saludo con un movimiento de más, volteó hacia Naruto sonrojada y con una sonrisa se alejó tras susurrar dulcemente su nombre.

El rubio se quedó allí plantado, mirándole incorporarse a su grupo. Todos se llevaban muy bien y hablaban con una familiaridad que solo podría desarrollarse con los años, los que él había estado lejos.

-Naruto.- Kiba le llamo con un movimiento del brazo derecho. Él también era parte de aquel grupo y como los había extrañado. Mientras se acercaba pudo notar como un auto se parqueaba fuera de la casa, a un lado del patio. Sasuke bajo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, Sakura también estaba allí y Naruto por fin sintió que todo estaba bien en aquel lugar. Con una sonrisa siguió el resto del camino.

 **[...]**

-Ya puedes soltarme.- Sakura hizo un movimiento logrando que Sasuke liberará su codo.

-Ten cuidado.- susurró Sasuke mirando el piso empedrado, no quería que ella se tropezara, podría dañarse.

-Estoy embarazada, no invalida Sasuke.- la pelirrosa le miró de muy mal humor-. Podrías dejarme en paz.

-Es por…

-La niña, ya lo sé… No soy tan ingenua como para creer que lo haces por mí.- una risa amarga se escapó de sus labios. Sasuke sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

-Sakura…

-Dejemos el tema, nunca nos lleva a nada.- con un movimiento de cabeza, ella se acercó a la puerta principal de la casa.

-Me preocupo por ti.- susurró él siguiéndole. Ella mostró una sonrisa burlona y Sasuke supo que no llegaría a nada con palabras. Sakura simplemente no le creía y si aún le permitía acompañarle era por la intervención de sus padres y los de ella, y porque su niña.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para remediar aquella situación, la había cagado, lo sabía y pedirle perdón ya no era suficiente.

Sakura tocó el timbre y en cuanto la puerta se abrió y Kiba apareció, mostró una sonrisa tan radiante que Sasuke sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

Aquel era su maldito castigo por comportarse como un cabron. Pero realmente, ya no sabía qué hacer para arreglar su relación y recuperar a su mujer.

Sabía que Sakura aún le amaba, y eso hacia peor la situacion, porque no importaba cuan empeñada estuviera en hacérselo pasar mal, lo doloroso era que también se dañaba a sí misma.

Se dijo que tenía que tener paciencia, solo esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran algún día.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

.

.

.

 **U** n poco tarde pero he estado muy ocupada. No tengo excusa, pero solo puedo esperar que me perdonen y les guste este capitulo en especial. La historia aun de lento avance, espero que sea de su agrado, la atracción entre Naruto y Hinata debía ser definitiva y espero haberlo plasmado de la manera en la que quería. También para las Sasusaku fans, este es solo el inicio del siguiente capítulo, en el que podrán ver mas de la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura.

Estoy tarde y tengo muchas tareas que hacer, siento no poder responder sus comentarios, pero sepan que les agradezco que sigan esta historia y se tomen unos segundos para escribirme. Realmente me alegra el corazón.

Gracias por leer, por aceptar la historia y por tenerme tanta paciencia cuando se que no lo merezco. ¿Cual historia será la siguiente en actualizar? Espero que me ayuden con eso.

Un beso y abrazo a todos. Les quiero de corazon. Que Diosito les guarde. **Sayonara**.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Advertencia del capítulo: (** Lenguaje obsceno/LEMON/Sasusaku **)**

 **.**

 **Diclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen

 **.**

 **Nota:** Esta historia es completa y absolutamente MIA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Más allá del cielo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

* * *

" **Sentimientos a flor de piel"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **L** a carne estaba lista. Las bandejas, que rebosaban de filetes, chuletas y chorizos fueron puestas en las mesas.

—Creo que mejor unimos las mesas — dijo Kiba al ver lo disperso que se encontraban todos.

Entre Shino, Chouji y él, se encargaron de acercar las mesas en una larga fila. Las chicas estaban todas reunidas adentro, Shikamaru fue el encargado de llamarlas.

—Dijeron que tardarían unos minutos… Las mujeres son unas problemáticas — masculló al volver, con una mueca de aburrimiento.

Naruto se rió de lo lindo pensando que algunas cosas jamás cambiarían.

Sasuke estaba a su lado, con una cerveza en mano. Ambos se encontraban un poco alejados del grupo. Naruto porque había querido simplemente observar a sus amigos desenvolviéndose entre ellos, Sasuke porque había necesitado un poco de tranquilidad.

El rubio volteó hacia su amigo notando su semblante hermética. Su rostro siempre serio había adquirido una expresión pensativa, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el césped del patio. Naruto había tratado de preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero Sasuke se había encogido de hombros y había permanecido en silencio. Había sido así desde que había llegado en compañía de Sakura, casi media hora atrás.

La Haruno en cambio, había sido toda sonrisas y palabras dulces. Naruto se preguntaba si estaba fingiendo su estado de ánimo porque ellos habían tenido problemas, o si simplemente Sakura había decidido seguir ignorando a Sasuke y eso era lo que tenía al Uchiha de mal humor. Cualquiera de las dos opciones dañaba a uno de sus amigos o ambos. Naruto quería preguntar, ayudarles a reconciliarse y talvez lograr de alguna manera que ellos volvieran a estar juntos, pero era suficientemente sensato para saber que aquel no era su problema y que era algo que ellos dos debían resolver. Aún así no podía evitar el desasosiego en su pecho. El sentimiento de querer ayudar y sentirse inútil al no poder hacerlo.

—¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! — Ino les llamaba en un grito escandaloso por sobre la música.

Todos estaban sentados ya en la larga mesa, solo faltaban ellos a excepcion de Kiba, que estaba sacando la última carne que había en la parrilla y Chouji que estaba buscando más cervezas y refrescos en el mini freezer.

Las únicas sillas libres estaban juntaas, en el centro de la mesa. Naruto tomó asiento primero un poco nervioso al notarse a un lado de Hinata, el otro asiento estaba junto al de Shino. El rubio levantó la mirada hacia su derecha notando que Sasuke aún estaba parado. Tenía la vista fija en un punto definitivo y no necesito ser adivino para saber que miraba a Sakura, quien, al otro lado de la mesa, hablaba animadamente con Ino. Todas las parejas estaban juntas, por lo que Naruto se dio una idea de lo que Sasuke estaba pensando. Sakura había dejado claro con aquella acción lo que pensaba de su relación.

—Siéntate teme — le dijo por lo bajo, pegándole un suave codazo en el muslo izquierdo.

Sasuke carraspeo y finalmente tomó asiento. Su expresión seguía impasible, pero Naruto podía ver a través de eso y sabía que aquella situación realmente le afectaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — la dulce voz de Hinata le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Naruto la miró extrañado por la pregunta y no supo que responder por unos segundos.

—Bien… creo — balbuceo indeciso mientras se acomodaba en la silla de plástico y volteaba hacia ella. La chica sonrío.

—No formule bien la pregunta… ¿Cómo te sientes aquí… entre nosotros? ¿Es extraño?

Naruto la miró un segundo, pensando bien la pregunta, no entendía a lo que Hinata se refería, pero no quería preguntarle, no deseaba verse como un idiota frente a ella. Lo medito durante unos segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez ella se refería a sus sentimientos encontrados en aquella reunion. Si era así, debía admitir que se sentía un poco ansioso y hasta de alguna manera fuera de lugar. Aquellos eran sus amigos, chicos que había conocido desde el jardín de infantes, pero habían pasado ocho años en los que ellos habían seguido unidos mientras Naruto tomaba su propio camino. Era bastante tiempo y habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que les habían unido aún más, mientras el vagaba solo en Tokio. Les conocía y al mismo tiempo eran desconocidos para él.

—Es extraño — admitió un poco cohibido —. Pero es bueno estar de vuelta — soltó dándose cuenta de cuanto realmente les había extrañado a todos.

—Me lo imagino — susurró ella con una sonrisa ligera.

Naruto la miró siendo aún más consciente de lo diferente que era en el pasado. Era claro que con todos los años que habían transcurrido, la chica había madurado, por lo que su personalidad también había sufrido una transformación, pero no podía evitar pensar que, a pesar de su usual timidez y dulzura, algo en ella era mucho más llamativo que cuando era pequeña, y no era solo su belleza. Había algo dentro de ella que también había madurado y le había dotado de un brillo singular.

Tomando consciencia de ello, Naruto se dio cuenta de que quería realmente conocerla. No era lo correcto, teniendo presente el actual estado civil de ella, pero la necesidad que sentía en su pecho por saber un poco más de su vida, era casi imposible de acallar. Se dijo que nada tenía que ver con sus sentimientos o las emociones que Hinata despertaba en él, sino solo la curiosidad natural de conocerla como mujer, como su amiga.

—¿Y tu? — ella volteó hacia él con una mueca desconcertada.

—¿Yo que?

—¿Qué ha sido de tu vida estos años? — le preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, notando hasta entonces, las motas plateadas que hacían parecer sus orbes aún más luminosos y claros.

—Mi vida — ella repitió la pregunta en un susurro mientras sus mejillas tomaban color.

Naruto no entendía porque Hinata tendía a sonrojarse, no le había dicho nada que pudiera avergonzarla, por lo que se preguntó si siempre le sucedía, talvez era así con todos sus amigos o era el estado natural de la chica. Cualquiera de las opciones había que admitir que se veía preciosa cuando la vergüenza la sobrepasaba.

—Tu vida — dijo nuevamente, incitándola a responder.

La chica desvío la mirada y suspiró haciendo un movimiento tímido de hombros.

—Lo mismo de siempre… La vida en Konoha es muy tranquila.

Naruto la miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que esa respuesta no había satisfecho en lo absoluto su curiosidad. Quería conocerla realmente, saber que había sido de ella todos esos años, conocer sus gustos, su color favorito, empaparse de ella.

—¿Qué es lo mismo de siempre? — soltó antes de siquiera considerarlo realmente.

—¿Cómo dices? — la chica le miró un poco confundida, no por la pregunta, sino porque la conversación se centrará siempre en ella.

—Quiero saber de ti.

—¿Por qué? — su confusión era enorme y el latido acelerado de su corazón imposible de ignorar.

—Porque eres mi amiga ¿no?

—Tu amiga

—Así es — Naruto le mostró una sonrisa tan radiante que Hinata sintió como su corazón saltaba en su pecho. Por un momento pensó que la palabra "amiga" no le agradaba, pero luego se corrigió y pensó que era suficiente, debía serlo.

—Si

—Entonces…. ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años? — insistió Naruto sonriendo de nuevo. Hinata pensó seriamente antes de contestar.

—Estudiar.

—¿Solo eso?

—¿Y qué quieres saber? — le preguntó ya sin saber que decirle exactamente.

—Cualquier cosa — masculló volviendo a sonreír. Hinata se dio cuenta que debía ser más especifica si quería saciar su curiosidad.

Una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios mientras un sentimiento cálido inundaba su pecho. Aquella atención, aquel interés era lo que había soñado hacia tantos años y aunque en el presente sus sentimientos eran diferentes, no pudo evitar sentirse halagada y hasta apreciada por sus preguntas.

—Vivo con mis padres y mi hermana menor…

—Hanabi — la interrumpió Naruto.

—Si… ¿La recuerdas? — un asentimiento de Naruto bastó, por lo que continuó —. Estoy estudiando pediatría, aunque eso ya lo sabías — el rubio sonrío, lo que instintivamente la hizo sonreír —. Estoy a unos meses de graduarme, he puesto mucho empeño en ello… Trabajo en la guardería desde que tenía 16 años. Siempre lo he amado por lo que mi padre me dejó desempeñar un papel dentro.

—¿Te dejo? — soltó repentinamente, preguntándose si aquel hombre manejaba a su hija bajo una mano dura.

—Pues… Al inicio no gusto mucho de la idea, pero mi madre logró convencerlo. Papa me dejó trabajar a medio tiempo y fue entonces cuando descubrí mi vocación. Mi padre termino dejándome desempeñarme en todas las áreas de la guardería e incluso estuvo dispuesto a que en un futuro yo la dirigiera como directora, pero no estoy segura que eso sea para mi.

—Un momento… ¿Tu papa maneja la guardería?

—Claro, él es el dueño, aunque desde hace algunos años dejó el cargo de director y decidió abrir su propia clínica en la ciudad. Es allí donde trabaja actualmente.

—¿Es doctor?

—Así es… ¿No lo sabías?

—No… no lo creo. Entonces es una vocación que llevas en la sangre — sonrío ligeramente. Hinata pareció sorprendida por un segundo, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero creo que es así. Todos en mi familia se desempeñan en una rama de la medicina — dejó ir su mirada por un momento, pensativa-. ¿Sabes? Creí que no sería para mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando era pequeña le temía a la sangre… ¿Te imaginas una doctora con fobia a la sangre?

—Yo odio las inyecciones.

—¿En serio? — ella le miró curiosa. Naruto de pronto se sintió un poco avergonzado. Mentalmente se reprimió por haber dicho aquello.

—Es que tuve una mala experiencia.

—¿A si? ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó apoyando el rostro en la palma de su mano. Parecía interesada, lo cual despertó sentimientos cálidos en su pecho.

—Fue hace unos seis años… creo. Trabajaba en un taller automotriz y me corte la palma de la mano con un trozo oxidado. Al parecer tenía que ponerme una inyección para evitar una enfermedad nerviosa o una infección... o algo así.

—La vacuna del tétano.

—Eso, eso… y otra cosa. No lo recuerdo bien. La vacuna fue en el brazo y dolió horrores.

—Tiende a doler.

—Y la otra era en el gluteo. Mientras me subía a la camilla, la enfermera me bajo el pantalón y me la puso. Me quedé paralizado del dolor, con un pie sobre la camilla y otro en el aire mientras intentaba subir. Fue bastante doloroso… y shockeante, porque no estaba preparado.

Ella había fruncido ligeramente el ceño y los labios, lo cual la hacia aún más adorable

—Eso fue muy negligente, ni siquiera busco la posición correcta para aplicar la inyección.

—Sea lo que sea, ahora pienso muy bien antes de ponerme una inyección. Tengo que estar realmente enfermo para inyectarme.

Hinata rió suavemente, pensando en que aquel era un temor natural debido a la experiencia traumática.

—Me lo imagino — ella le miró a los ojos fijamente, al mismo tiempo que Naruto también lo hacía y por un efímero segundo, fue como si todo estuviera bien, como si no se necesitarán palabras para expresar algo que nacía muy dentro de ellos.

—¡A comer! — el grito animado de Chouji les hizo sobresaltar a ambos. Naruto miró a su fornido amigo sin darse cuenta de su expresión fruncida, mientras Hinata volteaba hacia otro lado con la cara enrojecida.

Mientras todos se disponían a comer y contar anécdotas pasadas, Naruto se vio obligado a integrarse al grupo, incapaz de mantener otra conversación personal con Hinata. Aunque sabía que conocerla profundamente, solo acrecentaría su atracción, ya indebida, no podía evitar sentir aquello que lo impulsaba hacia ella. Para su desgracia, durante la cena no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de centrarse en la chica a su lado y luego de que terminaran, se vio siendo arrastrado por todos los hombres.

En sillas rústicas, bajo la galera del patio y con la vista hacia la casa, los ocho varones se pusieron a conversar, con una cerveza en mano y la mirada hacia las mujeres, que muy entretenidas, platicaban entre ellas.

Todos hicieron sentir a Naruto parte de una familia, un hogar. Platicaban de sus vidas, de sus trabajos, de los años que habían pasado y los habían convertido en aquella persona que eran en el presente. Hablaron del tiempo cuando eran niños y también cuando fueron adolescentes y prontamente adultos. Incluyeron a Naruto en la conversación, jamás le hicieron sentir un intruso, lo incitaron a participar y él se vio riendo cómodamente y desenvolviéndose con una naturalidad envidiable.

Mientras Kiba y Rock Lee reñían sobre una anécdota con dos puntos de vista totalmente opuestos, Naruto fijo la mirada en las chicas, quienes aún en el comedor improvisado, charlaban acaloradamente.

La voz cantarina era Ino, quien con su personalidad extrovertida sobresalía entre todas, al igual que la novia de Shikamaru, Temari; que como toda mujer de carácter nunca se quedaba atrás, Karui estaba de brazos cruzados y parecía realmente entretenida con la conversación, mientras que Natsuki, tan dulce y graciosa, era la que aportaba lo divertido al grupo, Sakura asentía de vez en cuando, sonriendo cómodamente y acariciando por inercia su panza hinchada y Hinata, en una esquina, miraba a todas las chicas esforzándose por no perderse en algún punto entre tantas voces. Ella solamente asentía cuando era necesario y reía por lo bajo, divertida de cómo sus amigas se debatían en algo sin sentido.

Naruto la miró fijamente, acariciando con la mirada su perfil; la chica tenía pestañas muy largas; se dijo que lo mejor sería desviar la mirada, alguien podía darse cuenta de su interés, pero aún así siguió observándola, hasta que ella le miró. Sus ojos grises brillaban de felicidad y una dulce sonrisa se extendía en su rostro aún, no iba dirigida directamente hacia el, pero aún así Naruto sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba. Sus miradas se retuvieron por unos segundos, hasta que sonrojada, Hinata rompió el contacto poniendo atención nuevamente a sus amigas.

Naruto sonrió con suaviddad, mientras miraba a Kiba, quien trataba de llamar su atención ruidosamente.

 **[...]**

 **S** asuke observó desde su asiento como Sakura parecía muy entretenida con la conversación de sus amigas. Sus cabellos sueltos brillaban con las luces de la noche, sus ojos mostraban una mirada divertida, traviesa, que le traía muchos recuerdos del antaño. Llevaba un ligero vestido blanco que hacía resaltar la palidez de su piel y que la hacía parecer más hermosa e inocente. Su mano acariciaba su panza hinchada en un movimiento inerte, el lugar donde descansaba su bebe, el de ambos.

Sasuke bebió un largo trago de la cerveza que tenía en mano, sintiendo como la frialdad del líquido calmaba su garganta y se acentuaba caliente en su estómago. Llevaba varias latas ya y aún se sentía bastante lucido, odiosamente consciente.

Sus años de universidad habían sido tranquilos en un inicio, hasta que había conocido a sus compañeros de vicios, Suigetsu y Juugo. Ellos eran tan diferentes a él, que Sasuke aún no se explicaba cómo habían terminado siendo amigos, pero habían cosas que algunas veces no tenían sentido.

Durante un par de meses, Sasuke experimentó la vida universitaria en todo su esplendor. Había acudido a varias fiestas influenciado por sus nuevos amigos, especialmente por Suigetsu que era todo un amante de aquellos eventos. Había conocido muchas mujeres, varias de las cuales habían terminado en su cama luego de una noche que en la mañana era difícil recordar. Sasuke no estaba orgulloso de ello, de hecho, cada vez que lo recordaba no podía evitar recriminarse a si mismo por una actitud tan irresponsable. El alcohol y las mujeres habían sido su desahogo, ahora lo sabía. Habían sido los vicios con los que había intentado olvidar aquella parte de sí mismo que había dejado atrás en Konoha. Sin embargo, el año pasado, la vida le había dado otra oportunidad, para redimirse, para volver a empezar y él la había cagado de nuevo, enormemente.

Bufo por lo bajo mientras apuraba el resto de la cerveza en su garganta. Sabía que no debía emborracharse, había logrado por fin que Sakura accedería a ir con él aquella fiesta y si tomaba de más arruinaría aquello. Lamentablemente solo quería perderse en el alcohol, quería ahogar sus penas patéticamente, quería beber hasta olvidar un poco cuan estúpido había sido al tomar la decisión de abandonar a Sakura mientras ella descansaba en su cama, al día siguiente de navidad.

Sasuke había tenido miedo, porque ella tenía el poder de cambiar su mundo entero, sin embargo, ahora comprendía que había algo mucho peor que tener una vida tranquila en Konoha, ahora estaba experimentando el miedo puro de talvez haber perdido a Sakura para siempre.

Los chicos se encontraban sumidos en una calurosa conversación, recordando buenos momentos del antaño, Sasuke no se sentía de buen humor para involucrarse, él prefería seguir mirando a Sakura, aquello era lo único que se podía permitir por el momento. Kiba volvió a pasarle otra lata de cerveza, el moreno la abrió y dio un trago largo. En momentos como esos, maldecía su resistencia al alcohol.

-Si sigues tomando así, no permitiré que lleves a Sakura a casa.- la voz de Naruto penetro su cerebro pensativo.

Sasuke volteó la mirada a su rubio amigo y le fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que Naruto trataba de ayudarle y realmente había logrado que su relación con Sakura fuera de cierta manera más tranquila cuando él se involucraba, sin embargo, Sasuke odiaba cuando él tomaba el papel de su padrino, cuidándolo como si fuera un niño, preguntándole a cada momento que le sucedía y si se encontraba bien.

Sasuke no estaba bien, se sentía como la mierda y cada gesto de indiferencia de Sakura se le clavaba como un puñal en el corazón, pero no estaba dispuesto a decírselo, aún no se sentía preparado para ello.

—Deja tu papel de niñero — le gruño mirándole con el ceño fruncido. El rubio ni siquiera se inmutó. Era el único, además de sus familiares y Sakura, que le plantaba la cara sin dejarse intimidar por su mal humor.

—Te lo advierto… Si sigues tomando seré yo quien lleve a Sakura a su casa, no pienso poner en riesgo su vida y la de la bebe por tus descuidos.

—¡Ohh cállate! — exclamó Sasuke molesto mientras dejaba la maldita cerveza de lado.

Odiaba a Naruto en ese momento, pero odiaba aún más que tuviera razón. Nunca había sido un borracho peligroso, pero no podía arriesgarse si las vidas de las personas que más amaba en el mundo se ponían en peligro por su insensatez.

—¿Ya estás borracho? — preguntó Naruto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Parecía un padre riñendo a su hijo rebelde. Sasuke se puso de muy mal humor.

—No me jodas Naruto — refunfuñó entre dientes mientras se levantaba.

—¿Adónde vas? — preguntó el rubio rápidamente. Sasuke le mostró el dedo medio en todo su esplendor antes de dirigirse a la casa.

Necesitaba lavarse el rostro y despejarse un poco. A pesar de saberse no borracho, se sentía muy relajado y un poco letárgico, algo de agua fría le devolviera el sentido común. Cruzó el patio sin contratiempo y se dirigió al interior de la casa, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada significativa a Sakura, quien evidentemente le ignoraba.

Sasuke suspiró y se dirigió al baño en la planta baja. Conocía aquella casa como la suya propia, aquel lugar había sido el punto de reunión de todos ellos durante sus años de secundaria.

El sanitario era pequeño, pero bien equipado con todo lo necesario. Sasuke se acercó al inodoro y levantó la tapa mientras con la otra mano se desabrochaba el pantalón, hizo sus necesidades e inmediatamente después se dirigió al lavabo. Había un espejo justo sobre él, Sasuke se lavó las manos, refresco su rostro y luego miró su reflejo. Tenía unas ojeras ligeramente oscuras bajo los ojos, últimamente no lograba descansar como era debido y todo gracias a la incertidumbre que sentía sobre su familia. Nunca se había considerado una persona pesimista, siempre que deseaba algo tendía a ir por ello, pero ahora se topaba con un corazón demasiado lastimado, frío y precavido, un corazón que él mismo había herido y que no estaba dispuesto a volver a confiar en él. Su mirada por un momento se opacó y los sentimientos que tendía a esconder siempre muy dentro suyo, se reflejaron en la oscuridad de sus ojos. Allí había debilidad, desesperanza, miedo y mucho dolor.

Sasuke respiró profundamente recuperando la compostura. No podía rendirse aún, no había dado la suficiente batalla como para sentirse derrotado. Ahora comprendía completamente sus sentimientos y los de Sakura. La amaba más que a nadie y sabía que era recíproco, lo sabía y eso solo lo hacía aún más doloroso, pero Sasuke jamás se había rendido ante nada, y sabía que solo debía enseñarle a confiar en él nuevamente, a creer en sus sentimientos y no temer a desnudar su alma. Él estaría allí para ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, porque, aunque nunca había creído en las historias de amor, la suya, la de ellos, debía tener un "Felices por siempre".

Sasuke sonrió a su reflejo apenas creyendo la realidad de sus pensamientos. Si cuando era adolescente, alguien le hubiera dicho que en el futuro sería el mayor idiota enamorado, jamás lo habría creído, pero la realidad le abofeteaba el rostro. Ahora solo quedaba luchar por algo que valía enteramente la pena.

Volvió a lavarse la cara y se secó rápidamente con una toallita antes de salir del baño. El ruido en el exterior era solo un recordatorio de la fiesta de bienvenida de Naruto. Sasuke por un momento se sintió culpable por haber estado de cierta manera ausente. Apreciaba a Naruto realmente y aún le consideraba su mejor amigo, sabía también que el rubio comprendía su actual estado, eso era algo que sin duda Sasuke había extrañado de aquella amistad. Que ambos tenían la capacidad de comprenderse sin necesidad de palabras.

Mientras se dirigía al exterior, un sonido ligero le distrajo. Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia la sala de estar y apenas frunciendo el ceño se dirigió allí. Había una colcha inflable en el medio de la estancia, donde antes estaba la mesita de centro; entre un montón de sábanas y colchas podía apreciarse dos pequeños bultos, la hija de Neji y el pequeño de Naruto.

Uno de ellos se removía ligeramente, talvez incomodo por el ruido de afuera. Sasuke rodeó el colchón y se acuclilló mientras destapaba ligeramente ambos bultos. Quien estaba inquieta era la pequeña Harumi. Sasuke observó su alrededor esperando ver alguno de sus amigos, pero ningún otro adulto además de él estaba allí.

La pequeña se removía cada vez más incómoda, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente, estaba a punto de llorar y Sasuke sabía instintivamente que su llanto también despertaría a Boruto. Suspirando, la tomó en brazos con cuidado. Había leído mucho desde que se enteró que sería padre, así que con una destreza de la que apenas se creyó capaz, pudo manejar el delicado peso entre sus brazos acomodándolo en una posición más cómoda para a continuación mecerla con cuidado.

La bebe le miró fijamente a los ojos. Sasuke había leído que a sus cuatros meses de edad, ella podría reconocer un rostro familiar como el de sus padres y las personas que veía diariamente, pero Sasuke aún era un extraño para ella, apenas la había visto en algunas cinco ocasiones, cuando era aún más pequeña, por lo que esperaba no asustarla y con ello incitar su llanto. Por suerte, Harumi era una bebe bastante tranquila, solo le miraba con curiosidad, había parado de removerse y parecía cómoda en la calidez de sus brazos. Sasuke la meció suavemente durante varios minutos hasta que la pequeña volvió a cerrar los ojos y se durmió, silbando suavemente al expirar.

Sasuke la miró unos segundos más sintiéndose cómodo con la bebe en brazos, por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo con su hija y un sentimiento cálido le inundó el pecho. Durante un instante vio a una niña de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes en sus brazos, idéntica a Sakura en todo sentido y Sasuke sintió un ligero nudo en la garganta, desde que supo la existencia de aquel pequeño ser en el cuerpo de la única mujer que había amado jamás, supo que la quería, los meses que le siguieron solo habían logrado que su cariño aumentará, más cuando supo que sería una niña, solo esperaba que se pareciera a Sakura, no podía esperar a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Sasuke miró a Harumi durante unos segundos más, antes de decidir dejarla en el colchón.

Con mucho cuidado y procurando la limitación de movimientos que sobresaltasen a la pequeña, el moreno fue capaz de dejarla en la misma posición en la que la había encontrado, antes de arroparla y levantarse. Sonriendo sin darse cuenta, Sasuke levantó el rostro y avanzó un paso antes de toparse con la mirada verdosa de Sakura, su corazón se aceleró instantáneamente y un murmullo escapó de sus labios antes de siquiera darse cuenta.

—Sakura.

Ella le miraba fijamente, sus cabellos le caían sobre los hombros y su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en el lugar donde descansaba la hija de ambos. Sasuke no supo muy bien que decir, no quería quedarse callado, quería acercarse a ella, decirle cualquier cosa, abrazarla contra su pecho y darle un beso en los dulces labios, pero dudaba ser bien recibido, por lo que simplemente carraspeo.

—¿Sucede algo?... ¿Deseas irte ya?

—No — la voz de ella salió ronca y ligeramente quebrada, Sasuke temió que le doliera algo.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Te sientes bien? — le preguntó acercándose solo un par de pasos a ella, pero deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial, no quería hacerla sentir incomoda de ninguna manera.

—Estoy bien — ella carraspeo antes de recuperar la compostura, de pronto sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre, indiferentes y sin brillo.

Sasuke respiro profundamente, irguiéndose en toda su altura.

—Ok… Me avisas cuando desees marcharte — le dijo antes de encaminarse hacia el patio.

Cuando pasó por su lado, tuvo el impulso de tomarla en brazos y besarle hasta que le perdonará, pero sabía que no funcionaría, ya lo había intentado y había terminado con la mejilla roja y ardiente, y aún peor, con Sakura llorando. Y definitivamente no había nada peor que verla llorar.

Cuando salió, el aire fresco de la noche le pego en el rostro. Sasuke respiró profundamente y luego exhalo con suavidad. Los chicos aún seguían bajo la galera bebiendo cervezas, el Uchiha se encaminó hacia ellos decididamente.

 **[...]**

 **E** ran las doce de la madrugada cuando todos decidieron que por esa noche, era fiesta suficiente. Shikamaru y Temari fueron los primeros en irse. El chico genio se tambaleaba un poco, producto de la estúpida apuesta de "Quien bebe más" que Kiba había organizado. Los únicos hombres totalmente sobrios eran Neji, Naruto, Shino y él. Sasuke observó como todos se despedían mientras esperaba desde su auto a que Sakura se deshiciera de una Ino demasiado alegre.

Después de un par de riñas y risas, la pelirrosa finalmente subió al auto. Sasuke esperó a que ella se pusiera el cinturón antes de arrancar.

La carretera estaba un poco sola y oscura debido a las altas horas de la noche. Por suerte, todos iban en fila por lo que el camino estaba bien iluminado por las luces de los autos. En cuanto llegaron al parque central cada quien siguió su camino.

La casa de Kiba quedaba en un punto contrario que la de Sakura, por lo que el camino era de alrededor de veinte minutos, en el silencio tenso que los envolvía, parecería una eternidad.

—Este jueves que viene tengo un control — susurró Sakura rompiendo el silencio.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, curioso. No había esperado que fuera ella la que hablara por lo que se sintió francamente sorprendido, tanto que le costó un poco entender lo que ella le había dicho.

—¿Como dices? — le preguntó esperando que ella se repitiera.

Por un segundo estuvo tentado a aparcar el auto en la carretera, solo para mirarla mientras mantenian aquel extraño y corto intercambio de palabras.

—Este jueves voy a control — repitió ella con la voz rasposa, claro indicio de irritación.

Sasuke sin embargo, se alegró de que ella compartiera aquello, las últimas veces que la había acompañado, había sido porque Sakumi, la madre de Sakura, una dulce mujer a quien Sasuke le estaba realmente agradecido por no guardarle rencor, le había avisado. Por lo que él no había hecho otra cosa más que imponer su compañía alegando que aquel bebe también era suyo. Sakura siempre había refunfuñado y había permanecido de mal humor durante todo momento, cambiando únicamente cuando observaba a través del ultrasonido a su niña. Eran esos, los pocos minutos en los que permitía que Sasuke se le acercara y le tocara la mano con ternura, de lo contrario, permanecía huraña y habían sido pocas ocasiones incluso en las que le había permitido tocar su panza.

Sasuke había aceptado su actitud a sabiendas de que era la defensa que la mujer tenía por el dolor que él le había causado, pero pasados los meses, se encontró anhelando a su chica de antes, esa que le sonreía a cada momento, que le decía siempre que le amaba sin titubeos y sin esperar una respuesta que Sasuke realmente sentía.

Amaba verdaderamente a Sakura y no dudaba ni por un segundo que ella también lo hacía, a pesar de sus reticencias a él, pero ahora, necesitaba más que solo esa certeza, la necesitaba realmente, necesitaba su amor, su cuerpo, su entrega, su delicado toque, incluso los encantadores besos que suavemente le daba en la barbilla cuando se encontraba feliz. Sasuke la necesitaba a horrores y no sabía que más hacer para remediar el gran problema en el que su estupidez le había metido.

—¿Podré acompañarte? — le preguntó por lo bajo, temiendo internamente por una respuesta negativa.

En el pasado, su orgullo habría sido el afectado ante el rechazo de Sakura, pero Sasuke tenía algo más importante y vulnerable en juego, y era su corazón desnudo, sin las barreras que siempre le habían acompañado en el pasado.

—Por eso te lo dije… Creí que me habías dicho que era indispensable que estuvieras presente ¿o entendí mal? — le dijo ella con indiferencia.

Su mirada hacia al frente se notaba ligeramente vidriosa y sus mejillas coloradas eran claro indicio del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantener aquella máscara notablemente falsa de frialdad.

Pobre niña tonta.

Sasuke sintió como el corazón se le apretaba. Quería tomarla en brazos, besarla y pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le había hecho, por el dolor que aún le ocasionaba. Sasuke sabía que merecía todo aquello, pero le dolía que ella también resultara herida en el proceso. Si tan solo Sakura no fuera tan testaruda, pero acaso ¿No tenía ella el derecho de desquitarse de alguna manera por las heridas que él había ocasionado en su corazón a causa de su indecisión?

—Claro que si… Pasaré por ti ¿A qué hora es?

—Creo que es mejor que nos encontremos allá… Y es a las once y media.

—¿Por qué es mejor? No tengo ningún problema en pasar por ti — gruñó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Se había sentido aliviado de que Sakura le incluyera sin sentirse obligada a hacerlo, pero aún parecía querer mantener aquella barrera entre ellos.

—Tengo que hacer algunos recados desde la mañana. No quiero tomar tu tiempo — susurró ella con un movimiento ligero de manos, como restándole importancia al asunto. Sasuke respiró profundamente esperando calmar el mal humor que tendía a surgir a causa de su impaciencia.

—No hay problema, aun así pasó por ti.

—Será tedioso… No creo que sea buena idea.- ella parecía insistir para que Sasuke desistiera.

—Déjame a mí juzgarlo.

—Como quieras.

—Bien. ¿A qué horas pasó por ti entonces?

—A las ocho de la mañana… Pero si no puedes por el trabajo no hay…

—A las siete y cincuenta estaré en tu casa.

—Siempre antes de tiempo — ella bufo por lo bajo aparentando irritación, pero Sasuke escondió una sonrisa sabiendo cuan bien lo conocía.

—Hmp — unos segundos de silencio les siguieron.

—¿Sabes cuánto odio que hagas eso? — preguntó ella elevando progresivamente la voz.

—¿El que?- preguntó Sasuke confundido.

—¡Tus estúpidos monosílabos!… Eres tan odioso cuando bufas y haces esos malditos sonidos.- Sakura estaba de muy mal humor de pronto, Sasuke sabía que era uno de los cambios hormonales del embarazo, no obstante, su ataque le había sorprendido y no sabía que decir.

—Esta bien.

—No, nada está bien. Nunca nada está bien — su voz se quebró de pronto y con una mirada Sasuke supo que sus palabras decían la realidad de su estado. Respiró profundamente mientras aparcaba el auto en la carretera, aún faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de Sakura. No había llegado siquiera a la mitad del camino.

Volteó la mirada hacia la pelirrosa observando cómo se limpiaba las lágrimas con los puños cerrados. Tenía los ojos fijos al frente, los labios bien sellados y sollozaba en silencio, temblando ligeramente. Sasuke nunca había sabido cómo actuar cuando ella lloraba, siempre tendía a sentirse impotente en esos momentos.

—Te odio — sollozo ella suavemente. Sasuke la miró y algo le impulsó a acercarse. Sabía que las palabras de ella eran vacías, pero aun así habían dolido. Su mano subió por el brazo de Sakura, hasta su cuello, espero que ella le alejara despotricando en su contra, pero Sakura solo se estremeció volviendo a sollozar.

Sasuke le quitó las manos con las que se cubría el rostro y observó fijamente sus ojos. Hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba llorar. Desde que había vuelto se había enfrentado a su furia, sus palabras duras y su indiferencia, pero Sakura en ningún instante se había mostrado vulnerable ante él, hasta ese momento.

—Lo siento.

La pelirrosa le miró por unos segundos mientras sus ojos volvían a inundar de lágrimas calientes.

—Eso no es suficiente — susurró ella dolida. Sasuke sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—Lo sé.

Sakura cerró los ojos y sollozo, lo hizo por lo que parecieron horas. Sasuke también cerró los ojos y esperó, solo espero a que terminara. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando sintió como la frente de Sakura se apoyaba con la suya, las manos que tenía en su rostro bajaron a su cintura.

Por un instante estuvo tentado a permanecer así, era la primera vez que Sakura se acercaba tanto a él desde que había vuelto, sin embargo, deseaba realmente aprovechar ese momento. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, Sasuke pudo a acariciar con la mirada la piel de porcelana de Sakura. Aprecio sus cejas bien definidas, su naricita de ratón y sus labios abultados, aquella boca que hacía mucho no había probado.

Sakura también abrió los ojos y se alejó solo un poco para mirarle de frente. Sus orbes verdes brillaban, ya no había lágrimas en ellos. Sasuke llevo una mano a su rostro para secar sus mejillas sonrosadas. Odiaba ver los rastros de su llanto. Su dedo pulgar se encargó de deslizar la humedad por su piel y luego volvió a hacerlo solo por el placer de tocarla. Sakura suspiro suavemente, entreabriendo los labios. Sasuke fijo la mirada en sus labios rosados, su pulgar los acaricio y el razonamiento de ambos se perdió.

Ninguno supo quién dio el primer paso, pero pronto sus labios se habían encontrado. Sasuke movió su mano a la mejilla de ella palpando su suavidad mientras Sakura llevaba las suyas al suéter que él portaba, apretando la tela en un puño. Sus labios hacían magia, se deslizaban con familiaridad, probándose de nuevo.

Había ternura y amor en su beso, pero un gemido de Sakura incitó la pasión. Pronto los labios de Sasuke insistieron más, queriendo revivir el deseo que tan fácilmente surgía entre ellos. Sus manos le acariciaron nuevamente la cintura, se aventuraron a su espalda y sus dedos jugaron en su nuca. Sakura se volvió un manojo de estremecimientos. Ella solo gemía, suspiraba y recibía.

Sasuke sintió como la calentura poco a poco nublaba su juicio, no había tocado a Sakura desde noche buena y desde ese momento, también había renunciado a las relaciones casuales. Sakura había sido la última mujer con la que había intimado y en ese momento la quería de nuevo. Pero sabía que Sakura le odiaría si se adelantaba, por lo que con esfuerzo se alejó un poco.

Ella estaba agitada, sonrojada y hermosa. Sasuke había conocido chicas más bellas, pero ahora apenas recordaba sus rostros, porque en ese momento tenía la certeza de que Sakura era la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero. Acaricio su mejilla caliente con suavidad mientras ambos trataban de regular su respiración. Sasuke sabía que poner distancia sería lo mejor, pero Sakura fue quien en esa ocasión se adelantó, tomándole de la nuca y apoderándose de sus labios.

Él no sabía que tanto soportaría.

Ella le acariciaba los cabellos, le besaba con furia y hacia esos sonidos que solo le recordaban las veces que en el pasado habían hecho el amor. Era tan malditamente deseable que Sasuke no sabía si podría detenerse. La necesitaba demasiado.

—Llévame a tu casa — susurró ella entre besos cortos. Sasuke tuvo que alejarse para razonar lo que había dicho.

—¿Cómo?

—Hazme el amor — gimoteo ella incitándolo a otro beso.

En esa ocasión Sasuke no se contuvo y le mostró cuanto la había deseado y necesitado todos esos meses.

Fue pasados un par de minutos que finalmente arrancó el auto. Con una mano maniobraba el timón mientras la otra acariciaba el muslo de su mujer por sobre el vestido. Pronto sería la una de la mañana por lo que todos en su casa estarían durmiendo. Su habitación y la de Itachi eran las únicas en la planta superior de la casa. Sus padres dormían abajo. Por suerte, Itachi se había ido a casa de Izumi ese día por lo que Sasuke no temía por un contratiempo.

Entraron a la casa en silencio y rápidamente se encontraron en su habitación.

Sakura se alejó un poco mientras Sasuke cerraba la puerta y le echaba seguro. Ella miraba su alcoba con interés, la última vez que había estado allí había sido la pasada navidad, pero no había puesto atención a su alrededor en el calor del momento, ahora apreciaba las cosas conocidas. Había visitado aquella habitación en demasiadas ocasiones durante su adolescencia.

—Si no quieres…

No le dejó terminar y nuevamente se lanzó hacia él besándole la boca. Sasuke la abrazo rápidamente y la apego a su cuerpo.

Fue Sakura quien dio el primer paso desabrochándole la camisa. Sasuke se la quitó y le ayudó a ella a salir de su vestido.

Su ropa interior era blanca, sus pechos estaban más grandes de lo que Sasuke recordaba, sabía que era debido al embarazo. Su vientre redondo era hermoso, su niña descansaba en él y Sasuke no pudo evitar acercarse y acariciarlo. Levantó la mirada hacia Sakura y pudo observar la ternura en sus ojos. Su corazón salto y se apresuró a buscar sus labios. Ella le rodeó el cuello y Sasuke la apego a su cuerpo con cuidado intentando no presionar su panza. Sus manos no pudieron quedarse quietas y le acariciaron los costados de la cintura y la espalda, hasta llegar al redondo trasero. Apretó sus glúteos con suavidad y Sakura gimió.

Besándole el cuello, Sasuke la guió hacia la cama y la obligó a sentarse.

—Ponte en el centro — susurró con la voz ronca de excitación.

Sakura se estremeció y siguió su orden. Sasuke se quitó rápidamente los zapatos, el pantalón y los calcetines. Luego se subió a la cama y le quitó el sostén inclinándose para depositar un beso en ambos pezones, que se irguieron por su atención. Sakura gimió suavemente y se removió un poco. Sasuke tomó su braga blanca entre los dedos y la deslizó por sus piernas.

—Soy un poco diferente ahora — musitó ella sonrojada, refiriéndose al embarazo.

—Me gustas de cualquier manera — le aseguro él incitándole a separar las piernas que ella había juntado. Su sexo estaba depilado, rosado y abultado. Sasuke no dudó un segundo en inclinarse y beber de sus labios inferiores. Sakura gimió, dejó caer la cabeza en el colchón y se retorció mientras Sasuke se encargaba de volverla loca de placer. No se rindió hasta que sintió los estremecimientos que la recorrían.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Sakura estaba deshecha en la cama y trataba de recuperar el aliento. Sasuke buscó sus labios y la beso con ahínco, ella gimió, le rodeó el cuello y abrió las piernas permitiéndole entrada. Sasuke necesitaba sumergirse en su interior, pero quería disfrutar de ella antes, había esperado por ese momento durante mucho tiempo y su urgencia no le impediría gozarlo.

Se encargó de adorarla con los labios, le beso el rostro con delicadeza, desde la frente hasta la barbilla, luego adoró el largo cuello y los hombros pálidos. Inmediatamente después se deleitó con los cambios de sus pechos ahora llenos. Lamió y chupo sus pezones bebiendo de ellos. Con la lengua recorrió el lugar donde su hija descansaba, besándola con adoración. Volvió a su sexo y le dio una lamida logrando que Sakura se estremeciera y gimiera inquieta, y finalmente beso sus largas piernas. Sakura era toda temblores e impaciencias. Sasuke la coloco de lado mientras se bajaba el bóxer.

—Te necesito dentro mío — gimió ella presurosa.

Sasuke escondió una sonrisa y la acomodo en la posición correcta. Por un momento se detuvó tratando de recordar lo que había leído, el sexo era recomendable durante el embarazo mientras este no tuviera ningún riesgo, pero Sakura estaba iniciando su séptimo mes y no sabía si eso sería perjudicial para su bebe.

—Es seguro — ella pareció leer sus pensamientos dándole la respuesta que tanto necesitaba.

Sasuke puso una mano en su mejilla y la obligó a estirar el cuello hacia él para darle un jugoso beso en los labios. Luego le besó los hombros y el brazo mientras se guiaba a sí mismo en su cuerpo.

La unión fue perfecta, mágica y deliciosa. Ambos gimieron, Sakura se retorció inclinando las caderas hacia él mientras Sasuke avanzaba en su travesía intentando llegar hasta lo más hondo de su interior.

Sakura estaba apretada, húmeda y tan perfecta como la recordaba. Sasuke cerró los ojos, apoyó la frente en su hombro y trató de recuperar la respiración.

—No te detengas — murmuró ella temblorosa.

Sasuke la tomó de las caderas y empezó el ritmo tan sensual que ambos conocían a la perfección. Siempre se habían compenetrado muy bien cuando hacían el amor, pero en ese momento fue de alguna manera diferente, más íntimo, más maravilloso. Sakura gemía despacio mientras Sasuke apenas podía reprimir los gruñidos que urgían por salir de su garganta. Sus manos no pudieron quedarse quietas y tocaron la piel de Sakura con reverencia haciendo que ella gimiera más alto. El único sonido que se escuchaba en la noche era el de sus gemidos y la unión de ambos.

Sakura apenas podía soportar todo aquello. Era demasiado el placer, demasiado el momento de intimidad, sus labios pugnaban por soltar aquellas palabras que había decidido jamás pronunciar. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en el placer que estaba experimentando en brazos de Sasuke. Cuanto había extrañado aquello. En las últimas semanas era cada vez más difícil alejarse de él y había empezado a necesitarlo de una manera más física. Sakura había sido testaruda y se había negado a mostrarse débil, pero aquella noche había visto algo que había hecho que su corazón se ablandará y era la imagen de Sasuke con un bebe en brazos.

Ella no había podido con eso, las hormonas y sus antojos físicos. se había rendido. No podía arrepentirse, porque, aunque lo negara ante todos, ella amaba a Sasuke más que a nadie en el mundo. Era tan difícil algunas veces no perdonarlo, pero estaba herida, lastimada y su confianza en él se había quebrantado.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando el placer fue demasiado. La mano que Sasuke tenía en sus caderas se apretó, seguramente le dejaría una marca, pero a Sakura no le importaba. Un nudo se formó en su vientre, sus muslos empezaron a temblar y el placer explotó en miles de luces frente a sus ojos.

—Sasuke — gimió con pasión sintiendo la ola de placenteros estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo. Él gruño, gimió y se derramó en su interior. También temblaba atrás suyo y Sakura no pudo evitar que una suave sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios hinchados.

—Te amo — susurró Sasuke en su oído. La sonrisa se borró.

El moreno abrazo el cuerpo menudo de Sakura contra su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía atolondrado. La paz que sentía era grandiosa. Su mujer estaba en sus brazos, habían hecho el amor y ahora el futuro tenía un matiz diferente, pero la felicidad no duró.

Sakura quitó de su cuerpo, el brazo con el que Sasuke la rodeaba, antes de levantarse de la cama.

—¿Adónde vas? — le preguntó él desconcertado. Ella buscaba su ropa esparcida por la habitación

—A mí casa.

—Creí que dormirías aquí.

—No es buena idea ella ni siquiera le miraba, más que concentrada en ponerse la ropa interior —. Mis padres despiertan temprano. Además… Ya obtuve lo que quería, es hora de irme.

—¿Lo que querías?

—Sexo — ella le miró a los ojos, había frialdad allí. Sasuke sintió como el corazón se le detenía por un segundo —. Últimamente con el embarazo he tenido ciertos antojos, hoy más que nunca.

—¿Antojos?

—Si, leí que el sexo es uno de ellos. No lo creí posible pero desde hace días me he sentido extraña — comentó casualmente mientras se ponía el vestido. Sasuke se sentó en la cama sintiendo que su cabeza explotaría.

—¿Extraña?

—¿Repetirás todo lo que digo? — preguntó ella molesta, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Ya estaba vestida mientras Sasuke se sentía más desnudo que nunca y no solo físicamente —. Te utilice. Quería sexo y tú eres el padre de mi bebe, así que creí que no tendría nada de malo que tuviéramos relaciones. Solo eso… Ya pasó, así que es hora de irme ¿Me llevaras a casa o tengo que llamar a mamá para que venga por mí?

—Sakura — susurró angustiado. Los ojos de ella dejaron de ser duros por un segundo, pero Sakura rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta.

—Llamo a mama entonces… La esperare en la sala de estar si no te molesta — dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta y abriendo, sin embargo, Sasuke ya estaba tras ella y cerró nuevamente antes de tomarla del brazo obligándola a voltear.

—No fue solo sexo — le reclamó acariciándole la mejilla. Ella le alejó de un manotazo.

—Si lo fue — aseguró con demasiado firmeza, pero Sasuke veía a través de su máscara.

—No, no lo fue. Te amo y me amas. Lo sé.

—No Sasuke. Tú no amas y yo a ti tamp…

El la beso rápidamente, negándose a creer sus mentiras. Sakura podía engañarse a sí misma, pero nunca lo engañaría a él, que la conocía mejor que nadie.

—Déjame — masculló ella entre los besos empujándole del pecho. Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa más que alejarse. Ella volteó el rostro —. Fue solo sexo, solo sexo… Te utilice y ahora te boto. Ya no te quiero. ¡Ya no te quiero! — lágrimas de frustración escapaban de sus ojos.

—Mírame — le pidió Sasuke seriamente. Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos —. ¡Mírame maldición!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres que te lo diga a la cara? — le miró a los ojos —. No eres nada, lo qué pasó no fue nada. ¡Nada! — gritó

Sasuke la miró. Sus ojos dolidos. Su corazón herido. Un nudo en su garganta.

—No nos hagas esto — le pidió con la voz quebrada —. Por favor Sakura… No nos lastimes mas.

El tiempo se detuvo y el corazón de Sakura también. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y sus ojos se llenaron prontamente de lágrimas.

—Ohh ¡Lo siento! — suplicó llorando inconsolablemente mientras se lanzaba su pecho. Sasuke la abrazo con fuerza temiendo por primera vez haberla perdido verdaderamente —. ¡Lo siento tanto! — gimió ella abrazándose a su cuello. Sasuke la tomó en brazos y la llevo nuevamente a la cama.

Sakura lloró por mucho tiempo, talvez una hora o más. Sus ojos apenas podían abrirse a causa de la hinchazón. Había querido hacerle pagar a Sasuke todo el daño que le había hecho, pero aquello se había salido de sus manos y había soltado palabras crueles que no sentía.

—Lo siento — dijo de nuevo, en apenas un susurro ronco.

—Yo lo siento más. Siento todo el daño que te hice… Todo el dolor que te cause — dijo él con la mirada perdida. Se encontraban abrazados, Sasuke a su espalda, con los brazos rodeándole y la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza.

—Yo te quería — sollozo ella.

—Y aún me quieres — afirmó seguro. Debía estarlo, era lo único que le quedará. Su seguridad sobre los sentimientos de ella.

—Si.

—Yo también te amo — le dio un beso en el cabello —. Se que ahora posiblemente no me crees, pero te amo.

—Lo sé — y eso lo hacía más doloroso.

—Solo necesito que dejes de alejarme. Quiero esto, te quiero a ti y nuestra bebe. Quiero demostrártelo, pero tienes que dejar de alejarme.

—Me duele tanto.

—A mí también.

Sakura se sostuvo de sus brazos y se apegó más a él mientras cerraba los ojos. Se sentía tan agotada, física y mentalmente que el cansancio no tardó mucho en vencerla.

Sasuke supo el momento exacto en el que se durmió. La apretó un poco más contra su pecho y le beso los cabellos con adoración.

—Te amo y te recuperare — le prometió a ella y a sí mismo.

 **[...]**

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Sakura despertó. El sol apenas salía por el horizonte y la mañana se estaba abriendo paso entre la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios. La pelirrosa se removió ligeramente notando el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura.

Su cuerpo se tensó mientras intentaba recordar dónde estaba, una mirada a la habitación fue su respuesta. Lentamente, Sakura dio media vuelta teniendo cuidado con su panza. Sasuke estaba dormido. El cabello le caía en la frente y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Sakura notó las ojeras que cubrían sus ojos. No debía dormir mucho. Con los dedos, le acarició la suave mejilla notando el ligero inicio de barba.

Era guapo, el hombre más guapo que Sakura jamás había visto. Ella le había amado desde que tenía memoria. Había sido su mejor amigo durante su niñez y adolescencia hasta que los sentimientos de ambos habían intervenido. Sakura algunas veces se preguntaba si no habría sido mejor que permanecieran como amigos. Sasuke era el amor de su vida, pero su relación con él nunca fue perfecta.

Tendían a llevarse bastante bien. Nunca habían tenido problemas por otras personas, ni habían llegado a herirse o faltarse el respeto, pero sus personalidades eran demasiado opuestas. Sakura era vivaz, alegre, sociable. Sasuke era indiferente, taciturno y apartado. En los momentos de intimidad siempre habían sido perfectos, pero la frialdad de Sasuke la había herido. Sabía que él la amaba, pero ella había necesitado más que solo esa certeza, había necesitado demostraciones y Sasuke nunca había sido dado a ellas.

Aun así habían sabido sobrellevarlo hasta el último año de secundaria.

Sakura amaba Konoha por su tranquilidad y paz, amaba a sus padres y sus amigos, pero amaba aún más a Sasuke y había estado dispuesta a seguirlo a cualquier lugar. Lastimosamente talvez él no la amaba lo suficiente.

Y durante el baile de graduación, su sueño de amor se había roto.

Habían sido palabras crueles, palabras hirientes las que habían dejado su corazón lastimado. Sasuke se había ido y Sakura había llorado durante meses por su ausencia, viviendo solamente porque debía hacerlo.

Los años habían pasado, los recuerdos habían quedado atesorados en su corazón. Sakura se había graduado de enfermera, estudiaba medicina y trabajaba en el hospital central de la ciudad, tenía buenos amigos, uno que otro pretendiente y una buena vida cuando él había vuelto.

Una noche había sido más que suficiente para que sus ilusiones y esperanzas volvieran a revivir. Luego de haber hecho el amor y con una sonrisa en los labios, Sakura había pensado ingenuamente que talvez Sasuke había vuelto para quedarse. Pero a la mañana siguiente se encontró con una cama vacía y una nota de disculpas.

 _"Lo siento, pero tengo que volver a mi vida"_

La hoja vacía aún estaba guardada en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Sakura la había atesorado como un recuerdo de su frialdad, así cuando Sasuke volviera, ella sabría a qué atenerse. Pero la vida se había encaprichado y un mes después de aquel furtivo encuentro ella había sabido que nunca jamás estaría sola. Su embarazo, aunque sorpresivo, jamás fue motivo de disgusto. Amaba a su niña desde el momento en que había sabido de su existencia.

Sakura había decidido seguir adelante. Había dejado sus clases de medicina, había empezado a trabajar a tiempo completo e incluso había empezado a ahorrar solo un poco más esperando la llegada de su luz. Pero Sasuke había vuelto otra vez y en esa ocasión dispuesto a quedarse.

Su primer encuentro había sido sorpresivo, pero Sakura ya no era tan crédula como antes. No había creido sus disculpas, sus promesas, ni sus palabras de amor. Aún lloraba por las noches cuando recordaba sus sueños rotos, pero en el día nadie miraba ninguna muestra de debilidad en ella.

Sasuke era persistente y testarudo, la había obligado a dejarle asistir a cada consulta que tenía con el obstetra. También había llevado presentes para la bebe, la llamaba todas las noches para saber cómo se encontraba y algunas veces incluso pasaba por ella a su trabajo, aun cuando Sakura siempre rechazaba su compañía. Era el hombre perfecto, pero ella aún estaba herida y aunque sus actos poco a poco derribaban las barreras de su corazón, ella aún desconfiaba de él e internamente esperaba el día en el que dejara de llamar. Sabía que pronto llegaría, Sasuke no era un chico de pueblo. En algún momento se aburriría de esa vida y se iría. Ella lo sabía.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior algo había cambiado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sakura había podido ver a través de su dolor. Había visto la sinceridad de Sasuke, su amor y devoción. Aún era muy pronto para rendirse a él, su corazón aún estaba herido, pero Sakura ya no sentía la necesidad de mantenerlo alejado.

Desde ese momento veía ante ella un futuro diferente.

—¿Despertaste hace mucho? — susurró él con la voz ronca. Sakura le miró rápidamente alejando la mano por instinto. Sasuke no la dejo, tomándola entre su gran mano y devolviéndola al lugar que ella antes acariciaba. Sus ojos negros se abrieron y Sakura sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba. Sus mejillas se tornaron calientes y ardieron.

—Si… Hola — musitó insegura. Se sentía como la primera vez que habían despertado juntos hace muchos años atrás. En una de las tantas noches que se habían escapado, ya fuera en la casa de ella o en la de él. Tendían a hacer el amor durante toda la noche y despertar muy temprano antes que los padres de ambos para volver a sus respectivas casas.

—Hola — él mostró una sonrisa ligera, encantadora. Sakura también sonrío — ¿Dormiste bien?

—Si — ella asintió suavemente pensando que hacía mucho no dormía en paz.

—Me alegro — él tomó la mano de ella, que aún tenía entre la suya y la llevo a sus labios dándole un suave beso. Sakura suspiro y le miró a los ojos.

Sasuke deseaba inclinarse y besarle los labios, pero había pensado seriamente durante parte de la madrugada y había decidido llevar las cosas con calma. No quería presionarla de ninguna manera, ni aprovecharse de su estado. Quería que Sakura le perdonará conscientemente. Sin artificios, ni más manipulaciones.

Se miraron a los ojos por varios minutos hasta que ella le sonrío como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

—Creo que es hora de irme — susurró ella. Sasuke asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama. Debía buscar su ropa, cambiarse rápidamente y salir de la casa antes de que sus padres lo notarán. No quería que Sakura se avergonzará.

Mientras se ponía los bóxers, notó como ella ya se encontraba sentada en la cama, mirándole con interés. En el pasado le había dicho cuan atractivo lo encontraba en los momentos de mayor intimidad. Sasuke se irguió y le miró con toda intención haciendo que ella se sonrojara y ladeará el rostro. Tardó solo unos minutos en cambiarse y luego busco sus llaves y cartera antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—Vamos — le indicó abriendo. En unos segundos, ella estuvo a su lado.

Caminaron por el pasillo y mientras bajaban las escaleras, Sasuke sintió como la delicada mano de ella se entrelazaba con la suya. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de detenerse y mirarla, pero sabía que eso solo la haría avergonzar y soltarle, por lo que, escondiendo una sonrisa, se encargó de guiarla a la salida de la casa.

Estuvieron en camino en un par de minutos. El silencio les inundaba, pero en ningún momento se sintió la presión de los días pasados. Cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura, Sasuke se parqueo justo enfrente por la indicación de ella y luego la miró.

—¿No habrá problema con tus padres? — le preguntó pensando seriamente que de ser necesario él también entraría a la casa y les explicaría lo sucedido.

—No, les diré que era muy tarde y me fui a tu casa — ella sonrió divertida —. De cualquier manera, ya estoy embarazada y es tu bebe, no creo que algo más pueda preocuparles acercara de quedarme contigo — Sasuke también sonrío.

—Muy bien. Te llamo en la noche.

—Si — ella hizo un además de bajar, pero luego lo pensó mejor y volteó hacia él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke observó con una sonrisa como Sakura entraba a su casa. Arrancó solo cuando la supo segura y manejo tranquilamente hasta su propio hogar. Dormiría un par de horas más y luego se alistaría para el partido de futbol que los chicos habían planeado de improvisto la noche anterior. Con suerte, Sakura también estaría allí. Se le había olvidado asegurarse si asistiría. La llamaría en unas horas para preguntarle si podía pasar por ella.

Un peso se había quitado de sus hombros aquel día. Y ahora miraba el futuro con más posibilidades. Trataría de ir despacio en cuanto a su mujer se trataba, no quería que ella se sintiera presionada por él. Quería demostrarle realmente cuan arrepentido estaba y cuanto significaba para él. No era del tipo expresivo, pero Sakura valía cualquier cosa, incluso su orgullo.

—Me traes loco — susurró con una sonrisa.

 **[...]**

 **N** aruto despertó con los rayos del sol. Gruño, despotricó un poco y finalmente se levantó. Aquella noche Boruto se había despertado en dos ocasiones, hacia un par de semanas que no lo hacía, por lo que solo podía suponer que se debía a que le había dejar dormir mucho durante el día anterior.

Bostezando, el rubio se sentó en la cama y tomó su reloj de mano de la mesita de noche.

—¡Mierda! — se levantó de un salto espabilándose-. Son las once ¡Maldición!- exclamó tomando su celular, una toalla y encaminándose al baño.

Mientras estaba sentado en el retrete, se puso a revisar su telefono movil. Tenía seis llamadas perdidas de Kiba, cuatro de Rock Lee, dos de Chouji y una de Sasuke. Frunciendo el ceño, verificó la última llamada, se esperaba la de todos menos la del Uchiha. No dudó un segundo en devolverla.

—Naruto.

—Hola teme… ¿Me llamaste?

—Claro. Mi teléfono no para de sonar. El sarnoso de Kiba me tiene hastiado preguntándome por ti ¿Dónde demonios estás?

—Aún en la casa — susurró avergonzado.

—¡En la casa!...— hubo un momento de silencio, seguido de un suspiro —. Bueno, no debe extrañarme.

—¡Oye!... ¿Y tu dónde estás? Porque no estás en el parque ¿O me equivoco?

—Estoy yendo por Sakura. Al parecer Hizashi no podrá ir a dejarla.

—¿Y te llamo a ti? — preguntó escéptico.

—Que te importa — gruño Sasuke malhumorado.

—Solo pregunto hombre… Como sea, solo me baño, alisto a Boruto y te veo allá.

—Hmp — refunfuñó antes de colgar. Naruto miró el celular con el ceño fruncido.

—Con ese humor entiendo porque Sakura no lo perdona — masculló entre dientes.

Rápidamente ingreso a la ducha y se dio un baño rápido. Se vistió con un pantalón deportivo negro y una camisa anaranjada de mangas cortas. Se puso sus tenis favoritos, una gorra y se aplicó sus productos de aseo antes de alistar a Boruto. El bebe estaba despierto desde el momento en el que habia vuelto del baño. Naruto ya le había dado el biberón apoyándolo en un pequeño cojín para mayor comodidad. Procedió a sacarle los gases y a continuación le vistió con un overlo de mezclilla, una camisa roja de mangas cortas y unos tenis del mismo color. Por suerte el día fuera estaba despejado y soleado, pero Naruto aún así le puso su gorro de panda

Guardo lo indispensable en la pañalera antes de cargar a Boruto, lo que llevaría y bajar. Tsunade estaba en la cocina preparándose un té. Naruto pasó de largo.

—Me voy vieja — le aviso.

—¿Comerás fuera? — la pregunta le tomó desprevenido, haciéndolo detenerse.

—¿Como dices?

—¿Que si comerás fuera tarado? — ella siempre adornaba sus frases con palabras bonitas. Naruto rodó los ojos y volvió sobre sus pasos para mirarla.

—Si, vendré hasta la tarde.

—Bien.

—Bueno — dudoso, Naruto continuó su camino y salió de la casa.

Acomodó a Boruto y las cosas que llevaba consigo, incluyendo la bolsa de ropa sucia. Si tenía tiempo la llevaría a la lavandería.

—Muy bien hijo — masculló por inercia mientras arrancaba el auto.

Puso una emisora de música suave y manejo con cuidado. Había bastante sol, por suerte había llevado consigo un bloqueador.

Llegó al parque en algo más de la media hora. Hacía mucho que no iba allí, desde que era niño. Era un parque que se encontrara en los límites de Konoha. Allí habia una cancha de basquetbol y futbol, además de un área de carreras. Naruto se parqueo en la zona donde distinguió el auto de Sasuke. Bajo y armo el cochecito de Boruto antes de acostar al bebé allí, desplegando el pequeño techo para su protección.

Bajo un árbol, donde habían diversas mesas de mesas campestres, estaban las chicas, Temari, Ino, Natsuki, Karui, Sakura y otras dos chicas que no reconocía, una era morena y otra castaña. Rock Lee y Kiba estaban dando una vuelta a la cancha y Sasuke, Neji, Chouji y Shino se encontraban en otra mesa. Naruto se acercó a ellos.

—Naruto — saludo Ino efusivamente.

El rubio se dirigio con una sonrisa primero a las chicas, saludándoles una por una y dejando a Boruto a su cuidado, sabiendo cuan bien atendido sería. Finalmente se acercó a los hombres chocándoles los cinco.

—¿Y Tenten? — le preguntó a Neji al percatarse de la ausencia de la pelicafe.

—Fue a casa de mis tíos. Querían ver a Harumi... Vendrá con Hinata — la sola mención de la chica hizo que el corazón de Naruto se acelerará.

El rubio tomó asiento a un lado de Sasuke, mientras dejaba la pañalera bajo la mesa. Una mirada a su amigo y supo que algo le sucedía. Estaba pensativo, pero no parecía tenso, ni molesto, sino más bien relajado. Naruto desvió la mirada hacia Sakura notando que jugaba con Boruto, quien en brazos de Natsuki era el centro de atención. Su amiga sonreía con tranquilidad, parecía contenta. Naruto observó el campo de futbol pensando que talvez sus amigos habían resuelto sus problemas, quería preguntarle a Sasuke, pero sabía que seguramente se molestaría si alguien más se daba cuenta de sus inconvenientes con Sakura. Era mejor esperar al Lunes, cuando ambos estuvieran solos en la oficina.

—¿Y los demás?

—Sai, Shikamaru, Itachi y Chouji fueron por algo de comer — contestó Shino.

—¿Itachi vino?

—Si, ha último momento se pegó — dijo Sasuke hablando por primera vez.

—Ohh ya… ¿Había que poner algo?

—Yo puse tu parte — dijo

—¿Cuánto fue? — preguntó sacando su billetera.

—No seas ridiculo — Sasuke corto la conversación con un gesto irritado.

—Viene Tenten — susurró Neji levantándose.

Dos autos se parqueaban. Uno blanco y otro color azul oscuro. Naruto dirigio atento la mirada a ellos.

Del blanco bajo Tenten, abrió la puerta trasera y sacó un cargador con la pequeña Harumi. Neji llegó justo en ese momento a su lado y tomó el cargador. Hinata no tardó en bajar de la puerta del copiloto. Llevaba un pantalón de deportes negro demasiado pegado, que delineaba su silueta, y una camisa azul oscura un par tallas más grande que ella. Su cabello iba amarrado en una coleta y la gorra que traía le impedia verle bien el rostro, pero Naruto jamás dudaría que era ella. Ya había aprendido a distinguir su manera de caminar.

—¡Hinata! — llamo una voz ligeramente infantil.

Una chica bajaba del otro auto. No podía tener más de quince años, tenía el cabello castaño, una figura delgada y los ojos grises tan parecidos a los Hinata. Ella era sin duda Hanabi.

—¡Hanabi! — exclamó Hinata confirmándolo.

Naruto observó como la chica se acercaba a ella y le mostraba su celular acercándolo demasiado al rostro de la Hyuuga mayor. Intercambiaron un par de palabras que, por la lejanía, el rubio no fue capaz de escuchar.

—¡Shion! ¡Mira! — la chica volvió al auto azul del cual venía efectivamente bajando la rubia que Naruto bien conocía.

—Al parecer no seremos las mismas caras de ayer — comentó Sasuke con indiferencia.

—No digas eso — susurró Naruto por lo bajo.

—Como sea — con un encogimiento de hombros, el Uchiha le restó importancia.

Otra chica bajo del auto, Naruto se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a Matsuri. Sin embargo, el piloto de ese vehículo aún no había bajado, por lo que el rubio no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia la ventana polarizada. Como si esa persona hubiera sentido su curiosidad, la puerta se abrió y del asiento descendio un chico alto, de cabellos albinos y ojos azules.

Naruto frunció el ceño antes de siquiera darse cuenta.

—Vaya compañía — masculló Sasuke mirando hacia su misma dirección. Al parecer el albino no tenía el favor de muchos en aquel grupo.

Todos se acercaron luego de intercambiar ciertas palabras. Naruto observó fijamente a la pareja que venía de último. Hinata y aquel sujeto platicaban cómodamente, no se tomaban de la mano y la distancia entre ellos tampoco era muy apegada, pero aún así Naruto no podía evitar sentirse irritado.

—Naruto — la voz de Matsuri le saco de sus pensamientos.

—Hola — la saludo con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Boruto? — preguntó con una enorme sonrisa. Era una chica sin duda alegre e inocente. A Naruto le caía muy bien.

—Matsuri — llamo Natsuki con un ademán de manos.

—Hola chicas. Nos vemos Naruto — se despidió corriendo hacia la otra mesa. Naruto la observó interactuar con todas las mujeres. Al parecer se conocían de antes y se llevaban muy bien.

—Hola — musitó una dulce voz. Naruto volteó la mirada y observó a Hinata. La chica estaba frente a ella y a su lado estaba Hanabi. Su acompañante y Shion estaban a unos cuantos metros enfrascados en una conversación.

—Hola Hinata — saludo sin poder evitar que su voz sonara rasposa. La sonrisa que ella antes mostraba se perdió siendo remplazada por una expresión de preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Naruto decidió ignorar su pregunta. No podía decirle que gustaba de ella y le daba celos verle con su maldito novio.

—Tú debes ser Hanabi.

—Hola Naruto — exclamó la chica sonriente

—¿Me recuerdas? — preguntó Naruto extrañado. La chica sonrío aún más, miró hacia Hinata solo unos segundos y luego volteó hacia él con sus ojos brillantes de picardía.

—Como olvidarte — masculló traviesa.

—¿De que me perdí? — dijo el rubio desconcertado.

Miró a Hanabi pero la chica no parecía dispuesta a darle una respuesta. Hinata estaba sonrojada y miraba hacia otro lado. Finalmente observo a Sasuke pero este tenía una expresión de fastidio.

—Eres un idiota — le dijo.

—Oye… ¿Y ahora que hice?- indagó con el ceño fruncido.

—Como sea… Un gusto tenerte por aquí de nuevo Naruto — le dijo la chica castaña antes de encaminarse hacia la mesa de las mujeres.

El Uzumaki volteo hacia Hinata esperando que ella le explicara aquella extraña escena, pero justo en ese momento se acercaron los restantes

—Hola Naruto, Sasuke, Shino — Tenten se inclinó sobre la mesa dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno antes de dirigirse hacia la otra mesa donde fue bien recibida ella y su bebe.

Neji había tomado asiento frente a Sasuke.

—Papa dijo que quería que fueras hoy a la casa — le informó Hinata a su primo.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó el hombre alzando una ceja.

—No se — Hinata se encogió de hombros.

Naruto observaba el intercambio interesado, recordaba que en el pasado Hinata apenas y hablaba si no lo requirieran los buenos modales, ahora parecía desenvolverse con soltura. Los años le habían sentado bien de todas las formas posibles.

—Naruto — saludo Shion acercándose.

Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Llevaba el cabello en una trenza larga y la cabeza bien cubierta con una gorra blanca. Vestía un short corto deportivo en color rosa y una camisa blanca que se adhería a su pecho favorablemente, dejando ver el color llamativo de su sostén. Naruto observó sus senos por un segundo, pero rápidamente desvío la mirada al rostro de la chica, que estaba iluminado por una sonrisa.

—Hola Shion — dijo cuando se detuvo frente a ellos.

—Hola a todos.- masculló dulcemente fijando por un momento una mirada traviesa en Sasuke antes de observarlo a él de la misma manera.

Naruto se preguntaba qué sucedía con ella.

—Neji.- dijo una voz ronca. El albino se había acercado.

—Toneri ¿Qué tal? — saludo Neji inclinando y extendiéndole la mano.

—Muy bien. ¿Y tu?

—Ahí vamos.

—Shino — dijo el hombre extendiendo también una mano hacia el más callado de todos, quien no dudó también en recibir el apretón —. Sasuke — saludo seriamente a su mejor amigo. El moreno le miró e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. Naruto sabía que algo muy malo debió haber sucedido para que Sasuke evidentemente detestara aquel tipo.

Naruto miró al albino fijamente a los ojos, sin poder quitar su expresión malhumorada. No tenía derecho alguno a sentirse tan molesto, pero no podía evitarlo. No le caía bien aquel tipo y no sabía si era porque era novio de Hinata o por algo más.

—Él es Naruto — presentó Neji dándose cuenta del intercambio de miradas —. Naruto, él es Toneri.

—Un gusto — dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sincera mientras extendía una mano hacia él. Naruto sabía que no podía rechazarle, le dejaría ver cómo un idiota, pero aún así le costó mucho no hacerlo.

—Igual — masculló entre dientes, aceptando el apreton.

—Disculpen que nos hallamos colado en su reunión — dijo el albino encantadoramente.

—No hay problema. El hermano de Sasuke y su novia también vinieron — comentó Neji

—Igual que Hana, la hermana de Kiba — Shino señaló hacia el grupo de chicas, donde la castaña que Naruto no había reconocido al inicio, estaba.

—Muy bien — volvió a sonreír y Naruto ya se estaba hartando de su amabilidad.

—¡Hinata! — de pronto la chica de ojos grises se encontró atrapada entre los brazos de Kiba quien parecía querer acapararla en un abrazo.

Naruto frunció el ceño irritado por la familiaridad con la que el Inuzuka la abrazaba, así mismo pudo notar de reojo que Toneri también observaba a su amigo con una expresión ceñuda.

—Hola Kiba.

—Vienes tarde — reclamó el castaño aparentemente molesto mientras la soltaba.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Aún no ha venido la comida — dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—¡Estas sudado! — exclamó Shion haciendo una mueca en los labios.

—Pues claro, vengo de correr princesita — dijo Kiba con obviedad mientras dejaba ir a Hinata —. Lo siento Hina, lo había olvidado.

—No hay problema.

—¡Sai! — el chillido de Ino les hizo saber que el resto ya había llegado.

Unieron las mesas con la noche anterior, agregando esta vez otra por lo invitados improvistos. Por suerte habían comprado pollo frito y papas de sobra por lo que todos pudieron comer. Esta vez Naruto estaba entre Itachi y Sasuke. Sakura estaba sentada frente a él y Hinata estaba a un extremo de la mesa junto a su novio. El ambiente por suerte se desenvolvía con tranquilidad.

Luego del almuerzo y un descanso. Rock Lee fue el primero en saltar de su asiento, emocionado.

—¡A jugar chicos! ¡Ya descansamos mucho! — exclamó efusivamente.

Al final todos terminaron en el campo. Había un total de once hombres, por lo que uno no podría jugar sin hacer el partido disparejo.

—Me iré yo — dijo Chouji visiblemente aliviado. Naruto y Kiba rieron entre dientes.

—No es necesario. Yo me incluyo — dijo Hana corriendo hacia ellos.

Naruto nunca había jugado con una mujer un partido de futbol. No era machista, ni mucho menos, pero temía ser muy bruto a veces. Decidió que no trataría de marcarla durante el partido.

—No te fíes de Hana porque es mujer — susurró Sasuke como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Al final sería un enfrentamiento de seis contra seis. Naruto quedó en el equipo del lado derecho, junto con Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Chouji y Hana. Cada equipo se ubicó según las posiciones acordadas y el partido inicio. Temari haría de arbitro.

Hana era muy buena según Naruto pudo notar, no por nada se había atrevido a jugar entre tantos hombres. Sin embargo, los hermanos Uchihas eran excelentes en el ataque, Naruto en su posición de defensa, solo esperaba que alguien se acercara a la portería cuidada por Chouji.

—Pásala — gritó Kiba, del equipo contrario, quien veía la dificultad que tenía Shino de esquivar a Shikamaru.

El Aburame al final siguió el consejo y pasó el balón a su amigo. Sasuke hizo un derrape limpio y recuperó el balón, lo desvió a Itachi en el momento indicado y tras una patada se anotó el primer gol del partido.

Pasaron casi quince minutos de juego, en los que el equipo contrario igualó el marcador. Naruto observaba todo desde su posición, había evitado exitosamente los ataques del enemigo, fallando únicamente en el gol que dio el empate.

—¡Naruto! — gritó Sasuke pasándole el balón al ver a Itachi inaccesible. El rubio rápidamente tomó el balón y salió de su zona de confort ingresando al área de ataque. Hana estaba libre por lo que esquivando a Kiba fijo sus ojos en la mujer buscando el momento indicado, sin embargo, un fuerte golpe en la pantorrilla le hizo perder el equilibrio, Naruto se vio cayendo en el césped, con la mirada fija en el cielo. Su pierna palpitaba un poco y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos al área lastimada

—¡Naruto! — se escuchó el grito de Sasuke.

—¿Qué paso? — preguntó Kiba quien parecía haberse perdido la escena.

El rubio volteó la mirada observando como Toneri se ponía de pie, su mirada estaba fija en él y no era para nada amable, como al inicio.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? — le preguntó molesto mientras se sentaba no sin cierta dificultad, estaba seguro que la herida no era nada grave, además del ligero dolor, pero aún así, el golpe en la espalda lo había descolocado. La barrida había sido hecha con toda intención de lastimar.

—Fue un accidente.- dijo el otro inocentemente.

—¿Estas bien? — Rock Lee se acuclilló a un lado de él revisándole el área lastimada.

—¡Naruto! — gritó Sakura agitadamente.

—Quédate allí — le ordenó Sasuke al verla correr.

—No es nada — dijo el Uzumaki entre dientes mientras para comprobarlo se ponía de pie.

—No es nada, sólo estaba un poco enrojecido en el área — concordó Rock Lee rápidamente.

—¿Puedes continuar jugando? — pregunto Neji.

—Claro, fue solo un golpe insignificante — masculló Naruto observando fijamente a Toneri que le devolvió una mirada tranquila.

Volvieron al juego sin inconvenientes y pasados unos minutos Naruto volvió a tener la pelota. Esta vez no dudó ni un segundo en avanzar hacia la portería contraria. Los Uchiha estaban siendo muy bien marcados y Hana estaba esforzándose por esquivar a Kiba por lo que Naruto estaba seguro de que la única opción era avanzar él mismo.

Nuevamente logró esquivar a la defensa con facilidad y cuando estaba solo a unos metros de la portería, sintió como un codazo se insertaba en sus costillas. El aire instantáneamente escapó de sus pulmones y el dolor se extendió hacia sus extremidades. Sostener su propio peso de pronto se hizo insoportable. Naruto cayó de rodillas mientras apoyaba las manos en el césped intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Maldición — masculló entre dientes.

—¿Qué pasó esta vez? — pregunto Itachi en un gruñido.

Naruto no espero a que alguien interviniera en esa ocasión, por lo que con dificultad se puso de pie y fijo una mirada furiosa en Toneri que le había derribado por segunda vez.

—Chocamos — dijo el albino con un encogimiento de hombros.

Naruto avanzó hacia él y le empujó del pecho.

—¿Qué pasa contigo idiota? ¿Quieres pelea acaso?

—Naruto.- el grito de Hinata le hizo por un momento detenerse, pero Toneri le empujó también del pecho haciendo que saliera del letargo.

Por suerte Sasuke estaba a su espalda y le sostuvo a tiempo, antes de caer.

—¿Qué demonios Toneri? — exclamó su amigo furioso.

—Solo chocamos… Fue sin querer.

—Pues sentí sin querer como tú codo se insertaba en mis costillas imbécil.

—Un golpe así es adrede — aportó Kiba mirando al albino con el ceño fruncido.

—Fue un accidente — insistió el tipo.

—Mi puño se estrellara contra tu cara y también será un accidente idiota — expresó el Uzumaki furioso.

—Necesitamos calmarnos — intervino Itachi poniéndose entre ambos.

—Fue un accidente.

—¿Dos accidentes ocurridos con pocos minutos de intervalo y hacia la misma persona? — preguntó el Uchiha mayor con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo defendía la porte.

—Pues hay otras maneras que no impliquen lastimar al adversario.

—Tampoco fue para tanto rubiecito — se burló Toneri con evidente molestia.

—Entonces te lo mostraré — furioso Naruto intentó lanzarse hacia él, llevaba ratos queriendo partirle la cara y el idiota le había dado la excusa perfecta. El albino también avanzó hacia él, pero rápidamente todos intervinieron evitando que se fueran a los golpes.

—Cálmate — dijo Neji al novio de Hinata intentando sostenerlo por los hombros.

—No lo vale — le dijo Sasuke al rubio tratando de detenerle de llevar ese altercado a algo mayor

—Viste que fue apropósito.

—Lo sé, es solo un idiota.

—Calma, calma… Hombres tenían que ser — intervino Hana viendo las intenciones.

—Es falta — dijo Temari acercándose.

—¿Falta? Tampoco fue para tanto — exclamó Toneri molesto.

—Lo he dicho — dijo la rubia sin dejarse intimidar.

—Ni yo que quería jugar… ¡Suéltenme! — ordenó a Neji y Rock Lee que aún le tenían sujeto.

—No actúes como un idiota — dijo el Hyuuga mayor mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Como sea — pisando duro el albino se encaminó hacia la mesa donde estaban las mujeres. Ino y Sakura le miraron con molestia, mientras Hinata le esperaba un poco alejada de las chicas. Intercambiaron un par de palabras, entre las cuales Naruto solo pudo distinguir un reclamo por parte de la Hyuuga.

" _No fue un accidente"_

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, era la primera vez que Naruto la veía molesta.

—¡Pues yo me largo! — se escuchó el gruñido del albino antes de que este avanzará hacia el parqueo.

El auto no tardó más que un par de minutos en arrancar.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes seguir jugando? — preguntó Hana acercándose a Naruto.

—Estoy bien, pero preferiría ir a sentarme — dijo el rubio negándose a aceptar que le punzaba el lugar donde había recibido el golpe —. Además, el otro equipo perdió un jugador.

—Está bien.- acepto la mujer.

Naruto se encaminó hacia las mesas intentando caminar con normalidad y reprimir cualquier mueca de dolor, no quería preocupar a nadie.

-¿Estás bien?- Sakura se había acercado a él en cuanto estuvo a su alcance. Su expresión era de preocupación absoluta. Era tan linda.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- le dijo mientras con ternura deslizaba el dedo por su entrecejo fruncido.

-Toneri es un idiota cuando quiere.- despotricó Ino desde su asiento, mirando interesada el juego.

Naruto la miró y sonrió antes de encaminarse hacia la otra mesa. Se dispuso a ver el juego también, mientras acariciaba su costado por debajo de la mesa. Pasados los minutos el golpe había dejado de palpitar, pero cuando se inclinaba aún dolía, tendría que tomar alguna pastilla que calmara el dolor muscular.

—Lo siento — la voz dulce le saco de sus pensamientos. Hinata había tomado asiento a su lado sin que él siquiera lo notara.

—Hinata.

—Siento lo que Toneri hizo — se disculpó ella con los ojos tristes.

Naruto frunció el ceño. No había esperado que ella se disculpara por las idioteces de su bruto novio.

—No importa — le dijo volviendo la mirada al juego.

—Normalmente él no es así.

—Me lo imagino — expresó Naruto con sarcasmo.

—No es malo.

—¿Lo conoces hace mucho?- sabía que no debía preguntar. Era un idiota por interesarse en la relación de ambos.

—Muchos años. Él vino a Konoha cuando yo tenía dieciseis. Es un buen chico. Muy atento y caballeroso.

Naruto no pudo evitar el bufido que escapó de sus labios. El tipo no era más que un imbécil ¿Cómo Hinata había podido fijarse en él?

—Se nota.

—Es en serio — ella bajo la mirada. Naruto la observó de reojo —. Le pediré que se disculpe por lo sucedido.

—No es necesario — exclamó entre dientes. Lo que menos quería era volverse a topar con ese tipo, menos verla a ella con él.

—Claro que si. Nunca se había comportado así antes. No parecía él mismo.

—No importa. Solo dejémoslo pasar.

—Lo siento, de verdad — Naruto la miró fijamente notando el pesar en sus bonitos ojos.

Ella era toda dulzura y sinceridad. Era la personificación de la ternura. Ella era todo lo que Naruto alguna vez había querido encontrar en una mujer.

—Solo tengo una duda.

—¿Sobre que? — ella le observó desconcertada. Naruto sabía que debía permanecer en silencio. Lo sabía ¡Maldición!

—¿Aún no entiendo cómo una chica como tú puede tener a ese cretino de novio? — pregunto mirando pensativamente al campo.

Porque la vida no siempre era lógica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

.

.

.

 **B** ueno, tardé en actualizar un poco mas de lo previsto, pero bueno ¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Antes que nada, como pudieron darse cuenta tiene partes por igual de Naruhina y Sasusaku. Hasta el momento he encontrado comentarios disconformes. Tal parece que no muchos están de acuerdo en que ponga énfasis en Sasuke y Sakura, pero les diré que desde un inicio advertí que la historia tendría mucho de ambas parejas y aunque es evidente que se centrará en el Naruhina, también habrán muchos momentos Sasusaku que tendrán que aceptar. La historia es leída bajo el riesgo del lector. Advertiré desde este momento, aunque ya lo hice en un inicio, habrá Sasusaku, no lo cambiare porque hayan algunos cuantos que no lo acepten. Es mi historia, me gusta tal como va y no la modificaré para el gusto de otros.

Ahora centrandonos en el capitulo, deje muchas cosas inconclusas

¿Sera todo color de rosas para Sasuke y Sakura de ahora en adelante?

¿Porque Kiba y Sasuke visiblemente no soportan a Toneri?

¿Porque Toneri agredió tan evidentemente a Naruto?

Tendrán que esperar un poco más para descubrirlo, pero les tengo una sorpresa inesperada en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero un review, un favorito o siquiera una alerta. Es la única manera de saber su agrado por la historia.

Estoy abierta a comentarios, sugerencias y hasta cambios, mientras no juzguen mis preferencias.

Gracias por su tiempo. Nos vemos pronto. Un gran beso y abrazo desde Honduras. Sayonara.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Advertencia del capítulo: (** Lenguaje obsceno **)**

 **.**

 **Diclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen

 **.**

 **Nota:** Esta historia es completa y absolutamente MIA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Más allá del cielo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***Capítulo 7***

 **.**

* * *

 **" La verdad tras un corazón"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿A** ún no entiendo cómo una chica como tú puede tener a ese cretino de novio?

Naruto no esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta, porque realmente no quería escucharla. Estaba convencido de que Hinata siendo tan dulce y amable, seguramente solo hablaría maravillas de aquel sujeto y era lo que menos deseaba escuchar en ese momento.

El tipo había actuado como un imbecil, yéndose contra él sin razón alguna. Naruto apenas le conocía, era la primera vez que le había visto de frente y aunque su desagrado hacia Toneri tenía que ver más con la chica que se encontraba a su lado que con otra cosa, nunca había pensado en atacarlo, porque después de todo no tenía ningún derecho. Aún así, no entendía el odio que había visto en los ojos de aquel albino.

Talvez era de esas personas bipolares que buscaban problemas donde no los había.

Miró a Hinata de reojo, notandola pensativa. Era mejor así, se arrepentía de haberle preguntado algo tan personal y sentía que detestaría la respuesta, si en esta embellecía a aquel hombre.

—No es mi novio — dijo ella para su sorpresa.

Instintivamente, Naruto volteó el rostro y la miró recordando las dos ocasiones anteriores en que la había visto con él. En el supermercado, hace algunos meses, cuando el chico la había llamado desde lejos con ese demandante aire de pertenencia tan arraigado, e igualmente la semana anterior, cuando ambos caminaban de la mano por la calle.

Incluso ese día, la familiaridad de él, la evidente molestia que había sentido por el abrazo de Kiba. Todo él gritaba posesividad. Naruto no sabía qué creer.

–¿Cómo dices? — preguntó viéndole el rostro.

Hinata le miró también un poco extrañada. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas y sus ojos extrañamente luminosos.

—No es mi novio — repitió —. Lo fue hace un par de años, pero… — se encogió de hombros mordiéndose el labio interior.

—¿Es en serio? — ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Claro… No tendría porque mentirte — no parecía molesta pero si firme.

Naruto devolvió la mirada hacia el campo de juego mientras algo extraño sucedía en su pecho. Había calor y una presión agradable.

El silencio les volvió a envolver. Naruto miró de reojo a Hinata. Ella estaba concentrada en el partido, mientras él en cambio no podía pensar en nada más que lo que ella le había contado.

No eran novios.

Hinata no tenía novio.

Naruto no se explicaba porque aquello le causaba tanto alivio. Sabía muy bien que entre ellos no podía haber ningun tipo de relación, independientemente de la atracción que él sentía.

La chica era todo lo que cualquier hombre desearía. Hermosa, dulce, amable, estudiada, con un gran futuro por delante. Sin embargo, Naruto era un desastre. Sin un trabajo realmente estable, con un bebe, viviendo en casa de su abuela, sin una carrera, ni un futuro próspero. Era lo que ningun buen padre desearía para su hija, lo que ninguna mujer preparada querría.

No obstante, no podía quitar aquella molesta sensación de su pecho.

De pronto una duda le atacó. ¿Cuál sería la razón por la que ellos habrían terminado?

No era de su incumbencia. Algunas veces pecaba de curioso, pero sus pensamientos tendían a divagar cuando estaba confundido y Hinata le confundía. Le gustaba mucho y sabía que era peligrosa, pues si bien en el pasado había tenido sus relaciones, jamás su corazón había saltado como en aquella ocasión. Sería mejor de una vez hacerse entender que ella no era para él.

Pero su lengua, que era más rápida y atolondrada, dejó salir sus dudas.

—Dijiste pero… ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Cómo? — Hinata volteó hacia él sonrojada. Su ceño ligeramente fruncido y su rostro ladeado, parecía aturdida.

—¿Tú y ese chico? — Naruto balbuceo un poco nervioso al enfrentarse a su mirada —. Sobre su relación — trago grueso mientras entrelazaba los dedos —. Pero… es algo personal. Disculpa por sacarlo a relucir — lamentó atropelladamente, arrepintiéndose a último minuto. No quería verse como un entrometido y tampoco deseaba indagar en las relaciones pasadas de ella. Sentía cierto malestar ante tales perspectivas.

—Pues… — ella bajo la mirada mientras sus mejillas adquirían más color.

—No es necesario, ya lo dije… — repitio disgustado —. Fue muy entrometido de mi parte.

—N-no hay problema… Es algo que todos saben — aseguró ella con tranquilidad. Ante aquello, el rubio la observó atento mientras ella perdía su mirada en el paisaje.

—Estuvimos juntos por un poco menos de un año, cuando teníamos diecisiete. Fue… bonito — una sonrisa escapó de sus labios —. Mis papas lo conocían y los chicos también. Pero… cuando salimos del colegio, él tuvo que irse. Sus padres se encuentran en Londres y le pidieron que fuera a estudiar allá. Toneri quería quedarse, estaba bien en casa de sus tíos, le gustaba Konoha y… no quería dejarme, pero no lo considere justo.

Naruto la miró pensativo. Esa era otra historia. Otra relación con dificultades a causa de la distancia.

—Lo quería mucho y tome la decisión por él — suspiró sonoramente —. Se fue y yo me quede.

—Pero volvió — soltó Naruto rápidamente.

—Hace unos meses — ella devolvió la mirada hacia él —. Un poco antes de que tú lo hicieras — los ojos de ella volvieron a brillar.

El rubio pensó largamente lo que había escuchado. Toneri y Hinata tenían historia y se habían dejado porque las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Entre ellos había un pasado.

—Así que lo están intentando — soltó aparentando despreocupación mientras devolvía la mirada a los chicos.

—Las cosas no son como antes.

—El tiempo cambia a las personas — dijo él recordando todos los cambios que había encontrado al volver.

—Pero no los sentimientos — la profundidad de sus palabras, le obligo a devolver la mirada a Hinata. Sentía que había algo más en lo que ella había dicho de lo que parecía.

—Y tu lo amas — la peliazul suspiró.

—Creí que lo hacía...— ella le miró a los ojos. Sus mejillas ardiendo hermosas —. Pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura.

El corazón de Naruto se aceleró. Fijo la mirada en el campo y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa más que en la sensación extraña en su pecho ¿Qué sucedía con él?

—¿Y tu?

—¿Yo que? — preguntó sin dirigirle una mirada. Por suerte, lentamente, su corazón volvía a un ritmo normal.

—Creo que… Todos tenemos curiosidad sobre… La madre de Boruto — Naruto volteó la mirada hacia Hinata notandola nerviosa y muy sonrojada. Parecía definitivamente curiosa y avergonzada por ello. Eso le causó cierta gracia. Era tan dulce cuando se lo proponía que el corazón de Naruto volvió a saltar atolondrado.

—Sobre eso — carraspeo un poco —. Es una historia muy larga — no intentaba cortar la conversación, pero si advertirle que tomaría su tiempo. Por un momento se plantó si era buena idea contarle sobre Yuuki, independiemente de que ella le inspirara la misma confianza que sus mejores amigos.

Sasuke había sido el único que sabía sobre la realidad de su regreso a Konoha. El conocía la verdad sobre Yuuki, sobre sus intenciones y las acciones de Naruto para evitarlas. Sakura por otra parte, aún no sabía la historia completa, pero él estaba seguro que le apoyaría solo por el simple hecho de ser su amiga, por lo que no tenía duda en que en algún momento terminaría contándole la historia.

Contárselo a Hinata sin embargo, no era una opción de momento. Estaba tentado, pero aún así, la verdad era muy delicada.

A pesar de que sus acciones hubieran sido guiadas por lo que sentía por su hijo, sabía que su acto había sido ilegal. Había mucho en juego en el caso de que alguien equivocado supiera sobre ello, le podrían quitar a Boruto, podrían meterle a la carcel acusándole de secuestro.

Naruto había analizado bien todo a pesar del poco tiempo que había tenido para llevar a cabo su plan. Por nada había dedicado tres años de estudio en la facultad de leyes de Toyo University, en Tokio. Había estudiado bien su caso, pero a pesar de todo y aún sabiendo que estaba quebrantando la ley que en algún momento había prometido cumplir, su hijo valía cualquier cosa.

La decisión estuvo tomada al instante. Si Hinata quería saber su historia él se la contaría, no obstante, omitiría ciertas verdades.

—Para empezar… Estudié derecho por tres años antes de volver acá — empezó tratando de dejar en claro un punto donde comenzar a relatar. Hinata no pareció sorprendida, lo cual fue una sorpresa. Naruto había esperado un poco de estupefacción pues durante sus años de escuela no había sido el chico más aplicado del salón precisamente —. La conocí cuando estaba en mi primer año de universidad. Teníamos varias clases juntos.

—¿Cómo es ella? — preguntó la peliazul apoyando la barbilla en su mano. Naruto la miró notando algo extraño en sus ojos. Un sentimiento apagado que no sabía definir y el cual, tras un parpadeo, desapareció.

—Tiene el cabello azul muy largo… Los ojos celestes y es solo un poco más baja que yo — soltó pensativamente.

—Debe ser muy hermosa.

—No tanto como tú — su pensamiento logró sobresaltarlo. Naruto negó ligeramente con la cabeza antes de mirar los bellos ojos grises de Hinata —. Si, lo es.

—¿Boruto tiene algo de ella? — preguntó la chica curiosa.

—No, se parece totalmente a mí — aseguró él rápidamente. No quería que su hijo tuviera nada de aquella mujer, además de la sangre que corría por sus venas.

—Es una pequeña copia tuya — sonrío ella —... Continúa.

—Pues… empezamos a salir. Puedo decir que fue una linda relación en un inicio. Ella era una chica dulce, amable, graciosa… y muy inteligente. Algunas veces me pregunté cómo se había fijado en ti.

—Como no hacerlo — fue el pensamiento de Hinata.

—Pero al final descubrí que en realidad era todo lo contrario a lo que me había mostrado. Poco a poco fue notando facetas que no conocía de ella… Sus padres habían muerto cuando era muy niña, creo que fue una de las razones por las que me sentía identificado con ella. Su tío la había criado toda una vida. Había sido muy mimada y estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería — Naruto suspiró recordando como su relación con Yukie se habia desmoronado lentamente —. Era muy caprichosa cuando deseaba, también era grosera con las personas que consideraba inferiores… No está bien que lo diga — se llevó una mano a los ojos masajeandolos suavemente —. Pero… bueno, simplemente no me agradó lo que fue conociendo de ella. Al final la relación se quebró y no hubo reparación — soltó dejando vagar su mirada.

Hinata le observó fijamente notando su expresión pensativa y su mirada perdida. Había escuchado su historia y fácilmente podía imaginar todo. Sin embargo había una duda vigente.

—¿La querías? — le preguntó tras apenas un titubeo.

Naruto suspiró sonoramente, dejó caer los hombros y después de unos segundos la miró. Hinata supo su respuesta antes de que él la vocalizara.

—Si, la quise mucho — hubo otro suspiro —. Era lo que siempre había imaginado en una mujer e incluso considere en algún momento formalizar legalmente — Hinata lo escuchó atentamente, notando como un nudo bajaba por su garganta hacia su pecho —. Sin embargo… — hubo un largo momento de silencio. Naruto se había vuelto pensativo.

—Si no deseas continuar… — susurro ella intuyendo de cierta manera que aquello era muy difícil.

—Esta bien… Confió en ti — su confesión aceleró el corazón de Hinata —. Yukie se enteró que estaba embarazada un mes después de que habíamos terminado. A pesar de que Boruto no fue planeado, nunca me arrepentire — sus palabras arrancaron una sonrisa de los labios de la peliazul —. Tuve que dejar la universidad, busque otro trabajo, hice doble turno, ahorre mucho… ¡Tenía tantos planes! — musitó con una nostálgica sonrisa —. Incluso intente que nuestra relación funcionará como antes, pero al darme cuenta que no era posible, decidí que por el bien del bebe al menos sería llevadera. Estuve al pendiente de Yukie durante todo el embarazo. La llamaba todos los días, lo intente todo — por un momento su ceño se frunció en una expresión de tristeza —. Cuando llegó el día del parto, estaba trabajando. Recibí la llamada de Yukie y no dude un segundo en correr al hospital. Ya había tenido cuando llegue. El bebe había sido llevado de su lado, fui a conocerlo a sala de cunas y me enamore. Era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida — miró a Hinata a los ojos, ella pudo observar su sinceridad —. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida — se corrigió rápidamente.

—Eres un buen padre.

—Gracias — él sonrío abiertamente — Es bueno saberlo… Yukie sin embargo… — Naruto frunció nuevamente el ceño, esta vez con molestia —. Cuando volví ella me soltó tranquilamente que daría a Boruto en adopción. Fue… — apretaba los puños con fuerza y su voz había descendido considerablemente mientras el enojo era notable en sus facciones.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera una mujer capaz de dejar ir a un hijo que había cargado consigo durante nueve meses? ¿Las circunstancias la habrían obligado?

—Lo siento.

—No sabes lo que sentí… Fue tan doloroso — era la primera vez que analizaba realmente sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta que además de rabia y resentimiento, había dolor. Dolor por su hijo, por la madre que le había tocado —. Ella solo pretendía dárselo a una pareja de esposos. Me dijo que era por el bien del niño, por su futuro y por las carencias que pasaría con nosotros… pero no es así. Yo daría cualquier cosa porque Boruto estuviera bien. Nunca nada le faltara mientras yo esté vivo. Por eso decidí pelear por él.

—No dudó que lo darás todo — susurró Hinata.

Naruto la miró rápidamente, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. Era sorprendentemente lo que ocasionaban sus palabras dentro de su pecho.

—Gracias por escucharme — le sonrío amablemente.

—Gracias por confiar en mí — dijo ella a su vez.

Se miraron largamente a los ojos, olvidándose de los demás, de su alrededor, del mundo entero.

—¡Naruto! — el grito de Sakura sin embargo, les saco de su ensoñacion.

Naruto desvió el rostro observando a su amiga.

—Creo que te necesitan — dijo Hinata al ver como su pelirrosa amiga movía la mano en un claro indicio de llamado.

—Vamos — la instó Naruto mientras se ponía de pie.

Volteó hacia ella y la miró, Hinata asintió tímidamente mientras se levantaba. Las mejillas nuevamente le ardian en un intenso sonrojó.

Juntos recorrieron el camino hacia la otra mesa, alejada un par de metros.

—Dime — dijo Naruto en cuanto estuvo cerca de la Haruno.

—Boruto tiene hambre — pronunció Sakura mientras cargaba al pequeño rubio entre sus brazos. Su mirada fija en los orbes azules del bebe.

Naruto observó la delicadeza y ternura con la que sostenía a su hijo. Sin duda Sakura sería una buena madre.

—Ahora preparo el biberón — susurró mirando la hora. Según el horario de alimentación de Boruto, estaba a cinco minutos del sexto biberón del día.

Naruto se acercó a la mesa y tomó el biberón ya usado, que había dejado a las chicas en cuanto llegó con Boruto, lo guardo en la pañalera y saco todo lo necesario para preparar uno nuevo.

Hinata se sentó en la mesa, frente a él. Naruto podía sentir la mirada de ella en su persona. Su corazón se había acelerado bajo su escrutinio y vergonzosamente debía que admitir que las manos le sudaban. Hacía tiempo no sentía aquellas sensaciones aunque no recordaba jamás haberse sentido tan afectado por una mujer como en ese momento.

Tragó saliva mientras recogía la tapa de la lata de leche en polvo, que se le había caído en el suelo. Cuando estaba nervioso tendía a volverse torpe. Oyó como Hinata río por lo bajo y espero que no se mofara de él, aunque se negó a levantar la mirada para comprobarlo.

Vertió un poco del agua del termo en el biberón, le echo la cantidad exacta de leche en polvo y tras ponerle la tapa empezó a batirlo. Comprobó la temperatura, pues con el verano, el sol estaba muy fuerte y había mantenido muy caliente el agua que había llevado. Luego se acercó a Sakura.

Su amiga hacia cariños a Boruto. Estaba muy bonita con un vestido rosa pálido, zapatillas blancas y un sombrero grande de verano. Llevaba el cabello suelto, que le caía en el cuello y la espalda, contrastando delicadamente con su piel de porcelana. Al observar sus cuidados por Boruto, no tuvo corazón para quitárselo de los brazos.

—¿Quieres darle el biberón? — le dijo mientras extendía el mismo hacia ella. Sakura asintió rápidamente casi arrebatándoselo de la mano.

—Yo se lo doy, no te preocupes — susurró haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para que siguiera con lo suyo. Naruto sonrío divertido y tomó asiento a un lado de Ino, frente a Hinata.

Lanzó una mirada hacia la peliazul notando que ella también le observaba, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y tras un sonrojo, la chica devolvió su atención hacia el juego. Naruto sonrío mientras también observaba el partido, pensando en el placer perverso que sentía al colocar a Hinata nerviosa.

 **[…]**

 **E** l partido terminó diez minutos después. Los jugadores, sudados, agotados y satisfechos, se acercaron a la mesa en busca de algo de agua o una bebida bien helada. Sasuke se había quitado la camisa sport, quedando vestido con una de centro, blanca y sin mangas. Por suerte había traído una de repuesto, por lo que en cuanto se le secara el sudor, pensaba ponérsela.

Al final el juego había quedado con una victoria de su equipo, en un 2 – 1. Hacía mucho que no había jugado por lo que tenía que admitir que se encontraba agotado, pero se había divertido y había pasado un buen momento con sus amigos.

Mientras volvía con los demás pudo notar que todo el grupo de chicas y Naruto, estaban en una sola mesa.

Naruto conversaba con Ino y Tenten, las demás chicas se entretenían a sí mismas en una plática calurosa y Sakura era la única que estaba un poco apartada, dándole el biberón a Boruto. Estaba hermosa con su vestido de maternidad y aquel pequeño entre sus brazos.

Por un momento Sasuke la pudo imaginar con su hija y el corazón se le aceleró.

—Si que estas idiota — dijo Itachi al pararse a su lado, Sasuke ni siquiera había notado que se había detenido.

—¿De que hablas? — le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. El mayor río entre dientes.

—De ti… todo un idiota enamorado — susurró el pelilargo señalando a la Haruno con la barbilla.

—Metete en tus asuntos — gruñó Sasuke entre dientes.

—Con esos humores quien te aguanta — se burló Itachi —. Tolerancia hermano… esa es la clave — sonrío mientras retomaba camino, unos pasos después volteó y siguió andando esta vez de retroceso —. Y apúrate ehh, que quiero recuperar a mi cuñadita.

—Imbecil — masculló antes de seguir su camino.

En cuanto se hubo acercado, Naruto le pasó una botella de agua, Sasuke la engulló rápidamente mientras se limpiaba el cuello con la camisa que se había quitado. La frescura del agua logró disminuir el sofoco.

Mientras tiraba la botella de agua ya vacía a un basurero, no pudo evitar mirar a Sakura. Ella tenía a Boruto contra su pecho y le golpeaba suavemente la espalda. Para sacarle los gases, asumió, segun la información que había obtenido sobre los cuidados al bebe.

La pelirrosa de alguna manera, pareció sentir la intensidad de su mirada, pues volteó hacia él y le observó por unos segundos. Sus mejillas tomaron esa tonalidad sonrosada que a Sasuke le causaba tanto placer, antes de que ella desviase el rostro y volviera a lo suyo.

Luego de la intensa noche anterior, Sasuke sentía que algo en su relación había cambiado para bien. Hacer el amor con Sakura había sido glorioso, pero la conexión que habían logrado luego de todas las palabras hirientes que se habían dicho, había sido aún mejor. Sasuke no esperaba que ella le perdonara de una vez, sus faltas habían sido demasiadas y también dolorosas. El corazón de Sakura estaba dañado, pero él estaba dispuesto a recuperarla.

Tenía la certeza de que la amaba y ahora más que nunca sabía que ella también lo amaba. Era todo lo que necesitaba por el momento.

Se acercó a la mesa de los chicos y tomó asiento en la que estaba a su lado, ya que la otra estaba totalmente ocupada. Todos hablan del partido, aún excitados. Sasuke solo se permitió escucharles, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Sakura de vez en cuanto.

Luego de media hora de descanso la primera pareja partió, siendo Chouji y Karui. El sol disminuyó su intensidad y con ello el calor. El viento mecía las ramas de los árboles brindando una fresca brisa.

Sasuke observó a Naruto, que se sentaba a su lado en ese momento. Tenía la camisa naranja algo sucia y pudo notar la mueca apenas perceptible de su boca cuando se inclinó para acomodarse.

—¿Como vas? — le preguntó él tan entusiasta como siempre. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Mejor que tú definitivamente.

—¿De que hablas?... Yo me siento perfecto — dijo y para demostrarlo, levantó los brazos e hizo una pose de físicoculturista que a Sasuke le pareció ridícula. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

—No seas idiota. ¿Cómo sigues del costado? — le preguntó mientras veía hacia la cancha, donde un grupo de adolescentes jugaba.

—No fue nada.

—Pues no es lo que parece — le reto mirándole finalmente.

—¡Que lindo! Estas preocupado por mi — a Naruto le brillaron los ojos de malicia.

—Jodete.

—Esto de la partenidad te ha vuelto una persona sensible — se burlo.

—Y a ti te volvió más idiota — Sasuke le mostró el dedo medio en todo su esplendor y Naruto se echo a reír a carcajadas hasta que después el silencio volvió. Ambos observaron a la nada pensativos.

—Escoce un poco — admitió Naruto luego de un momento. Sasuke alzó una arrogante ceja.

—Toneri siempre ha sido un idiota — soltó con desagrado, volteando nuevamente hacia el juego.

—No te llevas nada bien con él.

—¿Se nota? — dijo con sarcasmo.

—Puedo preguntar porque — soltó aunque no era una pregunta.

Sasuke lo pensó unos segundos. Estaban solos en aquella mesa y los demás aún conversaban sobre el partido, por lo que no les prestarían atención.

—Pues… es un año mayor que nosotros — empezó mirando el campo. Naruto le miró dudativo.

—Ajá…

—Y era el mejor amigo de Sasori — gruñó arrugando el ceño también.

—Ohh ya — susurró Naruto

—Y pues… puedes imaginarlo. Era un completo idiota durante el colegio. Andaba de un lado a otro con Akasuna. No es que me importe, pero hubo una ocasión... — Sasuke carraspeo mientras se acomodaba en su silla —. Sakura y Sasori ya habían terminado en ese entonces y ella estaba conmigo. El idiota no había aceptado aquello aún, andaba tras Sakura siempre y ella era… tan molesta algunas veces, porque no se daba cuenta de lo que él quería — Sasuke recordó la frustración que había sentido en aquel entonces —. Odiaba encontrarlos tan amigables en los pasillos. Se que ella no me traicionaba, nunca dude eso, pero ese tipejo parecía pegársele como una lapa y no me agradaba. Nunca se lo dije a ella, porque sabía que nos causaría problemas, asi que decidí tratarlo directamente con Sasori.

—¡Me lo imagino! — masculló Naruto realmente sumido en la historia.

—Fue luego de clases, en las afueras del colegio. No fue una conversación amable, incluso hubo puñetazo. Sasori dijo que me quitaría a Sakura y yo… enfurecí. Empezamos a pelear, recuerdo que llevaba la ventaja hasta que el idiota de Otsutsuki apareció.

—¿Otsutsuki?

—Toneri… Ese es su apellido — Naruto asintió.

—No me digas que…

—¿Se entrometió en la pelea?... Si lo hizo — Sasuke sonrío de lado con cinismo —. Sería muy bueno contarte que pude con los dos y les di una paliza, pero no fue así. Decidieron que me golpearían donde no se notara al día siguiente ya que no querían tener problemas. Por suerte, nadie en mi casa se dio cuenta y Sakura tampoco, pero los moretones en el abdomen y la espalda duraron más de dos semanas.

—¡Hijos de puta!

—Pero me vengue — una sonrisa perversa surco sus labios, Naruto sintió un escalofrío —. En cuanto me repuse, acorrale a Sasori en las canchas y le di una paliza... y ese mismo día, Toneri corrió la misma suerte que su amigo a unas cuadras del colegio.

—Siempre has sido vengativo.

—Algo así — admitió arrogantemente, luego frunció el ceño —. Es un imbecil, la pelea era entre Sasori y yo, no tenía porque meterse.

—Pues es un maldito buen amigo… Si hubiera estado allí, talvez también me habría entrometido.

—Siempre has sido un busca pleitos — se mofó Sasuke.

—Puede ser — Naruto frunció los labios — … Aunque creo que solo lo hubiera hecho si tú hubieras estado gravemente herido, de otra manera era tu pelea y por lo tanto eras tú quien tenía que enfrentarla.

—Es por eso que le detesto. Es un hijo de puta.

—Peor aun cuando entre ambos decidieron golpearte, son unos cobardes.

—Hmp.

—¿Qué pasó con Akasuna luego de eso?

—Siguió detrás de Sakura para variar, creo que lo hacía porque sabía que me molestaba.

—Siempre has sido una persona celosa.

—¡No es así!

—Si lo es… Eres muy egoísta con lo que consideras tuyo — aseguró Naruto tranquilamente. Sasuke le dio una mala mirada.

—¿Tiene algo de malo que no quisiera que mi chica estuviera cerca de su ex?

—No lo tiene.

—Al final, fue Sakura quien se alejó de él, de la noche a la mañana — tenso los labios en una línea recta —. Nunca supe que sucedió, ella nunca me lo dijo.

—Talvez se dio cuenta que Sasori aún la pretendía.

—No lo creo tan imbecil.

—Es Akasuna.

—Aún así, sabía que me iría contra él si volvía a intentar algo con ella.

—Si después de la paliza que le distes aún siguió su amistad con Sakura, no creo que te tuviera mucho miedo.

—Tenía más agallas que cerebro.

—Siempre lo supimos — se burló Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Luego de salir del colegio, él y Otsutsuki se fueron de la ciudad.

—Y tú también — le señaló con obviedad.

—Si pues… yo también.

—Fuiste un idiota.

—Hmp — Sasuke cerró los ojos brevemente, mientras Naruto sonreía divertido porque no lo hubiera negado.

—Me alegra que lo aceptes.

—Cállate dobe — gruñó con una mueca de fastidio.

—Tan amable como siempre… ¿Hace cuanto volvió Otsutsuki?

—Pues… Un mes luego de que yo volviera. Creo que en octubre… Fue un poco antes de cuando volviste — alzó una ceja sutilmente —… ¿Porque?

—Me enteré que fue novio de Hinata.

—En último año creo… Fue una sorpresa desagradable. Realmente no me lo espere de la Hyuuga.

—¿Porque? — Sasuke le miró como si fuera un idiota.

—En serio eres más estupido de lo que creí — masculló rodando los ojos.

—¿De que demonios hablas teme?

—Creo que es obvio, ella estuvo muy enamorada de ti, lo cual me hizo asumir que sus gustos eran diferentes.

—¡¿Que Hinata qué?! — Sasuke lo observó unos segundos, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Idiota.

—¡Sasuke! — nunca le llamaba así, a menos de que fuera un asunto serio y el Uchiha tomó nota de ello — ¿Hinata estuvo enamorada de mi? — preguntó rápidamente. El corazón le latía atolondrado e incrédulo por aquella confesión — ¿Como lo sabes?

—La pregunta es… ¿Como tú no te diste cuenta? — sonrío divertido — Era obvio para todos Naruto. Ella estuvo enamorada de ti toda una vida. Incluso cuando te fuiste, me preguntaba por ti todas las semanas, era ciertamente patet… — carraspeo —… Ella me preguntó por ti hasta que deje de darle una respuesta al perder contacto contigo.

Naruto escucho aquello en silencio, francamente sorprendido. Había conocido a Hinata en el jardín de infantes, al igual que al resto de su grupo.

De niña había sido toda dulzura e inocencia. Inteligente, tímida, retraída. Naruto había convivido con ella pocas veces, pues siempre Hinata tendía a ponerse muy nerviosa y colapsar en su presencia. Había creido que se debía a algun tipo de enfermedad, era tan delicada que siempre le pareció alguien frágil. Nunca había destacado mucho y si Naruto la había tomado en cuenta alguna vez había sido porque tenían muchos amigos en común ¡Que estupido había sido!

—Es difícil de creer.

—Lo sé… Es evidente que siempre ha tenido muy malos gustos.

—¡Teme!

—Es verdad.

—Parece ser que lo está intentando con Otsutsuki — susurró Naruto pensativamente.

—Si, no entiendo porque. Él aún sigue siendo un idiota.

—Lo note de primera mano… No sé cómo una chica como ella puede salir con ese tipo — soltó despectivamente.

Tras la historia de Sasuke además del enfrentamiento que había tenido con Toneri, sabía qué clase de imbecil era ¿Cómo Hinata había podido siquiera fijarse en él?

El Uchiha miró a Naruto notando los cambios en su expresión. Su ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados y los puños ligeramente presionados. Era evidente que estaba molesto.

—Te gusta Hinata — era una afirmación.

—¿Que dices?

—Que te gusta Hinata. Es ridículamente obvio — Naruto le miró y río con nerviosismo descartando cualquier duda que Sasuke pudiera haber tenido.

—No seas un teme… Es una chica agradable y…

—Te conozco — le interrumpió Sasuke antes de que se atreviera a mentir descaradamente —. Eres un idiota, un verdadero idiota… ¿Porque te tiene que gustar justo ahora? — preguntó con obviedad.

—Y yo que se… Desde el momento en que la vi algo en ella me llamó la atención — solto a borbotones —. Cuando era niña apenas la determinaba y en ese entonces estaba un poco obsesionado con Sakura, pero ahora… — negó con la cabeza —. De cualquier manera, no es como si algo fuera a suceder. Ella está con Otsutsuki.

—No son novios.

—Pero lo están intentando.

—Eso no quiere decir que vaya a funcionar.

—Aún así, no tengo tiempo para esto — suspiró sonoramente — Es una chica muy hermosa y realmente me gusta, pero… Ahora estoy en un momento de mi vida en el que… Es difícil — sonrío sin humor —. Además, es una chica estupenda y merece lo mejor.

Sasuke le miró fijamente antes de devolver la mirada a la cancha.

—Podrías ser peor.

—Me halagas — dijo Naruto sarcásticamente —. De cualquier manera, no es posible.

El Uzumaki era un testurado cabezotas, Sasuke lo sabía por lo que no insistió con el tema.

En cambio devolvió la mirada al grupo a su lado y luego a Sakura. Sus ojos parecían desviarse automáticamente, buscándola por instinto. Ella arrullaba a Boruto, quien por su quietud parecía estar durmiendo.

Esa mañana tenía que admitir que se había levantado con muy buen humor, había podido dormir sin problemas y había despertado con la esperanza de un nuevo día. Luego del desayuno y avisarle a su familia que no estaría para el almuerzo, incluyendo a Itachi quien se había auto invitado con Izumi, Sasuke subió a su habitación y se dio un baño relajante.

Mientras se vestía y pensaba en llamar a Sakura, había recibido un corto pero significativo mensaje de ella. El corazón se le había acelerado. Era sorprendente lo que ella podía causar dentro suyo.

Un saludo y el aviso de que llegaría tarde por qué Hizashi está ocupado, había sido todo lo que había escrito. Para Sasuke había sido más que suficiente. No dudó un segundo en ofrecerse a ir por ella. Su respuesta tardó casi media hora, lo suficiente para que tuviera que luchar con su ansiedad e impaciencia, pero cuando contestó, Sakura se excusó por no haberle podido responder antes e inmediatamente después le pidió que fuera por ella si no era molestia.

Sasuke había estado rumbo a casa de ella en menos de cinco minutos. El camino se le hizo eterno y cuando llegó se debatió entre ir por ella o mandarle un mensaje, al final se decidió por bajar del auto y tocar el timbre.

Sakumi Haruno le atendió con una sonrisa y le ofreció pasar mientras Sakura bajaba.

Conocía la casa como la suya propia por lo que se dirigió a la sala de estar. La madre de Sakura le ofreció una limonada, la cual no dudó en aceptar, dándose cuenta que de pronto tenía la garganta seca.

—¿Y como has estado? — le preguntó ella en cuanto había vuelto y le había pasado el vaso. Sasuke tragó largamente y carraspeo antes de contestar.

—Muy bien

—Me alegro — ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Sasuke realmente apreciaba a esa mujer, quien con todas las razones de mundo, jamás le había juzgado —. Me dijeron que estabas trabajando en la oficina de correos.

—Si, tome el control de la oficina y ahora soy yo quien la maneja. Planeo establecerme acá.

—Me hace feliz escuchar eso hijo. Es un alivio saber que las cosas te estan yendo bien.

—Muchas gracias Sakumi — susurro dándole una ligera sonrisa antes de echar una mirada a las escaleras.

—Creo que va a tardar un poco.

—Así es ella — concordó rememorando momentos del pasado.

—La conoces bien.

—Si…

Hubo un momento de silencio, Sasuke miró disimuladamente su reloj de mano, había hablado con Sakura unos veinte minutos antes y ella le había dicho que estaba lista, por lo que era extraño que tardará en bajar, solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

—Sabes Sasuke… — el moreno levantó la mirada hacia Sakumi, quien se miraba un poco pensativa —. Sakura puede ser muy terca a veces. Es muy orgullosa cuando quiere — comentó con una sonrisa, Sasuke asintió — … No se muy bien lo qué pasó entre ustedes y no quiero saberlo, pero sé que se quieren y dado que la bebe será algo que les unirá para siempre, espero que realmente puedan superar sus problemas.

—Eso es lo que más deseo — le dijo agradeciendo su apoyo.

—Solo ten paciencia. Sakura está pasando por una etapa complicada para cualquier mujer. Sus hormonas tienden a volverla voluble y… difícil. Pero sé que te ama. No te des por vencido — le alentó ella con optimismo. Sasuke sonrío.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

—Ya estoy aquí — la voz de Sakura llegó desde las escaleras. Sasuke se levantó rápidamente y la observó encontrándola muy bonita. Siempre había sido una mujer hermosa, pero el embarazo la hacia resplandecer.

—Estamos aquí cariño — dijo Sakumi mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y le pedía el vaso. El se lo pasó rápidamente con un agradecimiento.

—Muy bien — dijo Sakura en cuanto se paró en el marco de la sala —. Estoy lista — susurró mientras acariciaba nerviosamente el borde de su sombrero.

—Vamos — Sasuke se apresuró a acercarse a ella. La chica le miró, sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Fue un deleite para la vista, Sasuke tuvo el impulso de darle un beso en los labios, pero se limito a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza y dedicarle una ligera sonrisa.

–Vuelvo en la tarde mamá — dijo la pelirrosa encaminándose a la puerta, Sasuke la siguió. Abrió primero y la dejo salir, luego dirigió una mirada a Sakumi.

—Gracias por todo — musitó significativamente antes de partir.

El camino en el auto fue silencioso. Sasuke quería decir mucho, quería preguntarle cómo se sentía, como se encontraba la bebe, si deseaba algo, si se le antojaba cualquier cosa. Quería tomar su mano, acariciarla, darle un beso en las mejillas y en los dulces labios. Sus sentimientos estaban más encendidos que nunca, pero no debía. Se había prometido tener paciencia.

Volviendo al presente, observó a los hombres a su lado, que hablan sobre el grandioso día que habían tenido.

Pasaban de las tres de la tarde, el sol había remitido totalmente, dejando el cielo despejado.

Era hora de partir y todos se dieron cuenta.

Los chicos se acercaron a la otra mesa donde las mujeres aún parecían muy entretenidas en su conversación.

—Creo que ha sido todo por hoy — dijo Kiba acercándose a su novia.

—Fue un buen día — aportó Naruto entusiasmado. Sasuke lo miró a su lado y rodó los ojos.

Ino y Sai se despidieron mientras la rubia hablaba sobre otra reunión el siguiente fin de semana. Shikamaru y Temari también partieron llevándose consigo a Matsuri, Rock Lee y Shino.

—Creo que es hora — dijo Neji tomando el cargador de su bebé.

—¿Podrías darnos un aventon? — preguntó Kiba, entre Hana y Natsuki. El Hyuuga observó a su amigo y luego a sus primas.

—No te preocupes por nosotras… Tú casa queda más cerca de la de Kiba — dijo Hinata rápidamente, notando la intención de su primo. Al parecer después de todo, tendría que llamar a Toneri.

—Pero…

—Mm… — Naruto dio un paso adelante, al ver el inconveniente —. Si quieren… Yo puedo llevarlas a ellas — dijo mirando fijamente a Hinata. La pelinegra se sonrojó y no dudó en darle un tímido asentimiento.

—Claro — Shion habló por primera vez, acercándose al rubio y colgándose de su brazo con confianza —. No te preocupes Neji, podemos irnos con Naruto. A si no te desvías — le dijo con una sonrisa.

Neji asintió y les pidió a los Inuzuka que le siguieran. Tenten se despidió del resto antes de seguir a su esposo, llevando a la pequeña Harumi en brazos.

—También es momento de irnos — avisó Itachi. Naruto volteó hacia él y le vió tomar de la cintura a la mujer que aún desconocía.

—Claro… Fue bueno tenerte aquí.

—Y eso que Sasuke no me quería traer. ¿No es cierto hermanito? — volteó hacia el Uchiha menor que simplemente resopló.

—Siempre ha sido un amargado — Naruto le restó importancia con un movimiento de manos.

—Dobe — gruño Sasuke.

—Por cierto… — Itachi llamó su atención —. Creo que no tuve el placer de presentarte a mi prometida — dijo afianzando el brazo con el que envolvía la cintura de la pelicafe —. Ella es Izumi.

Naruto observó a la bella mujer, sonriendo mientras le extendía una mano. Ella no dudó en responder el gesto con tranquilidad, devolviéndose la sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto -ttebayo. Soy Naruto — se presentó encantadoramente.

—Mucho gusto — dijo ella antes de mirar hacia Itachi y reír traviesamente —. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti.

—¿A si? — Naruto se mostró curioso mientras miraba del Uchiha mayor al menor.

—El mejor amigo de Sasuke ¿no?

—Si, ese soy yo.

—¿Quien lo dice? — resopló el moreno por lo bajo.

—¡Oye teme! ¡Si te escuche! — gritó Naruto. Todos rieron.

—Adios entonces — se despidió Itachi llevándose a su novia. Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras volvió con ella caminando a su lado.

—Ya nos vamos — dijo la pelirrosa con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Ohh claro — Naruto hizo un además de acercarse a ella para tomar al bebe, pero había olvidado que Shion aún le tenía del brazo.

—Ve — le dijo la rubia soltándole.

—Toma las cosas de Boruto. Yo lo llevaré hacia el auto —Sakura intervino con una sonrisa, antes de encaminarse al estacionamiento, con Sasuke a su lado.

—Esta bien — Naruto se acercó a la mesa y tomó la pañalera, empezando a guardar en ella todo lo que había sacado antes, luego la colgó en su hombro.

—Yo te ayudo — la dulce voz de Hinata le hizo girar. Naruto sonrío en su dirección.

—No te preocupes Hinata — Shion se había adelantado tomando el cochecito de Boruto. Naruto la miró un segundo, devolvió la mirada a Hinata y de nuevo a Shion. Finalmente se acercó a la rubia quien después de todo le había ofrecido su ayuda sin pedírselo.

Hinata y Hanabi se adelantaron, y Naruto camino a un lado de Shion hasta el parqueo.

—¿Te lastimaste mucho? — preguntó la chica mientras el Uzumaki observaba distraídamente la larga coleta brillante de Hinata.

—¿Como dices? — dijo avergonzado por haberse distraído. Shion alzó suavemente una ceja y Naruto se preguntó si volvería a ponerse extraña. Sin embargo, la chica solo sonrío.

—¿Si te lastimaste mucho? — repitió antes de mirar al frente —. Toneri puede ser un bruto cuando quiere — frunció ligeramente el ceño y su mirada por un momento reflejo preocupación. El primer instinto en Naruto fue restarle importancia.

—No, no fue nada — se acaricio el costado para dar veracidad a sus palabras, aunque el área estaba magullada —. No tiene tanta fuerza — se jactó con una sonrisa, que Shion no dudó en devolver.

—Nunca fue bueno en los deportes — susurró la chica aparentemente distraída —. Tú en cambio, eres muy buen jugador… y eres más fuerte en comparación a él — Naruto sintió satisfacción al escuchar las palabras de Shion y no pudo hacer más que dedicarle otra sonrisa.

En el estacionamiento, se encontraban ya los demás. Sakura se despidió de todos antes de entregarle el pequeño a Naruto, mientras Sasuke solo hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

El Uzumaki por su parte se encargó de acomodar a su hijo en el asiento para bebe, luego llevo toda carga al maletero.

—Bueno… Dos pueden ir atrás y una adelante — señaló cerrando el baul.

Hanabi fue la primera en ingresar al asiento trasero alegando que quería estar en medio para tener cerca al pequeño Boruto.

Naruto esperaba que Hinata fuera a su lado, por lo que cuando la chica le observó no pudo evitar sonreírle, haciendo que inevitablemente se sonrojara. Sin embargo, cuando la peliazul hizo un ademán para rodear el auto, Shion volvió a adelantarse, entrando ella al asiento de copiloto.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar hacia Hinata.

La peliazul tenía la mirada un poco gacha, al parecer no le había gustado que Shion se le adelantara y Naruto se sintió satisfecho por ello. Se acercó a la puerta que Hanabi había dejado abierta y la instó a ingresar. Hinata volvió a sonrojarse y tímidamente se acercó

—Será la próxima vez — logró susurrar Naruto mientras ella hacia un ademán de entrar. Observó como se tensaba un poco y como sus mejillas tomaban más color. El rubio esperó a que ella se sentará antes de cerrar e ingresar él mismo.

Naruto maniobró el auto rápidamente saliendo el estacionamiento. El camino de regreso al pueblo era relativamente corto, de no más de quince minutos. El rubio puso una estación de radio de música suave mientras manejaba con cuidado.

Escucho como Hanabi jugaba con Boruto diciéndole palabras de cariño y observó por el retrovisor a Hinata, quien para su sorpresa le miraba.

Naruto devolvió la mirada al frente esta vez con una sonrisa discreta en el rostro, recordando su tierna vergüenza.

—Me contaron que trabajas con los Uchiha ¿cierto? — la voz de Shion le distrajo.

Naruto la observó de reojo antes de asentir.

—¿Quien te lo dijo?— preguntó instintivamente.

Hasta el momento nadie más que, obviamente Sasuke y Sakura, lo sabían.

—En este pueblo todo se sabe — le escuchó decir sonriente.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Y como te está yendo? ¿Qué se siente trabajar con tu mejor amigo? — Naruto nunca lo había visto de ese modo, por lo que tardó en responder.

—Pues, Sasuke es muy exigente.

—Se le nota — río suavemente.

—Si verdad… El teme siempre has sido así — aportó Naruto

—Lo conoces hace mucho ¿cierto?

—Casi toda una vida — dijo Naruto nostálgico. Hubo un silencio reflexivo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te fuiste?

—Ocho años.

—Fue bastante tiempo — dijo la chica pensativamente. Naruto asintió.

—Si lo fue, pero ahora siento que era necesario.

—¿Porque lo dices? — ella se escuchaba curiosa.

Naruto la miró de reojo y la observó muy atenta a sus palabras.

—Porque me hizo madurar como persona.

—Eso es bueno.

—Lo es — estuvo de acuerdo, luego de eso se hizo un pequeño silencio.

Pronto llegaron al pueblo, Naruto miró por el retrovisor a Hinata. En esa ocasión, ella miraba por la ventana, parecía distraída y hasta podía asegurar decaída, lo cual le parecía extraño. ¿Estaría pensando en su exnovio?

—¿Por donde viven? —preguntó casualmente. Shion fue quien respondió.

—Cerca de la guardería — dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Mientras avanzaban por las calles correctas, Shion le fue guiando y dando ambiente al silencio que antes les rodeaba.

Era una chica que tenía facilidad de palabras, tan contrarío a lo que Naruto había conocido de ella hasta el momento. Era divertida y alegre, y el rubio se vio más de una vez sonriendo. Hanabi aún jugaba con Boruto y se escuchaba cada pocas veces, sus pequeñas carcajadas o los gorgoteos del bebe. La única que parecía distante al buen ambiente era Hinata, que parecía hundirse en el sillón con la continuidad de los segundos. Naruto quería preguntarle qué le sucedía, que había hecho que su semblante cambiara, pero no quería tener la intervención de sus familiares, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa Hyuuga. Tal como Naruto lo había pensado, no había nada de carencias en esa familia y pudo comprobarlo al detener su auto frente a una gran estructura japonesa. Al parecer los Hyuuga eran muy tradicionales.

—Gracias por traernos — dijo Shion quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—No se preocupen… fue un placer — dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaba rápidamente del auto. Abrió la puerta trasera y le ofreció la mano a Hinata. Ella la tomó tras apenas un titubeo. Se había vuelto a sonrojar y sus ojos brillaban nuevamente, lo cual era un auténtico encanto. Naruto sonrío, la dejo ir y ayudó a Hanabi.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, las mujeres avanzaron hacia la casa. Las dos mayores se dieron la vuelta y lo despidieron con la mano. Satisfecho, Naruto devolvió el gesto antes de entrar al auto y arrancar.

Había sido un día agotador y lo único que le apetecía era descansar.

 **.**

— **T** e gusta Naruto ¿cierto? — Hanabi siempre había sido una persona muy perceptiva, además de directa.

Shion la miró por sobre el hombro, al saber que se dirigía a ella. Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios rosados y su mirada no pudo evitar reparar en Hinata, que observaba hacia otro lado.

—Pues… Es un hombre muy atractivo — dijo encogiéndose de hombros, coqueta.

—Pero tiene un hijo — hizo ver la menor cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y eso que? — Shion desvió la mirada al camino por el que Naruto había partido.

—Creo recordar que habías dicho que en cuanto pudieras, te irías de este pueblo.

—Los planes pueden cambiar — soltó la rubia con seguridad.

No mucho después escucho como la puerta principal se cerraba de un golpe, no necesito mirar a su espalda para saber que Hinata había desaparecido en el interior de la casa.

—Eso no fue nada agradable — Hanabi la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Shion volteó el cuerpo hacia ella enfrentándola con prepotencia.

—Creí que ya lo había superado — dijo como si nada, avanzando hacia la casa.

—Sabes cómo son las cosas.

—No me importa — sonrío con arrogancia.

Hanabi la observó ingresar a la casa tranquilamente. Sabía hacia dónde se dirigían las intenciones de su prima y no le agradaban, pero no podía entrometerse en un asunto que no le incumbía, por mucho que le molestara.

—Tenías que volver Naruto — susurró negando con la cabeza.

 **[…]**

 **E** l miércoles por la tarde, Naruto llegó a su casa agotado. Habían terminado finalmente con Sasuke, todo el papeleo de la oficina y afortunadamente, luego de varios días de intenso agotamiento mental, todas las cifras habían cuadrado.

Pasaban de las seis cuando al final había podido ir por Boruto y tras media hora de ir en auto, Naruto solo quería quedarse en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Por suerte, debido a las horas extras que habían hecho con Sasuke pasadas las tres, su hora de salida, el Uchiha menor amablemente le había ofrecido entrar a las diez los siguientes dos días. Naruto pretendía aprovechar aquel momento.

Descansaría hasta las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente con Boruto. Ese fue su pensamiento mientras terminaba de preparar el biberón de su hijo y metía el resto del agua en su termo. De esa manera, no tendría que bajar en la noche para preparar los otros biberones.

Subió a la habitación y observó a Boruto fijamente. Casi cumplía los cuatro meses y era un niño sumamente curioso y saludable. Tenía los cabellos algo largo y la alborotada melena bastante rebelde, tendría que cortarle el pelo pronto, antes de que le cubriera los ojos.

Cada día con él había sido una bendición. Naruto algunas veces pensaba que aquella realidad era un sueño y que pronto se despertaría en su viejo apartamento de nuevo solo. Porque no importaba que Gaara siempre hubiera estado allí, siempre había faltado algo y sabía ahora que su vida nunca sería la misma si Boruto le fuera arrebatado.

Se acercó al pequeño y le tomó con suavidad. Boruto hizo una mueca, pero en cuanto lo acomodo contra su pecho, se quedo laxo y relajado entre sus brazos. Naruto le apoyó la mamila del biberón en los labios, el pequeño abrió la boca, pero en cuanto succiono, dejó ir el biberón y volteó el rostro volviendo a hacer la misma mueca enfurruñada.

Naruto se vio a si mismo frunciendo el ceño. Miró su reloj comprobando la hora y se dio cuenta que estaba bien, dentro del horario que le había aplicado siempre al bebe.

Durante los últimos días Boruto había rechazado el biberón, comía poco y parecía inquieto. Shion le había dicho que talvez no le gustará la leche que había estado tomado, por lo que Naruto se había visto en la necesidad de cambiar de leche, pero la otra opción le había gustado aún menos, por lo que volvió a la misma de siempre.

Había querido preguntarle a Hinata, pero desde el día del parque no la había visto. Shion le comentado que la peliazul había iniciado unas prácticas en el hospital de la capital y que solo la veía cuando llegaba a casa de noche.

Suspirando decidió intentar otra vez. Boruto tomó el biberón, succiono dos veces y de nuevo lo dejo mientras sollozaba.

—¿Qué pasa hijo? — le preguntó mientras lo mecía suavemente entre sus brazos. El pequeño no tardó en calmarse, miró fijamente el biberón y Naruto intentó de nuevo.

En esa ocasión Boruto bebió hasta un cuarto del biberón y luego lo dejo empezando a llorar. Naruto lo tomó en brazos y se puso de pie.

—Ya, ya — le dijo acariciandole la espalda. No entendía que sucedia, pero si Boruto seguía rechazando la leche se podría enfermar por falta de alimento.

Aquella perspectiva le preocupó. Además de la vez que se le había congestionado, Boruto había tenido muy buena salud, de hecho, era un bebé perfectamente saludable, siempre comía con ansias e incluso algunas veces lloraba por el biberón fuera del horario.

Sentándose de nuevo, decidió intentar una vez más, al día siguiente pensaba ir al supermercado y buscar alguna otra leche, o talvez Hinata hubiera vuelto a la guardería y ella podría recomendarle que tomar, ella mejor que nadie sabría que podía caerle bien a Boruto.

En cuanto puso al bebe en su regazo se dio cuenta que se había dormido profundamente. Suspirando, Naruto consideró que por el momento sería mejor dejarlo descansar. Lo acostó con cuidado en la cama y tras apagar la luz él también se acostó de lado mientras le acariciaba el suave cabello. Mirando a su precioso hijo, Naruto se quedo dormido.

 **.**

A las diez de la noche el llanto de Boruto le despertó. Naruto suspiró mientras se ponía de pie. Sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, se sentía tan cansado que en cuanto tomó a su hijo en brazos, lo meció tratando de calmarlo mientras se dirigía afuera. Fue al baño, se echo un poco de agua y dejó a un Boruto más calmado en la cama, luego le preparo el biberón.

En cuanto lo tuvo a la temperatura correcta, tomó a Boruto en brazos, lo acomodo en su pecho mientras se sentaba y procedió a darle el biberón. Solo logró que el pequeño diera cinco sorbos y luego Boruto empezó a llorar. En esa ocasión su llanto fue más dificil de controlar.

El pequeño Uzumaki berreaba con fuerza, pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus bonitos ojos azules. Naruto se espabilo al instante mientras se ponía de pie.

—Ya hijo, ya — le meció con suavidad. Lamentablemente el pequeño rubio no estaba dispuesto a ceder y las dos horas siguientes fueron las más largas que había tenido desde que había logrado que Boruto durmiera una noche entera hacia dos semanas.

Cuando el pequeño finalmente se durmió, Naruto lo acostó con cuidado, le limpio con una toallita sin alcohol el rostro bañado en lágrimas y la pequeña y roja nariz, luego lo arropó y se acostó con mucho cuidado a su lado, solo bastaron un par de minutos para que se volviera a dormir.

No alcanzo el sueño por mucho tiempo pues a las dos de la mañana Boruto despertó en medio de un llanto atormentado.

—No ahora Boruto — se quejó el rubio demasiado cansado. Frunció el ceño frustrado por el poco sueño que había alcanzado y se levantó de la cama.

De mala manera preparo otro biberón, Sakura le había dicho que era mejor no dar el mismo a Boruto pasadas un par de horas.

El pequeño rubio seguía llorando desesperadamente, Naruto terminó el biberón y chequeo la temperatura con su piel antes de acercarse al bebe. Lo tomó en brazos con cuidado y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

—¡¿Que te pasa?! — preguntó asustado mientras lo pegaba a su cuerpo. Boruto estaba hirviendo en temperatura. Naruto sintió con su pequeño cuerpo quemaba contra su pecho.

El más puro terror se apoderó de su cuerpo, miles de escenarios pasaron por su cabeza y todos aceleraron dolorosamente su corazón. El primer instinto de Naruto fue abrazar fuertemente su bebe mientras salía de su habitación.

Rápidamente se asomó al otro cuarto y tocó con fuerza varias veces.

—¡Maldita sea! — escucho que Tsunade refunfuñaba.

—Abre Tsunade ¡Abre ahora! — le exigió con desesperacion. Boruto ya había dejado de llorar pero sollozaba en su pecho. El pequeño cuerpo le temblaba, Naruto volvió casi corriendo a su habitación y tomó una acolchonada frazada. Envolvió el bebe en ella y tomándolo en brazos lo pego nuevamente a su pecho. Volvió sobre sus pasos y tocó con demasiada fuerza de nuevo.

—¡Abre maldicion! ¡Tsunade! — le gritó angustiado por los gimoteos que emitía su hijo.

—Ya voy — gruñó la mujer mientras abría la puerta —. ¿Que quieres? — le preguntó de mala manera.

—Boruto arde en fiebre — soltó tembloroso mientras dirigía una mirada atormentada a su pequeño hijo. Los ojos de la rubia también bajaron hacia el bebe. Boruto solo sollozaba en silencio y estaba demasiado pálido.

—Vamos, dámelo — le urgió rápidamente. Naruto dudó solo un segundo, pero rápidamente le pasó al bebe. Tsunade había sido enfermeria y sabría qué hacer, tenía que saberlo.

La siguió mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de ella. La rubia encendió la luz y se acercó a la cama apenas deshecha. Puso al bebe en ella y luego se metió al baño personal que tenía en la habitación.

Naruto no le tomó importancia mientras se acuclillaba a un lado de la cama. Con temor llevo una mano a la frente del bebe acariciandosela, Boruto aún estaba demasiado caliente y temblaba. Con un nudo en la garganta, Naruto vio como Tsunade volvía, esta vez con un aparato alargado en mano.

—¿Que es eso? — le preguntó rápidamente.

—Es un termómetro — susurró la mujer encendiendo el aparato. Lo acercó a la frente del bebe y esperó un momento, luego se escucho un apagado pitido.

—¿Cómo está? — le preguntó intentando estirar el cuello para ver el mismo.

—A 39.5 grados, está muy alta — su voz se escuchaba ciertamente alarmada y todo en el interior de Naruto se revolvió.

—Pero va a estar bien ¿verdad? — preguntó desesperado —. Dale algo, cualquier cosa, pero has que se recupere.

—No puedo medicarlo Naruto, no está bajo mi perfil.

—¡Pero eres enfermera! — su voz inevitablemente se elevó.

—Aún así. Tenemos que llevarlo algún hospital rápidamente.

—¡El maldito hospital estaba a más de tres horas Tsunade! — Naruto se desesperó.

—Necesitamos a un doctor — la rubia se acercó al bebe y arropándolo, lo tomó en brazos.

—¿Adonde lo llevas? — Naruto la miró con una expresión sumamente amenazante mientras se ponía de pie.

—No seas estupido mocoso — Tsunade se mostró firme mientras le plantaba la cara —. Vamos a la casa Hyuuga. Allí está el doctor y él sabrá qué hacer. ¡Vamos muévete! — le urgió mientras salía de la habitación.

El Uzumaki apenas reaccionó para caminar hacia su habitación, ponerse unos tenis y tomar todo lo necesario para partir, incluyendo la pañalera de Boruto, las llaves y su billetera.

Tsunade ya estaba en la sala cuando la alcanzo. Naruto abrió la puerta y se dirigió al auto abriendo también la puerta del copiloto. Volvió para cerrar con llave la casa antes de regresar al vehículo y arrancar.

El camino nunca le pareció tan largo como en ese momento. Tsunade mecía suavemente a Boruto quien durante todo el camino se la pasó sollozando. La fiebre no había remitido y Naruto se sentía al borde del llanto. No sabía qué hacer, su hijo sufría y nunca se había sentido tan inútil como en ese momento.

—¿Cuanto falta? — Naruto no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que la voz de su abuela había mostrado ese tinte de preocupación.

—No mucho

Poco después llegaron. Naruto fue el primero en bajar pidiéndole a Tsunade que se quedara dentro. Las noches en Konoha eran frias y temía que el sereno le hiciera más daño a Boruto.

Agitado, se plantó frente a las puertas y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de lo incorrecto de todo aquello, eran alrededor de las dos o tres de la mañana, no podía simplemente tocar.

Tras unos segundos de pensarlo, busco en su pantalón de pijama su celular, pero después registrar todos los bolsillos se dio cuenta que no estaba. Frustrado, supo instantaneamente que no había otra opción.

—Apúrate Naruto — la voz preocupada de su abuela le hizo reaccionar.

Con un suspiro, empezó a tocar la puerta. Era muy de noche y la calle estaba solitaria. El sonido de su puño golpeando la puerta se escuchaba demasiado fuerte en aquel lugar tan desolado.

Naruto hizo dos series de seis golpes hasta que al fondo se escucharon unos pasos.

—¿Quien en nombre de Dios está tocando tan temprano? — se escucho una impetuosa voz masculina. Naruto tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la puerta fue abierta.

Al otro lado, Hizashi Hyuuga le recibió con una expresión de demonio. Tras él se podían observar tres figuras femeninas. Naruto dirigió instintivamente su mirada preocupada a Hinata, quien pareció notar lo que sucedía pues se adelantó pasando a un lado de su padre.

—¿A donde vas? — el Hyuuga mayor la tomó del brazo —. ¿Y quién es este muchacho? — le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Naruto.

—Padre yo…

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki señor Hyuuga — la voz de Naruto temblaba de preocupación —. Tengo un bebe de tres meses que ahora está ardiendo en fiebre, necesito su ayuda.

—¡Boruto! — el grito preocupado de Hinata se escucho antes de que la chica se apresurara al auto.

Naruto la observó tomar con tierno cuidado a su hijo entre sus brazos antes de avanzar hacia la casa. En cuanto Hinata se detuvó frente a su padre, el mismo se apresuró a acercarse al bebe y apoyar su mano en su frente. Hizashi dirigió una mirada a Naruto.

—Entren a la casa — le dijo apoyando una mano en la espalda de su hija. Juntos ingresaron a su hogar.

Naruto se acercó al auto, lo apago, notando hasta entonces que estaba encendido y luego se acercó al asiento trasero sacando la maleta del bebe. Mientras cerraba se dio cuenta que Tsunade no se había movido de su lugar.

Dio la media vuelta al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Vamos vieja… Hay que ingresar — le dijo tendiéndole una mano. Los ojos de Tsunade se mostraron sorprendidos por un segundo antes de que se apoyará en él para salir del auto.

En cuanto se acercaron, Hanabi les recibió con una tímida sonrisa.

—Vamos a la sala — les guio por la casa. Naruto no tenía ojos más que para el frente. Su ceño fruncido en preocupación se pronunció cuando al ingresar noto que ni su hijo, ni el señor Hyuuga o Hinata se encontraban a la vista.

—Deben estar en el pequeño consultorio de papá — le tranquilizó Hanabi con una sonrisa.

—Tomen asiento — Shion habló por primera vez señalándoles los costosos sofás. Naruto apenas miró en su dirección antes de seguir su sugerencia. Sentía las piernas débiles y el corazón demasiado cargado. Quería llorar y las lágrimas habían empezado a picar en sus ojos.

¿Como había sido posible que no se diera cuenta que había algo malo en Boruto?

Era un mal padre, no merecía a su bebe. Todas las inseguridades que alguna vez le había atacado volvieron. Si Boruto llegaba a enfermarse de gravedad, si algo malo le sucedia él no sería capaz de vivir. Boruto era lo único que tenía en la vida. Lo único que podía decir era solamente suyo.

Con la mirada gacha, se propuso a esperar. Su pierna derecha temblaba en claro signo de impaciencia. Naruto intentó mantenerse tranquilo durante los primeros diez minutos, pero pasados los mismos, no pudo permanecer sentado y empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación.

—El señor Hyuuga es un excelente doctor Naruto — la voz de su abuela penetro sus pensamientos más pesimistas. Naruto no miró en su dirección temiendo traicionarse, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Mi papá cuidara de Boruto, él es el mejor doctor de Konoha — la ensoñadora voz de Hanabi tampoco le dio tranquilidad.

Pasaron otros diez minutos y Naruto sentía que podría morir solo de angustia. Algo muy malo debería estar sucediendo para que ni el señor Hyuuga, ni Hinata hubieran salido aún.

Sus ojos volvieron a arder con intensidad, pero logró aguantar las inmensas ganas de llorar.

—Toma asiento Naruto… se que es difícil pero debes tranquilizarse. Boruto está en buenas manos — las palabras de Shion tampoco le dieron consuelo.

Y justo cuando creyó que no podía esperar más, se escucharon unos pasos fuera de la sala. Estando ya de pie, fue el primero en asomarse. Hizashi y Hinata venían por el pasillo, el señor Hyuuga cargaba a su hijo. Naruto no dudó en acercarse e Hizashi entendiendo de alguna manera sus preocupaciones le tendió al pequeño, el Uzumaki lo apego contra su cuerpo. Su rostro se hundió en el cabello de Boruto y se permitió inhalar su dulce aroma.

—La fiebre ha remitido — le informó el patriarca con tranquilidad.

Naruto asintió mientras besaba la frente de su hijo. Quería agradecerle de mil formas, pero sabía que si hablaba se traicionaría.

—Muchas gracias doctor — dijo en cambio Tsunade.

—No se preocupe... Naruto — le llamo. El rubio se obligó a levantar la mirada —. Necesito que vaya a la farmacia de la capital por unos antibióticos. Tendrá que ser ahora, Boruto se quedará aquí a nuestro cuidado en el caso de que la fiebre vuelva.

El rubio no quería separarse de su hijo, pero sabía que nadie le cuidaría mejor que el doctor y si se necesitaban esos medicamentos tan urgentemente, era por algo.

—¿Cuál farmacia? — indagó mientras acariciaba la mata alborotada de Boruto.

—Yo te acompañaré — Hinata se acercó un paso a él y le miró con sus hermosos ojos grises —. Aquí llevo la receta… te explicaré el estado de Boruto en el camino. Debemos apresurarnos — entre sus manos sostenía un pequeño papel blanco.

Naruto asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pequeño hijo antes de que Hizashi lo tomará en brazos. Observó la experiencia con la que el doctor manejaba a su bebé. Boruto estaba en muy buenas manos o al menos eso debía creer para tener la fuerza suficiente para separarse de su lado.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Y dicho eso ambos salieron de la casa y montaron en su auto. El camino estaba solitario. Naruto sabía que tardaría casi dos horas en llegar la capital y la misma cantidad de horas en volver. Con la suficiente velocidad, pero siendo aún precavido, podía convertir esas cuatro horas en tres. Quería volver cuanto antes y estar con su hijo.

—¿Que tiene Boruto? — le preguntó a Hinata con un tono de voz demasiado exigente. Aunque se arrepintió, no encontró la manera de disculparse.

—Es una otitis — susurró la chica. Naruto le dirigió una mirada rápida antes de voltear hacia el camino.

—Y eso es…

—Una infección en el oído derecho — Hinata suspiró —. La fiebre fue consecuencia de la infección. En cuanto pudimos controlarla nos enfocamos en la enfermedad.

—¿Infección? — la incredulidad había golpeado a Naruto.

¿Cómo su hijo había adquirido una infección?

¿Porque él no se había dado cuenta?

—Es bastante común en niños pequeños, más aún en esta época del año. La fiebre es el síntoma más peligroso de la otitis, seguido por la falta de apetito y el dolor… — volteó hacia él al mismo tiempo que Naruto lo hacía ella —. No tienes que preocuparte, con los antibióticos que recetó mi padre, Boruto se pondrá bien — sus palabras no causaron ningún consuelo en Naruto.

El resto del camino se hizo en silencio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto no sintió la necesidad de hablar con nadie. Sus pensamientos aún lo atormentaban.

En esa ocasión se había tratado de una infección que según decía Hinata era perfectamente tratable, pero qué pasaría cuando fuera algo más grave.

¿Realmente había tomado la decisión correcta al llevarse a Boruto?

Amaba a su hijo más que a su vida misma y jamás podría perdonarse si algo le sucediera.

 **.**

 **E** n cuanto entraron a la capital, Naruto pudo notar pesar de la hora los locales, restaurantes y negocios trabajando las veinticuatro horas del día, igual que en Tokio.

—¿Que farmacia esta abierta a esta hora? — le preguntó a Hinata. La chica miraba a la ventana absorta por lo que se sobresaltó un poco al escucharle.

—Una que está cerca del hospital central — susurró ella.

—¿Cómo llegó allí? — preguntó al notar que ella no decía nada. La chica se sonrojó furiosamente y bajo la mirada.

—Olvide que no estás muy familiarizado con este lugar — ella parecía hablar para sí misma. A continuación le dio la dirección.

Pocos minutos después llegaron al lugar. Hinata decidió bajar y Naruto poco después le siguió. Saludaron al guardia de seguridad del local y seguidamente entraron.

El establecimiento estaba vacío a excepción de la vendedora. Era una chica de su edad, quien al escuchar las campanillas de la puerta al abrirse, había aguardado su teléfono móvil, fijando la mirada en ellos, antes de centrarse únicamente en Naruto.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? — su pregunto hecha en una única dirección era realmente descortés. Hinata frunció el ceño y le extendió la receta logrando su atención.

—Queríamos estos medicamentos — le hizo saber seriamente.

La chica verificó la receta antes de perderse entre los estantes. Poco después volvió con las pequeñas cajas y las extendió hacia el rubio. Su mirada nuevamente estaba fija en Naruto y Hinata se vio frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.

—Aquí tiene — la chica se inclino mostrando descaradamente sus pechos. Hinata apenas pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa ante su evidente insinuación. Miró a Naruto de reojo notando para su alivio que ni siquiera miraba a la chica.

—¿Es solo eso? — preguntó el rubio al ver únicamente dos medicamentos.

—Serán suficientes — susurró poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Naruto la miró fijamente y tras unos segundos asintió. Hinata sintió como sus mejillas ardían furiosamente.

—¿Cuanto es? — el rubio se saco la billetera rápidamente.

Después de pagar ambos se dirigieron hacia el auto y poco después arrancaron.

Hinata miró la pequeña bolsa que estaba en su regazo. Pensaba escribir en un papel las indicaciones explícitas del tratamiento a seguir y explicárselas a Naruto. También le pediría que no dudará en llamarla si el pequeño Boruto no mejoraba.

Desvió su mirada hacia Naruto observándolo taciturno. Había estado callado todo el camino de ida y parecía seguir de la misma manera en el viaje de regreso. Debía admitir que su silencio la deprimía. A su lado siempre todo era alegría y energía, verlo así la entristecía enormemente.

—Boruto estará bien Naruto — le aseguro con suavidad. El rubio ni siquiera la miró pero Hinata pudo notar como un músculo de su barbilla temblaba.

Pensó en decir algo más, pero se dio cuenta que seguramente lo que él menos deseaba era conversar. Suspirando bajo la mirada.

 **.**

— **D** eberías descansar — la voz de Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos. Estaban a mitad del camino de regreso y Hinata ya se había resignado a su silencio. Al menos la música de la radio evitaba su incomodidad.

Volteó la mirada hacia el rubio y sonrojada negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien — le aseguro. Observó como su ceño se fruncia.

—No es necesario que te mantengas despierta — hubo una pausa mientras su manzana de Adán se movía —. Has hecho mucho por nosotros.

—Estoy bien Naruto. He aprendido a dormir pocas horas — susurró con una sonrisa. Naruto asintió y siguió en silencio.

En esa ocasión, Hinata logró sentirse incómoda, porque él aún tenía el ceño fruncido y temía haberlo molestado. No entendía porque actuaba así. Si bien era cierto que la situación era delicada, no esperaba encontrarse con su enojo.

—¿Te incomoda que haya venido contigo? — le preguntó removiéndose en su silla.

Naruto miró un segundo en su dirección, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

—¿Que dices? Claro que no — el rubio bufo por lo bajo — ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Hinata frunció el ceño recordando el fin de semana. Seguramente Naruto se sentiría mejor si quien lo hubiera acompañado hubiera sido Shion y no ella.

—Pues, es más que evidente que te molesta mi presencia.

—Estoy preocupado por mi hijo — la voz de él fue seca y contundente.

Hinata bajo la mirada sintiendo como el rojo sucumbía a sus mejillas. Obviamente, Naruto se preocuparía por su bebe, pero por un momento habia sentido que estaba conteniendo algo en su presencia.

—Lo siento. No debí venir contigo — le susurró desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Se encogió al escuchar el suspiró de él.

—No tienes nada que ver en mis problemas Hinata — la voz de él fue suave —. Me alegra que hayas sido tu la que me acompañara.

—¿Entonces que te sucede? — le dirigió una mirada preocupada —. Boruto está bien, te lo puedo asegurar.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Hinata asumió que no lograría sacar más palabras de su boca.

—¿No crees que soy un mal padre? — había tanta inseguridad en su voz. Hinata sintió como el corazón se le oprimía.

—¿Que dices? — preguntó más por incredulidad.

—Debi darme cuenta que algo le sucedía — él paso una mano por sus cabellos desordenados —. Lleva varios días sin comer bien. No creí que fuera algo malo y hoy… — su voz se quebró —. Cuando empezó a llorar por tercera vez en la noche, solo quería que se callara… estaba tan cansado y quería seguir durmiendo — algunas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules. Hinata sintió como el corazón se le retorcía por el dolor de él.

—Naruto

—No lo atendí de una vez. Prepare el biberón primero antes de tomarlo y cuando noté que… que estaba ardiendo en fiebre no supe qué hacer — su gran cuerpo empezó a temblar.

—Detente — le pidió mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

Naruto se parqueo a un lado carretera. Por suerte estaba muy bien iluminada y habían unos cuantos locales cerca.

Hinata lo miró mientras el rubio se limpiaba bruscamente las lágrimas.

—Lo hiciste bien — le aseguro.

—Si algo le hubiera sucedido yo… moriría. Es lo único que tengo — más lagrimas hicieron su aparición.

Naruto era el hombre más alegre y bueno que Hinata jamás había conocido. Verlo tan destrozado logró lastimar su corazón.

—Eres el mejor padre que Boruto podría tener.

—No, no es cierto. Talvez debí dejar que Yukie lo diera en adopción… Esas personas podrían haber sabido que hacer — los había visto, eran mayores y habrían sabido cómo manejar la situación. No como él que era demasiado tonto e ignorante.

—¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! — le reprendió Hinata con firmeza —. Ninguna persona podría amarlo como tú lo haces.

—¿Crees eso? — cuando él la miró con sus hermosos ojos azules, Hinata estuvo segura que ella pondría las manos al fuego por él.

—Estoy segura Naruto — temblorosa, se permitió pasar los dedos por sus suaves cabellos rubios.

—Gracias — susurró él antes de pasar sus fuertes brazos entorno a su cintura y apegarle a su cuerpo.

Hinata se permitió abrazarlo con fuerza inundada por su olor a hombre. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse como en el antaño.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que…

 **"Tal vez nunca había dejado de amar a Naruto Uzumaki"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

.

.

.

Volvi con un nuevo capitulo chicas.

En este si que hay algunas revelaciones ¿verdad?

¿Habian esperado que Toneri y Hinata no fueran novios?

¿Que creen acerca de la manera en la que Naruto se dio cuenta del enamoramiento adolescente de Hinata por el?

¿La escena final con el pequeño Boruto les parecio demasiado dramatica?

¿Y acerca de la aclaracion de Hinata sobre sus sentimientos que dicen?

Pues creo que fue un capitulo de varias revelaciones. Y aunque me costo un poco actualizarlo, debo decir que estoy satisfecha. Cuando lo lei completamente apenas pude concebir que yo misma lo habia escrito y debo decir que estoy orgullosa.

Volvi a encontrar un comentario disconforme y un tanto ofensivo sobre el Sasusaku. No se necesitan malas palabras para que sintiera el ataque.

Creo que cada quien tiene sus gustos y es de personas educadas respetarlos. Yo amo las parejas del anime y por lo tanto decidi escribir sobre ellas como pueden ver, si a alguien no le agrada lo lamento, pero es mi historia. Respeto sus opiniones y espero de corazon que ustedes tambien respeten mi trabajo.

No he empezado el siguiente capitulo pero como ya se vienen las vacaciones espero darselos como regalo de Navidad o Año nuevo.

Gracias por tomarse el costo de no solo leer la historia sino tambien mi testamento.

Y les agradecere que se queden un momentito mas para dejarme un review, sino de que forma puedo saber que les agrada mi trabajo.

Espero que se encuentren bien, que gocen de salud y que todos sus planes para este ultimo mes se cumplan. Muchos besos y abrazos.

Paz para mi pequeño pais. Honduras!

Sayonara.

Con cariño, **RosasRojas**.

.

* * *

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Advertencia del capítulo** : _(Lenguaje obsceno)_

 _._

 **Diclaimer** : Naruto _y sus personajes NO me pertenecen_

 **.**

 **Nota** : _Esta historia es completa y absolutamente MIA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Más** **allá del cielo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***Capitulo 8***

 **.**

* * *

" **El curso de las cosas** **"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **E** ran las cinco de la mañana cuando entró al pueblo de Konoha. El sol se alzaba apenas por el horizonte, aún estaba oscuro y había un silencio total.

Naruto suspiró mientras movía el cuello sintiendo sus músculos protestar, había manejado por alrededor de tres horas y media, los ojos le escocían un poco, pero el sueño se le había esfumado totalmente, lo único que quería era ir por Boruto y llevarlo a su casa.

Había pensado en llamar a Sasuke y decirle que tomaría al menos medio día hasta asegurarse que su bebé estuviera bien, pero en el caso de que no fuera así, pensaba tomarse cuanto tiempo fuera necesario, al menos sabía que su amigo sería muy comprensivo al respecto.

Su mirada azulada se dirigió hacia la figura a su lado, Hinata dormía. Aunque había asegurado en un inicio, que no necesitaba más de unas horas de descanso, el sueño la había vencido y se había dejado arropar por el cansancio. Naruto había evitado hacer cualquier ruido durante el viaje de regreso e incluso había puesto una emisora de música suave para ayudarle a relajarse y así descansar.

Pronto se vieron en el centro del pequeño pueblo, la tranquilidad que había era reconfortante, necesitaba de eso luego del terror de aquella madrugada. Aún sentía un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su pequeño bebé prendido en fiebre, quejoso y tembloroso. El corazón se le encogía de la peor manera, pero Hinata se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle de regreso a casa que aquella infección era bastante común en los bebés. La información, aunque esclarecedora, no le había hecho sentir demasiado tranquilo, pero había apreciado el esfuerzo que Hinata había hecho para hacerle sentir mejor.

Detuvo el auto en un suave movimiento frente a la residencia Hyuuga. Las luces dentro estaban encendidas. Su mirada se desvió hacia la chica de cabellos azulados. Sus ojos estaban suavemente cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos donde su respiración escapaba en un suave silbido, tenían el cabello un poco alborotado y con todo se veía más que hermosa.

No pudo evitar reparar en las ojeras que se encontraban bajo sus ojos, era de un color ligeramente violáceo, claro indicio de un cansancio rezagado por varios días. Shion le había comentado que Hinata había estado haciendo turnos consecutivos en el hospital de la cuidad. No la había visto por casi dos semanas precisamente por su horario agitado y él había ido por ella en el primer día de descanso que tenía.

Irremediablemente, ese pensamiento le hizo sentir culpable, pero sabía que no le confiaría su bebé a nadie más.

Confiaba tan absolutamente en Hinata que por un momento se preguntó cuando había sucedido.

Sin duda había sido todo obra de ella, desde el inicio Hinata le había recibido con mucho cariño, aun cuando de pequeños no fueran precisamente los mejores amigos, también le había ayudado bastante con Boruto durante esos meses, no solo cuidándolo en la guardería, sino informándole cuáles eran los cuidados que debía tener e incluso recordándole las vacunas cuando llegaba el momento. Aún recordaba la primera vez que le tocó vacunarlo. Habían sido tantas inyecciones que él sintió el mismo dolor que su hijo, las lágrimas le habían nublado la vista y por poco se había puesto a llorar por él. Hinata había cuidado de Boruto durante ese día hasta que su bebé estuvo tranquilo.

Inevitablemente recordó lo que Sasuke había dicho.

Si era cierto, y conociendo a su amigo, lo era, Hinata había estado media vida enamorada de él.

Naruto no sabía cómo algo así pudo haber sucedido, ella le había conocido en la peor etapa de su personalidad, cuando era un niño absolutamente idiota, demasiado propenso a los problemas, con una boca muy grande y un enamoramiento obsesivo por su mejor amiga que no dudaba en gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Ella en cambio había sido una niña muy tranquila, ordenada, puntual, responsable. Todo lo que él nunca fue.

Observándola fijamente se dio cuenta de que aún eran demasiado diferentes. Ella era tan hermosa y él era un pobre diablo. Había un abismo entre ambos y con todo Naruto sentía que algo diferente estaba pasando con él, y es que, cuando la veía el corazón le saltaba con locura dentro del pecho.

Sus ojos fueron a parar en los labios entreabiertos de Hinata y por instante tuvo la loca idea de inclinarse y besarlos. Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza sabiéndose perdido si lo hacía.

—No Naruto — se dijo rápidamente. No podía seguir alimentando aquella atracción, los sentimientos empezaban a florecer en él como nunca y era tiempo de ponerle un alto —. Se merece a alguien mejor — la realidad dolía, pero era mejor asumirla de una vez. Suspiró y con suavidad puso una mano en el hombro de ella y la movió esperando despertarla.

Hinata suspiró, giró el rostro hacia su dirección y lentamente abrió los ojos. El iris de color gris era un remolino de dulzura, Naruto quedó prendado y por un momento ambos simplemente se observaron.

Entonces Hinata se inclinó hacia él y lo beso.

Fue apenas un roce de labios y ocurrió tan rápido que Naruto ni siquiera tuvo el placer de disfrutarlo.

Ella se alejó. Sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sus labios temblorosos. Una lengua pequeña salió y lamió la superficie reseca de su boca y ella giró el rostro hacia la ventana, y un segundo después salió del coche.

Naruto sintió que el corazón le latía tan rápido que escuchaba el sonido en sus propios oídos. Se lamió los labios también, jurando que la dulzura de la caricia de Hinata aún perduraba. Era deliciosa. Parpadeo desconcertado, no entendía que había sucedido, si aquello había sido su imaginación o si realmente Hinata lo había besado.

—Por fin llegaron — la voz de Shion le instó a salir del auto. La chica había abierto la puerta para recibirlos. Hinata se encaminaba hacia la casa. Naruto tuvo la tentación de detenerla y preguntarle qué había sido aquello, si había significado algo, pero la rubia presente lo detenía.

Hinata ingresó a la casa sin mirar atrás y a pesar de lo convencido que había estado hacia solo unos minutos sobre su relación de amistad, Naruto sintió algo pesado en el pecho.

¿Porque Hinata lo había besado?

¿Porque se alejaba así, sin más?

¿Cuándo había despertado le habría confundido con alguien más?

Algo presionó su pecho y dolió. Naruto frunció el ceño desconcertado. No entendía muy bien lo que sucedía con él y porque un simplemente beso le había trastocado tanto.

—Tardaron mucho… Boruto está dormido — ante la mención de su hijo, tuvo que volver a la realidad.

—Es un camino muy largo, me habría perdido si no hubiera sido por Hinata — aseguró acercándose a la casa.

—Veo que disfrutaste del paseo — Shion no le esperó dándole la espalda e ingresando también. Naruto se preguntó por un momento si ella pudo haber visto algo y porque su voz había sonado tan agresiva. Negando con la cabeza, evito pensar en ello e ingresó al hogar Hyuuga.

Dentro el señor Hyuuga estaba sentado en el sofá unipersonal mientras observaba las noticas a bajo volumen, Hanabi estaba en el sofá más grande recostada contra los almohadones profundamente dormida y su abuela estaba al lado de la menor, con Boruto en brazos.

Naruto se acercó rápidamente a ella pasando a un lado de Hinata, Tsunade no dudó un segundo en extenderle a su bebé y Naruto lo pegó rápidamente a su torso. El pequeño se acomodó con un suave suspiro y siguió durmiendo. Naruto le dio un beso en la frente notando su piel más fría, la fiebre definitivamente había cesado lo cual era un alivio.

—Muchas gracias por todo — dijo volteando hacia el mayor. Hiashi lo observó por un momento, se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

—No te preocupes, estamos para servir — aseguró con un firme asentimiento. Se había cruzado de brazos y aun cuando parecía muy serio y tranquilo, Naruto no pudo evitar percibir cuán cansado se encontraba. Eso inevitablemente le hizo apenar, había mantenido a toda la familia despierta y aunque no podía arrepentirse, pues su hijo claramente se encontraba en mejor estado, de verdad aquello no le hacía sentir mejor.

En un tartamudeo le preguntó al señor Hyuuga cuanto le debía, el hombre le dijo que no era nada con un gesto rotundo, pero Naruto volvió a insistir exponiéndole la pena que le daba haberlos mantenido tanto tiempo despiertos, Hiashi lo censuró con una sola mirada y se ofreció a ayudarle si se volvía a presentar algún inconveniente, esperando que no.

Resignado, Naruto le agradeció nuevamente y luego volteó hacia su abuela. La mujer se veía visiblemente cansada, pero contrario a lo que hubiera pensado hacía algunos meses, su atención estaba fija en Boruto y se miraba aliviada por observarlo mejor, pero aun preocupada.

—Entonces nos vamos —dijo mirando fijamente a su abuela. Tsunade asintió y se acercó al Hiashi. La mujer se abrazó al hombre con cariño a lo que el Hyuuga sonrió correspondiendo. Por un momento Naruto había olvidado cuán conocida y querida había sido su abuela por la gente del pueblo antes de que se recluyera a sí misma tras la trágica muerte de sus seres queridos.

Tsunade se despidió también de las chicas y luego se acercó a Naruto.

—Muchas gracias por todo — susurro la mujer inclinándose ligeramente.

—Que les vaya bien — dijo Hiashi.

—Los acompaño a la puerta — Hinata se acercó a ellos. Naruto la miró fijamente y asintió, luego juntos se encaminaron a la entrada de la casa.

—Dame al bebé — solicito Tsunade al pie de la puerta. Naruto miró a su hijo y asintiendo se lo pasó a la mujer. La rubia lo arrulló con ternura y luego lo arropó antes de salir al sereno de la madrugada. Naruto la siguió y abrió la puerta de copiloto, le permitió entrar antes de cerrarla.

Suspirando, volteó hacia la casa. Hinata aún seguía en el umbral de la puerta, con una mirada curiosa y cansada, y una mano sobre el pecho. Naruto dudó un segundo antes de acercarse a ella.

—Muchas gracias por todo Hinata — susurro deteniéndose a un par de pasos de ella. La chica le miró apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—No te preocupes Naruto — le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa, que rápidamente cambio a una mueca de seriedad —. Si sucede algo más, si sientes que Boruto se pone mal de nuevo no dudes en llamarme. Tienes mi número ¿verdad?

—Si, lo tengo.

—Entonces si me necesitas, esta vez sí úsalo, sin importar nada — Naruto se sonrojó un poco, sintiéndose idiota. En los últimos tiempos usaba tan poco el celular que hasta había olvidado que tenía el número de ella, le habría sido de ayuda en los peores momentos si solo se hubiera acordado.

—Te llamaré — se hizo un ligero silencio. Ella le miraba, parecía querer decir algo, Naruto también quería preguntarle sobre lo que había sucedido en el carro, pero decidió que aquel no era ni el momento, ni el lugar, ella se miraba agotada —… ¿Volverás pronto a la guardería? — preguntó en cambio.

—Estaré ahí desde mañana — confirmó con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza. Naruto también asintió enormemente aliviado porque ella estaría cerca.

—Entonces nos vemos luego — sonriendo como un idiota, Naruto la observó con una mirada baja y se acercó a ella. La expresión perpleja de Hinata cuando le plantó un beso en la mejilla fue adorable, pero cuando se sonrojó por ello fue simplemente encantadora.

—Hasta luego — fue el susurro tembloroso de la chica mientras él se dirigía al auto.

Naruto miró un instante antes de ingresar y posteriormente arrancar.

El camino a casa fue ligero. Tsunade llevaba a un dormido Boruto en brazos. El bebé no se quejaba en lo absoluto, parecía descansar con total calma y ya había recuperado el tono sonrosado de sus regordetas mejillas.

En cuanto se estacionó en el porche de la casa, bajo del auto y le abrió a Tsunade, luego la guio a la casa y abrió rápidamente la puerta. Las luces habían quedado encendidas, la mujer pasó hacia la sala y luego volteó hacia él, no se necesitaron palabras para que ella misma le pasara a su bebé.

Naruto lo tomó con mucho cuidado y lo arrulló contra su pecho, luego levantó la mirada hacia Tsunade y la observó por un momento.

—Gracias por lo de hoy — susurro lentamente con mucha sinceridad. Sin ella, no habría sabido que hacer y posiblemente se habría vuelto loco antes de considerar buscar un médico.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros en un gesto sin importancia y luego dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Naruto, acostumbrado a la actitud arisca de la anciana, ni le prestó atención.

—Si… necesitas ayuda… solo pídemela — la mujer se había detenido a mitad de la escalera. Aún le daba la espalda y Naruto sabía que le había costado incluso pronunciar las palabras.

—Por supuesto — no pudo evitar sonreír. Eran tan ella y por primera vez la veía como lo que era. Su abuela.

La mujer terminó su camino hacia la segunda planta y Naruto recostó a Boruto en uno de los sofás acomodándolo con cojines a su lado para que no se caerá, luego fue por la maleta y las medicina al auto.

Diez minutos después acomodaba a su hijo en la cama. El agua para los biberones se estaba calentando, puso las medicinas y el termómetro que había pedido a su abuela en la mesita de noche, le cambió la mudada de ropa y le puso algo más ligero tal como Tsunade le dijo luego de explicarle cómo usar el termómetro. También tenía a mano el celular y el número de Hinata en marcador rápido para mayor facilidad.

Acomodó a Boruto en el fondo de la cama, estaba dormido y tenía la piel fresca por lo que aprovecho para tomar una pijama e ir a tomar un baño.

Entró a la regadera un rato después y permitió que el agua le recorría el cuerpo, su abuela nunca había puesto la ducha en ese baño en particular y el agua se sentía más fría de lo usual debido a la hora. Sin embargo, se quedó un buen rato bajo el chorro de agua, mientras su mirada se perdía en las baldosas de cerámica, su mente se fue a otro lugar y sus pensamientos divagaron entre recuerdos de la agitada noche.

Aunque ya se sentía más tranquilo sobre su despertar con Boruto en fiebre, no pudo evitar recriminar su misma calma. De ahora en adelante atendería a su llanto al instante, por muy cansado que estuviese, jamás olvidaría su propia tranquilidad y la culpa que le había seguido al acercarse a su hijo y sentirlo prendido en fiebre, tampoco podría olvidar tan pronto el miedo, intentaría ser mejor padre y que aquello no volvería sucediera.

También pensó en Hinata, en su gentileza al ayudarlo, no había dudado un segundo en correr hacia Boruto cuando había tocado la puerta de su casa, tampoco cuando se había ofrecido a acompañarle a la ciudad, ni cuando le recordó sobre su número para que le llamara en cuanto fuera necesario, sin importar la hora, el día o el momento.

Y el beso.

Naruto cerró los ojos levantando el rostro hacia el chorro. El agua se deslizó por sus facciones y cayó de su barbilla al suelo.

No entendía porque Hinata le había besado, ni mucho menos su misma perturbación, apenas había sido un ligero toque de labios, que, sin embargo, le había calado como ninguno otro.

Su atracción por Hinata se hacía cada día más fuerte, ahora podía imaginarla a su lado, cuidando ambos a su hijo, abrazándola, besándola y Naruto sabía que era peligroso soñar con los ojos abiertos. No podía ilusionarse de esa manera, no era sano. No sabía qué tanto había cambiado ella ante sus ojos, le gustaba como mujer, era hermosa, también dulce y adorable, tenía una personalidad atrayente, tan distinta a él que resplandecía y sus labios sabían a pecado, pero no podía aspirar a más, conocía sus propios límites, Hinata era inalcanzable y aunque fuera de otra manera, no podía… simplemente no podía.

Negó con la cabeza y recordó a su bebé. No quería dejarlo mucho tiempo solo, tenía que se le subiera la temperatura o se despertara y llorara al saberse solo. Había descubierto que Boruto era muy dependiente de su compañía. No tanto como para llorar cuando lo dejaba en la guardería, pero si cuando estaba despierto y no lo veía a su lado. No sabía qué tan bueno era eso, pero por el momento le fascinaba.

Terminó de ducharse y luego se tomó unos segundos para secarse y vestirse, antes de volver con su hijo. Aún dormía, por lo que Naruto acomodó todo cuanto fuera necesario, cerró la ventana y corrió la cortina para que el sol no entrara y luego se acostó. A pesar de no creerse cansado, no tardó mucho tiempo en dormirse.

 **[…]**

 **E** ran las siete y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana cuando Sasuke se estacionó frente a la residencia Haruno. Había quedado con Sakura de ir a su control prenatal y había decidido llegar antes de tiempo como siempre.

Sin embargo, una vez frente a la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke no supo que hacer, podía acercarse a la casa y tocar, podía llamar a Sakura y preguntar si ya estaba lista, o simplemente esperar a que saliera de la casa. Los últimos días, Sakura se mostraba más receptiva a su atención, pero aún seguía siendo un poco precavida, lo cual le hacía sentir indeciso, una sensación similar a la inseguridad que realmente odiaba.

Sasuke siempre se había caracterizado por conseguir lo que quería, siempre tan seguro para tomar cualquier cosa que llegaba a ser arrogante.

Durante su niñez y adolescencia había tenido que luchar por destacar, en un pueblo tan pequeño todo se sabía. Su hermano, cuatro años mayor que él era una persona sumamente inteligente, amable y carismático, todo el mundo lo amaba. Sasuke siempre había sido su sombra.

Todos habían esperado de él que se pareciera a Itachi, Sasuke había tenido que abrirse su propio camino.

Destacó tanto como él por su inteligencia, siempre las mejores notas del salón. Durante la primaria también resaltó por su habilidad con los números, cuando Itachi lo había hecho con las lenguas. En la secundaria fue el mejor promedio de todos durante los tres años correspondientes. Cuando llego a la preparatoria se esforzó por ir un paso más allá y se destacó como atleta llegando incluso a ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto en su primer año, un total logro en la historia de la escuela. Sus ambiciones habían sido altas y le llevaron a la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio, le había llevado a tomar decisiones erróneas.

Sin embargo, no todo había sido tan malo, había estudiado mucho y se había graduado con el mejor promedio de su generación y en tiempo récord, luego de tres años y medio había decidido probar buscando un trabajo mientras decidía conseguir también un título en Ciencias económica y financieras.

Al final había conseguido un empleo con una facilidad vergonzosa en una empresa de servicios financieros muy famosa. Aunque había iniciado como asistente, rápidamente había subido a gerente. Era responsable, astuto, inteligente y trabajador, cualidades que le habían hecho destacar. Su familia no sabía nada del trabajo que había dejado en la capital, pues Sasuke había guardado bien el secreto. Mientras ellos le creían estudiando, él se había dedicado también a trabajar. El dinero mensual que recibía en aquellos años seguía intacto en su cuenta de banco junto con sus propios ahorros. Había planeado a largo plazo utilizarlo para abrir su propio negocio, pero la vida tenía sus propios planes y curiosamente no se arrepentía.

Todo había cambiado desde que había vuelto a ver a Sakura. Siempre había pensado que no importaba cuanto la quisiera, no podía conformarse con una tranquila vida en el pueblo. Había sido demasiado ambicioso y arrogante, había considerado sus opciones y le había fascinado imaginarse como un empresario de ciudad.

Ingenuamente había creído que era la vida ideal, pero en navidad, con ella en sus brazos, supo instantáneamente que algo le faltaría de por vida y había tenido miedo.

Se suponía que una vez dejaba el pueblo, había cambiado su destino. Había pensado volver con los años, tal vez reencontrarse con ella, cada quien con una nueva vida ya hecha. Siempre la recordaría como la primera mujer que amo, pero su historia había terminado o así lo había supuesto.

Su futuro estaba lejos de allí, trató de convencerse tantas veces, pero una sola noche lo había cambiado todo.

¿Cómo volver a su monótona y simple vida cuando aquella noche de navidad se había vuelto a sentir tan completo?

Lo intento y cada noche durante esos cuatro meses la recordó en su cama, durmiendo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Imagino también lo que hubiera sucedido si tan solo no la hubiera dejado a la mañana siguiente sin un adiós con una nota tan vacía y dolorosa.

Pero Sasuke se conocía y aunque todo aquello los lastimaba mucho a ambos, tal vez había sido necesario. Porque no quería despertar en un futuro pensando en cómo sería su vida en la ciudad, tal vez culpándola a ella por todo. Si, era así de egoísta.

Había tenido que pasar por todo aquello para darse cuenta de que su vida estaba allí, con Sakura, en aquel pequeño pueblo del que tantas veces había querido huir.

Ahora solo tenía que seguir adelante.

Esperaría a recuperar su relación antes de hacer planes, esta vez dejaría que todo siguiera su curso natural, pero podía imaginarse comprando una casa para los tres, trabajando durante el día y volviendo a casa en la noche, donde Sakura y su bebé le recibirían con una sonrisa. Sería la vida ideal… Ohh había sido tan necio.

Suspirando, decidió bajar del auto. Había perdido algunos minutos pensando y ya eran las ocho en punto.

Se acercó a la casa Haruno y tocó el timbre esperando ser atendido. La sonrisa amigable de Sakumi le recibió.

—Sasuke, querido — la mujer no pareció nada sorprendida de verle ahí —. Vienes por Sakura ¿cierto? Pasa adelante.

—Buenos días — el asintió e ingresó a la casa —. Permiso — susurro más por costumbre.

—¿Ya comiste algo? — preguntó la mujer tomándole del brazo.

—Pues…

—Ven, acabo de terminar el desayuno. Sakura aún no baja… puedes acompañarnos — lo arrastro prácticamente hacia el comedor.

El señor Haruno estaba a la cabecera del pequeño comedor de seis sillas. Era la típica escena de película americana, pues leía el periódico mientras tomaba de una taza con café.

—Buenos días Kizashi — le saludo con seriedad. El hombre levantó la mirada y le observó. Había algo en su manera de mirarlo que inevitablemente le hizo pensar que ya no era tan grata su presencia para él.

—Buenos — fue la escueta respuesta del varón. Sasuke optó por tomar asiento en la segunda silla del lado derecho de Kizashi.

Al inicio de su relación con Sakura, el señor Haruno había sido la persona más inaccesible con la que Sasuke se había podido topar, incluso más que su propio padre. Todo había cambiado luego de una muy temida conversación que ambos habían compartido. Al ser Sakura, hija única, sus padres la adoraban más que cualquier cosa. Según le había contado el hombre, había sido un parto difícil y por un momento había temido por ambas, por ello él se desvivía en complacerlas y cuidarlas.

Kizashi le había hecho prometer a Sasuke que no lastimaría a su hija. No había mucho que decir al respecto más que, él había fallado a su palabra. La había lastimado incontables veces y una más dolorosa que la otra, no era de extrañar que el hombre se comportara de aquella manera. Desde que había sabido de su pequeña bebe había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en un futuro, la amaba demasiado y si un día llegaba algún idiota y la lastimaba como él lo había hecho con Sakura… Sasuke no quería pensar en lo que sucedería, pero seguramente el sujeto sería hombre muerto.

Sakumi no tardó en hacer su aparición llevando los platos con comida, le entregó uno a su esposo y otro a Sasuke, luego volvió a perderse en la cocina. Sasuke empezó a comer para evitar sentirse incómodo en aquel tenso silencio. Sakumi volvió en un momento después, con otros dos platos. Puso uno a la par de Sasuke y el otro al lado de Kizashi donde tomó asiento.

—Espero que te guste Sasuke — susurro ella como buena anfitriona. Sasuke levantó la mirada observando su sonrisa, casi tan resplandeciente como la de Sakura.

—Esta delicioso — susurro rápidamente.

—Sakura no ha de tardar en bajar, se suponía que saldrían a las ocho, pero a este paso se irán hasta las nueve… espero que no les retrase.

—No importa… mientras termine todos sus pendientes hoy — concebido casi por inercia. Pudo notar de reojo como Kizashi le observaba.

—¿Y cómo te va en el trabajo? — preguntó la mujer antes de llevarse un trozo de omelet a la boca.

—Pues… muy bien — fue conciso y efectivo. Casi se arrepintió de su respuesta tan sencilla pues luego de eso el silencio les embargo.

—Es tarde… seguramente Sasuke está… — Sakura se apareció en el comedor como un torbellino. Llevaba un vestido color salmón que se apretaba en sus pechos y caía en sus caderas. El cabello suelto bailaba a su alrededor y los labios rojos captaron toda su atención. Se veía tan femenina y guapa.

—Hola — susurro Sasuke con voz ronca, sin poder evitar recorrer su silueta de nuevo. Sakura se sonrojó y apretó entre los dedos su pequeña cartera blanca.

—Buenos días.

—Come algo hija — Sakumi intervino señalándole el desayuno.

—Pero…

—De cualquiera manera Sasuke está comiendo… no pretenderás irte sin dejarle acabar ¿no? — la voz de la mujer era suave y maternal, pero había en ella un indicio de regaño que puso a Sakura colorada. Era vergonzoso sentirse como una adolescente de nuevo.

—Si — tomó asiento y el desayuno continuo en silencio.

Sakura deseaba terminar rápidamente y largarse. Su padre no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ni a ella, ni a Sasuke. Estaba callado, lo cual era un indicio de su humor.

Miró de reojo a Sasuke notándolo tranquilo y cómodo. Parecía que nadie perturbaría su buena aparición, incluso parecía tener buen humor, lo cual era extraño. Y se veía tan guapo. Las mejillas le ardieron ante aquel pensamiento, pero temiendo que se dieran cuenta de la dirección de sus cavilaciones, bajo el rostro y decidió concentrarse en su desayuno.

 **.**

 **R** ato después, se encontraba ingresando al asiento de copiloto del auto de Sasuke. El Uchiha cerró la puerta con suavidad mientras ella se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

El moreno entró unos segundos después y arrancó el auto. La estación de música suave era lo único que se escuchaba. Sakura no sabía qué decir para romper el silencio y por sorprendente que parecieran fue Sasuke quien lo hizo.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir primero? — preguntó mientras tomaba la calle principal que los llevaría al centro del pueblo.

—Pues… la consulta es hasta las once — susurro ella insegura —. Quería ir a arreglar algunas cosas en la universidad y también presentar unos documentos faltantes de mi permiso en el hospital.

—¿Qué cosas tienes que arreglar en la universidad? — indagó él queriendo hacer conversación.

—Deje de ir al enterarme del embarazo… era mitad de semestre. Quería hablar con mis profesores para exponerles mi caso, no quiero que ahora que termine el semestre, me pongan cero por faltar sin justificación, eso bajaría mi índice considerablemente.

Sasuke quería preguntarle porque no había dado el aviso desde un inicio, pero temía indagar en ello y recordarle cosas dolorosas, como lo sola que había estado cuando se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada.

—¿Luego al hospital en el que trabajas?

—Si… trabajo ahí desde hace dos años — susurro con una sonrisa. Era relativamente poco tiempo después de que se fuera él, fue el pensamiento de Sasuke —. Pedí mi permiso hace como tres meses, se da una incapacidad a las embarazadas de seis meses antes del parto y dos meses luego también. Me falta entregar el permiso, la última vez que fui no lo había llenado aún… — parecía hablar consigo misma, lo cual era una adorable manía que tenía desde que Sasuke la conocía.

—Entonces primero a la universidad y luego al hospital — anotó pensando la ruta que tenía que tomar.

—Pues… — la voz de ella bajo unas décimas —. Yo quería…

—¿Que? — le instó a hablar.

—Quería pasar también por una tienda — susurro jugando con la correa de su cartera. Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado por escucharla tan insegura.

—¿Necesitas algo para la bebe? — le preguntó un poco preocupado.

—No… bueno, también quería pasar por una tienda de bebé, pero… — su cara se cubrió de rojo —. Pues… ¡Dios!

—¿Es algo tuyo? — indagó un poco divertido por verla en aprietos.

—¡Si!

—Bien, entonces primero a la universidad, luego al centro comercial y después al hospital.

—Si — asintió ella.

 **.**

 **L** legaron a la universidad en un tranquilo silencio. Dado que era día de semana el lugar estaba a rebosar de jóvenes estudiantes. Sasuke se estacionó cerca de la entrada para evitarle a Sakura una larga caminata, luego bajo del auto y lo rodeó para abrirle.

Ella extendió su mano y la apretó con timidez cuando Sasuke se la tomó, el moreno la ayudó a bajar.

—Bueno… esto tomará un momento — ella tomó su cartera e indagó en ella mientras hablaba. Sasuke frunció el ceño reconociendo aquel gesto nervioso.

—No voy a ningún lado Sakura… te dije que te acompañaría — le aseguro rápidamente. Sakura dejó lo que hacía, levantó la mirada y le observó entre pestañas.

—Que consté que te lo advertí Uchiha — susurro ella con una actitud falsamente retadora.

—Hmp… como sea.

Se encaminaron uno al lado del otro. Sasuke había estado en aquella universidad una única ocasión, cuando estaba en último año de preparatoria y los llevaron a dar un paseo por el campus. Era relativamente pequeña comparada con la universidad de Tokio, pero la edificación estaba muy bien cuidada, los pasillos estaban aseados y el equipo era sorprendentemente moderno.

Sasuke siguió a Sakura de cerca al no saber hacia dónde se dirigía. Había investigado un poco sobre ella en los últimos meses y sabía por boca de otro que luego de graduarse de enfermera, había ingresado a la facultad de medicina, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando entraron a dicha edificación de tres pisos.

Al parecer la chica era relativamente conocida pues varias personas le saludaron. Sasuke también pudo sentir como las miradas de algunos, especialmente mujeres, se fijaba en él. Bastante acostumbrado se limitó a ignorarlas y seguir el paso de Sakura. Tomaron el ascensor y al llegar al último piso se encaminaron por diversos pasillos. Sasuke trató de memorizarse el camino.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Sakura tocó un par de veces antes de entrar.

Por el cartel que estaba afuera, Sasuke sabía que era el salón de catedráticos. A pesar de la hora, había varios maestros por toda la habitación.

—Buenos días — se escuchó la cantarina voz de Sakura.

—Señorita Haruno — la voz de un hombre resaltó. A Sasuke le costó un poco identificar quién había sido. Sakura no tuvo ningún percance en acercarse al profesor. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años. De cabello negro ligeramente canoso, ojos miel y piel pálida, bastante atractivo para su edad. Sasuke no dudó en seguir a la pelirrosa.

—Profesor — la chica lo tomó de la mano con confianza.

—Es bueno comprobar que estás bien. Tenía mis dudas luego de que desaparecieras sin más — susurro en un suave reproche.

—Si, bueno — Sakura se sonrojó en extremo —. Fue inevitable — dijo mientras se acariciaba su panza.

—Ya veo — el hombre sonrío mientras observaba la evidencia de sus faltas —. ¿Nacerá dentro de poco?

—Pues… a finales de septiembre.

—Entonces te tendremos aquí dentro de unos meses

—Eso espero… y bueno, quería hablar con usted y con el Dr. Yamatake porque sé que falte a las clases sin presentar la debida excusa y pues…

—Ya había pensado en ello y sabía que algo de fuerza mayor había sucedido para que tú hubieras dejado la clase, así que por mi parte no te preocupes… Te reporte cómo abandonó desde inicio de semestre, eso evitará que baje tu índice y puedes volver a mi clase cuando quieras.

—Ohhh… muchas gracias profesor — Sakura se abrazó a él con confianza. A Sasuke no le gustó nada, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo.

Luego de tener también una conversación con el otro catedrático, ambos se dirigieron a la salida del edificio. Sasuke procuro seguir el paso de Sakura, aun cuando esté fuera lento, con los meses parecía dificultársele caminar, asumía que el peso de la bebe era difícil de llevar para su frágil figura, pero Sakura era fuerte y no se quejaba.

Cuando entraron al edificio principal, Sakura le comentó que necesitaba ir a la Dirección a arreglar otro pequeño asunto. Sasuke asintió y la siguió. Esta vez ella se tomó de su brazo.

—¡Sakura! — se escuchó un chillido agudo y un fugaz destello rojo voló hacia ellos.

Sakura se zafó de su brazo justo un segundo antes de que una chica menuda se apareciera de pronto corriendo hacia ella y casi llevándola consigo.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de estrangularla cuando vio cómo la pelirroja abrazaba a Sakura rápidamente, sin embargo, se detuvo al notar como la envolvía con mucha delicadeza, no pegaba su figura a su panza hinchada y, de hecho, apenas la rodeaba con sus cortos brazos.

—Miku — dijo la Haruno.

—Eres una insensible. ¿Porque no habías venido a verme?... ya ni me respondes mis llamadas ¡Maldición pelirrosa! — gruñó como un camionero. Sasuke la miró con curiosidad. Era casi tan menuda como Sakura, pero unos centímetros más alta. Tenía una figura delgada y un cabello tan rojo que parecía fuego vivo.

—Miku… no maldigas — riño Sakura frunciendo el ceño —. Y no seas mentirosa, hemos hablado cada semana desde que me fui.

—Pero es que apenas y te he visto… — puso sus manos en su barriga —¿Y cómo está mi sobrina? Hola mini-Sakura, soy tía Miku — habló con un tono meloso.

Sasuke alzó una ceja divertido, Sakura levantó la mirada hacia él y pareció sinceramente avergonzada. Miku se dio cuenta de ello y curiosa dio la vuelta para ver aquello que su amiga observaba con atención.

—¡Ohh mierda! — soltó boquiabierta — ¿Qué carajo?... ¿Quién es este adonis y porque no me lo has presentado? — susurro mientras se arreglaba la rebelde cabellera, luego se estiró la camisa, haciendo que su escote sobresaliera.

—Si pues…

—Hola lindo… Soy Miku— avanzó hacia él y se colgó de su brazo derecho. Sasuke pensó que talvez no era buena influencia para Sakura cuando sintió como sus pechos se pegaban con descaro a su brazo.

—Hola.

—¡Qué voz!... ¿No quieres que salgamos? No tengo hora de llegada — le sonrío con coquetería. Era guapa con sus cabellos rojos rizados y sus ojos azules, pero no estaba para nada interesado.

—¡Miku!... ¡Suéltalo! — chillo Sakura. Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia ella notándola furiosa. Apretaba los puños con fuerza y sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad, tenía los labios fruncidos y arrugaba la nariz de manera adorable. Estaba evidentemente celosa y a Sasuke le causó gracia y algo más cálido en el pecho.

—Cállate pelirrosa, estoy ligando.

—¡Miku!

—Pero Sakura…

—Es Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!

—¿Sasuke?... — ella se detuvo a pensar por un segundo, luego abrió enormemente los ojos soltándolo con brusquedad —. ¿Tú Sasuke?

—Si… — fue la respuesta avergonzada de Sakura.

—Ohhh… nunca me dijiste que fuera tan guapo el bastardo — dijo mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke se removió un poco incómodo, luego reaccionó ante el insulto frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te disculpo — ella se encogió de hombros.

—Miku… no sigas — Sakura bajo la mirada mientras volvía a jugar con la correa de su cartera —. Ahora tengo que irme.

—Pero acabas de llegar — la pelirroja hizo un puchero cuál niña berrinchuda.

—Tengo muchos pendientes. Te llamo en la noche.

Costó un poco que aquel demonio los dejara ir, más a Sakura que a él. Al final, las chicas se despidieron con un abrazo y luego la pareja se dirigió en silencio hacia el parqueo, Sakura había asegurado que luego podía volver por el otro pendiente, pues no era tan urgente.

Sasuke no sabía qué había pasado para que de pronto Sakura se hubiera cerrado de nuevo. Ahora que lo pensaba, el insulto de la pelirroja se había escuchado más como un reproche. Talvez Sakura le había contado sobre ellos, una práctica bastante común entre mujeres. No le agradaba tal perspectiva, pero no podía culparla, ella se había llevado la peor parte de su relación.

 **.**

El camino hacia el centro comercial fue en un tenso silencio. Sasuke salió del auto y cuando llegó a la puerta de Sakura, ella ya hacía un ademán de salir por su cuenta. No lo permitió. Se acercó y la tomó de la mano. Pudo notar la rigidez que se apoderó de su pequeño cuerpo, pero la mujer rápidamente cedió.

En esa ocasión, Sasuke se abstuvo a soltar su mano aun cuando ella estuvo fuera. Pudo sentir la incomodidad de Sakura en un inicio, pero se negó a dejarlo y al final, ella desistió y se relajó.

Ingresaron al centro comercial y se encaminaron a las escaleras eléctricas, hacia el primer piso.

—¿Adónde vamos? — indagó dejándose guiar. Sakura se detuvo de pronto y tardó unos segundos en observarlo. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos avergonzados.

—¿No tienes algún recado que hacer? — Sasuke no comprendió de que hablaba.

—No, te dije que estaría contigo todo el día — intento no sonar tan ofendido como se sentía. No le gustaba que ella tratara de alejarlo a cada momento. No obstante, luego se dio cuenta que esa no era su intención.

—Es que yo…

—¿Que sucede? — preguntó empezando a preocuparse. No le gustaba mirarla tan inquieta.

—Necesito hacer algo y…

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? — ella negó con la cabeza —. ¿Eso es que no quieres o que no es eso? — preguntó confundido.

Sakura suspiró y decidió ser sincera, después de todo aquel era Sasuke, la persona que mejor la conocía en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Es que… mis bragas me aprietan un poco ahora. Compre unas hace unos meses, pero ya me quedan muy pequeñas, son incómodas y presionan mi vientre… necesito comprar unas nuevas — susurro avergonzada.

—¿Es eso? — Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Había empezado a pensar tonterías al respecto.

—Si.

—¿Y me tienes pena o algo por el estilo? — preguntó extrañado. Después de todo hasta hacía unos días ellos habían hecho el amor y él había besado cada lugar de su cuerpo.

—Es que ahora es diferente — ella bajó la mirada.

—Estás embarazada Sakura… llevas a nuestra bebé dentro de ti — con suavidad, le acarició el centro de la mano con el pulgar. Sakura se sonrojó y asintió tímidamente.

Aún de la mano, se encaminaron juntos a una tienda de ropa interior. Les recibió una guapa dependienta que descaradamente observó a Sasuke de arriba a abajo. Sakura frunció el ceño y apretó la mano de Sasuke en un movimiento inerte. El moreno casi se echó a reír divertido por sus celos. Era una faceta de ella, que creyó nunca ver.

—Queríamos ver ropa interior para embarazadas — anunció Sakura acariciando con una sonrisa de superioridad, su panza hinchada. La dependienta asintió con rigidez y posteriormente les guio hacia el área correcta.

Sakura se alejó de Sasuke y rápidamente se apresuró hacer su elección. Necesitaba por lo menos unos cinco conjuntos de colores claros. Su talla de sostén había incrementado por dos y con el crecimiento continuo que tenía de su vientre, necesitaría bragas con elástico, talvez una talla más grande. No podía ser vanidosa al respecto, buscaba comodidad, pues a la larga no los volvería a usar una vez recuperara su figura de siempre, no obstante, no deseaba que Sasuke observara sus compras.

Tomó el primer conjunto de algodón, en color blanco. Y el primer pensamiento que tuvo es que parecían para alguien mayor, tal vez una abuela. Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y rápidamente buscó a Sasuke con la mirada. Él también estaba muy sumido en su propia búsqueda. Sakura lo vio tomar uno sostén de satén en color rojo. Se sonrojó aún más, recordando cómo en el pasado, Sasuke había elegido más de una vez su ropa interior. Decía que le gustaba como le quedaba el rojo contra su piel tan pálida.

Negando con la cabeza, se dijo que no tenía tiempo para eso, aún tenía que escoger cuatro conjuntos más y luego debían ir al hospital a terminar su recado antes de acudir a su cita mensual.

Terminó de escoger su ropa interior y haciéndola un bulto se dirigió a Sasuke. El moreno observaba ahora unas bragas de encaje y no se mostró nada cohibido cuando Sakura se acercó y lo observó con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

—¿Ya? — le preguntó.

—Si, ya escogí lo que necesito.

—¿Terminaron? — preguntó la misma dependienta acercándose.

—Si, lo tengo aquí.

—Si quiere… yo puedo cargarlo — susurro extendiendo sus manos, Sakura se las pasó con rapidez. Llevaba una pequeña canasta floreada del brazo y puso allí sus próximas compras.

—Gracias — dijo la pelirrosa.

—¿Sería solamente esto? — preguntó la chica por inercia.

—Si, claro — la dependienta se alejó. Sakura estuvo apuntó de seguirla antes de darse cuenta que Sasuke ni siquiera les había prestado atención.

—Sasuke — le llamó acercando a él. El moreno se veía muy ensimismado en algo, Sakura enrojeció cuando noto que llevaba de la mano un conjunto de encaje en color rojo intenso. Era un sostén de encaje transparente y una atrevida braga de la misma tela.

—Hmm.

—¡¿Sasuke?!... ¿Qué haces? — farfulló casi escandalizada.

—Mm… ¿Terminaste? — susurró dando una mirada hacia ella, pero sin dejar el conjunto de lado, al parecer ni le había prestado mucha atención, en la primera ocasión.

—Pues si… — asintió tímidamente — ¿Qué haces con eso? — señaló tímidamente lo que llevaba en manos. Sasuke miró la ropa interior un momento y luego volteó hacia ella observándola con intensidad.

—Algo — dijo con una sonrisa de lado antes de dejarlo en su lugar. Sakura enrojeció completamente mientras Sasuke caminaba hacia ella. Dejó que le tomara la mano y la llevara hacia la caja registradora, sin embargo, volteó la mirada en el último segundo y la fijó en aquel conjunto atrevido.

—Encaje rojo y transparente — memorizó.

Sasuke pagó y no hubo manera evitarlo. Cuando la dependienta dio el precio, Sakura buscó su billetera en su cartera, pero cuando sacó el efectivo, él ya había dado su tarjeta de crédito. Sakura le miró molesta e intentó negarse, después de todo, ellos no eran relativamente nada, pero él se encogió de hombros y dio por terminada la discusión. Sakura lo dejó por esa ocasión porque la dependienta estaba demasiado pendiente y no quería dar una mala impresión.

Sakura casi murió de vergüenza cuando la mujer levantó al aire prenda por prenda antes de doblarlas rápidamente y guardarlas en una bolsa. Se negó a mirar a Sasuke y tomó la bolsa en cuanto la pelirroja la extendió.

—¿Eso sería todo? — preguntó Sasuke una vez estuvieron fuera. Sakura asintió y tímidamente se atrevió a tomarle de la mano. Sin más que agregar se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

Casi se podía sentir como si fueran una pareja normal. Sakura se sentía dividida por dentro. Por una parte, quería olvidar todo y seguir adelante, por otra recordaba más que nunca lo malo que había vivido con él y miles de advertencias le venían a la cabeza.

—¿Quieres un helado? — preguntó el moreno de pronto. Sakura levantó la mirada hacia él notando hasta entonces que se habían detenido.

—Yo… — no había sentido la necesidad, pero de pronto su boca se hizo agua ante la perspectiva —. Si, por favor.

—Vamos — Sasuke la guio hacia una pequeña heladería.

Les atendió una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, que en cuanto vio a Sasuke, se sonrojó con furia. Sakura frunció el ceño recordando las tantas veces que había sucedido en el pasado. No sabía hacia donde caminaba su relación, pero con todo no podía evitar sus sentimientos, ni la molestia que le causaba que las mujeres se lo comieran con los ojos ¿Estaría bien sentir celos cuando ellos no eran nada?

—¿Que desean? — fue la voz melosa de la castaña mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador. Llevaba una camisa de cuello, sin escote, pero sus pechos eran grandes y casi parecían amoldarse cual piel a la tela. Era guapa y coqueta.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia Sasuke, sorprendida por que ni siquiera mirara a la chica, parecía más concentrado en los precios. Inmediatamente se reprendió, le había dicho a Sasuke que lo intentaría, pero desde que había ido por ella no había hecho más que sentirse incómoda por una cosa u otra. También se sentía tan a la defensiva que buscaba cualquier cosa para desistir de su decisión.

Recordó cómo en el pasado, sus discusiones siempre habían sido por la falta de demostraciones de afecto de él, pues mientras estaban juntos, Sasuke jamás había vuelto a ver a otra chica.

La última vez que hicieron el amor, Sasuke le había dicho que la amaba, que quería recuperarla. Ella lo amaba también y había decidido darle una oportunidad. No era justo para ninguno de los dos que sus inseguridades lo hicieran tan difícil. Después de todo, Sasuke había proclamado cuán maravillado estaba con su bebé y le había dicho que no le importaba cuán cambiada estuviera…

Era momento de dar un paso al frente.

—Queremos dos sundae — empezó Sasuke —.… Uno de vainilla con oreo, cubiertos de crema chantilly, salsa de caramelo y chispas de chocolate… y…

—Un sundae de chocolate amargo sin nada más… — terminó Sakura. Volteó la mirada hacia él y sonrió ligeramente. Sasuke parecía sorprendido, pero si él recordaba su helado favorito, Sakura también.

Sintió algo agradable en el pecho, podía reconocerlo, daba miedo, pero intentó no intimidarse en esa ocasión. Dejaría que todo fluyera naturalmente.

 **.**

 **L** legaron al hospital en un cómodo silencio. Sakura aún degustaba su helado como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa del mundo lo cual casi hacía que Sasuke se echara a reír. Él había terminado el suyo incluso antes de salir del centro comercial.

Sasuke bajo antes del carro y luego le ayudó a ella. Sakura empezaba a resentir caminar tanto y más aún con unas zapatillas de suela tan delgada, por lo que se colgó de su brazo para ayudarse con su peso.

Ingresaron al lugar y le pidió a Sasuke que primero le acompañara al baño. Se sentía un poco pegajosa y quería lavarse. No tardaron más que unos poco minutos y luego le guió por el lugar. Varias personas la conocían por lo que la saludaron con una sonrisa, ella se las devolvió sin detenerse, ya casi sería las diez de la mañana y aún les faltaba terminar aquello e ir a la clínica.

—Yo trabajo en la sala de medicina de mujeres… es allí donde nos dirigimos — comentó Sakura. Sasuke volteó a verla sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Te gusta?

—Ohh claro… me fascina mi trabajo — sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Sasuke asintió guardando aquella información en su memoria.

—Sakura — se escuchó una voz masculina. La chica volteó y se soltó de su brazo con rapidez. Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado por el gesto, sin embargo, su atención se dirigió en el individuo que se acercaba.

Era un hombre talvez unos años mayor que ellos, de unos veintiocho años. Tenía cabellos rubios y ojos grises, sus facciones era suaves y su sonrisa era amable. Era casi tan alto como él, pero más delgado. Sasuke observó cómo se acercaba a Sakura con confianza, como si lo hubiera hecho siempre o si entre ellos hubiera un secreto.

—Dr. Himura — susurró ella con una ligera sonrisa. El tipo la tomó de las manos y las apretó con suavidad mientras sonreía. Sasuke quería borrarle la sonrisa de un golpe.

—Atsushi… — la reprendió con dulzura —. Mi nombre Sakura… extrañaba tu presencia por estos lares — sonrío encantadoramente —. ¿Como sigue el bebé?

—Ella… — Sakura sonrío mientras se soltaba con delicadeza antes de acariciar su panza.

—Será tan hermosa como tú entonces — dijo antes de poner sus manos sobre las de ella.

Sobre su hija.

Era más de lo que Sasuke podía soportar.

Ardía en celos. Aquel tipo había llegado con la confianza de viejos amigos, había coqueteado con ella descaradamente y ahora le acariciaba la panza sin consentimiento ¿Tendrían ellos un pasado? ¿Habrían tenido una relación?

Sasuke sintió fuego por dentro. Sakura había estado sola por cuatro años, era hermosa, divertida y sexy. No podía asumir que le había sido fiel a su recuerdo, después de todo él también había estado con otras mujeres, pero no quería pensar en esa perspectiva. Sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento

Necesitaba separarlos… en ese instante.

Carraspeo sin disimulo rompiendo el contacto visual de ellos dos y fulminó con la mirada a aquel sujeto.

—Dr. Himura… yo… — Sakura se alejó sonrojada. A Sasuke le gusto que no llamara al imbécil por su nombre, más aún cuando ella no dudó en ponerse a su lado

El rubio levantó la mirada hacia él y lo observó con seriedad.

—Él es Sasuke… — Sakura tartamudeó ligeramente.

—El padre del bebé — dijo con una sonrisa —…. Y su novio — aseguró con exceso de confianza.

Tomó a Sakura de la cintura, la pegó a su costado y le devolvió una mirada a su sorprendida expresión, retándola a que se negara. Sakura le observaba descompuesta, le temblaba el labio inferior, pero no lo negó, aun cuando volteó hacia el doctor de pacotilla.

El otro lo observó con acidez, pero Sasuke no se dejó intimidar, era un experto en salir indemne de cualquier situación.

—Ahora si nos permite, tenemos algunos pendientes — susurro acariciando la cintura de Sakura. No le dejó despedirse al sujeto antes de instarla a caminar, tenía que alejarla de allí y alejarse él también.

No obstante, unos metros después, Sakura se detuvo obligándole a hacer lo mismo. Ella no era de las que dejaba las cosas así por así, por lo que se preparó para lo que seguía.

—¿Que fue eso? — preguntó la chica seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Que? — frunció el ceño metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Que fue esa… meada de testosterona? — puso las manos en su cadera —. ¿Estabas marcando territorio o qué? — bufo sin delicadeza —. Como te digo que… creo que ya no es necesario Sasuke… ¡Esto! — señaló su barriga hinchada —. Es más que suficiente.

Sasuke se permaneció en silencio. No quería hablar, temía traicionarse y decir una estupidez que haría que Sakura se alejara, pero sabía que no podía quedarse callado tampoco, no cuando terminarían en el mismo punto del antaño. Eso les había afectado tanto en el pasado.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? — exclamó ella molesta por su mutismo.

—No me gusto verte con ese tipo… — susurró moderando su voz, quería explicarse, no que se enteraran de su vida personal —. No me gusto la confianza que tenía hacia ti.

—Solo es un colega…

Sakura nunca lo diría, pero sus celos fueron los que derribaron las últimas dudas que ella tenía. Después de todo ¿Cuándo Sasuke había mostrado más sus sentimientos por ella que en esos momentos de celos? Aun así, no lo dejaría pasar, tenía muchos amigos varones y tenía que dejar en claro su punto de vista desde ya.

—Tsk… — él se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo conozco hace mucho, desde que ingrese al hospital… Es un buen amigo, nada más.

Sakura no quería que algo sin importancia arruinara la relación tan frágil que tenían por lo que por esa ocasión decidió ceder. Se dijo que no lo haría siempre, ella había cambiado, pero todo había iniciado por su culpa por lo que daría el primer paso.

—Hay que apresurarnos — susurro antes de tomar la mano de él. Volteó el rostro antes de que Sasuke notara su sonrojo y lo guio hacia la dirección correcta.

 **.**

 **S** asuke se sentó en una de las sillas de sala de recepción, mientras Sakura ingresaba a la sala en la que trabajaba. Por esa ocasión había dejado que fuera sola, necesitaba pensar un poco en lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, luego de un momento prefirió dejarlo de lado. Aún no estaba listo para indagar en que había sido de la vida de Sakura en esos últimos años. Sabía que era un egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. De momento era mejor simplemente ignorarlo.

Suspiró mientras sacaba su celular. Eran un poco más de las diez, Naruto debía estar en la oficina y Obito, quien les había reemplazado mientras tanto, debía haberse ido ya.

Frunció el ceño cuando observó las seis llamadas perdidas que reflejaba la pantalla. Cuatro de Naruto, dos de Obito, una de Itachi y una última de su casa.

Llamo primero a su primo quien en un inicio lo riño por aún estar en la oficina de correos, al parecer Naruto aún no se había presentado, lo cual era extraño, pues el Uzumaki había demostrado ser una persona bastante responsable, lo cual era hasta cierto punto escalofriante. Colgó diciéndole a Obito que resolvería el inconveniente.

Luego se comunicó con Itachi. Había dos cuestiones, Obito aún no había aparecido y su madre quería que llevara a Sakura a comer, al menos ahora ya sabía porque le habían llamado de casa. Le explico rápidamente a su hermano el problema y prometió llamar a su madre. Fue la siguiente en su lista.

Mikoto Uchiha era una mujer dulce y manipuladora. Sasuke no había tenido el placer de invitar a Sakura a comer, pues estaba seguro que su respuesta sería una negativa. El moreno tuvo que jurarle que invitaría a Sakura, aunque no le prometió que ella si iría, después de todo, la Haruno era un poco voluble.

Finalmente llamó a Naruto, le había dejado de último porque intuía que sería la conversación más larga.

—¡Teme!... llevo llamándote desde las siete — se escuchó en cuanto le contestaron.

—Eso vi — susurro Sasuke. Tenía una llamada por hora.

—Boruto se puso enfermo — el moreno noto que su voz estaba ronca y cansada —. Se levantó con fiebre a las dos de la mañana. Tuve que ir a la casa Hyuuga para que el doctor lo viera, estaba muy mal.

—¿Como sigue? — le preguntó seriamente.

—Mejor… aún no come mucho y la fiebre le volvió a las ocho, pero ya está mejor — musitó sin ganas. Era extraño escucharlo así, después de todo, era el quien continuamente le daba ánimo, no al revés.

—Tomate todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Asegúrate que este bien antes de que puedas dejarlo de nuevo solo en la guardería — se hizo un silencio.

—Sabía que entenderías amigo.

—No te preocupes… Obito atenderá el negocio por hoy. Sino llegas mañana, estoy seguro que puedo arreglármelas solo.

—¿Estás fuera? — le preguntó interesado. Sasuke bufo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Hoy Sakura tiene consulta de control — susurro como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Así que están juntos — dijo con picardía. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Por supuesto… ya te lo había dicho.

—No, no lo recuerdo.

—Como sea… la consulta es hasta las once — se rascó la ceja derecha —. Luego creo que iremos a casa de mis padres a comer. Talvez Sakura acepte.

—Seguramente lo hará. Últimamente está más tranquila.

—Lo he notado — Sasuke sonrío ligeramente. Naruto río, sin embargo, se vio silenciado por el suave llanto de su bebé.

—Tengo que dejarte.

—Bien… atiende a tu hijo — carraspeo —. Y tomate cuanto tiempo sea necesario. Si no te veo mañana talvez el lunes.

—Claro… gracias Sasuke. Sabía que podía contar contigo — dijo antes de colgar.

Dado que Naruto no se presentaría ese día, le tocó llamar a Obito y explicarle el inconveniente. Su primo lo tomó con calma, pues él tenía ya un bebé de tres años, por lo que imaginaba y comprendía lo que Naruto había pasado.

En cuanto colgó la llamada, Sasuke suspiró mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y divagó entre sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué tanto haría Sakura? — se preguntó. Talvez debería haber ido con ella.

También pensó en el trabajo en la oficina. Habían terminado de cuadrar la plantilla y todos los libros, pero aún le faltaba archivar el papeleo por año. Era trabajo de un asistente, pero Naruto y él trabajaban en equipo, por lo que lo harían cuando el Uzumaki volviera.

Sakura apareció unos pocos minutos después. Llevaba una enorme sonrisa e iba del brazo de un hombre un poco mayor, talvez entre los treinta a cuarenta años. Era doctor al parecer por la bata que llevaba puesta.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero intentó no pensar idioteces, mientras se ponía de pie. Sakura se soltó del hombre y se acercó a él.

—Sasuke… Él es el director del hospital — enganchó el brazo con el suyo —. Su nombre es Hatake Kakashi — presentó —. Fue mi profesor de Anatomía Macro… Kakashi, él es Sasuke Uchiha… él es… él…— se puso evidentemente nerviosa, lo cual en vez de disgustarle le causó gracia.

—Se escucha complicado — sonrío el hombre.

—Soy el novio y futuro padre — Sasuke le quito el bochorno, extendiendo su mano en un saludo.

Luego de intercambiar unas pocas palabras más, volvieron a partir, esta vez hacia la clínica. Pasaban de las diez y media por lo que llegaron con unos pocos minutos de tiempo.

El doctor les hizo el llamado rato después.

La consulta pasó sin ningún contratiempo. Estaban sobre el séptimo mes por lo que Sakura debía tener más cuidados, también debían estar preparados para el parto.

Recibieron varias charlas sobre la lactancia, el parto, los alimentos e incluso las relaciones sexuales. Sakura manejaba los temas a la perfección, pero dejó hacer al doctor su trabajo, también porque Sasuke se veía muy interesado y era incluso tierno.

Luego de eso la pesaron, midieron su vientre y determinaron la posición de la bebe. Gracias a Dios todo estaba bien.

La consulta finalizó con una ecografía donde pudieron ver a la bebé. Sakura sonrío cuando escucho los saludables latidos. Todo marchaba en orden.

El doctor buscaba la imagen perfecta para que pudieran ver que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. No era muy notable, pero él les aseguró que tenía todos los dedos de las manos y pies, Sakura no estaría tranquila hasta que la tuviera en brazos.

De pronto sintió como Sasuke le tomaba la mano. Levantó la mirada hacia él observándolo ensimismado en la imagen que proyectaba la pantalla. Sakura sintió como algo cálido se expandía en su pecho. Era inevitable que esa clase de cosas hicieran acelerar su corazón.

 **.**

 **P** oco después iban de nuevo en el auto. Sakura sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Sasuke la miró de reojo. Ella se veía tranquila y accesible. Tal vez era momento de comentarle la invitación de su madre.

—Sakura — llamó

—Dime

—Terminaste todos tus pendientes ¿cierto? — preguntó

—Pues… quería pasar por un lugar más — Sasuke no se esperaba eso.

—Claro… — tendría que llamar a su madre y avisarle que llegaría un poco tarde —. ¿Dónde quieres ir? — indagó.

—Quería… es que tengo que buscar algunas cosas para la bebe, te lo había dicho — Sasuke frunció el ceño, recordándolo.

—Si… ¿Qué necesitas?

—Algo más de ropa. Tengo algunos trajecitos, pero son más para frío, quiero algo de verano, más ligero… — susurro acariciando su vientre —. Además… quería cotizar algunas cosas. Aún no tengo la cuna, ni el cochecito… y…

—Sakura… — la interrumpió un poco tenso.

No había querido comentarle a ella nada hasta que solucionaran sus inconvenientes, pero él había mandado a arreglar una de las habitaciones de la casa con todo lo necesario. Había buscado en internet y con ayuda de su madre, había solicitado todo lo que se pudiera necesitar para la bebé. Incluso tenía un pequeño armario rosa lleno de todo tipo de ropa. Talvez se había emocionado un poco.

—Si Sasuke…

—Yo… hay algo que quiero mostrarte — carraspeo incómodamente —. ¿Puedes ir a almorzar a la casa?… Mamá llamo cuando estábamos en el hospital. Quiere verte.

—Ohh… pues… — sonrojada, recordó que la última vez que había estado en esa casa había sido hace menos de una semana, cuando habían hecho el amor, pero tampoco podía negarse a una invitación de Mikoto. Aquella mujer era como su segunda madre —. Claro.

 **[…]**

 **N** aruto observó a su pequeño hijo dormir. Eran poco después de la una de la tarde y el pequeño finalmente había agotado sus fuerzas. Llevaba dormido poco más de dos horas y parecía que no despertaría pronto. El rubio sabía que luego de eso, era muy probable que durante la noche se la pasara despierto, pero no podía evitarlo, luego de la noche tan agitada que ellos habían tenido.

Naruto se había levantado a las siete de la mañana, luego de que su alarma sonara. Era hora del primer medicamento de su bebé. Tuvo que despertarlo con mucho pesar antes de darle la medicina y luego un poco de biberón. Seguía sin comer mucho, pero recordó que se debía al dolor en el oído por lo que no insistió. Luego ambos se acostaron a dormir.

Unos minutos después de las ocho, se despertó y Boruto estaba un poco caliente, se asustó, pero recordó todos los consejos que Hinata le había dado. Así que le dio el medicamento para la fiebre, le puso el ventilador directo, le quito la colcha y le puso una pequeña frazada húmeda en la frente. En pocos minutos volvió a estar fresco y luego de darle un poco más de biberón, volvió a dejarle dormir.

Desde entonces no se había despertado.

Naruto salio de sus pensamientos cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Suspirando se levantó, debía ser su abuela, aunque había esperado que durmiera hasta más tarde, pensó al mirar su reloj de mano. Efectivamente era Tsunade y llevaba una bandeja de comida. Aquello era una sorpresa pues los días anteriores simplemente había tocado y la había dejado allí, al pie de la puerta sin más.

—Buenos días — tartamudeo un poco sorprendido. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir en ese momento?

—Buenas — ella asintió, sin una sonrisa, ni amabilidad en la voz —. Toma, es el almuerzo. Note que no bajaste a desayunar — extendió la bandeja hacia él y luego desvió la mirada hacia la cama, donde Boruto dormía plácidamente.

—Gracias — susurro antes de tomarla. Era tan extraño tener una conversación tan normal con ella.

Observó la bandeja donde había un cuenco con arroz cocido, otro con un pollo y verduras en salsa dulce y unos panes tostados, además de un vaso con jugo natural de tamarindo. El estómago le rugió. No había bajado pues con todo lo de Boruto se le había olvidado. No había desayunado y tampoco se le había ocurrido ir por algo de comer, pero viendo la apetitosa comida, se dio cuenta que moría de hambre.

—¿Como sigue el bebé? — preguntó Tsunade seriamente.

—Le dio algo de fiebre a las ocho — la mujer frunció el ceño hacia él, Naruto tuvo la urgencia de calmarla —. No mucha, solo se puso algo irritado. Así que le di los medicamentos y se le calmó rápidamente.

—La próxima vez llámame — solicito casi en una orden. El rubio asintió —. ¿Le estás dando los medicamentos a la hora y en la cantidad correcta?

—Claro, ya puse las alarmas y Hinata me explico cuanto debía darle — extrañamente Naruto no se sintió ofendido por la pregunta. De hecho, se dio cuenta que actuaban como abuela y nieto. Y era extrañamente reconfortante. ¿Cuándo había cambiado su relación?

—Bueno…

Aquel era el momento en el que la conversación se terminaba y Tsunade se daba la vuelta y se iba. No lo hizo en esa ocasión, parecía preocupada, pues no quitaba la mirada de Boruto.

—¿Quieres pasar a verlo? — preguntó quitándose de la puerta y poniendo la bandeja en el tocador.

No recibió contestación y cuando volteó hacia la mujer aún seguía en el marco de la puerta. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de vacilación, ella ingresó y se acercó a la cama. Naruto sabía cuán huraña y difícil era su abuela, por lo que supo que aquello se le dificultaba bastante.

—Voy a buscar un poco de agua para sus biberones — anuncio antes de tomar el termo y salir de la habitación.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro mientras bajaba las escaleras. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en llenar el termo con agua purificada. Había comprado un aparato que calentaba el agua por lo que ya no tenía que hacerlo en la estufa.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, Tsunade todavía seguía allí, se había sentado en una orilla de la cama y acariciaba la cabellera alborotada de Boruto. El rubio intentó no hacer ningún ruido mientras se apoyaba en la pared, fuera de la habitación.

—Te pareces tanto a él — su voz apenas se escuchó y fue difícil de reconocer, pues era maternal y dulce.

Naruto recordó otro tiempo, cuando era pequeño y su abuela le sonreía con ternura.

— _Te pareces tanto a él_ — había dicho mientras le tomaba en brazos.

— _¿A quién?_ — había preguntado él. Tsunade había señalado a su padre y había sonreído. Naruto se había emocionado mucho y la había abrazado.

Había tanto cariño en su recuerdo, tanta dulzura en el momento.

Naruto bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño

—¿Porque ahora? — se preguntó. Cuando él ya era un hombre, un padre de familia y había vivido muchos años sin necesitar el cariño de nadie.

Se encaminó al baño dispuesto a no escuchar más, necesitaba alejarse de los recuerdos. Una vez frente al lavabo se observó al espejo. Cabello corto, ojos cansados, ojeras profundas, barba de unos días. Decidió que ya no era el niño del pasado, no solo por lo que mostraba su reflejo, había cambiado también por dentro. Era más maduro, responsable, comedido.

—No volver al pasado — se dijo con firmeza, luego comprendió que eso mismo es lo que había estado haciendo. Recordando todo lo malo y pocas cosas buenas.

Sabía que tenía que llevar una relación tranquila con su abuela, se lo había prometido a sí mismo, por ella, por Boruto, por su propia tranquilidad. La mujer demostraba cambios en su actitud, pero él se empeñaba en verla como en el pasado, cuando lo mejor sería dejar que todo transcurriera en su curso normal.

Volvió a la habitación aún con aquello en mente. Su abuela ya no estaba y Boruto había empezado a removerse. Dejó el termo a un lado y acudió rápidamente a la cama. El bebé abrió sus grandes ojos y lo observó. Estaba tranquilo, Naruto apoyó la mano en su pequeña frente y lo sintió fresco.

—Hola Boruto… ¿Como te sientes? — susurro tomándolo en brazos. El pequeño bostezo y luego le miró con curiosidad —. Buena siesta ¿ehh? — le acarició la alborotada cabellera.

Se levantó con él en brazos y echó el agua en el hervidor y luego lo puso en función.

—Tienes hambre — no era una pregunta, pues Boruto le había dado su respuesta al empezar a mamarse el pulgar.

Naruto lo puso en la cama decidiendo que lo cambiaría antes de darle el biberón. Le quito la pijama de oso panda y limpio su pequeño cuerpo con toallitas húmedas recordando que Tsunade le había dicho de camino a casa que evitara bañarlo por unos días, luego le puso una pequeña camisa sin mangas color naranja, un short negro y unos calcetines de zorrito en combinación con un gorrito naranja con orejas puntiagudas.

Cuando terminó el agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta, por lo que preparó el biberón y luego lo cargo para dárselo.

Boruto tomó trago por trago con lentitud. No bebió más de la mitad de lo que le había servido, pero era un poco más de lo que le había estado comiendo hasta el momento.

Naruto lo acostó y acomodó mientras tomaba la bandeja con comida y la acomodaba en su regazo. Comió intercalando bocado con miradas hacia su hijo. El pollo estaba delicioso y jugoso, saboreo cada bocado pensando que Tsunade tenía un muy buen sazón.

Cuando terminó, dejó la bandeja de lado y se acercó a la cama. Boruto agarraba sus propios pies y balbuceaba. Era tan tierno. Naruto se acostó de lado, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo que tenía extendido, acarició su cabello de seda. Boruto dejó lo que hacía y volteó hacia él. Le miró durante unos segundos, parecía más curioso con respecto a su alrededor y Naruto sentía que ya lo reconocía.

Se pasó la siguiente hora jugando con él, entre balbuceos de Boruto y los suyos, tuvieron una gran conversación, luego agarro un sonajero y se lo puso en la mano. Boruto ya podía tomar cosas por lo que los pasaba de una mano a otra, aunque Naruto tuvo que estar pendiente porque aún no tenía suficiente fuerza para sostenerle y casi lo dejaba caer sobre su mismo rostro.

Casi estaba durmiéndose cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Talvez era hora de la medicina pensó levantándose para alcanzar el celular.

Su corazón tartamudeó. Era una llamada entrante de Hinata. Respiro profundamente antes de contestar.

—¿Naruto? — se escuchó del otro lado.

—Hola… ¿Hinata? ¿Qué hay? — que tonto se sentía.

—Naruto… Buenas tardes, quería saber cómo seguía Boruto — su voz era dulce.

—Ahh claro, mucho mejor — se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—¿No le ha vuelto a dar fiebre? — preguntó ella.

—Pues sí, a las ocho de la mañana, pero seguí los pasos que me diste y se le quito rápidamente.

—Ohhh… ¿Y ha comido?

—Si, de hecho, acaba de comer hace como una hora. Sigue comiendo poco pero ya no se queja tanto. Lo veo más despierto.

—Cuando la infección ceda, él volverá a sentirse bien. Pronto lo verás actuar como siempre — aseguró.

—Eso espero.

—Bueno… asumo que hoy no lo traerás aquí. Talvez los vea mañana.

—Claro… ¿Estarás allí entonces?

—Si — susurro ella. Luego de eso les sobrevino un silencio.

¿Que se supone que debía decir ahora?

—Bueno… Hasta luego entonces — Hinata fue la que habló.

—Claro, espero verte pronto — y luego solo escuchó el pitido de la línea.

Dejó caer el teléfono mientras pensaba en la conversación que habían tenido. No comprendía porque últimamente se ponía tan nervioso cuando hablaba con Hinata. ¿Él? Que algunas veces pecaba de bocón.

Era hora de admitir de una vez que Hinata le gustaba, aunque eso incluso era demasiado simple para lo que ella le hacía sentir. Talvez sería mejor si limitaba su interacción a simples conocidos.

No obstante, en cuanto sospeso la idea, no le gusto… no podía.

Cuando la veía o la escuchaba lo único que quería era hablar con ella aun cuando le hiciera sentir un completo idiota.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Hinata de él. Ella siempre era tan amable y dulce, pero era así con todo mundo, sin embargo… recordó el beso… y su mirada tan tierna y devota.

¿Podría Hinata sentir algo por él?

¿Acaso eso era tan malo?

Se dio cuenta que, aunque no fuera la mejor persona, ni tuviera un ingreso mensual elevado, aun cuando tuviera un hijo, él simplemente no podía pasar de ella como si nada. Y verla con Toneri… solo de pensarlo sentía una presión en el pecho.

¿Realmente estaba considerando una relación con ella?

Casi se echó a reír por el pensamiento tan arrogante. Aún ni siquiera sabía si ella lo encontraba atractivo, tampoco conocía muy bien sus propios sentimientos.

Pero ¿Sería tan malo descubrirlo?

Sus pensamientos eran tan contradictorios.

Talvez era hora de dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural.

Y puede que estuviera un poco enamorado de Hinata.

 **[…]**

 **A** la mañana siguiente, Naruto se levantó con una sonrisa.

Boruto había dormido toda la noche, no había tenido fiebre o malestar e incluso había terminado por completo el último biberón que le había dado.

Aún estaba un poco preocupado, pero Boruto estaría en buenas manos en la guardería, talvez mejores que las suyas.

Luego de darle las medicinas, se encargó de que tomara el primer biberón de ese día. Boruto lo engulló con ganas y apenas dejó unos pocos sorbos. Naruto procedió a limpiarlo y vestirlo. Arreglo la pañalera y busco su celular y billetera. Con todo lo necesario, salió de su habitación.

Era temprano, por lo que Tsunade seguramente aún dormía, ya que la sala de estar estaba desierta. El Uzumaki salió de la casa y acomodó a Boruto en su asiento de bebé, dejó la carga a su lado y luego volvió adentro.

Intentó no pensar mucho mientras hacía una nota rápida a Tsunade escribiéndole que iría a trabajar y llevaría a Boruto a la guardería, donde Hinata lo cuidaría. No quería que la anciana se preocupara y era una posibilidad al no verlos en casa.

Volvió al auto y arrancó rápidamente.

El clima estaba fresco, el cielo soleado y todo era flores nacientes y hojas por doquier. La primavera estaba en lo mejor de su momento y Naruto había leído que era cuando los bebés podían sufrir más alergias por el polen, por lo que prefirió ir con las ventanas subidas.

El camino se sentía mucho más corto ahora que las primeras veces. Por lo que en poco estuvieron en el pueblo y unos minutos después, Naruto se estacionaba frente a la guardería.

Bajo del auto, tomó a Boruto en brazos y se colgó la pañalera en el hombro derecho. Después camino hacia la puerta y tocó un par de veces. Matsuri le atendió en esa ocasión.

—Buenos días Naruto — saludo la alegre chica.

—Buenos días ¿Qué tal? — preguntó mientras ingresaba.

—Todo bien, me dijeron que Boruto había estado enfermo — la castaña se acercó a él y observó fijamente al pequeño rubio que estaba totalmente despierto y con los ojos azules tan grandes que casi le abarcaban el rostro.

—Ya sigue mejor, de hecho, por eso lo traigo hoy. Quiero que Hinata lo vea y verifique qué tal sigue… aún no estoy seguro si dejarlo o esperar hasta el lunes — confesó mientras le dedica una enorme sonrisa al pequeño.

—Me imagino que es difícil dejarlo sin más… pobre Boruto — Matsuri realmente se escuchaba preocupada.

—¿Esta Hinata? — preguntó buscándola con la mirada.

—Si, fue la primera en venir — la chica sonrió —. Esta en el consultorio, en el segundo piso. ¿Si quieres puedo decirle que quieres verla? — ofreció.

—No es necesario… ¿Hay algún problema si subo allá?

—No, no… por supuesto que no. ¿Sabes dónde queda?

—Si, muchas gracias Matsuri — dijo antes de encaminarse escaleras arriba hacia el segundo piso. Había estado allí unas pocas ocasiones por lo que sabía adónde ir. En cuanto llegó a la puerta correcta, tocó un par de veces y entró tras recibir un suave permiso.

Hinata estaba sentada tras el escritorio y parecía muy entretenida en unos papeles, pero en cuanto levantó la mirada los dejó de lado con rapidez mientras se ponía de pie. Sus mejillas se habían sonrosado y parecía un poco sorprendida.

—¿Naruto?

—Hola… perdón por interrumpir — se disculpó notando como su corazón se aceleraba ante la sola imagen de ella.

—No, no… pasa — se apresuró a rodear el escritorio —. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Como sigue Boruto? — preguntó preocupada. Naruto sonrío mientras ingresaba a la estancia y cerraba la puerta.

—Pues desde la última vez que te comenté que le dio fiebre, no volvió a sentirse irritado — Hinata suspiró aliviada —. Incluso tiene más apetito y durmió toda la noche sin contratiempos.

—Ohh, es bueno escucharlo — Hinata junto sus manos con su pecho en una acción inconsciente.

—Si… quería que lo revisaras para ver si todo está bien — sonrío vergonzosamente —. No quiero dejarlo aún, pero sé que contigo estará en buenas manos — Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Claro que si — aseguró, luego se acercó a él —. Puedes… dármelo — solicitó. Naruto no dudó en pasárselo.

Hinata lo tomó con delicadeza y luego procedió a acomodarlo en una cama pediátrica que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Naruto dejó la pañalera en una de las sillas y se acercó a ambos. Hinata observaba el pecho de Boruto fijamente mientras daba miradas fugaces hacia su reloj de mano. Quería preguntarle qué hacía, pero intuyó por su expresión de concentración que no debía interrumpirla.

Tardó unos segundos y luego tomó un aparato del escritorio y se lo puso en los oídos, para escuchar el latido del corazón de Boruto.

—Está bien — susurraba entre suspiros. Le tomó la temperatura y después procedió a chequearle los oídos con un curioso aparato puntiagudo el cual insertó en su pequeño orificio con mucha delicadeza.

—Bueno — susurro en cuanto terminó —. Al parecer todo está bien. No tiene fiebre, su respiración es constante al igual que su pulso, sus oídos están bien, la infección va cediendo y no hay supuración.

—Eso es bueno.

—Si… ¿Le has dado los médicamente al pie de la letra?

—Tal cual me lo dijiste

—Entonces en unos días todo será un mal recuerdo. Boruto está bien ahora y ya está recuperando el apetito como me dijiste ¿verdad?

—Así es… sobre eso quería preguntarte también — se rascó la nuca —. No sabía lo que le sucedía la semana pasada, dejó de comer de pronto y tú no estabas cerca… Y pues yo… le pregunté a Shion que sucedía, ella me dijo que probara cambiándole de leche, pero Boruto la rechazó.

—¿Como son sus evacuaciones?

—¿El que? — preguntó confundido

—¿Se hace seguido? ¿Tiene diarrea? — rápidamente comprendió.

—Hace unos días si, pero ya no.

—Entonces sigue dándole la misma leche de siempre.

—Está bien — Naruto sonrío.

—Y sobre eso…

Hinata procedió a explicarle el nuevo horario de comida que Boruto debía llevar, al parecer le daba demasiado y en pocas cantidades, ahora serían sólo cuatro veces al día y un poco más a lo que Boruto estaba acostumbrado.

También le recordó que dentro de una semana tocaban las siguientes vacunas de Boruto, cuando él cumpliera los cuatro meses. Naruto asintió algo contrariado. No le había gustado en la primera ocasión, pero sabía que las vacunas eran necesarias para la salud de su bebé.

Al final decidió que dejaría a Boruto en la guardería. No quería abusar de la confianza de Sasuke y el bebé parecía estar en mejores condiciones, aunque le hizo prometer a Hinata que le llamaría si algo sucedía.

—No te preocupes, yo personalmente lo cuidaré.

—Se que lo dejó en buenas manos, es solo que… — trago el nudo en su garganta —. Olvídalo, me comporto como un idiota.

—No, solo como un padre que ama a su hijo — la chica se acercó a él y le acarició el hombro derecho —. Te prometo que si se pone mal tú serás la primera persona a quien llame.

—Muchas gracias — observándola de cerca, tan amable, tan dulce y hermosa. Naruto no pudo evitar rodearla con sus brazos —. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

—No tienes porque — ella correspondió sin dudarlo. Se quedaron así unos minutos.

Fue Naruto quien se alejó. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba Boruto y lo tomó en brazos, pegándolo a su torso y besándole la cíen durante unos segundos. Finalmente se lo pasó a Hinata con un suspiro y se encaminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo a un segundo de salir.

—Todo está en su bolso… y Hinata, no dudes en llamarme — ella sonrío encontrando tierna su preocupación

—No te preocupes Naruto — le aseguró con dulzura —. Boruto, dile adiós a papá — dijo tomando la pequeña mano del bebé para hacer la correcta despedida.

El corazón de Naruto se detuvo solo un segundo ante aquella imagen.

¿Como detener ahora sus sentimientos cuando ambos eran la imagen de la perfección?

Sin querer Hinata había logrado hacer realidad, aunque fuera durante unos segundos, aquello que Naruto había deseado toda una vida.

.

La imagen perfecta de una familia.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

 **.**

.

.

 **M** e perdi por unos meses. Acabo de empezar el social y ya tuve algunos problemas. Es agotador y cuando trato de escribir, simplemente nada viene a mi cabeza.

Por el momento estoy trabajando en la continuación de Heridas del alma, ya llevo la mitad del capitulo y estoy avanzando a paso lento pero seguro.

Sobre el capitulo, espero que comprendan la contrariedad de Naruto, esta confundido y no sabe ni lo que quiere, es algo completamente nuevo para el, solo esperemos que nada lo arruine.

Sasuke y Sakura se llevaron el premio en este capitulo pues necesito construir su relación para poder continuar con lo que tengo planeado. No me odien por esto. El proximo capitulo sera casi por completo Naruhina.

Gracias por su infinita paciencia conmigo. Realmente aprecio que se tomen su tiempo para leer la historia y es una alegría para mi ver tantos comentarios, favoritos y seguidores.

Espero que se tomen un segundo para dejarle un comentario. Realmente es como recibir un regalo de cumpleaños. Exactamente asi se siente.

Nos leemos luego. Besos y abrazos. Sayonara.

.

* * *

.


End file.
